Friendmance
by ravenbabe321
Summary: AU Dacey fic. Danny Desai and Lacey Porter are best friends since childhood. Now they're adults, still best friends, and roommates. Until...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I did it again. I started another story. I know y'all think I'm crazy and I admit that I am! I swear I really couldn't help it. Blame Kylie and Avan though. I got so many feels from those pictures they posted yesterday, I decided to write a story about it. When I have feels like this, I have to put it down. I know I have like 13 stories already, but this is totally different from those. You'll see. So, let me know if you like it or not. I'm seriously not planning to make this a long fic, but anything can happen. I'm pushing for between 3 and 5 chapters. Who knows? **

**I really hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading. I haven't asked for reviews in a bit, but I just want to know if you guys like this or not. No harm, no foul. :)**

* * *

><p>Danny Desai and Lacey Porter had been best friends since childhood. They both lost their fathers when they were 14 and 16 and that somehow brought them closer. Lacey's father Samuel died when she was 14 from a heart attack and Danny's father died in a boating accident when he was 16. They never considered each other like brother and sister because that seemed weird to them for some reason. But they were strictly just best friends.<p>

They were like peas in a pod always. Neither one of them thought it was weird that they had a best friend of the opposite sex. However, everyone else did. Everybody just knew they were hooking up and just keeping it a secret. Girls became friends with Lacey just to get close to Danny. The same with Danny's soccer team friends. Some did that just to get them to admit that they were hooking up. They kept enforcing that they were just friends and nothing was or would ever happen. Even their mothers, Judy and Karen, who were also best friends, didn't think it was happening. They just assumed that Danny and Lacey were just best friends and like brother and sister, though neither ever said so.

Since they were best friends and loved each other's kids like their own, Judy and Karen each had no problem with their son and daughter getting together. It was normal for Karen to see Lacey spend the night. Danny always gave Lacey the bed and he slept on the floor. The same at Judy's. Danny would sleep over, always with Lacey's younger sister, Clara there as well. Danny was literally the son that Judy didn't have. He did manly things like mow her lawn, take out the trash, wash her car, and shovel snow.

Danny and Lacey both stood by while each other dated other people though they did go to the prom together. Neither wanted to be bothered with a date, so they went with each other. They graduated Green Grove High together but went to different colleges. Danny went to Duke on a soccer scholarship, though he didn't need it since he was rich as hell thanks to an inheritance from when his father Vikram died. Lacey got an inheritance too but she had to split that with her sister and it wasn't nearly as much money as Danny inherited. He had millions. Lacey's stayed in trust funds for her and her sister for them to both get when they turned 21. That really came in handy for a broke college student, though she could readily and easily ask Danny for anything. He had actually paid her tuition since he was getting a full ride. Lacey seriously thought of ways to thank him for that though he told her it was his graduation gift to her.

Lacey went to Spellman where she majored in Political Science. She figured she'd make a great lawyer, then ultimately a judge. Danny majored in Computer Science, soccer, and women. In that order. He just couldn't help himself. Danny was a ladies man just like his incredibly attractive father.

So now Danny and Lacey were both 25. Danny was established in his career in computer science while Lacey was in her last year of Law School. She was now back in New York at Fordham University. Lacey loved living in Atlanta, Georgia but always knew that she would return to New York. She had a better chance of becoming a great lawyer in a state like New York with prestigious law firms to pick and choose from. She was currently living with Danny because she didn't have to do anything but that since she was living with him for free. She was putting herself through the grueling schedule so that she would graduate early and start her career.

Lacey truly appreciated Danny letting her just live with him but he didn't think anything of it or twice about it. His apartment was huge, and he and Lacey had their privacy. Some of the women he brought home wondered what was up with him having a female roommate, but Lacey and Danny always assured people that they were just friends.

And they were.

* * *

><p>Lacey came home from school after taking an exam that almost did her in. On top of the paper that she had to write, the exam that she had to study for took a lot out of her. She couldn't wait to finish Law School, take the Bar, and start her career. Sometimes she wanted to smack herself for choosing a career she had to go to grad school for. College was enough though she really learned a lot and made some awesome friends. She still had her friends Phoebe, Whitney, and Regina from high school. She met her good friend Sarita at Spellman, who miraculously was from New York as well and currently living there too.<p>

She practically collapsed on the couch and went to sleep shortly thereafter. She awoke to someone slightly rustling her. She opened her eyes to see Danny standing over her with his patented smirk on his face.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Danny says in a joking tone.

Lacey started to sit up and looked around. Danny was home. She had been asleep for a long time. "What time is it?" She asks as she rubs her forehead.

"It's almost six. What time did you lay down?" He asks as he sits on the sofa at the other end.

"Almost six? I got here a little after 2. I can't believe I slept that long. I think studying and writing that paper did me in." Lacey says as she fully sits up.

"How did you do on the test?" Danny asks in concern as he grabs the remote and turns the tv on.

"I think I did good. Thanks for quizzing me." Lacey says and then smiles at her best friend.

"You don't have to thank me for that. That's what friends are for." He says and gives her the smile she has probably seen a million times before.

"I know, I just don't want you to think that I don't appreciate it. That's all. I am living here for free after all. I owe you my first-born child." Lacey jokes.

Danny starts to laugh. "I know you appreciate it. Just name your first-born child after me. I want you to succeed so that you can get out of here." Danny says with a straight face.

Lacey pays him no mind. "Yeah, right. You couldn't survive here without me. Who's going to make sure you eat right and keep this place looking presentable? Who's going to make sure you have clean underwear and don't die in your sleep after a night of drinking too much?" Lacey fires her questions, sounding more like his wife than his friend.

"Yes, Mom." Danny says and then laughs.

Lacey tosses a pillow at him. She stands and walks toward the kitchen. She goes to the fridge and opens the freezer as well. "What do you want for dinner?" Lacey asks while she continues to stare into the freezer.

"I don't have a taste for anything. I love all of your cooking. You know that." Danny answers and gets comfortable by taking his tie and his shoes off.

Lacey continues to look and remembers the roast beef she bought. "Open faced roast beef sandwiches it is." She says absently. She reaches into the fridge and grabs a beer and a green tea. She then reaches into the cupboard and grabs a bag of Blue Ranch chips. She just walks over and hands the beer to Danny and opens the bag of chips as she settles on the couch as well.

"Thanks, Lace." Danny says and then opens his beer. "Oh. My company is having a party and I was wondering if you'd be my date." He states while focusing on an old episode of _The King of Queens. _

"Why me? You can't ask one of those barbies you parade through here?" Lacey asks in a joking, but taunting tone.

"I don't want to ask one of those barbies. I'm going to be in front of my boss. They'd just make me look bad. You won't." Danny replies and flashes her a grin.

"What's in it for me?" Lacey asks.

Danny looks at her. "I just know you're kidding. I should start charging you rent." He jokes.

"Whatever." Lacey says.

"I'll buy you a new dress. How's that?" Danny says and takes a sip of his beer.

"I want some shoes too. And you're the designated driver." Lacey says.

"Don't push your luck, Lacey. I'm not going to get drunk though. It's a company party. I have to make a good impression." Danny says.

"Alright Danny. You've got yourself a deal. How many other times do I get to go out with a guy, get a dress and some shoes out of it, and I don't have to sleep with him afterwards?" Lacey says happily.

"The shoes are a done deal now that you're bragging." Danny states as he stares at the tv and grabs the bag of chips from her.

"You don't really mean that, Danny Warbucks." Lacey says and pokes out her bottom lip like she's sad.

"Yes, I do." Danny says in a serious tone. Lacey slides closer to him on the couch and pokes out her lip further and gives him that face. "Well, I did. But I'm a sucker for that face." He responds and leans over to peck her on the nose.

Lacey smiled like a little girl. "That was too easy." She says and then jumps up from the couch and runs to her room.

"That's the last time that works, Lacey." Danny calls after her. He smirked and then took another sip of his beer.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Lacey decided to take a hot shower to relax herself from her stressful day in Law School. She was nearing the end and it was really kicking her butt. She was seriously counting down the days until she graduated. She could not wait. She was ready to start her life. And not move out like Danny said before. She knew he was just joking. She and Danny had the perfect set up going on. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. She and Danny got along great and lived together beautifully. She wasn't moving out until she met someone or he did and wanted to move her in. But right now, she was staying put. She'd live with Danny forever if she could. She knew that wasn't possible, but she seriously wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. She figured they'd both want to start their lives somewhere around 30. She set that as the time they really had to become full-fledged adults.<p>

Lacey was enjoying her almost too hot shower when her shower head broke off. She was beyond pissed. "What the hell?!" Lacey says and can't believe her luck. She was covered in soap suds. This was now a time when she wished that she had a bathtub. She could easily turn her shower into a bath. Now she had to go and use Danny's. Their guest bathroom only had a toilet and a sink; useless just like her bathroom now was. She wondered how long she'd have to share with Danny before hers got fixed. She cursed again as she turned off the broken shower and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around herself and poked her head out of her bedroom. She had to make sure that Danny didn't have any company or just some strange folks in their living room.

Danny was sitting on the sofa watching tv. She quietly tried to tip toe past him and go into his bedroom unnoticed and undetected. He briefly took his eyes off the tv and looked at her creeping into his bedroom. "Lacey, where are you going?" He asks in confusion after wondering why she'd be walking into his room wearing a towel.

"My shower head broke off. I need to use yours." She says and continues on to his bedroom.

"I don't want you to use my shower. You might have cooties or something and leave them in there." He joked.

"I don't have cooties. What are you, 12?" She asks and makes a face.

"I'm young at heart." He jokes and they both laugh. "Don't use any of my shampoo." He says once he goes back to watching tv.

"I don't wash my hair nearly as much as you do, Johnny Depp." Lacey jokes this time

"Funny." He says. "I'm serious. Don't use any of my shampoo."

"You'd better hope I don't pour some _Nair _into that bottle of shampoo you don't want me to touch." Lacey says in a serious tone before she fully walks into his bedroom.

Danny sits for a bit and quietly continues to watch tv. He gets an uneasy feeling and gets up to head to Lacey's bedroom. He wasn't taking any chances. He and Lacey played practical jokes on each other, and he'd seriously have a problem if she really did put something in his shampoo. He loved his hair just the way it was. His hair got him laid. His looks did too, but he knew that his hair was his selling point. He walked into her bathroom and got her bottle of _Nair. _He was not playing around with his best friend. He was coming out of her bathroom while she was walking into her bedroom. He tried to hide the bottle, but she saw it.

"What are you doing in here? And why do you have that?" She questions.

"I came to see you naked." He says, changing the subject.

"What? Get the hell out of here Danny! And put my stuff back!" Lacey yells.

Danny starts to laugh. He sat down on her bed and stared at her. "You must really need this hair removal lotion, don't you?" He says in a teasing manner.

"No, I don't." She says and walk over to him. "Give me my stuff and get out."

"Do you have hair on your chest or something you're trying to get rid of? On your back? Let me see." He teases.

"I said give me my stuff and get out. You're being a douche." Lacey says as she reaches for it.

Danny starts to play keep away now. "No no no no." He says and swats her hand away.

"Seriously Danny. Stop kidding around." Lacey exclaims and reaches for it again. Her towel slides off her body, leaving her completely naked in front of him. His eyes immediately scanned her entire body quickly before she squatted to pick it up. She adjusted the towel around herself. "Do you see what you did? Get out now!" Lacey yells in aggravation.

Danny immediately feels bad for her dropping her towel, for making her mad, and for looking at her naked body. He felt like a perv for looking at her in that way when she was his best friend. He was glad she didn't see him scanning her body with his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." He apologizes.

"Sure you didn't." Lacey says. "Are you going to leave, or what? I need to get dressed." Danny felt so confused because he didn't want to move. He forced himself to stand up. When he did, Lacey snatched the bottle of _Nair _from his hand. "Jerkoff." She says.

"I said I was sorry. You don't have to keep calling me names." Danny says in a playfully hurt tone.

Lacey scowled at him. "You're a douchebag and you know it. I'm going to get my revenge though. You just wait and see." She says smartly.

"Do you want to see me naked to make it even?" He asks.

Lacey looks at him and makes a face. "I don't want to see you naked. I wouldn't be seeing much anyway." She again says in a smart tone.

Danny revolts and smirks. He thinks he knows what she means. He would love to show her how wrong she is. He locked eyes with her and almost spoke, but decided not to. He just chuckles and leaves her room without another word.

* * *

><p>That following Saturday, Lacey got up early. She felt like going for a run. It was a beautiful September morning. It was sunny and it was starting to turn crisp. The leaves were about to start changing. She loved this time of year. It was one of the main things she missed about living down south. She also missed snow in the winter. She loved white Christmases. Snow was a pain in the ass, but so beautiful. Nothing beats a snowball fight between friends.<p>

She put on her workout gear and got her iPod and headed to the kitchen where she found Danny pouring cereal into a bowl. "'Good morning, Dan." Lacey says and avoids eye contact with him.

"I hate it when you call me, Dan. That's not my name." He says smartly as he pours milk into his cereal.

"It's part of your name, Dan." Lacey says and goes to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Ok, Porter Potty." Danny says and then smirks.

"I can't believe you called me that." Lacey says and she playfully shoves him. "That asshole Joey Masters called me that. I hated it."

"I know you did. Just like I hate being called Dan." Danny says and puts a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Porter Potty is worse than Dan and you know it. If you keep it up, I'm not going to the party with you tonight. I'm not cooking or cleaning either. And then I'll make a scene when you have company over." Lacey says and playfully sticks her tongue out at him.

"A scene like what?" He asks in an amused tone.

"I'll tell your barbies that we're married and we're swingers or something. Or I'll tell them you're really a chick. Look at that hair, Dan." Lacey says and grabs an apple and starts to eat it.

"You don't play fair. You always go below the belt. I'm going to have to reevaluate our friendship." He counters and continues to eat his cereal.

"Good luck with that. You can't live without me. We've been friends for almost 20 years. You're stuck with me. See you later, Dan." Lacey says.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Danny asks.

"I'm going for a run. Why?" Lacey wonders.

"It's too late for you to try to make yourself look good in that dress. The party is tonight." He jokes.

Lacey walks over and playfully and lightly smacks the back of his head. "I don't need to try."

"Do you want some company?" Danny asks as he stands with his empty bowl and walks over to the sink.

"Sure." Lacey looks him over. "You're not going like that though, are you?" She asks as she stares at him in just boxers and a tank.

"Of course not. Give me 5 to throw on something." He says and heads to his room in a flash. He comes back out minutes later in shorts and a tee-shirt. He had slipped his hair into a quick top knot. He had his iPod as well. "Ready?" He asks. He looked over at Lacey who was stretching and got a weird feeling. It felt like his heart or stomach dropped. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what? What's wrong with you, Dan?" Lacey asks, though she's concerned for her friend.

"I just felt like I got punched in the gut. That milk wasn't expired, was it?" He asks.

"No, I don't think so. I just bought it and I checked the date. I hope you're not getting sick." Lacey says sincerely.

"Thanks. I hope not either." Danny says and really hopes he isn't getting sick.

"Well if you do, you know I'll take care of you." She says and then smiles at him, revealing her dimple.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Lacey." He states and smiles at her.

"Of course you are." She jokes and walks over to him and hooks her arm in his. "Let's go, Dan." Lacey says and Danny gets that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Danny and Lacey got ready for Danny's office party. He loved that he was just going with Lacey and didn't have to pretend and put on a show. He could just have a fun night with his best friend. Lacey felt the same way. She was glad to be going out on a no pressure date with her best friend as well. She knew that she could just be herself and not have him expect something at the end of the night.<p>

She really liked going out with Danny anyway. They always had a ball and she knew this would be no exception. She wouldn't really know anyone there, but she didn't care about that. She was a social butterfly. She just hated dating jerky guys. Some of them really had a problem with Danny. Had a problem with her living with him. They didn't believe her at all when she just said he was her best friend and roommate. Even in New York, with sky-high rent, they found it hard to believe that they were just roommates. They thought she was playing games. A few times, she even told guys that Danny was gay. They didn't believe her and she really blew her cover when Danny had company as well. Female company. They thought they were just having threesomes and orgies all the time. People figured that she and Danny were too attractive to not be attracted to each other. Whatever the hell that meant.

She found it hard to date. So she enjoyed when she didn't have to explain things and just went out with Danny. He already knew her likes and dislikes and she knew his. They didn't have to skirt around anything. No awkward touches or glances. No expectations. She went home with him and went to get in her own bed without having to make any excuses. No lying about where she lives. No lying saying they should call her again when she hoped they wouldn't. Danny was the best and she loved him dearly.

She dressed in the black dress that Danny bought for her. It was short but it had long, laced sleeves with a scooped back. It form fitted her body but it wasn't tight. It stopped just above her knee and she wore some black lace Christian Louboutin heels. She swooped her hair to one side in flowing ringlets. She put on her signature red lipstick. She loved how her lips looked with red on them. She grabbed her clutch. She was ready to go.

Lacey walked out of her room and saw Danny standing in the kitchen. He had on a black Hugo Boss suit and white shirt and it struck Lacey just how handsome he looked. Of course she knew that Danny was hot and gorgeous, but she never really paid it any attention. He had his hair down and she almost forgot that he was her best friend. He was drinking a glass of water. She watched him swallow it and he just looked at her. He had to remind himself that Lacey was his best friend since they were 6 and not a real date. He wasn't blind; he knew how beautiful Lacey was. He always thought so. She was his friend though. Why was he thinking dirty thoughts about his best friend? He really started to think he was a perv because his mind went back to the other night when he saw her naked. He took another sip and kept staring at her. He turned towards the sink and said, "You look great." He stated as he sat his glass in the sink.

She wondered why he turned his back to her when he said it. "Thanks. You look ok." Lacey jokes, expecting him to turn around and counter her joke with a smart remark.

"Thanks for agreeing to go to this with me." Danny says once he has turned around. He has a weird look on his face.

Lacey looked at the weird look on his face and started to feel weird herself. She felt a flutter in her stomach. She needed to eat. "Are you ok?" She asks her best friend in concern.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks in a somber tone.

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind about the party? We can stay home and order a pizza and play poker." Lacey suggests and then smiles.

"No, I didn't change my mind. We're going. We can play poker another night. That will give you time to get on my level." He jokes as he walks from the kitchen.

"I'm already on your level." She replies.

Danny scoffs. "You are not. You never win unless I let you." He says surely.

"You are such a liar. I win all the time." Lacey says and grins.

"I let you win all the time." Danny offers as a rebuttal.

"I'm not going." Lacey says and starts to walk towards her bedroom. Danny grabs her arm to stop her. Lacey swallowed nervously. _Why am I getting nervous around Danny? What the hell is going on?_

Danny got that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. "You're going, Ms. Porter. And that's final." He says but smiles at her.

"Ok." Lacey says in a nervous voice. She kind of liked Danny taking charge like that. She didn't like how she was feeling about Danny though. Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there goes the first chapter. Yes? No? **

**Plus I wanted to say that I DO NOT OWN the image as the cover art for this story. I can't remember where I got it but I'm not trying to steal anything from the real artist. I just thought it was adorable and decided to use it. If I have to, I'll remove it per the artist's request.**

**Thank you again for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! You guys are the best! I'm so glad you like my latest creation. I have so many feels, they might actually kill me. My Dacey/Kavan feels are at an EXTREME high. I consider that to be a blessing and a curse. There are some things in this update that you'll recognize. Have fun and I hope you enjoy! **

**I DO NOT own the rights to the lyrics from the song, "Here It Goes Again" by **Ok Go. Used for entertainment purposes only.–** **

**Thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

><p>Lacey wondered what was going on in that crazy mind of hers. She was thinking crazy about her long time best friend and roommate, Danny. She noticed a little too much how good he looked in his suit and became increasingly aware of how fine he was. She didn't think twice about him seeing her naked and she didn't think he did either. Sure it was the first time that he had seen her like that, but she wasn't ashamed of her body. It was bound to happen since they lived together. She had never seen him naked before and intended to keep it that way. She just figured it was a slip up that happened. They had been friends for 20 years and that's the first time that happened throughout all their sleepovers and them living together. She didn't feel the need to make it a bigger deal than it was. Besides, Danny has seen women naked before. Her body isn't that special for him to be bent out of shape about it.<p>

"So you think you can just boss me around now?" Lacey asks in a joking tone to get herself back on track.

"Of course not. But I already held up my end of the bargain, and you have to do the same." Danny says as they walk over to the door.

"You're right. I can't go back on my word. It's not like I can take this dress back anyway." Lacey states and they walk out of their shared apartment, that's really Danny's but Lacey feels like is hers. She knows she never has to worry about being homeless.

"You know you can't take that dress back once you put cooties in it. You might as well keep it." He says and smirks at her as he presses the elevator button.

"Cooties? We're back to that? Are you really a 9-year-old hiding in a 25 year old's body?" Lacey asks as she eyes him.

"Yes. You will always have cooties as far as I'm concerned. And last time you asked me if I was 12, now 9? Are you losing your memory?" Danny jokes then hops on the elevator behind Lacey.

"No, I'm not losing my memory. But when you keep saying I have cooties, I'm going to make you seem like the immature jerkoff that you are. Only 9-year-old boys say girls have cooties." Lacey says as she presses the button for the lobby.

"Not my fault you have cooties, Porter Potty." He says with a straight face.

"Just like it won't be my fault when you get sick the next time I cook." Lacey counters smartly and shrugs.

"You did do something to the milk, didn't you?" Danny accuses.

"No, I didn't. I drink that milk too. Why would I do something to it?" Lacey wonders.

"Because you're still upset about the other night. You said you would get your revenge and you did by trying to make me sick." Danny fires his accusations.

"What about the other night? When you were being a douche by playing keep away and making me drop my towel in front of you? I'm not even thinking about that. You barely saw anything anyway. What's the big deal? You've seen a naked woman before." Lacey states flippantly and brushes it off.

Danny smirks. "Oh I saw. I told you you could see me naked to make it even." Danny says as he stares at her.

"That's gross, Danny." Lacey says and deadpans him. They ride the rest of the way in silence. They stop at the lobby and head to the garage where Danny keeps his Maserati parked. He was grateful to have a parking spot that came with the apartment. Lacey had one too where she kept her Acura parked. She loved her car but nothing beat Danny's Maserati. That thing was sweet. She and Danny settled into his car and he started it up. He looked over at her briefly before he pulled off. "What?" Lacey asks in a smart tone.

"Nothing, Porter Potty." He says and speeds out of the garage.

"We'll see if you call me that at this party. Or when you have company. Two can play this game, Dan." Lacey says in the same smart tone.

"Please don't embarrass me in front of my boss." Danny says calmly.

"I won't." Lacey answers truthfully. "You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know." Danny says as he briefly glances over at her again.

"That doesn't go for at home though. We are at war there." She says as she turns to stare out the passenger side window with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Danny drove to the <em>Marriott <em>where they were having his company party. He gave his keys to the valet and he and Lacey walked into the hotel to the ballroom."What are they celebrating?" Lacey asks once they fully enter and she sees all the balloons. She saw lots of people milling about and most were dressed in black just like she and Danny were. People were chatting and she saw a live band on the small stage in front of the dance floor. The tables were set up with finger foods along the walls and it had an open bar. There were several tables set up throughout the room. Danny and Lacey stayed close together as they walked into the ballroom further.

"It's just the annual banquet that they have. They have another one right before the new year for the holidays. Do you want to come to that one too?" Danny asks casually.

"I'll do it but I'm upping my asking fee." Lacey jokes.

"To what? What more could I give you?" Danny asks incredulously, though he's joking.

"You've never given me jewelry. Diamonds are a girls best friend." Lacey says and then grins.

Danny smirked as they walked towards the hors d'oeuvre table. "I thought I was your best friend." He says in a hurt tone.

"You are my best friend. You know what I meant, Dan." Lacey counters.

Danny picks up two small plates and hands Lacey one. He got buffalo wings, coconut shrimp and meatballs for both of them. He got salad for Lacey until she cleared her throat and he gave himself some too. "I should have just brought my mother." Danny tries to say under his breath.

"Really? Then I guess I'm telling people I'm your mother. They'll think I was 5 when I had you. Then once they're blown away by that, I'm going to kiss you on the mouth. I bet that'll be a real conversation starter at work Monday." Lacey says as she eats one of her shrimp.

"I thought you said you weren't going to make me look bad in front of my boss." Danny states quietly.

"I lied." Lacey says and then walks away and goes to sit at an empty table.

Danny sighed and walked over to the table and sat down next to her. He looks at her and gives her the sad, puppy dog eyes. They have the same effect on her that her poked out bottom lip and sad face has on him. "Don't make me look bad, please." Danny short of begs.

"I told you I'm not. Jeez. What's gotten in to you? You're acting strange." Lacey says and eats more of her food.

Danny took a sip of the ice water that was on the table. He got that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He started to eat as well, but his stomach was still doing flips. "I think I'm coming down with something. Is it hot in here to you?" He asks and takes another sip of his ice water.

Lacey puts down her fork and feels his forehead with the back of her hand. He did feel warm to her. She was feeling a little warm herself. Maybe they both ate something that didn't agree with both of them. "You do feel a little warm. Do you want to leave? I'll make you some soup or something." Lacey says and takes her hand back.

"Thanks, but not yet. I want to show my face a little more before we go." He replies and looks around. Suddenly, two guys walk up to their table. One is fairly tall and had a stocky build, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has the faint outline of a beard and was ruggedly handsome. The other one was a little short and well-built. He had dark hair, brown eyes and a cleft in his chin. Really handsome with boyish good looks. Lacey could see his muscles through his suit jacket.

"Hey, Danny. How are you?" The dark-haired one asks and then sits down.

The other one kept staring at Lacey and sat down as well. "I'm good so far Cole. Hey Archie." Danny says. He forgets all about introducing Lacey.

Lacey lightly nudges him in the side. "Hello. I'm Lacey. Nice to meet you two." She says and smiles at both of them and scowls at Danny.

"You weren't going to introduce us to your girlfriend, Danny?" Cole asks.

Lacey answers for him. "I'm not his girlfriend. We're best friends." She says and Danny and Archie both look at her. "What?" She asks Danny.

He looked wounded. "Nothing. She's right. This is my best friend. That might change soon though." Danny says and Cole laughs.

"When you told us your best friend was a girl, I wasn't expecting her to look like this." Archie says and smiles. His eyes linger on Lacey for a bit. She felt herself blush. Danny noticed it and forced himself to smile. He didn't like it and he didn't know why.

"I guess I can say thanks. What did you expect me to look like?" Lacey ponders.

"Like Shrek in a dress. Or the bearded lady from the circus." Archie says.

"She's ok from far away but she has really bad b.o. and bad habits like picking her nose and eating it." Danny jokes.

Lacey nudges him again, harder this time. "I do not! Do not pay him any attention. I smell just fine and I don't pick my nose. Prick." She says and all three guys laugh.

"Your boyfriend is ok with you having a guy for a best friend?" Archie asks not so subtly. His eyes stay on Lacey as he's talking.

"I don't have a boyfriend, but if I did, he would have to be ok with it. Danny and I are joined forever. Even when he makes me mad." Lacey says. "Excuse me." She says and then stands.

Danny grabs her hand quickly. "Where are you going?" He asks quietly.

"Just to the ladies room. I'll be right back." She replies, then she's off. Archie watched her walk away. It made something boil inside Danny as he watched him watch her like a piece of meat.

Once Lacey is out of listening range, Archie speaks. "Dude, that's your best friend? Are you kidding us Danny? What's wrong with her?" He asks.

"Yes, she's my best friend. Nothing is wrong with her. Why do you assume something is wrong with her?" He asks in wonderment.

Archie and Cole exchange glances. "What guy has a best friend that hot if something isn't wrong with her? Is she really a guy?" Archie asks in a serious tone.

"I don't look at her like that. No, she's not a guy. I've just known her since I was 6." Danny says.

"Are you two related or something then? Like cousins or something and you can't touch her? She is pretty hot, Danny." Cole says.

"No, we're not related." Danny replies in assurance.

"Was she really huge or really ugly and then just suddenly got hot?" Archie asks.

"No. I know Lacey is beautiful. She has always been beautiful. I just only look at her as my friend. Don't you guys have female friends?" Danny asks quizzically.

"None that look like that." Cole says.

"She must have put you in the friendzone then. Maybe even the brotherzone. That has to be it." Archie says.

"That's not it. She's like my sister." Danny says and almost winces. That's the first time he has ever had to say that to someone and it made him feel uneasy. He certainly wasn't having sisterly thoughts about his best friend. He wished he had never seen her naked. He knew Lacey had so many good qualities about her that any man would be lucky to have. She was essentially perfect. Not really perfect because no one is, but she was an incredible woman. She had been his best friend his whole life. That wasn't by accident. He knew she was gorgeous. A blind person could see her beauty. He just never paid it any attention because he didn't have to. He never considered Lacey for himself. He thought she would end up with a guy totally different than him. She was just his friend that he would probably walk down the aisle since her father was dead.

Then he saw her naked and that changed her in his eyes. He saw her as a bona fide woman. He always knew she had a nice body because he's seen her in bikini's. He never saw her more undressed than that. He never wondered what was under it. Now he saw it and he knew. He knew what her body looked like naked and it turned him on. Her body was perfect to him. He knew her before she had breasts, now she had them and he saw them up close. She wasn't a little girl to him anymore. Not the little girl he grew up with. Not the little girl he pushed on the swing in his backyard. Not the little girl who helped him sneak frogs into the desk of a teacher he hated. He was in trouble.

Lacey came back to the table and sat down. She had a glass of white wine in her hand and she handed Danny a glass that Danny knew was scotch. "Alright. Everything this creep said is a lie." Lacey jokes.

"Sorry, Lacey. He only said good things." Cole says and smiles.

"That's because I want to talk about you in front of you. She's a huge slob guys. You should see her room. And she can't even boil water without burning it. She's crazy as hell. I often think she's trying to kill me. I have to sleep with a bat in my bed." Danny says as he chuckles then smirks at Lacey. She was about to respond, but Archie started to speak again.

"You two live together?" Archie asks in confusion.

"Yeah. That totally sucks for me. I'm seriously thinking of moving out though. Everything he just said is a bold-faced lie and he knows it. I keep our place from looking like an episode of _Hoarders_. And I'm an excellent cook. He'd be eating Ramen, pizza, and take out like a college student if it wasn't for me. He might be on to something about the bat thing though. I might sneak into his room tonight. Pray for him." Lacey says. She and Danny can't help but notice Archie and Cole glance at each other. "What?" She asks as she looks at Danny's coworkers.

Cole and Archie both laugh, though Archie is still eyeing Lacey. He's practically undressing her with his eyes. "You two are like an old married couple. I wish I was a third roommate to see what goes on at your place." Cole says and they all laugh.

"We're not like an old married couple, Cole." Danny says surely.

"That's the first right thing he has said." Lacey says in agreement. They all laugh again. Two women walk up to the table and Lacey assessed them like she would anyone. One was Black with short black hair. She was short, thin, pretty and wearing a short black dress. The other one was White, slightly full-figured with long red hair. She was pretty as well and wearing a black dress too.

"Hey Danny." The Black one said seductively. Lacey felts a little miffed and almost rolled her eyes. She didn't though.

"Hey guys. Hello." The other one says and acknowledges Lacey. She smiles at everyone at the table. The other one is eyeing Danny.

"Hey." Cole and Archie say in unison.

"Hey Miranda and Christine." Danny says. "This is my girlfriend Lacey." Miranda looks like she's ready to attack Lacey. Lacey knows he said that because she likes him and he isn't interested.

Lacey smiled widely. "Nice to meet you Miranda and Christine." She says. She can literally see Miranda mentally calling her a bitch.

Miranda put on a fake smile, but kept her mouth shut. "It nice to meet you too." Christine says and Miranda tugs on her arm to pull her away. "See you guys later."

Lacey leaned close to Danny and whispered in his ear. "Why did you say I was your girlfriend?" She asks though she knows why.

"So she gets the idea that I'm not interested." Danny says.

"Why aren't you interested? She's cute." Lacey says.

"She's not my type. And she's too aggressive." Danny states.

"Is it because she doesn't look like a Barbie doll?" Lacey jokes.

Danny feigns offense. "That's not it at all. I'm just not interested." Danny says and leaves it at that.

Suddenly a guy with brown hair, a light beard, wearing glasses walks up with an extremely cute Asian woman.

"Hey guys. Can we sit with you?" He asks. Everyone at the table smiles.

"The more the merrier." Danny says.

"Thanks." He says and sits down. "For those of you who haven't met her, this is my wife Andie." She smiles and giggles and waves at everyone.

"Hi. I'm Lacey." She says and smiles at the adorably cute couple.

"Nice to meet you, Lacey. I'm Rico." He says and smiles awkwardly, but it's adorable. She instantly sees why Rico and Andie are married. They seem perfect for each other.

"I really like your dress." Lacey says and smiles, admiring the green cocktail dress Andie is wearing.

"Thank you. I like yours too." She says and then beams. Lacey hasn't thought an adult woman was this cute before in her life. She was so bubbly and happy that it put a smile on her face.

"Thank you." She patted Danny on his back. "You hear that? Somebody likes the dress you bought me."

Danny smiled. "They should as much as I spent on it."

"The next one will be more." Lacey says and smiles. Everyone at the table laughs. They continue making small talk when they see the servers bringing out the main course. The meal is stuffed chicken breast, veggie lasagna, red potatoes, and string beans. They all start digging into their food. They watched as Lacey cut her chicken breast and gave Danny a large portion of it and he gave her his veggie lasagna. Danny took one of her potatoes and Lacey playfully smacked his hand. Neither one had any idea that they were being watched.

"How long have you two been married?" Andie asks casually.

Danny and Lacey look up to many eyes staring at them. "Huh?" Lacey asks in confusion.

"I asked how long you two have been married." Andie repeats.

"We're not married. We're just friends." Lacey answers.

"Really?" Andie asks in awe.

Lacey smiles and looks at Danny before answering. "Yup. We've been best friends since we were kids. That must be why you think we're married." Lacey states and smiles again.

"Wow. If I didn't ask, I would just assume that you two were a couple. You look really good together, if I might add." Andie states.

"She's right." Cole says. "I totally thought you guys were a couple too."

"Me too." Rico says.

Archie doesn't say anything but he's still eyeing Lacey. Danny is really starting to hate Archie's guts.

"Well, we've known each other since we were 6. We know each other really well. I guess that's it." Lacey says. She turns to Danny because his coworkers are starting to annoy her with all the couple and married talk. She and Danny are just friends. _Why is that so hard for people to understand?_ She hooks her clutch to her wrist. "Do you want to dance?" She asks and prays that he says yes.

"Sure. We can do our funny dance." Danny jokes.

"What funny dance?" Rico asks.

"Just this dance we made up when we were kids. We're not going to do it though." Lacey says and tugs on Danny's arm. They walk up to the dance floor and start dancing to the nice uptempo music that they're playing. "This party is great. Thanks for asking me to come." Lacey says.

"Thank you for coming. I couldn't have dealt with these people by myself." Danny says.

"Yeah, they were getting on my nerves too. Constantly asking us if we're together. Why is it so weird for people that we're just best friends? Like a man and a woman can't be just friends without involving sex?" Lacey asks.

"I don't get it either." Is all Danny says. He needs to do some heavy thinking. Invite one of his friends over. It had been too long since he had been with a woman in his eyes. If he kept feeling the way he was feeling, he would do something he might regret like go into Lacey's room later on that night.

They continued to dance and then the band starts to play slow music. They look at each other and laugh and Danny took Lacey's hand. They started to dance to the music and noticed that Rico and Andie appeared on the dance floor beside them. They smiled at them and started to dance as well. Danny pulled Lacey into his arms and cleared his throat. They just continued to dance to the music. Lacey laid her head on Danny's shoulder and got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Danny did too. Their dance was getting increasingly uncomfortable, but they didn't break it.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Archie appeared and tapped Danny on his shoulder. "Can I cut in?" He asks.

Danny wanted to punch his lights out. He couldn't refuse because he knew how bad it would look. "Sure." He says and walks from the dance floor. He walks over to the bar and gets himself another scotch. He slowly drank it while he watched Lacey dance with Archie. It felt like fire going down his throat. He hated how he was feeling. He cursed under his breath when he saw Archie place his hand on the small of her back and then twirled her around. Lacey momentarily locked eyes with him and just smiled.

When Archie pressed all up against her, she started to feel uncomfortable. She got the feeling that he was interested in her, but that it also had something to do with Danny. She didn't want to become a trophy for him to brag that he won. He twirled her around and she saw Danny watching them from the bar. She saw that he was drinking another scotch. She could tell from the way he was drinking it that he was pissed off. She smiled at him to make him feel better. She couldn't wait for that song to end so that she could stop dancing with Archie and return to their table.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Archie asks.

"No, not really. I just got out of a relationship." Lacey lies.

"Really?" He asks expectantly.

"Yeah. He really had a problem with the Danny thing. He kept accusing me of sleeping with him. He didn't think nothing was going on when we sleep in the same bed. I got tired of his jealousy." Lacey lies to turn him off.

"You guys sleep in the same bed?" Archie asks incredulously.

"Yeah. Why? Is that weird?" She wonders.

"It kind of is. I see why your boyfriend was jealous. Would you like to go out with me?" Archie asks any way.

Lacey wanted to scream. Not that Archie isn't cute, she just doesn't have time for his games. She'll give him one shot and if he blows it, she'll sick Danny on him. "Sure. I can't go out during the week because I'm in Law School and my schedule is crazy." Lacey says. It's the truth, but she could make time if she wanted to.

"Great. We can just head out next Saturday. If you're free." Archie says.

"Actually, Danny and I are having a party next Saturday." Lacey lies. She doesn't know why she said that. Now they might really have to have a party.

"Great. Am I invited?" Archie asks.

"Sure. Just get the details from Danny." Lacey says as the slow song finally stops playing. She was greatly relieved that the song was over and Archie could get his paws off of her.

"Thanks for the dance." Archie says and grins at her.

"You're welcome." She says and smiles. She walked over to the bar and saw Danny talking to a man. She didn't want to interrupt, but she needed something to drink. She couldn't get another glass of wine because Danny had another scotch. She wasn't going to let him drive after that. She just needed something cold to drink that was stronger than water. "Can I have a club soda please?" Lacey asks the bartender.

"Lacey. Can you come over here for a second?" Danny asks. She gets her drink and walks over. Once she's there, Danny smiles and introduces her to who she assumes is his boss. "Mr. Greene, this is my friend Lacey. Lacey this is my boss, Mr. Greene."

Lacey extends her hand and smiles. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Greene." She says in a jovial tone.

"Nice to meet you as well, Lacey. Are you enjoying the party?" He asks.

"Yes. Very much so." Lacey exclaims while Danny looks at her weirdly.

"Well, enjoy the rest of the party." Mr. Greene says and he's off.

"Houston, we have a problem." Lacey says once they're alone.

"What problem?" Danny questions.

"Archie asked me out and I lied and said we were having a party. That I had to invite him to." Lacey says and looks at Danny sheepishly.

Danny cringed then smirked. He scoffed before he downed the rest of his scotch. "You owe me big. You're doing all the work for this party too." He says.

Lacey frowns. "Fine. I also told him that I just broke up with my boyfriend because he was jealous of our friendship. I told him we slept in the same bed." She says and Danny smirks and then scoffs again. "I thought it would turn him off."

"I see that it didn't." Danny says smartly.

"How was I supposed to know that wouldn't turn him off?" Lacey asks and hopes she and Danny don't get into an argument.

"I'm not mad at you, Lacey. I'm not exactly crazy about Archie." Danny states.

"I figured that. He probably only asked me out to get to you. We might have to put on a show." Lacey says.

"I like the way you think." Danny takes their glasses over to the bar. He grabs Lacey's hand and drags her over to the table. "We're going to get out of here. You guys have fun." He doesn't even wait for a response as he pulls Lacey with him.

Everybody at the table looks at each other. "Best friends my ass." Cole says.

Everyone at the table agrees.

* * *

><p>They made their way outside and had to wait for the valet to bring Danny's car back. He hoped they didn't have a good time driving his car. The only other person he let drive his car was Lacey. They waited for his car in silence. When they came back, the guy handed the keys to Danny and Lacey grabbed them from his hand and walked around to the driver's side.<p>

"I thought I was the designated driver." Danny says once they're in his car.

"How many scotches did you have?" Lacey asks as she glances at him.

"Be sure to buckle up." Danny says as he secures his seat belt. Lacey does the same and pulls off.

"Music?" She asks and doesn't wait for an answer. Lacey turns on the radio to get rid of the silence. A song comes on that she and Danny loved when they were younger.

"Oh! Do you remember this song? We used to love this song. What was this, third grade?" Danny asks as he turns up the radio.

"Fourth." Lacey says. Danny starts to sing along and Lacey looks over at him and laughs.

_It could be ten, but then again, _

_I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four. _

_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, _

_And you leave me with my jaw on the floor. _

_Just when you think you're in control, _

_Just when you think you've got a hold, _

_Just when you get on a roll, _

_Here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again. _

_Oh, here it goes again. _

_I should have known, _

_Should have known, _

_Should have known again, _

_But here it goes again. _

_Oh, here it goes again. _

_It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, _

_Something inching past the edge of the reserve. _

_Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds _

_Your car is pulling off of the curb. _

_J__ust when you think you're in control, _

_Just when you think you've got a hold, _

_Just when you get on a roll, _

_Here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

She continues to drive to their place and pulls into the garage under their building.

"It still seems early. What are we going to do tonight?" Danny asks as they walk into their building and head for the elevator.

"You know what? I'm craving some Dragon Ball Z!" Lacey almost yells in excitement.

"You know I have the entire series." Danny states once they're on the elevator.

"I almost forgot about that." Lacey says and presses the button.

"Then it's settled. Living room. I'll see you in 20 minutes." He says once they get off the elevator and walk up to their door.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Desai." Lacey says and heads for her room after Danny opens the door. She goes and takes a quick shower after she takes her dress off. She puts on some pajama pants and matching tank. She goes out into the living room where Danny is sitting on the sofa. He's wearing pajama bottoms and a tank. He still had his hair down and she wished that he didn't. Lacey got that feeling in the pit of her stomach. Again.

Danny looked up at her and gave her a closed mouthed smile. He swallowed. He got that feeling in the pit of his stomach again as well. "Ready?" He asks once she sits down.

"I need snacks first." She says and goes to get up.

"Lacey?" Danny calls after her.

"Yeah?" She turns around to look at him and he's waving some red vines at her. "How did you know I wanted these right now?" She asks as she giggles and goes to sit next to him

"Because I know you." He says and then smiles. He turns on the tv and they get settled into watching Dragon Ball Z. They both got comfortable on the sofa as they watched the series together. Out of the blue, and completely shocking Lacey, Danny leaned over and put his head in her lap. He smiled up at her and she moved the hair out of his face and smiled down at him. Her stomach dropped to her feet.

_Uh oh. _Lacey thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back again with another update. My feels are outta control. I know some of you saw my Tumblr page last night and today. This chapter is ALL Dacey! Aren't you excited?**

**I use an "s" word in here that might offend some people. I'm truly sorry if it does, that was not my intention. I felt like it was necessary to delve deeper into the relationship between Danny and Lacey. There might be a few Kavan references, but this is a Dacey story. I got the Kavan feels from them trying to kill us with those pictures from Morocco and their old undeniable chemistry that even a blind person can see.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading! :D And keep those hilarious reviews coming. They make me laugh and smile. **

* * *

><p>Lacey continued to have that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It actually felt like her heart started to flutter when Danny put his head in her lap. While it isn't something they have always done, they have done things like that before. They've laid their heads on each other's shoulders and chests, hugged countless times, held hands, and be in the same bed. They have never slept in the dame bed before but after 20 years of friendship, countless sleepovers, and being roommates, they have been in the same bed watching a movie, during study time, and when the other one was sick. Now, he had his head in her lap and Lacey was very aware of that fact.<p>

Danny was enjoying himself watching Dragon Ball Z with his best friend but he knew that something, everything was totally different. He kept getting that feeling in the pit of his stomach. He kept feeling like he got kicked in the gut. Not hard, but enough to knock him off kilter. Combined with the scotches he drunk, he was feeling a little woozy. He noticed that the aura and air between he and Lacey had somehow changed. It was tense and awkward. However, it wasn't just plain awful. Things seemed to get a bit murky for him. He tried to put it out of his mind and started to realize that his friendship with her was more important than his feelings. He seemed to get away from that when he leaned over and put his head in her lap. The minute his head touched her lap, he felt different. He tried to shut it out when he just turned his head to smile up at her. He felt his heart flutter again when she moved his hair out of his face and smiled down at him. Her naked body flashed through his mind and he forced himself to turn his head. He couldn't look Lacey in her eyes knowing he was picturing and thinking of her naked. It felt disrespectful to him.

Lacey felt funny when Danny just turned his head away from her and started to focus on the tv again. She was glad that he turned his head because she couldn't look directly at him. She wanted to remove his head from her lap and go to her room and go to bed. Maybe scream into her pillow for a second. Or a minute or two. She felt so torn and so confused. She needed to change the atmosphere around them because the air felt thick with she didn't know what.

She stupidly touched his forehead with her hand. Why, she didn't know. He turned his head again to look at her. "I was just checking to see if you were still warm. You are." Lacey says.

"I am?" Danny asks in surprise.

"Yeah. You might really be coming down with something. How do you feel?" She asks in concern as she stares down at him. Danny stared at her for a minute and focused on her lips. He wondered what it felt like to kiss them. He kept staring at her until Lacey spoke again. "Danny? Are you ok? How are you feeling?" She asks again.

"I feel weird. I keep getting these weird pangs in my stomach. I keep feeling like I got kicked in it." Danny responds.

_What the hell? Oh boy. _Lacey thought. "Really? I wonder why. I hope it's nothing serious." She states sincerely.

Danny swallows and stares at her again. "I hope it's nothing serious either."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Lacey jokes and she and Danny laugh.

"That's hilarious, Porter." Danny says. "Will you help me raise it?"

"Yes, I will. Of course it's hilarious. I'm awesome and you know it." Lacey says. Danny turned his head away from her again and Lacey almost cheered. They watched tv quietly for a while.

"This is great. Thanks for suggesting it." Danny says out of nowhere.

"You're welcome, Dan. I don't know why, I just instantly wanted to watch this. And only you would have the entire series." She states.

"Hey, what can I say? I love Dragon Ball Z." Danny counters.

"We'll be up all night if we try to watch this all." Lacey replies.

He shifted his head and looked up at her again. "Are you seriously suggesting that we watch all of this? You know that's impossible, right?" He asks as she smirks at her.

"That sounds like a challenge, Dan." Lacey says and smiles.

"It is." He replies.

"Then challenge accepted. First one to go to sleep loses." Lacey states.

"You're on." Danny says and turns his head away from her again.

Suddenly, Lacey reached over and got the throw that she kept on the couch. She wrapped it around herself and purposely covered Danny's face with it. "Oops." She says absently.

He sat up and just looked at her. "If you wanted me to take my head out your lap, you could have just said so." Danny says and he sounds hurt.

"Sorry, but I was cold." Lacey says and tries to change the subject.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be cold too?" He asks, still sounding hurt.

"Nope, because you feel warm to me. And if you really are cold, you can always get under a blanket or put a sweatshirt on or something." Lacey replies almost smartly.

"I feel warm because you made me sick. You probably gave me your cooties." Danny says and then smirks. Lacey gets up from the couch and moves closer to him. She drapes her body all over his and starts to rub him all over. Danny pretends to struggle under her. "Stop! You're trying to kill me!" He says.

Lacey became painfully aware of her rubbing on Danny's body. She couldn't stop herself though. "I'm just getting started." She says and continues to rub on him. She then suddenly stops and gets off of him. "That should do it." She says and then settles back on her side of the sofa. She adjusts the throw around her and looks over at him and sticks out her tongue.

Danny thought the absolute worst when she did that. He felt like a perv again. He had to make the situation lighter. He reached over and snatched the blanket from around her. He quickly balled it up and laid on it. "There. I have a nice body pillow." He playfully says and laughs.

"Give me the blanket back." Lacey says calmly.

Danny laughs some more. "Nope." He says and adjusts it under him.

"Give it back." Lacey demands.

"I already said nope." He says smartly and looks back at the tv with that smirk on his face.

Lacey grabbed the bottle of water from the coffee table and opened it. She leaned over him, ready to pour. "Give it back or else." She says as the water bottle lingers over his head.

His eyes get wide and he just stares at her. "Alright. You win." Danny says and takes the blanket from under him. He holds it out for Lacey and she reaches for it. He startled her by grabbing the bottle of water and pouring it on the blanket.

"You jerk! Why did you do that?" Lacey practically yells.

"You asked for it." Danny replies. She let the blanket drop to the floor and ran to Danny's bedroom. She quickly slammed and locked the door. She looked around his room and wondered what she would do. She heard Danny pounding on the door. "Open the door, Lacey." Danny says.

"Nope." Lacey says mimicking him. She had to think fast. She ran to his bathroom and poured water into a cup. She still heard Danny pounding so that meant he wasn't in her room.

Danny pounded some more. "Open my door, Lacey." He says and jiggles the knob.

"I already told you nope." Lacey says repeating what he said to her a few minutes ago. She went and pulled back his comforter and poured the water into his bed. She went back and got more quickly to really wet his bed. Once she was satisfied, she put the comforter back, returned his cup and went to leave his room. She opened the door and saw him standing there just looking at her. "It's all yours." She says and tries to walks toward her bedroom. Danny grabs her arm to stop her.

"What did you do?" He asks.

Lacey shrugged and smiled. "Nothing." She says and tries to walk away again.

Danny lightly pulls her into his room and kept his hand on her arm. He looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. "What did you do?" He asks again.

"I told you nothing." Lacey says. "I just wanted you to think I did something." She lies and smiles reassuringly.

Danny looked at her suspiciously and finally let her go. "You really didn't do anything?" He asks.

"Nope." Lacey says and puts major emphasis on the word.

He looks at her and squints his eyes. "You're lying." He says and looks around his room. Lacey takes this time to leave and go to her room. She quietly locked the door because she knew it wouldn't be long before he discovered what she did. Danny looked around his room and then went to his bathroom. Nothing looked out of place. "What the hell did she do?" He asks himself as he just stands and scans the room with his eyes. He shrugged and walked out into the living room expecting to see Lacey on the couch. He figured she just went to the bathroom or something and went and sat down and finished watching Dragon Ball Z. He noticed how long she was taking and knew she wasn't in the bathroom. He got up and went to her bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Lacey asked quietly, pretending she was asleep.

"What's going on? You're done for the night?" Danny asks.

"Yeah. I'm tired. Good night." Lacey replies and tries to contain her laughter.

"You know you lost though right?" Danny asks through the door.

"Yeah, I know. We'll discuss your reward tomorrow." Lacey states.

"Ok. Good night, Lace." Danny says.

"Good night, Danny." She counters.

Danny goes to turn everything off and heads to his room. He got in his bed and felt the wetness. He now knows what she did. "Lacey! You wet up my bed!" He yelled as he jumped out the bed. He had to stare at it for a bit to fully realize that she wet his bed. He went straight to her room.

Lacey had to stifle her laughter into her pillow when she heard him yell. She heard him knocking on her door. "Yeah?" She asks in that same voice.

"Open the door, Lacey." Danny says calmly.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I'm really tired. Can it wait until tomorrow?" She asks softly.

"No, it can't wait. Open the door." He says again in a calm voice.

"What is it, Danny?" Lacey asks and covers her face again with the pillow.

"Uh, I think you know." He says.

"I do?" Lacey questions in mock confusion.

"Yeah, you do. You wet up my bed." Danny says. He loves how calm he has remained through this.

"Oh. Is that all?" Lacey asks in her sweet voice.

"All? You wet up my bed Lacey. I can't flip it and you know it." He says.

"Sorry about that. That was payback for wetting up my blanket." Lacey replies in a smart tone. "How does it feel?" She taunts.

"Well played." Danny says.

"Have fun sleeping on the sofa." Lacey says dismissively. "Sweet dreams."

Danny scoffed and smirked. He seemingly admitted defeat. Then he went into the kitchen and looked through the drawers. He walked back to Lacey's bedroom. A mere few minutes later, he had picked her lock. He loved the look of absolute shock and surprise on her face when he entered her room. She was sitting up in bed playing a game on her Ipad. "Lacey? Hey! It's funny running into you like this. How's life?" He asks and smirks at her while exhaling.

"What are you doing in here, Danny?" Lacey asks impatiently.

Danny chuckles. "You wet up my bed. What do you think I'm doing here?" He asks. He quietly shut her door and walked over and sat on the bottom of her bed.

"How did you get in here?" She asks.

"I picked the lock. It wasn't hard to do at all." He says and then stands. He walked around her bed and got in.

"What the hell are you doing, Danny?" Lacey shrieks.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight. I can't sleep in a wet bed." Danny says. He gets out of the bed and gets under the covers.

"You are not sleeping in here." Lacey states vehemently.

"Yes, I am. You wet up my bed. There are consequences to your actions. Good night." He says and then fluffs her pillow.

Lacey's eyes almost bug out as she stares at him like he has totally gone postal. "Do you really think I'm going to let you sleep in my bed with me? Have you lost your mind?" She asks incredulously.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Of course you're going to let me sleep in here. Unless you want to sleep on the floor or the couch. I doubt it though." He states and smirks.

"My bed isn't big enough for you too." Lacey says.

"Yes, it is. This is a queen sized bed." He counters.

"Yes. A queen sized bed for Queen Lacey Porter. Not you." She states matter of factly.

"Nonsense. This bed is big enough for two people and we both know it. Lots of couples sleep in a queen sized bed." Danny says as he grins at her.

"We can not sleep in the same bed." Lacey states with conviction.

"Yes, we can. We're only going to sleep." He turned on his side to look at her. "What? Are you afraid something else is going to happen?" Danny asks and then smirks at her again.

She got warm from him asking her that. "No. I'm not afraid something else is going to happen. That's gross. Just like us sleeping in the same bed is gross. Leave. Now." Lacey says.

Danny ignores her. "I guess you weren't lying when you told Archie we sleep in the same bed." He says and then turns his back to her. Lacey goes and turns on her side. She scooted her body back until she was touching his and started to push. He started to laugh. He wasn't budging. "What are you doing, Lacey?" Danny asks in that calm tone that is starting to piss Lacey off.

"I'm trying to push you out of my bed." She says and starts to push him again. Danny is a lot stronger than he looks. Him laughing started to infuriate her. She started to push harder. She was on the verge of kicking him.

"If you continue to push me, I'm going to take off my pants and my underwear. You'll get something that you didn't bargain for if you push me some more." He states. Danny had to say something to break up what he was feeling. He couldn't believe he was in Lacey's bed. He loved that she was insisting that he get out of it because he didn't think he was strong enough to relent and leave her bed on his own. It was a spur of the moment thing for him to get into her bed and refuse to leave. Though she was fighting him on him leaving, she wasn't giving it her all like he knew she could. He had known Lacey a long time and knew first hand what a fighter she was. She was the strongest person he knew really. The way she handled her father dying and the way she stood by him when his died too made him really admire her. Now she was putting up a weak fight to get him to get out of her bed. He felt like trying something but didn't want to push his luck. He was skating his ass off on thin ice and needed Lacey to throw him a life-preserver before he fell all the way in. He was going all the way through the motions with his perverted thoughts about his best friend.

Lacey stopped pushing him and moved way over on the other side of her bed. She turns and looks at him and he locked eyes with her. He had the nerve to smirk. "Ew. That is beyond gross, Danny. Keep your damn underwear on in my bed please. Your pants too." Lacey says in utter disgust.

"I'll try." Danny jokes and smiles widely at her.

"You'd better or you might wake up missing an appendage." Lacey says as she gets out of the bed to turn off the light. Then she changed her mind and walked into her bathroom. She needed to take a breather. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked flushed. She didn't look how she thought she'd look or how she felt. She looked like she was glowing. She tied up her hair and looked at herself again. She left the bathroom and slowly walked back over to the bed and could feel and see Danny looking at her. She hated that she had to sleep in the bed with him. She was afraid to. Not because she's afraid he'll try something, but because she thinks she might want him to try something. She has never been so confused in her entire life. College and now Law School are easier than this. She never should have put them sleeping in the same bed out into the universe. This was killing her. She felt incredibly torn because she was about to get into her bed and sleep in it with her male best friend of 20 years. The boy she knew when his hair was short and before he had facial hair. The boy who she built a fort with and played with in his back yard. The boy she played with frogs with. The boy that was just Danny who was now grown and sexy Danny. She hated herself for even thinking that he was sexy. She pulled back the covers and was getting ready to get in her bed when she grabbed her pillow and started hitting Danny with it. "Get out of my bed, Danny." Lacey says as she continues to hit him.

He laughs just to rile her up. He grabbed the pillow from her and grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed with it. "If I have to get out of your bed, then you have to get out of my apartment. That's only fair." Danny says.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Even if you meet someone, and move her in here, I'm not moving out. I'll throw a thorn all into that. You'll move out before I will." She says and smirks at him and hunches her shoulders.

Danny looked weird for a moment when she said that. That was something he never even considered. Now he felt some kind of way about her statement. He couldn't meet a woman and move her in there. _How would that look? What if she met someone? She'd move out for sure. _Danny thought and wondered why he thought that. _What if she does hit if off with Archie? And he gets to see her naked all the time? He'd be at our place. I don't ever want to witness him touching her or hear them having sex. _Danny felt like he was going over a cliff and had to pull himself back in. He needs to do something else. He touched her head wrap. "This is cute. Makes you look like _Strawberry Shortcake." _He says and smiles. He has seen her wrap her hair like that countless times before and was inherently used to it.

"Screw you, Danny." Lacey says and pushes him off her. He goes back to his side of the bed.

"What? I said it was cute." He exclaims.

"You're trying to be funny. Haha. I know you're used to dating and only like snowflakes and barbies that don't do this at night. It's fine with me though." She says smartly.

Danny is genuinely hurt. "I do not only like snowflakes and barbies." He says to his defense.

"Whatever, Danny. I can't tell. You do only like snowflakes and barbies." Lacey says surely.

He looked at her and eyed her dead on. "You don't know what I like." Danny says strongly. He continues to look at her and she really has to wonder what he means by that. _Is he trying to say he likes me? What the hell does he mean? Should I ask? _Lacey thought and decided that it would be best if she didn't ask. But her stubbornness won't let her let it go.

"I know what I'm talking about, Dan. That's all I see you with. Even when you can do much better." She again says in a smart tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questions.

Lacey decides to ignore his question. She was talking too much. "Nothing. Can we go to bed now? I'm tired." Lacey says as she gets out of the bed again to turn the light off for real this time. She walked back over to the bed and climbed in under the covers.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Danny says after an awkward silence.

"No, you don't." She says smartly.

"Good night, Lacey." Danny says.

"Good night, Danny." She says and prays that she goes right to sleep so that she won't have to think about and dwell on the fact that Danny is in her bed with her. She prayed that she didn't do something stupid in her sleep while Danny was sleeping with her. She prayed that she didn't reach over and touch him. Prayed that she didn't snuggle her body into his. Prayed that she didn't wind up in his arms.

Danny got up and got under the covers to make himself comfortable. He really couldn't believe he was about to sleep in the bed with Lacey. He had slept in the same room with her countless times before and he always slept on the floor. Now he was in the bed with her. He was relieved they were both fully dressed. He might do something wrong as hell and reach over and touch her. God knows he wanted to. He still considered Lacey his best friend and always would. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Just like he didn't have a choice in how he was feeling.

Lacey shifted around on her side and grabbed a pillow and put it between them. "Stay on your side." She says.

Danny said nothing and he just laid there and thought about Lacey's statement. He really wondered what she meant. He needed to know. "Lacey?" Danny asks. Even though it's quiet, he knows she isn't sleep.

"Yeah?" She asks in exasperation.

"What did you mean by I could do better?" He asks through their silence and stupid tension.

"What?" Lacey feigns ignorance.

He turned his body to his side and looked at her. He could still see her in the dark from the light shining in through the curtains. "I asked what you meant by I could do better." He repeats.

"I just meant that some of the women I see you with aren't really for you. That's all." She says and prays that he doesn't ask her anything else.

"Did you have someone in mind?" Danny asks quietly.

"What?" She asks almost loudly.

"Did you have someone better in mind for me?" He asks again. He was really trying to call her out.

"No. Not really. Can I sleep on it?" She asks. _Please don't ask me anything else! _Lacey internally screams.

"Yes, you can sleep on it. I'm going to hold you to it though." He says and subtly shifted his body in the bed to get closer to her.

"Fine." Is all Lacey says. She slowly drifted off to sleep a little bit before Danny did.

* * *

><p>Lacey felt all kinds of weird when she woke up with her head on Danny's chest and his rib tattoo staring her in the face. <em>Why in the hell does he have his shirt off? Why am I laying on his chest? Oh my god. I'm in his damn arms just like I didn't want to be. <em>Lacey thought as she lifted her head and Danny moved beneath her.

"Good morning." Danny says as she's moving away from him.

She looked at him and went way back over on her side. "Good morning." She replies.

"I slept great, didn't you?" He asks as he gets up and walks into her bathroom. She heard the water trickling and then the sink came on. Soon after he came back out just in his boxer briefs.

"Yeah. What happened to your clothes?" Lacey asks as she tries not to stare at his chest though she just had her face in it. She tried not to stare at him in his boxers either.

"I got hot." He says absently. "You were laying on me and you told me to keep my pants and underwear on. I couldn't take having the pants on any more."

"You knew I was laying on you?" She asks in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" He asks and smiles.

She refuses to focus on his chest. And more. She wants him to either put his damn shirt and pants back on or get the hell out of her room. "Nothing." Lacey states.

"We should sleep together more often. I haven't slept that good in a long time." Danny says and walks around her bed and gets back in. And gets comfortable like it's his bed. "All those sleepovers we had and you made me sleep on the floor are over."

Lacey looks over at him with wide eyes. "I never made you sleep on the floor, Danny. You chose to." She clarifies.

"I chose to be a gentleman. But nobody wants to sleep on the floor." Danny says and looks at her.

"Why didn't you choose to be a gentleman last night?" She wonders. "You didn't have to sleep in my bed with me.'

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Did you forget that you wet my bed?" He asks as he chuckles.

"No, I didn't forget. You asked for that." Lacey replies flippantly and gets out of the bed and heads for her bathroom. "It probably wasn't the first time that bed was wet anyway." She mumbles under her breath.

Danny appeared right behind her. "What was that?" He asks, shocking her still.

"Nothing." Lacey says. "Can I use the bathroom in peace?" She asks in an annoyed voice.

"Sure." He says and goes back to get in her bed. He was doing that just to annoy her. He knew he was getting under her skin.

Lacey wanted to slam her bathroom door, but she didn't. She closed it quietly and relieved herself. She washed her hands and face, and brushed her teeth. She came back out expecting Danny to be gone, but he was in her bed. Still. With his hands behind his head. Lacey exhaled. "You're still here?" She asks and goes to get back in her bed. She wanted him gone. She purposely took her time in the bathroom thinking he would leave. He was grating on her nerves.

He smiles. "Yup. I'm not ready to get up yet and my bed is still probably wet. That's on you."

Lacey sighs and rubs her forehead. She was desperate. She needed Danny away from her. Far away. "What is it going to take to get you to leave my bedroom?" Lacey wonders in exasperation. Danny being in her bed in just his boxers is doing something to her. It was plucking her nerves that it was doing something to her.

"Take?" Danny asks in confusion. He seemed to get more comfortable.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave?" She asks seriously as she looks over at him.

The mischievous grin that formed on his face scared Lacey.

And turned her on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Another update. I'm seriously on a roll. I think my feels are fueling me. Plus the positive feedback I'm getting for this story. I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story that was just begging me to write. I appreciate that more than you guys know. **

**This chapter is ALL Dacey again.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are hugs. :)**

* * *

><p>Lacey continued to stare in fear at the mischievous grin that formed on Danny's face. She realized that she never should have asked him that question. She set herself up big time with that one and she no longer wanted to be a part of his shenanigans. Danny would be liable to say anything, and judging by the recent events of the friendship that was dangerously heading somewhere she wasn't ready for the past couple of days and mainly hours, she was afraid of what he would say.<p>

"You know what? Nevermind. I guess I'm stuck with you." Lacey says.

"So you don't want me to answer the question?" Danny wonders.

"Nope." Lacey answers.

"Why not?" He questions.

"Because I don't want you to." Lacey says and hopes he leaves her alone. Danny has a way of getting under people's skin and this time is no different. He was a master at charming people and his ability to make you say things you didn't want to say or didn't even know you wanted to say. He was a brilliant people and mind reader. She hated that. Hated it like hell now.

"Why not?" He questions again.

"I just told you, Danny." Lacey states and smiles at him despite being aggravated. He was annoying her. The problem was he was annoying her in a good and a bad way. His perseverance was killing her.

"Are you afraid of what I'm going to say?" Danny asks quizzically and blinks rapidly.

"No. Why would I be afraid of what you're going to say? They're just words." Lacey states impassively.

"If they're just words, why can't I tell you what I want you to do to get me to leave your room?" He asks slowly and it almost sounds seductive.

"I'm going back to bed." Lacey says and dismisses the topic of conversation all together. She turns to her side away from him and faces the wall.

"Me too. You woke us up too early." Danny replies and really makes himself comfortable in Lacey's bed.

"You wouldn't have that problem if you didn't sleep in here." Lacey responds.

"I wouldn't be in here if you hadn't wet up my bed." He counters smartly.

"I told you you asked for it." Lacey replies.

"Do you want to lay on my chest again?" He asks knowing that will get a rise out of her.

Lacey turned from her side and just looked at him. She started to do something bold and earth shattering like kissing him or grabbing his crotch. But she didn't want to pull at that thread. She just needed Danny to shut the hell up. "No, I don't want to lay on your chest again. I didn't want to lay on your chest in the first place. I had no idea what I was doing when I was sleep. You know I'm used to hugging my pillows when I sleep. You just happened to be here in my space and in my bed. And you're still here. You won't leave, so I'm just dealing with it. Now, I'm going back to sleep." Lacey says and turns back on her side and exhales deeply.

Danny takes in her statement and still doesn't feel the need to leave. He initially came and got in her bed to annoy and shock her. But he had one of the best night's sleep he had ever had sleeping with her. He didn't know if it was because it was her bed and he thought it was comfortable. Then he realized that that was bogus because they had the same bed. Well not the same bed, but the same mattress. Maybe her room just had more of a womanly touch to it and smelled like flowers. Or maybe it was just because he slept with her. He started thinking that maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he slept with her because he wanted something to happen between them. That scared him because he had never thought about himself and Lacey in that way. That started when he saw her naked. If he could go back in time, he would have stayed on his couch watching tv. He just had to get up and come into her room and make her drop her towel. Now he was having vivid visions of her naked body all the time.

He looked over at her and knew she wasn't sleep, but she was on her way there. Her breathing was even and she just seemed content. He smiled and really settled. He tried not to think about the fact that they had spent the entire night in the same bed together. He started out dressed in a tank and a pair of pajama pants. He got hot and kicked his covers off and then Lacey was pretty much using him as a pillow. He knew the way Lacey slept so it wasn't a problem. He had to admit to himself that he liked having her lay on him. He knew she wasn't aware of it so he just let her lay on him. Her laying on him caused him to get really hot and he carefully moved Lacey back over to her side and slipped out of the bed quietly and slowly to remove his clothes to cool down. He had to scold himself for wanting to go as far as taking off his boxers as well. He didn't want to go that far with Lacey. He loved, cared about, and respected her. He wouldn't go that far with her unless he knew he could. All he needed was a sign or confirmation from her to proceed. He'd work out the sexual frustration and tension that he didn't even know he had with her. He thought about that in vain as she wound up laying on him again and he remembers from the night before. They could have done that the night before but he was caught between wanting to just go for it and wanting her to take the lead. He really loved her laying on him. Then his thoughts got the best of him when he realized and knew Lacey really wasn't interested in him in that way or she was really fighting it. He was fighting it too, but she was what was stopping him. If he hadn't seen her naked, he wouldn't be in this situation. He totally had himself to blame for that.

Lacey laid there in her bed with her best friend laying beside her. He was in her bed with her and it was proving hard for her to get used to. She couldn't believe they had spent the entire night in her bed. She felt like an idiot for wetting up his bed. She felt like she took their practical joking too far. But not really because they did things like that to each other all the time. She just wasn't expecting him to pick her lock and come into her room. She certainly didn't expect him to sleep in her bed. She was aware and conscious of her actions for a while while he was in her bed. She made sure to put a pillow between them and tried to stay on her side. Waking up with her face in his chest and his arms wrapped around her took her way out of her comfort zone. She would never admit it to Danny but sleeping with him gave her a perfect night's sleep. She slept soundly. She was refreshed and was now forcing herself to go back to bed so that she wouldn't have to deal with reality. Danny was inches away. In his boxers. She didn't understand why it mattered. She has seen him in his boxers more times than she can count. Never seen anything else though. Never wondered what Danny looked like completely naked. She knew he had hair on his chest and a few tattoos, that he had strong legs from playing soccer. That he had a lean build but was stronger than he looked. That he had huge hands and he was good with them. He offered to let her see him naked and she had to force herself to not call his bluff. Most importantly, she didn't think he was bluffing. She knew he would probably gladly take his clothes off in front of her. He wasn't a really modest guy though he wasn't out there either. He was confident and knew he looked good to women. Even gay guys checked him out. He looked good and no one could deny that.

She started thinking of his hair that he started growing when they were teenagers. At first she teased him about growing his hair long, but quickly saw that it suited him well. She still teased him about it from time to time, but she really liked it. He did too. So did almost everyone else. And without him realizing it, the way his hair looked totally depended on his mood. He really thought he was the man when it was down. He seemed to simmer down some when it was in a neat bun. If it was in a messy bun, he had something on his mind. Now he was in her bed and it was down so she knew he was feeling himself. She thought about feeling him and cursed. "Damn." She said out loud though she didn't mean to. She then let out a sigh.

"Are you ok?" Danny asks quietly.

"Yes." She says and lets out another sigh. "No. I'm pissed off I can't go back to sleep." Lacey lies. She can't tell him what's really wrong.

"Maybe it's time for you to get up." Danny offers.

"I'm not ready to get up." Lacey replies. "Argh!" She yells in pure frustration and rubs her forehead.

"I can tell. It's obvious you don't want to get up because I'm in the bed with you." Danny states and waits for her reaction.

Lacey responds to his accusation by snatching the covers off herself and purposely throwing them on Danny. She gets out of the bed and walks around it and stands over Danny. She folds her arms and glares at him. He got that damn smirk on his face and made himself more comfortable under the covers while she stood there. _How did we get here? How? How did Danny go from being my best friend and favorite person in the world to someone I want to kill? How did this happen? How did our friendship change? How did I go from just thinking of him as my friend with a penis to my FRIEND WITH A PENIS?! How did I go from never even considering sleeping with Danny to wanting to right now? What changed? _Lacey thought as she stood there and looked at him and realized what it was that changed their relationship forever. _It happened when he saw me naked. That's it. That was the catalyst in this train wreck to hell. I just lost my best friend. _Lacey thought sadly. She shook her head and unfolded her arms. She rubbed her eyes and Danny didn't like the look on her face.

"Lacey, what's wrong?" He asks as he sat up. He was surprised when Lacey just bent down to hug him. They both savored the hug and Lacey was the first to break it. She released him and Danny reached for her arm. "Lacey, what's wrong?" He asks again. She lightly pulled her arm from his grasp and smiled. She left her bedroom without a word and headed for the kitchen. She figured she might as well fix them both breakfast since it was Sunday morning and she could figure out what she would fix for dinner before she retreated to her room and pretended to study while she looked for a new place to live.

Moments later, Danny came out of her room finally wearing his pajama pants and tank top. Lacey was looking through the fridge. She started pulling out things and turned around. "I'm fixing Belgian waffles, bacon and eggs. How does that sound?" Lacey asks as she smiles and washes her hands in the sink.

Danny ignores her. He doesn't care about breakfast. He didn't like what just happened. He walked over and sat on the stool at the island. "Lacey? What's wrong?" He asks sincerely. All that playing and annoying her on purpose has gone out the window. He was concerned about his best friend. He hated that he might have went too far with her and really hurt her feelings. He really felt like a dick. He would usually love a hug from her, but he didn't like the way that hug felt. Not even a little bit.

"Nothing. I was just frustrated about not being able to sleep some more. I'm fine. Really." She replies and looks up at him and smiles. She opened her cookbook to the page she needed and got to work.

"Lacey, I know that something is wrong. Please talk to me." Danny says.

"Nothing is wrong, Dan. Wanna help?" She asks as she reaches into the drawer.

"I'm sorry, Lacey. I went too far." Danny says in an apologetic tone.

Lacey looks up at him again and giggles. "Danny, that was nothing. How long have we been best friends and pulling jokes on each other? It's water under the bridge." She says.

"Really?" He asks, voice full of worry.

Lacey smiles again. "Yes, really. It takes more than that to get to me, Dan. Are you helping or not?" She asks.

He just gets up and walks around to the sink and washes his hands. "What do you need me to do?" He asks expectantly.

"Crack some eggs into this bowl and beat them for me. Then I need the waffle iron." She says and starts measuring flour.

"Coming right up." He says and smiles at Lacey. "How many?" He asks as he goes to the cupboard and gets out the waffle iron for Lacey.

"Um, two in a small bowl for the waffles and then four just for us." Lacey put the bacon on and started feeling better. Maybe she just needed to get out of that room with Danny. Maybe they were too closed in and there were too many pheromones running around the room. She took out the rest of what she needed for their breakfast and kept moving. She and Danny brushed up against each other and it did feel different from other times that happened but Lacey ignored it. She had to go back to how they were before. Before the fiasco in her room when he saw her naked. Everything was fine before that. They had to put it behind them. She finished whipping up the waffle batter, plugged up the waffle iron, and checked on the bacon.

"That's an easy thing to do." He says and smiles at her. He playfully bumped her when he was cracking the eggs and loved hearing Lacey laugh. He subtly watched her work her magic in the kitchen. He noticed that the air changed and it was back to the way it was.

Lacey sprayed the waffle iron and poured the batter on and Danny just watched her. She felt his eyes on her and she tried to ignore it. His eyes felt different on her somehow. She ignored the difference and smiled at him. She took the spoon and tossed some waffle batter at him. "Pow!" She says when it landed on his cheek.

"You are so going to get it if it went in my hair." Danny says as she laughs and wipes his cheek.

"It's not in your hair, Johnny Depp." Lacey says and checks the waffles.

"You're lucky you're cooking and I really want those waffles." Danny says as he checks the bacon without being asked to.

Lacey took notice of that because he usually isn't this helpful. He'll cook on his own occasionally and it's usually just pasta, but he lets her handle the cooking. He isn't a slob at all and picks up behind himself, but Lacey likes to clean herself to get it her kind of clean. The same with laundry. She does it because there's no way she's trusting her clothes to Danny. He might bleach her dark clothes. So she just washes both of their clothes. She doesn't pick up behind his company though. Danny reinforces them not leaving a mess or anything there. Lacey was adamant about not finding another woman's underwear anywhere near their apartment. The same went for her friends. Since she just lived there, she didn't let her company act like they lived there as well. She really didn't like having guys over that much and she hasn't met a guy that really impressed or gave her feelings in a long time. Danny's coworker Cole was hot, but she couldn't see herself with him. Archie was cute too, but she knew he wanted to rub something in Danny's face and she didn't want a thing to do with that.

"You're not going to do a thing, Dan." Lacey says and makes a face at him.

"Keep talking smack, Porter Potty. Just keep talking smack." Danny says and continues to fry the bacon.

"Yada, yada, yada." Lacey says as she pours more batter into the waffle iron. She tossed more batter at him. This time it did go in his hair. "Super Saiyan!" Lacey exclaims as she makes muscles.

"It went in my hair this time. How about I take off that head wrap and put some batter in your hair?" Danny jokes. He's glad she's back to her old self. That hug scared him.

"You know better than to mess with a Black woman's hair." Lacey says surely and puts waffles on the plates and goes to get another frying pan to make the eggs. She purposely bumped Danny when she stopped at the stove.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks to you. The good thing is you're the only Black woman I want to bother." He says and tugs on her head wrap.

"Stop it." She says and scrambles their eggs. "it's time for that bacon to come out."

"Yes, Mom." Danny says in a child like voice. He goes to take the bacon out. He piles some on his plate and gives her two slices.

Lacey looks at him and shakes her head and laughs. "You are something else, Dan. Something else I tell you."

"I try." He says and flashes her a smile.

Lacey finishes with the eggs and Danny goes into the fridge to get them orange juice. He pours them both glasses while Lacey finishes making their plates and gets the syrup. She and Danny sit down at the island and start to eat their breakfast.

"Thanks for helping." Lacey says and smiles at her best friend.

"No problem. I should help more often. I see you trying to prolong our eating because you know that it's on once we finish, right?" Danny asks and eats a strip of bacon.

"Are you planning on washing your hair any time soon?" Lacey asks.

"Yeah. I have to. Thanks to you." He says in a smart tone.

"Do you want me to wash it for you?" Lacey asks and takes a sip of her orange juice.

For some strange reason, Danny got sexually stimulated. Not full on aroused, but he was thinking about it. If Lacey was doing something other than sitting next to him and just eating, like cleaning on working out, he would be extremely turned on. He knew how deep in trouble he was. He was searching and scrambling his brain for a solution. _Do I just make a move? Do I tell her how I feel? Do I wait for her to make a move? Do I subtly let her know I'd be willing to sleep with her? Do I risk ruining our friendship for a roll in one of our beds? Do I make sure she sees me naked? What in the hell do I do? This is killing me. _"Do you think I'm crazy?" Danny asks, though the thought of her washing his hair seemed erotic to him.

"Of course I do. That doesn't answer my question. Do you want me to wash your hair for you?" She asks again and smiles.

"As much as I'd enjoy having my hair washed by you, I'm going to have to decline. I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm not stupid." Danny answers and takes a sip of his own orange juice.

Lacey feigns hurt and looks upset. "I'm appalled, Dan. Do you really think I'd do something to your hair?" She asks.

"That's exactly what I think." Danny replies and then changes the subject. "What's the theme or whatever for this party that we're having Saturday night for your new boyfriend?" He asks.

"I don't know yet. And Archie is not my boyfriend. Which one of your girlfriends are you inviting?" Lacey asks casually.

"Probably one of my snowflakes." Danny says smartly and flashes her a huge grin.

Lacey slightly frowns and then snorts. "That figures." She says and takes a bite of her waffle.

"What figures?" He asks as he eyes her dead on.

"It figures that you would bring one of them to this party. I'm not at all surprised." She answers smartly once she finished chewing.

"Do you have someone better in mind?" Danny asks.

"Nope." Lacey answers in that way that lets Danny know she's lying.

"I think you do. I'm open to suggestions. What is so wrong with the women I bring in here?" He asks.

Lacey scoffs again. "You want to know what's wrong with them? They're all gold digging bimbo ex cheerleading, almost brain-dead snowflakes and wannabe Barbie doll actresses that only want you for your money and your looks. You need a sensible woman with a real career with a good head on her shoulders to balance you out. You know a woman who can tame you with a college degree and a future that you could actually introduce to your mother. Someone that actually cares about you as a person. Someone that can appreciate how good-looking you are, notice that you're actually a good guy and doesn't care about your money." Lacey blurts out and didn't mean to say all that. It's been on her mind for a while now and she couldn't pass up the opportunity. He did ask.

Danny looked at her in shock and took a drink of his orange juice. He smirked and put his glass down. He looked at her again. "Tell me how you really feel, Lacey." Danny says and smirks.

"I just did. Sorry. You did ask." She counters.

"Have you ever stopped to think that I get involved with those women because I don't care about them and it's just something to do to pass the time by until I meet the woman you described? Have you ever thought about that?" He asks.

"No, I didn't." She admits truthfully.

"So you've given this perfect woman for me some thought then, right?" He wonders as he looks at her.

"Not really. It just came to me off the top of my head. There are lots of women out here like the one I just described." Lacey says and smiles a little.

"It seems like you just described yourself, Lacey." Danny says.

Lacey looked at him with wide eyes. "I did not just describe myself." She states vehemently and to her defense. She realizes that she did describe herself thought she didn't mean to. He was her best friend and she felt he could do better that what she has seen him with for the past 10 years.

"You didn't?" He asks, challenging her.

"No, I didn't. Why would I describe myself as the perfect woman for you?" Lacey asks as she grabs her plate and glass and walks over to the sink.

Danny got up and followed her with his own plate and glass. He put his in the sink as well. When she turned around he was right in front of her. "You tell me." He says as he deadpans her.

"There's nothing to tell you." Lacey says as she looks at him. She wishes he wasn't eyeing her dead on the way that he was.

"There has to be a reason that you described the perfect woman for me and it's you." He says again. He's tired of dancing around with her.

"What do you want from me, Danny?!" Lacey practically yells.

He stepped forward. "I just wish..." Danny begins.

"What?!" Lacey persists.

"I just want..." He says but he can't get it out. He can't force himself to say it.

Lacey just walks around him and goes to her room. Danny balled up his fist and banged the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>Lacey was practically shaking by the time she got back to her room. She silently demanded that Danny not follow her. She hated that Danny had gotten under her skin once again. He had riled her up almost to the point of no return. They were fine. She never should have said all that. And then he's trying to call her out by saying that she's describing herself for him. She never saw herself for Danny. True she thought he could do better than the women he dated, but she wasn't saying that better was her. It was beginning to be too much. Way too much.<p>

She decided to straighten up her already clean room. She made up her bed and retrieved her forgotten and neglected Ipad from the floor and sat it on her dresser. She got out her textbooks and decided to do some studying. Once she did that for a few hours and thankfully without any interruptions from Danny. She felt like a prisoner in her room. It seemed unfair.

She decided to take a nap. She was more mentally tired than physically. She laid down and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. She woke up and decided to take herself a long and soothing shower. She was so glad that she got her shower head fixed so fast. The thought of her having to go into Danny's bedroom and bathroom day in and day out unnerved her. Lacey decided to wash and deep condition her hair since it was Sunday. She stood under the shower head and got lost in there. If she could sleep in the shower she would. She finally used up all the hot water and got out of her shower. She combed her hair through and walked out into her bedroom with just her towel on and was shocked as hell when Danny was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in here, Danny?" Lacey asks in annoyance.

"I came to apologize. I was an ass. I'm sorry." He says sincerely.

"Yeah, you were. Apology accepted though. I was an ass too." Lacey say and turns around to face her dresser. She was no longer mad at him but she hoped he got the message and left. Danny appeared behind her. He was standing dangerously close to her. Too close. She turned around to face him and he was right in her face. He was so close to her that her breasts pressed against his chest. "Are you going to leave so that I can get dressed?" Lacey asks nervously.

"No." Danny says.

"No?" Why not?" She again asks nervously.

"I want to see you naked again." Danny says seriously and stares deep into her eyes.

"You want to see me naked again? Why?" Lacey ask and swallows.

"Do you even have to ask?" Danny wonders.

"Yes I do, Danny. Why do you want to see me naked? I'm your best friend." Lacey says to try to convince him that he's way off the mark and only thinks he wants to see her naked by reminding him of their friendship.

Danny doesn't answer her and reaches for her towel. He slowly pulled her towel apart and let it fall to the floor. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you naked the other night. That's what's wrong with me, Lacey." Danny says.

Lacey swallowed again once she realized how naked she was standing in front of Danny. She made no attempt to pick her towel up to cover herself. "I..." Lacey begins.

"What? Say it Lacey." He says as he continues to stare into her eyes.

"I..." Lacey tries to say again but can't get it out. She is seriously at a loss for words. "I don't want to ruin our friendship." Lacey finally says.

He just gives her a look and leans forward to kiss her. Then he just takes her hand and leads her to her bed. They almost crash on to it, with their lips still joined. Danny gently climbed on top of her and kissed her hungrily. He went for her neck and Lacey let out a moan. He went back to kissing her on the lips and Lacey tried not to remind herself that she was kissing Danny. It felt good to be kissing Danny.

He pulled back and looked at her. He took his hand and cupped and rubbed her breast. He heard her let out another moan and he continued to rub her breast and then kissed her on the mouth again. He rolled them over and Lacey opened her eyes.

She looked around and realized she was dreaming. She was still fully dressed and in her room alone. The dream seemed so vivid to her. She was in a world of trouble.

"Damn." She said out loud. She got up out of her bed and went into her bathroom to shower and wash and deep condition her hair for real. She took her world-famous shower that she could win an award for how long she took. She did everything almost exactly the same as her dream. She finally used up all the hot water and got out of her shower. She combed her hair through and walked out into her bedroom with just her towel on and was shocked as hell when Danny was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in here, Danny?" Lacey asks in annoyance.

"I came to apologize. I was an ass. I'm sorry." He says sincerely. Lacey looked at him in shock because what they both said was painfully familiar. It sounded just like what they said in her dream. She walked over to him and touched him to make sure he was real. She then pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. "Are you ok?" He asks in concern.

She walked and looked around in confusion. "Yeah, I'm ok. Apology accepted. I want to apologize too. Friends again?" She asks.

He gets up and walks over to her and gives her a hug. "Friends forever." Danny says and smiles after he released her.

"Are you going to leave so that I can get dressed?" Lacey asks in a joking tone.

"No." Danny says.

"No?" Why not?" She asks in surprise.

"I want to see you naked again." He says and flashes her a grin.

_Did my dream just become reality? _Lacey thought to herself as she looked at the smoldering look plastered on her best friend's face.

_Are we really about to do this?_

"What?" Lacey asks.

"I said I want to see you naked again. Either that or you have to let me tell you what you have to do to get me to leave your room like you wouldn't let me tell you earlier." Danny says and goes to make himself comfortable in her bed once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2.0: I'm a terrible person, aren't I? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. My feels have left me so this update sucks. This is chapter 5 so it's the last chapter. Thank you so much for liking this fic. I had a ball writing it.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs.**

* * *

><p>Lacey just stood and stared at Danny for a moment. She stared at the expression he had on his face. She stared at him being oh so comfortable in her bed. She really can't believe he came back in her room and said that to her. The friend she just had a dream about. The friend that gets all the way under her skin like no other person in the world can. She and Danny seemed to be at a crossroads. Their relationship completely changed ever since he saw her naked. He put his head in her lap the night before. They slept in the same bed and he refused to leave her room. He accused her of thinking the perfect woman for him is herself. She dreamt about being naked with him and kissing him. Now he was back in her room asking her if he could see her naked again or doing something to get him to leave.<p>

Again, his perseverance was getting on her nerves. HE was getting on her damn nerves. Danny has gotten on her nerves an immeasurable amount of times throughout the years, but this was so different. She needed Danny out her face and her room. He had more than gotten to her. He had taken her out of her comfort zone. He had flummoxed and perplexed her. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep up this charade they had going on.

"Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you properly." Lacey says as she continues to stare at him.

"Sure thing. I said I want to see you naked again. Either that or you have to let me tell you what you have to do to get me to leave your room like you wouldn't let me tell you earlier." He repeats and smiles again.

Lacey starts to weigh her options. Danny is clearly playing hard ball. He's like mosquitos in the summer time. Just annoying and aggravating her. She has no idea what he wants her to do. But he wants to see her naked again. He already has seen her naked so she wondered what the big deal was. What he asks for could be worse than seeing her naked. He could ask for a blow job or something. She doubted he would be that crass, but the male mind is a crazy thing. "What happens after you get what you want?" Lacey says.

"I'll get out of your hair. Maybe." Danny says.

"That's not really telling me anything, Danny." Lacey says and then sighs.

"Then you get the exact same thing I get. How's that?" Danny asks.

"What makes you think I want what you want?" Lacey wonders.

Danny smiled. "You do." He replies surely.

"Are you sure about that?" Lacey inquires.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I'm pretty confident that I'm right."

Lacey sighs again. "How did we get here, Danny?" She feels like that's a legitimate question. She knows how they got there, she just needs him to confirm it.

Danny feigns confusion. "How did we get where, Lacey?" He fires back.

"How did we get to the point where you're in my room asking to see me naked, or for me to do something to get you to leave my room? How did our friendship change to this?" Lacey asks with a wry expression on her face.

Danny's facial expression changed a little when he started to put his words together. "Alright. The truth? I think it changed when I saw you naked." He admits. Their relationship had changed at that point. He still and always would consider her his best friend. That hasn't changed. But he was feeling like he wanted more.

"That's the conclusion I came up with as well. You putting your head in my lap and sleeping in here didn't make the situation better either." Lacey admits in all honesty.

"Are you upset about me doing that?" He asks in concern.

"No, I'm not upset. Not at all. I'm just confused." She confesses and just looks at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm confused too. I have been since that night." He confesses as well. "Can I ask you a question though?"

"Of course." Lacey replies.

"Are you upset that I saw you naked?" He asks and then looks at her soft of weirdly.

"No. I'm not ashamed of my body. I figured one of us seeing the other one naked was bound to happen since we live together." Lacey answers.

Danny smiles and that expression reappears on his face. "Great. Back to the situation at hand." He says in excitement.

"Fine." Lacey says. She's liable to do anything to have this mess stop. She's not sure she wants what he's offering though. If she sees Danny naked, she might not be able to handle it. She has no idea what he wants. Better for her to take the safe road.

"So, what's it going to be?" Danny asks and smiles. He put his hands behind his head and made himself right at home.

"Can I just say that I really don't appreciate you blackmailing me." Lacey says.

Danny looks hurt. Then he smirks. "I'm not blackmailing you. I'm just giving you the push you need." He states matter of factly.

"The push I need?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. And in turn that gives me the push I need." Danny says and furrows his brow.

_Hey. What do I have to lose? I've already lost my best friend. He pretty much just admitted that. Our relationship will never be the same after this. To hell with it. _"You know what? You're right." Lacey says as she walks up to him. She stopped right in front of him and opened her towel. She went even further and let it drop to the floor. She watched as the look of satisfaction came over Danny's face. She saw his eyes dance and scan her body. She watched him focus on her breasts and then his eyes traveled lower and stared at her vagina. He actually had the audacity to lick his lips. She wondered what that meant. That set off a spark in her. Danny then looked up and looked her in her eyes. He shifted his body on the bed some. He then stuck his hand out to touch her but Lacey backed up. She gave him a naughty smile. "You didn't say anything about touching." Lacey reminds him. Even though she was completely naked and exposed in front of him, she didn't feel embarrassed, out of place, or awkward. She honestly felt like she had the upper hand in the situation. She had Danny right where she wanted him and he didn't even know it. She turned and walked over to her dresser and stood there for a moment. She could still feel his eyes on her. She borrowed Danny's smirk and then smiled to herself.

She turned around and looked at her best friend and the look that was still plastered on his face. He seemed to be in a daze or something. Lacey didn't understand why since he had already seen her naked. She wondered what his problem was. She realized that she took away his ability to touch her, but he should have expected that. She had no idea what he wanted to ask for and she didn't care. She did her part and it made her feel the total opposite of how she thought it would make her feel. She was in no hurry to put any clothes on. If he wanted to see her naked, then he was going to.

She just stood facing him. She felt sexy being naked in front of him. Sure he was her best friend, but he was also a sexy ass man. "I thought you said you would get out of my hair if you got what you wanted. You got what you wanted. I'm still naked." Lacey says.

"That's the problem." Danny says and stares into her eyes. Her body looked even better than the first time. He wanted to take her and end their only best friends relationship right then and there. He loved that she was still naked in front of him and he could look all he wanted. He had one problem. He wanted her to open her legs in front of him so he could really see. He wanted to taste her and get inside of her. This moment was perfect to him. It was now do or die. He stood up and took his tank off. He looked at her and she didn't look uneasy. "Are you ready?" He asks. He was dying for her to say yes.

"Yes. A deal's a deal." Lacey says and smiles. That turned him on. It really did. "So what is this? The adult version of if you show me yours, I'll show you mine?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. We never did that when we were younger, so we're just making up for lost time." He answers and smirks at her. Danny quickly scanned her body again and then looked her dead in her eyes. "Come here." He says in a seductive tone.

Lacey smiled and shook her head no.

"Come here." He insists.

Lacey got cojones from somewhere because she walked over to him. She got really bold and laid down on her stomach on her bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled. "Ready." She says and looks like she was really about to enjoy a show.

Danny smirked again and looked down at her. He pulled down his sweat pants slowly, still leaving his boxer briefs on. He then slowly pulled those down revealing a semi erect penis. It stopped mid-thigh and was thick. That caused something to stir in her because she realized how nice it was and he wasn't even fully erect. He was getting there though. Lacey's eyes zeroed in on his package and she continued to smile. She realized just how wrong she was about Danny and what he had to offer. It was totally unexpected and now she knew why women loved him so much. She felt a tingle in her vagina and that made her very aware that she was laying in her bed completely naked with Danny standing above her almost as naked as she was if he just stepped out of his pants.

She finally looked Danny in his face and looked into his eyes. "Impressive. I guess I was wrong when I said that I wouldn't be looking at much if I saw you naked the other night." Lacey admits.

"Yeah, you were. I wanted to show you how wrong you were then." He states and then looks at her with that smirk she loves and realized he sometimes can't help when it appears on his face. He stepped closer to the bed.

Lacey opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at their front door. They looked at each other in confusion. "Are you expecting someone?" She asks.

"No. You?"

"No." Lacey answers and the knocking increased. "I think you'd better get that." She says and watches the look of disappointment cover Danny's face.

Danny scoffed and pulled his pants and boxers up and threw his tank on and left Lacey's room. He was seriously pissed off at whomever came over to interrupt them. He opened the door and saw one of his acquaintances, Callie. Callie was actually his main one that he spent most of his time with. She stepped right into the apartment and threw her arms around Danny.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "Hey baby. Surprised to see me?" She asks once she pulled back.

Danny had to force his face to not show what he was feeling. "Hey Callie. Yeah, I am surprised to see you." He answers and he really is.

"I know I should have called first, but I was in the area and I started to miss you." She pressed herself closer to him and felt his erection press against her and got excited. "From the feel of things, you missed me too." She has no idea that his erection has nothing to do with her.

Danny wanted to push her out the door and shut it but he knew he couldn't and shouldn't do that. He liked Callie. But he wanted her to get lost so that he could go back in Lacey's room and finish what he started. He pulled her back while she was still hugging him and closed the door. "Yeah." Is all Danny says. His erection started to go away and he pulled away from her gradually. He has no intention of going to his bedroom with her so he leads them over to the couch and turns the tv on. He noticed that wasn't what she was expecting from the look on her face. He didn't care. He wasn't in the mood to see her.

They settled on the couch and he started looking through the guide to find something suitable to watch. "So how have you been?" She asks.

"Alright, I guess. Except for me not feeling too well the past couple of days." Danny says and that's partly true because he hasn't been right since that night in Lacey's room.

"You've been sick? You poor thing." She says.

"Not really sick, just not great. I'm still recovering. Thanks." He says and settles on _Serpico._ He didn't want to put anything sexy or romantic on. Nothing she would get comfortable watching.

Lacey walks out of her bedroom fully dressed in leggings and a tee shirt. "Hey Callie." She says in a jovial tone. She figured the company was for Danny since he didn't come back to get her. She didn't know how to feel about Danny having female company, but she pushed it aside. She saw Danny just sitting on the couch and she could tell that he was a little upset by his body language. She knew all of his actions and emotions by now.

"Hi Lacey. How are you?" Callie asks. She likes Lacey though she hates that she's Danny's best friend and roommate.

"I'm great. How are you?" Lacey asks in her same jovial tone. She goes over to open the freezer and stares inside. She saw some lobster ravioli that she could make that wouldn't take a lot of effort. She'd make a salad and garlic bread to go with it. She turned back around and saw Callie scooting closer to Danny on the couch.

"I'm great now." She says and giggles. She took Danny's arm and put it around herself. Then she whispered something in his ear.

Lacey just looked and tried not to feel anything. She'd put what just happened out of her mind. They were even now. She looked for the large pot she needed for the ravioli and managed to drop a few pots and pans. She really didn't mean to do it, but it made a lot of noise. "Sorry." Lacey says and picks the pots up. Once she stands back up, she sees Callie stand and pull on Danny's arm. He seemed reluctant to get up. She tugged some more until he was in a standing position. She tugged him towards his bedroom and he just slowly followed her. Danny locked eyes with Lacey when he was heading to his bedroom. Lacey smiled despite what she was trying not to feel. "Are you staying for dinner, Callie?" Lacey asks cordially.

"Sure, if you want me to. Thanks." She says and smiles and leads Danny to his room. Lacey went back to cooking and trying to block out her emotions and feelings.

* * *

><p>Once they were in Danny's bedroom, Callie noticed that Danny's bed wasn't made and she wondered why. She went to sit down on it any way. "Don't sit there. It's wet." Danny says as a warning as he leans against his dresser and folds his arms.<p>

"It's wet? Why? What happened?" Callie inquires. She moves her hand around to find a dry spot at the edge and sits down.

"I spilled something on it and had to clean it." Danny lies. He really didn't want to be in his bed with her at that moment.

Callie gets a weird look on her face. "Really? Because I was assuming that you were just with someone and hadn't changed your sheets yet." She says and then eyes him carefully.

"No, I wasn't with anyone." Danny admits truthfully. _I would have been had you not interrupted._

"Well, we don't really need the bed." She says in a sultry tone.

Danny almost winced. He did not want to be with Callie. Not at all. He somehow felt like it would be rude to hook up with her and Lacey was in the kitchen cooking them dinner. "Not tonight." Is all Danny says.

Callie frowns. "Not tonight? What's wrong?" She questions. She has never known Danny to not be in the mood.

"I told you I didn't really feel that well." Danny answers.

Callie get a grin on her face. "How about I make you feel better?" She suggests and gives him that look. She walked towards him and stops in front of him. She leaned forward and he put his arms around her to not make her feel bad. She reached down to stroke him and was disappointed that he wasn't erect like he just was. "What's wrong, Danny?" She wonders almost with worry.

Danny almost cringed this time. "I'm really not in the mood to be honest. Can we just hang out?" He asks, though he isn't really asking.

"Ok. Rain check?" She asks and smiles.

"Yeah." Danny says though he really doesn't mean it.

She leans forward to kiss him. He felt obligated to kiss her back. His encounter with Lacey was still on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the last few days. He couldn't stop thinking about her. "So what are we going to do?" She asks as she stares into his eyes.

"I'm not really sure." Danny says almost without emotion.

"I have the perfect thing." She says and pecks him on the lips. She smiled at him before she squatted before him. She started to stroke him through his sweat pants. She was tugging on the waist to pull them down.

"Callie. Stop." Danny says. He's trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He really isn't in the mood.

"What?" She asks.

"I said stop. I don't want to do this. I'm really not in the mood." He says. He really doesn't want to hurt her feelings because he did like her. He wanted her gone though.

"You really want me to stop? You never told me stop before." She says in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm saying it now though. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but I really don't want to fool around." Danny says truthfully.

She stood up and looked him in his eyes. "You were with someone else, weren't you?" Callie says. "I see your hair is wet, that means your probably showered recently. Then your bed is wet. I know we're not exclusive, but what's going on?" She asks.

"Nothing is going on. Can't I not be in the mood?" Danny asks in his defense.

"I've never known you not to be in the mood. Then you turn down a blow job? What am I supposed to think?" Callie asks.

"You're supposed to think that it's ok that I'm not in the mood and not take it personal." Danny says and feels himself getting angry.

"Can you just admit that you did sleep with someone else recently? Should I go and ask Lacey was somebody here?" She asks.

He did get angry then. "Leave Lacey out of this. You don't go and ask her anything." He says harshly

"Why not? Is she the one you slept with? I'm not blind Danny." Callie says in a hurt voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Danny questions harshly again.

"Anyone with eyes can see that there's something going on between you two. She's more than your best friend and roommate. You have live in access to her anytime you want and you know it." Callie fires her accusations.

"I think you need to leave." Danny says once he got his anger under control.

She stared him in his eyes. "Yeah." Is all she says. She leaves Danny's bedroom and walks out into the living room and kitchen area. She sees Lacey still cooking. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it back. She started to speak again. "Thanks for inviting me for dinner, but I can't stay." She says and hurries out the door.

Lacey looked on in confusion. Danny came out moments later and looked her in her eyes. "Everything ok?" Lacey questions in concern.

Danny looked to be in pain. "Nope." Danny answers and stares at her for a moment.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lacey asks and smiles at her best friend. She goes into the fridge to get the stuff for the salad.

"Sure. Callie thinks I slept with you." He says. Lacey turns around quickly at his statement.

"What?" She asks as she looks at him. He comes into the kitchen to stand next to her.

"She wanted to fool around and when I didn't want to, she accused me of sleeping with you. She is partly right." Danny says as he looks at her and waits for her reaction.

"What do you mean by she's partly right? We aren't sleeping together." Lacey states.

"We slept together last night." Danny corrects her.

"Technically, we did sleep together in the same bed. But I'm sure that's not what she meant." She says as she goes to rinse off the vegetables for the salad. She needed to move away from Danny. He was getting to her again.

"No, that isn't what she meant. She was offended that I didn't want-" Danny tries to say but Lacey interrupts.

"I don't need to hear about you guys' personal business." Lacey says as she looks up.

"It has to do with you though, Lacey." Danny states and scratches his head..

"What has to do with me?" Lacey wonders.

"I tried to tell you that she was offended that I didn't want to fool around. I couldn't." Danny says.

Lacey's hands stop moving. She looks at him. He seems so sincere. "Why couldn't you?"

"Because I felt like it would be rude if I fooled around with her while you were out here. She wasn't doing anything for me either. She's not you." Danny confesses.

"What does that mean? I'm your best friend Danny." Lacey states with finality. Her emotions had to be put on hold so that she could focus on other things.

"Yeah, you're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend. Do you really think we can just stay friends after this?" He questions as he stares directly into her eyes.

"Danny. We just saw each other naked. That's it. We shouldn't let that ruin our friendship. It's not that big of a deal. You're acting like we're teens and we've never seen the opposite sex before." She says as she moves the vegetables from the sink to the counter and she checks on the ravioli.

"That's not going to ruin our friendship because we're not going to let it. Yeah we've seen other people naked before, but me seeing you naked is different." Danny confesses. He moves right next to her at the counter.

Lacey bites her bottom lip and thinks. He's right. She has seen men naked before, of course. She wasn't a virgin. She has slept with men before. And she went on with her life as usual. This was different. "You're right. It is different. But you have had days to get over it. Seeing you naked is still fresh on my mind." Lacey admits.

"It's been on my mind since then. I felt like I was being disrespectful for thinking about it." Danny says.

"You don't have to apologize for your thoughts, Danny. They're yours." She says and starts chopping.

"You never answered my question." Danny reminds her of that fact.

Lacey looks up. "What question?" She wonders.

He moved closer to her. "Do you really think we can stay just best friends after this?" He asks again.

Lacey looks up at him and stares into his eyes. "No, I don't. And that scares me." Lacey admits.

"I get it. Can I ask you another question?" Danny wonders.

"Sure." Lacey says and smiles.

"Did you like what you saw?" He asks and the Danny Desai smirk appears.

"Yes." Lacey answers immediately.

"Good." He says and walks away and sits on the sofa and watches tv.

Lacey was a little taken aback by him just walking off. She just finished the salad and turned the ravioli down. She walked over to the sofa and immediately sat on Danny and straddled his lap. She could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised, but pleased. She decided to tease and mess with him just like he's been doing the past couple of days. Just the stuff he did the night before alone was enough to make her exact revenge for days to come. "Why did you just walk away like that?" Lacey asks in a sultry voice.

"I just wanted to let you finish cooking, that's all." Danny says. Her sitting on his lap is starting to turn him on.

Lacey grinned at him. "That's not the reason and you know it." She says.

"You're right. I can't tell you the real reason though. Maybe later." He felt the need to take his hands and put them around her waist.

"Why later?" Lacey asks and stares at him.

"You'll find out later." Danny says and starts to move his hands along her back.

Lacey sighed. She pulled his hands away from her waist. He then grabbed her ass. She moved his hands again just to mess with him. "No touching. And I want to know now." Lacey says.

Danny ignores her and rubs her ass and grabs it again. "I'd rather you find out later. When we sleep together again." He says and then stares into her eyes.

Lacey smiles and then giggles. "We're not sleeping together again, Danny." Lacey assures him.

"My bed is still wet." He says.

"Ok. Well, let's play a game. Are you up for it?" Lacey asks.

"What kind of game?" Danny asks.

"It involves me taking my clothes off." Lacey says and smiles at him. Here she was straddling her best friends lap on a Sunday evening. She truly knew how they ended up like this. Merely thirty minutes ago, they had been in her room taking their clothes off and showing each other's nakedness to the other one. A week ago, everything was normal and simple and not at all confusing or bordering on ruining their friendship. Now they had seen each other naked, slept in the same bed, she was straddling his waist and went and made everything complicated . And while there had always been a hint and some minor undertones of some sexual tension and attraction, they never really tested it. Never tempted, strayed or pushed it beyond innocent flirting because they were focused on their friendship and being roommates. Or at least that's what she thought. Maybe it was just the lie that she was telling herself.

Lacey watched as Danny's face lit up. He grinned at her. "I'm definitely up for a game where you take your clothes off." He admits truthfully.

Lacey grinned at him too. She still felt that he was aroused. It felt like she was sitting on a cucumber. _Damn. I could have this if I want to. _Lacey thought. "Good. We'll play it after dinner." She says and then hops off his lap and walks back to the kitchen. He turns to look at her.

"Why did you get up?" He asks.

"I have to check the food. We'll eat soon. Don't worry. I'm not going back on my word of the game I want to play." Lacey says to reassure him.

"You can't go back on your word." Danny says surely.

"Why not?" Lacey wonders as she takes the lid off the pot and starts to stir. She then turned the oven on.

"Because I'm never going away then. I'll be in your bed every night until you go through with it." He says and then grins mischievously.

"You really like sleeping in my bed, don't you?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. Just like you liked having me in your bed. You might as well admit it now." He says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I plead the fifth." Lacey says and laughs as she puts the garlic bread in the oven. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes, Dan."

"I'm starting to like you calling me Dan." He says.

"No you don't. Dan." Lacey says and then laughs again. She sticks out her tongue at him.

That stimulated him a bit. "I do. Pretty soon you'll be calling me, 'Dan the Man'." He says and then looks at her.

Lacey scoffed then rolled her eyes. "I'm not ever going to call you, 'Dan the Man'." Lacey states.

The smirk appears. "Are you sure about that?" He asks as he focuses on her.

"Yes, I'm sure about that Danny. I don't even know why you would even say that. I know you're cocky, but that's just ridiculous." Lacey says and doesn't even have to stifle her laughter at his crazy talk.

He got up and walked towards her. He stopped right at her at the stove. He locked eyes with her. "I don't say anything that I can't back up, Lace." He says with conviction.

Lacey swallowed and looked at him, finally realizing what he meant. "Ok." Lacey says.

"The food smells great." He says to change the subject. They'd talk about that later.

Lacey let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Thanks." They sort of stood there and awkwardly just stared at each other. Lacey finally remembered. "The garlic bread!" She yelled and almost knocked Danny out the way to get it from the oven. She was lucky she caught it right before it burned.

"That was close." Danny says and laughs.

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't in here distracting and trying to seduce me." Lacey says as she sits the garlic bread o the stove.

Danny reaches into the cabinet to get two plates and two glasses. "I can't help myself. You never should have been naked in front of me."

"I had a reason to be naked. I just got out of the shower. You never should have been in my room to see me naked. This is all on you." Lacey says as she playfully snatches the plates from his hand. She starts making their plates.

"I make no apologies for that." He says and grins. He gets them wine to go with their meal.

They enjoy their dinner that Danny seemed to want to rush through. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen himself since Lacey cooked. He went to his bathroom and called himself getting ready for the game he and Lacey were going to play. He checked his bed and saw that it was still damp. He was actually a little happy about that. He knew he's have to hang it up the next night unless something happened between him and Lacey. He doubted it. But he hoped something would happen soon.

Danny went to Lacey's bedroom and tried to contain his excitement. He was about to see her naked again. He didn't know what the rest of the game was and he didn't care. He lightly knocked on her door. "Come in." She says and Danny walks in her room. Everything looked how he remembered it. Lacey had showered and changed her clothes to an oversized tee-shirt and some pink lace panties. Lacey took in the look of excitement on his face and it made her a little excited.

"Hi, Lace." Danny says, sounding chipper.

Lacey smiled and revealed her dimples. "Hi, Danny. Are you ready?"

"Never been more ready. What is this game we're going to play?" He asks, still full of excitement.

"Take off your pants and get in my bed." She says and smiles.

"Just my pants?" Danny asks and sounds a little disappointed.

"You can take your shirt off too. Leave your underwear on." Lacey says.

"I'm not wearing any." He says and smirks at her.

"Fine. Take off all your clothes. I've already seen what you have to offer."

Danny quickly took off his clothes. Lacey lightly gasped at seeing him totally naked again. She wasn't used to seeing Danny naked. She probably never would be. She was glad that he wasn't aroused. She watched him get in the bed and waited expectantly.

"Get up near the pillows." Lacey says as she watches. Lacey got on the bottom of the bed. She just sat there on her knees a minute. She admired how sexy Danny looked and forgot who he was to her. "Are you ready to hear the rules to the game?" Lacey asks in a seductive tone.

"Yup." He says. "Are you going to get naked after that?"

"Yes. Now the rules to the game are you can't touch me or get aroused. If you do, you have to leave. If you don't, you can stay the whole night again." Lacey says and smiles at him.

"What? What are you going to do?" He asks incredulously.

"Do you want to play or not?" Lacey asks.

"I don't like the rules to your game." He says in disappointment.

Lacey took her shirt off, revealing her breasts to him again. "Really?" She asks as she stares at him. She crawled forward and straddled him again. "You don't want to play?" She asks. "I played your game earlier."

Danny just looked at her to get his thoughts together. "You're right." He says.

"So do you want to play?" Lacey asks again.

"Yes." He says and smiles at her.

"I forgot something." Lacey says. She grabs the headboard and stands up on the bed in front of him. He followed her with his eyes. She slowly removed her underwear. She purposely squatted in front of him and opened her legs just a little as she took them off right in front of him.

_I'm going to lose this game. _Danny thought.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2.0: EVIL LAUGHTER! This isn't the final chapter. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's an update. I know I got y'all with that last chapter. I couldn't end it there, I have too much to do. Those messages were hilarious. I love you guys. You make me laugh and smile.**

**There may or may not be sexual content in this update. Read at your own risk.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are hugs. **

* * *

><p>Lacey continued to stand over Danny just to tease him. He kept his eyes focused on her vagina in front of him. Lacey really had to applaud herself for thinking of this game for them to play. She really felt like she was paying Danny back for all the crap he had pulled the last few days. She knew there was no way in the world he would 'win' this game. He already seemed to be struggling and she hadn't even really started yet.<p>

Danny looked on at the beautiful sight in front of him and tried to think of the opposite. He wanted her to open her legs in front of him so he could really see and she did just that. He could see more, but this was more than enough. Then he couldn't reach out and touch her. He suddenly wished he didn't have hands. He kept trying to mentally talk to his penis to get it to stay flaccid. It was proving to be one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Lacey got him real good with her game and he was deeply impressed. As bad as he wanted to see her naked again, he now wished she was fully dressed. In a pair of his sweats and her college sweatshirt or some flannel pajamas or something. Anything but this. Even just the pink lace panties that she had on turned him on. Seeing her take them off right in front of him almost sent him over the edge.

Lacey slowly sat down on his thighs and then smiled at him. She made sure that her legs were slightly parted. She also made sure that she wasn't touching his penis and her vagina wasn't touching him. She loved the expression on his face. She had him right in the palm of her hand. She knew she had already won the game. A game she felt like she needed to play with him. He had had the upper hand the whole time with coming into her room and getting her to show him her naked body again. She again thought that if he wanted to see her naked, he was going to. She loved seeing him naked too. His body was perfect to her. All this time and she never knew just how perfect he was. She was sitting on a goldmine and didn't even know it. What a blind fool she had been.

Lacey took her hand and softly rubbed his thigh while she stared into his eyes. He looked really sexy to her. She was tempted to stop playing the game and just stroke him and take their friendship to another level. "Are you ok?" She asks softly.

Danny smiled weakly. "I seriously can't answer that question." He says.

Lacey grinned. "Why? You did want to see me naked again, right?" She taunts.

"Yes. I will always want to see you naked again. The fact that I can't touch you and get aroused is killing me. Do you know how hard that is for me?" He asks and then slightly shifts his body under her. She watched his penis move a little.

"You shouldn't mention hard things, Danny." Lacey says and smiles widely.

"I guess I shouldn't. Did I mention that I don't like the rules to your game?" He asks in an animated tone.

Lacey smiles at him again. "You did. But why don't you like the rules to the game? I haven't even done anything yet." She says as she teases him.

"You're kidding right? This is the worst game I've ever had to play. And you have done enough" Danny practically whines.

Lacey giggles. "So, you don't want to play my game?" She asks. She's having a lot of fun teasing him.

"I do want to play. I just don't like your rules." He answers.

"I'm not changing the rules. And what do you mean by I've done enough?" Lacey asks, feigning ignorance.

"Just you taking your panties off in front of me was enough. And I can't touch you or get aroused. I feel like I'm in a torture chamber." Danny says as he closes his eyes for a bit to think of something else. She's so beautiful and sexy that it's killing him.

"Danny? Why are your eyes closed?" She asks, totally teasing him again.

"I'm trying to think of and picture something horrible so that I won't get hard and lose this game. You got me good with this one. Well done. It's killing me not to be able to touch you." He admits once he opens his eyes.

Lacey giggled seductively. "How about if I touch myself?" She asks.

Danny's eyes got wide and just looked her in the eyes. He licked his lips at the thought. She was offering to touch herself in front of him. He usually had to ask for that. He tried to find the words to respond. "I..." Danny says. Not being able to touch her was really, truly killing him. "You're really trying to kill me, right?" Danny asks as he stares at her seductively. He started thinking that she was the sexiest woman he had ever known in his life and he hasn't even been with her yet. He knew it was bound to happen even though they were playing games now. Now it was just a matter of when and not if. He was going to be with her. He knew she wanted it too. He didn't think she was just teasing him and never having any intentions of sleeping with him. He knew when a woman wanted him. He knew Lacey better than anybody did. He knew she wouldn't just get naked in front of a guy just to fool with him. This was his first time seeing this side of her but he knew she was particular about who she let in her bed. Now he was in it naked and so was she. He still hasn't seen her vagina the way he really wanted to see it; up close and personal, but he was seeing a lot. A week ago he never thought he would. He wanted to reach out and touch her lips. He wanted to kiss them. Now she was offering to touch herself in front of him. It didn't get any hotter than that.

"No, I'm not trying to kill you. Why would I want to do that?" She asks as she strokes his thigh again. "Are you ready for the show?"

Danny had to think for a moment. Hell yes he was ready. He already knew he was going to lose so he might as well get a real good show out of it. He'd just think of it as a peep show. "More than ready." He answers.

Lacey grinned at him and leaned back on his legs. She opened her legs as wide as they would go and she felt Danny move beneath her. She looked up and saw that he was now on his knees, looking on in expectation. She smiled at him again and closed her eyes while she took two of her fingers to part her lips. She heard Danny grunt or moan, she wasn't sure which one it was. She used her two fingers to rub her sensitive nub and gave it a few light pats. She started to rub it again and moaned at her actions. She took it a step further when she said, "Danny..." Even though she was playing a game with him, she was imagining that it was his fingers touching her.

Danny looked on as Lacey touched herself in front of him and was ready to lose his mind. He loved it when she called his mane. He knew he was a goner then. He got extremely turned on when she opened her lips and he could see everything. It was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to kiss it. He watched her rub her clitoris and he wanted to reach out and touch it too. He almost lost it when he saw her fingers disappear inside of her. He was fully aroused now and hoped she wouldn't notice too soon. "Damn Lacey, that's hot. Really hot." He says as he literally watched a dream unfold before his eyes. She took her fingers out and started to stroke her nub again. She took her middle finger and stuck it inside herself and he couldn't help but reach out and touch her nub with his thumb. He softly rubbed it in a circular motion. He removed it and put his thumb in his mouth to lick it and quickly went back to rub it again. He slowly rubbed her mound with his whole hand and replaced her finger with his own. It felt really good to her. Lacey moaned again, but opened her eyes and looked at him. "You lose." She says and sits up. She also sees that he's fully erect. She wanted it inside of her, but not yet. She reached over and lightly touched it. She realized that she should not have done that. She really wanted to do things to it and with it. "You lose twice." She says and laughs. She climbed to the top of the bed near the pillows and just laid there.

He tried to get his bearings at Lacey touching his penis. He wanted her to do more than touch it. He turned his body and moved back towards the pillows where he was and just looked at Lacey and the grin of satisfaction and victory plastered on her face. "Your game was unfair." He says and just looks at her more. He tried not to think about just how bad he wanted her. He wanted to finish the job and more.

Lacey grinned at him. "You can't say that. You got a lot out of my game even though you lost big time." She says.

"You knew I didn't stand a chance in a game like that. You knew I couldn't win." Danny says as he continues to stare at the extremely hot naked woman beside him.

"Just like you knew I was going to chose to let you see me naked again since you already did. You knew I wouldn't let you tell me what you wanted me to do and I not know what it was." Lacey replies.

Danny smirks and that lets her know she was right. "That might be true, but you might have really liked what I wanted you to do." He says in his defense.

"True. But it doesn't matter now. I did what you asked. Now you have to do what I asked. Goodnight, Danny." Lacey says and turns on her side to face the wall. She had to force herself not to laugh.

Danny just stares at her. He can't believe she really expects him to leave after that. Leaving her bed and bedroom was the last thing that he wanted to do. He continued to look at her and looked at her back and the small curve of her waist that went down to her butt. He stared at her ass and wanted to reach out and touch it. He had a huge dilemma on his hands and he had no idea how to get out of it. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to get inside of her. He really would keep his hands and other things to himself if she just let him sleep in the bed with her. "Lacey?" Danny asks quietly.

"Yeah?" She asks and grins. She wants to laugh so bad.

"I don't want to leave. I don't think I can." He says

Lacey turns around to face him. "That wasn't part of the deal though, Danny. You aren't playing fair." She says and stares at him. She's glad that he feels that way. Makes her not feel like she's ruining their friendship by herself.

"I know I'm not. I'm sorry for that. It's kind of hard for me to play fair when you're naked and look how you look." Danny again says to his defense.

"You do realize that you're naked too, right? Nevermind how you look." Lacey says.

"But that's different. You're doing a better job of seeing me naked than I am at seeing you." Danny admits. He was seriously starting to lose it.

"So what are you trying to say, Danny?" Lacey asks.

"I'm trying to say that I don't want to leave." He says and blinks at her rapidly.

"You lost the game though, Danny. I explained the rules to you. You agreed to them." She says. She desperately wants to laugh.

"I agreed because I didn't know what I was agreeing to. Did you really expect me not to get turned on while watching you play with yourself?" Danny wonders in awe.

"I wouldn't get turned on if I watched you play with yourself." Lacey explains.

"That's because women are different from men. There's no way I can have a pussy in my face and not want to touch it. Sorry." Danny says.

"I still want to know what you want. You said you don't want to leave even though you lost and you lost big, Danny." Lacey says to tease him

"Yeah, I lost big. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help getting aroused. I couldn't help touching you. You touched me too, remember?" He asks.

Lacey blushed. "Yeah."

"Can we play another game?" He asks. He gives her a look that she knows he uses on women as a way to get what he wants. Something he tries with her but it's never for anything sexual.

She looks at him, seemingly in a daze. "What kind of game, Danny?" She asks sheepishly. She's nervous to see what he might suggest.

"Just a game. I need a chance to earn my manhood back." He replies then smiles.

"That sounds like a scary game. I'm scared to hear the rules." Lacey admits.

"It's not too bad. I promise." He says.

"I'm not agreeing to anything just yet. I'm not as crazy as you are." Lacey says and grins at him.

Danny playfully looks wounded. "Do you really think I would want to play a bad game with you?" He asks.

Lacey hums and thinks for a minute. "No, but you did say that you needed to earn your manhood back. I think it's still intact, honestly. You are, 'Dan the Man' afterall." Lacey says to stroke his ego some.

Danny laughed heartily. "I told you that you would be calling me 'Dan the Man' in no time, didn't I?" He questions.

"Yeah. You are the man." Lacey says to stroke it some more.

"Do you realize we've never kissed?" He asks as he stares at her lips.

Lacey thinks about that for a minute too. "You're right. We've never kissed."

"So can I kiss you?" Danny wonders.

"I think you should." Lacey answers him and braces herself for a kiss from Danny.

He moved closer to her on the bed and softly pressed his lips to hers. They both closed their eyes and got lost in kissing each other. It felt magical kissing her. He teased her lips with his a little. Lacey parted her lips to gain better access to his mouth. She lightly stroked her tongue around his lips as she reached up to put her had around his neck. She moved her body to lay on her back and relax her body. She let our a small gasp when she felt his thumb graze her lips. He rubbed it slowly up and down her slit until she felt it make contact with her nub. He removed his thumb and covered her entire mound with his hand. He took his middle finger and found her opening and slid it inside. Lacey jerked a little and moaned into his mouth.

Danny broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at Lacey while he continued to finger her. He loved the look on her face. He kissed her again as he pulled his hand away from her vagina before he went too far. He slowly broke the kiss again and watched her smile and then open her eyes. "That was great. It was better than I imagined it would be." Danny says sincerely.

"It was great." Lacey says as she reaches up to stroke his arm with her hand. She sighed from pure elation. "I kind of don't want to put you out now."

"So can I stay? I promise not to touch you again, unless you want me to. I promise not to try anything else. I think you've known me long enough to know that I mean what I say, especially when it comes to you." Danny says sincerely.

Lacey knew he meant what he said. If he wanted to try something, he could have. Even though the lines of their relationship were totally blurred and foggy, she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. "I know that, Danny. I trust you with my life. You can stay. But I have a request." Lacey says.

"Anything." He says and really means it.

"Can you hold me? I'm not ready to go as far as sex. I'm not ready to ruin our friendship just yet." She says.

"Our friendship isn't going to get ruined, Lacey. But of course I can hold you. That's what I wanted to do." Danny says.

"I really hope you're right about that. You're really important to me Danny." Lacey confesses and smiles at him.

He reaches over to grab her hand. "Besides my mother, you are the most important person in my life. I won't allow our friendship to be ruined. You will always be my best friend, Lacey. But we can't just be friends anymore." Danny says.

"I know that we can't just be best friends anymore. I'm sorry if that scares me. I kind of like you a little bit." She says and then smiles. She goes to get out of the bed and walks over to turn the light off. Danny enjoyed watching her walk over to the wall naked. He wished that he could see and do more. Lacey walked back over and got in the bed. "Damn, I almost forgot." She says and jumps out of the bed to go and wrap up her hair. She came back out and got back in the bed. She turned her back to him and scooted close to him. He instinctively put his arms around her. "The no touching rule is still in effect. Maybe."

Danny just laughed and pulled her closer.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lacey awoke in Danny's arms again. This time it didn't feel all that weird. They had to start their workschool week. Lacey wondered what being in their place together would be like after what they shared. Danny was still asleep as she looked up at him. She smiled and just went into her bathroom. She needed extra time to get ready since she didn't do a thing with her hair the day before. She really had to look presentable since she and her classmates had to go to court that day. They were going to watch the ins and outs of trials and their professor told them to look professional. That would be them one day.

"Good morning." Danny called from her bedroom.

"Good morning." She replies.

"I'm going to my room to get ready. I'll see you in a few." Danny says and heads to his room completely in the nude. He enjoyed his night, hell his weekend immensely and didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay in Lacey's bed and play more games. He wanted to kiss her some more. He was excited about where their relationship might go. He knew she wasn't ready for sex, but it was a definite possibility in the future. He realized he already did a lot of the other things that couples do with Lacey already, except have sex. He knew that none of that would change. He felt like they were headed in the right direction. He wondered where that would leave his other friends. He knew Lacey was a 'One woman man' kind of girl. He didn't know what Lacey wanted though. They needed to discuss it.

Lacey showered and dressed in a charcoal gray skirt suit. It was extremely cute but über professional. It stopped at her knees and had pleated pockets on the jacket. She added a white shirt and toned down silver jewelry and charcoal gray pumps. She flatironed her hair and put on minimal makeup. She was in no mood to fix breakfast and figured she'd stop on her way to school or make it a cereal kind of day. She spent so much time on her hair that she didn't have the energy to do that. She left her bedroom and saw Danny in the kitchen making toast and eggs. She wanted to hug him. She took in his appearance and thought he looked sexy as hell. He was just wearing black pants and a white button down and black tie, but he just looked really sexy to her. His hair was in a bun and their activities flashed through her mind.

"Thank you so much for cooking something. I took too long on my hair to have time." Lacey says.

Danny turns to look at her and realized how beautiful she looks. "You're welcome. You look great." He says sincerely.

"Thanks. You look great too." Lacey says and then blushes. Danny had her feeling like she was a teenager again. Falling for her first love.

"I look ok. You look stunning." He says and smiles at her.

"Thank you, Danny." Lacey says and blushes again.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. What do I tell that asshole Archie about this party Saturday night? I just know he's going to ask so that he can get close to you." Danny says and then frowns as he makes their plates.

Lacey sighs, remembering that blunder. "How about a Toga party? I'd love to see you in a dress." Lacey says and then jokes.

"I'm not wearing a dress." Danny says surely.

"If you wear one, I promise to take it off of you and show my appreciation for you wearing it." Lacey counters.

Danny looks at the expression on her face. "Toga party it is." He says and Lacey giggles. "Are you ready for court?" Danny asks.

"Yes. I can't wait really. This should be fun. It'll give me a first hand look into what I'm working so hard for."

"It's nice to see you're excited when all I want to do is spend the day in bed with you." He says and then smiles.

"We can have fun in bed later. Your room tonight." Lacey says.

Danny smiled. "I can't wait." He says and winks at her.

* * *

><p>Lacey spent the majority of her day thinking about Danny and her unforgettable weekend with him. She got a little lost in thought and really had to force herself to focus on court and school. She got lost in the sauce thinking of Danny's hands, body, penis, lips, and hair. She shifted in her seat in the courtroom when she thought of his hands fingering her. Her classmate Gayle looked at her and slightly giggled. She knew exactly what was up with Lacey.<p>

Danny had sort of the same day thinking of Lacey. He had explicit visions of Lacey's vagina in his face and her playing with it. He totally zoned out in a meeting. Cole had to tap him. "What's with you, man?" Cole asked under his breath.

"Nothing." Danny lies.

"Thinking about your best friend?" Cole accuses.

Danny locked eyes with him. "No." He lies again.

"I would be if I was you." Cole says and returns his attention back to the meeting.

Danny just smirked and went back to thinking about Lacey and the things he wanted to try. He didn't have a problem with what Cole said. He would have had it been Archie.

After the meeting, Archie walked up to him and patted him on his back. "So, your sexy and hot best friend told me to get details from you about the party you're having Saturday night. I asked her out and she invited me." Archie says and Danny knows he's saying it to mess with him.

Danny chuckled. "She told me. It's a Toga party. Lacey's idea." He says.

"Great. I can't wait to see what she's going to wear." Archie says.

Danny wanted to clock Archie. "Be there at 8." He says. He doesn't want that asshole in his house, near his Lace.

"Cool. Do I need to bring anything?" He asks.

"You can bring a few beers if you want." Danny says.

"I'll do that." Archie says and walks off.

Danny just watched him walk away and hoped that he wouldn't have to kill him with his bare hands over Lacey.

* * *

><p>Late in the afternoon, Lacey arrived home. She looked in the freezer for dinner and realized she didn't feel like cooking. She and Danny would have to order in. That would be more time for them to play around. She immediately went to shower and then study. She wanted that done before Danny came home. She was excited to see him.<p>

A few hours later, Danny came home and was instantly happy when he locked eyes with Lacey when he walked through the door. He loved seeing her sitting on the couch. He took in the small tee-shirt and boy shorts she was wearing and got aroused.

Danny walked over to sit on the couch next to her. He leaned over and kissed Lacey on the cheek. "How was your day?" He asks.

"Great. I actually missed you. Got a little lost in though in court thinking about you." Lacey admits. "How was your day?"

Danny grinned. "The same. I thought about you in a meeting. I had a talk with Archie. He's excited about seeing you at the party." He says and smiles, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Lacey frowned, then sighed. "We're really going to have to put on a show at this party, Danny." She says.

"I know. What did you have in mind though?" Danny asks.

Lacey takes this time to get into Danny's lap. "A little bit of this." She says and pecks his lips. "And a little bit of this" She then grabs his crotch and he grabs her ass.

"I like the way you think. Have I ever told you that?" Danny asks as he starts to rub her ass.

Lacey smiled. "You did."

Danny leaned forward and kissed her. "I thought about kissing these lips all day." He says.

"You did?" Lacey asks as she acts surprised.

"Yeah, I did." He took his hand and pulled her boy shorts away from the front of her body and looked down. "I want to kiss those lips too."

_What the hell? _Lacey thought. "If you insist." She says and presses her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2.0: What can I say? I'm the queen of cliffhangers. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here's an update for you. Feels are still through the roof though I'm stalking Avan and Kylie's Instagram pages for more photos. I had some Dacey on my dash and I swear I can't stop. Can't stop these feels if I tried.**

**There may or may not be sexual content in this chapter. Read if you dare. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are hugs.**

**Y'all know I have an author's note at the end.**

* * *

><p>Lacey continued to kiss her best friend turned touch buddy. She didn't know what else to call Danny. It seemed like they were touch, see, taste, and naked buddies for the moment. They were making up for all the things they didn't do when they were teenagers. When neither was thinking about the other but were discovering the opposite sex and sex. When they had sleepovers and could have went there several times. When everybody thought they were hooking up but they weren't. When they could have played, 'If I show you mine, will you show me yours'. She thought of all the times Danny had been in her bedroom and her bed. The many times she was in his. The many times they went swimming and had water and chicken fights. She thought of the many times he put her up on his shoulders and her vagina being dangerously close to his face. Now he was offering to kiss it. She started to feel uneasy. Finally breaking away from the kiss, she moaned a faint, "Danny, wait. Just wait a second." She says and looks him in the eyes.<p>

Danny stared at her for a moment before he spoke. "Why?" He questioned.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asks and looks at him in wonderment.

"Yes." He answers and goes back to kiss her. He loved kissing Lacey's full lips. He then went for her neck and started to kiss and lick on her.

"Danny." Lacey says as she gets a little into him licking her neck. Her vagina started jumping. She felt his unmistakable erect bulge push at her.

Danny lifted his head up from its current position on her neck and panted. "What?" He asks with a look of confusion in his eyes.

Lacey bit her bottom lip and looked at him. She began running a nervous hand through her hair. "Can we really do this?" She asks. She needed to know that they weren't going too far.

Danny smirked. "Yes, we can really do this." He states and smiles to reassure her.

"Really? That's going pretty far." Lacey adds and sounds a little hesitant. Their relationship will really change if she puts his body parts, mainly his penis, into her mouth. "We can't do this." She stated.

He smirked again. A look of embarrassment came over Danny's face as a despondent expression overtook his features. "If you don't mind me asking, can you explain to me why we can't?" He inquires with several different things running through his mind.

Lacey bit her lip again to put her thoughts together. "Because I really think that us giving each other oral sex will really change things between us. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Lacey wonders.

Danny smiled to reassure her. "Of course things will really change between us. You're going to fall in love with me after I do that. Besides, you're not going to do anything. I am." He says and goes back to kissing her. He really loved kissing Lacey's full lips. He could kiss her forever. Her kisses were that great.

Lacey sighed again. "That isn't right." She says before moving to get off his lap. Stopping her movements with his hands on her hips and pulled her back into his lap.

He kissed her again and reached his two fingers down the front of her boy shorts. He slowly and softly stroked her lips. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes while still touching her. "Does this feel right?" He whispered as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

Lacey closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "Yes, but-" She began, but before she could finish her statement his lips were pressed against hers again. His tongue sipped between her slightly parted lips and found hers. She was starting to get addicted to his lips; his kisses. And lord could this man kiss. She could only imagine how well he performed oral sex.

Suddenly, he quickly pulled away from the kiss and said, "I know what you're thinking, that this will ruin our friendship. But it won't. I want to do that to you. I wanted to do it yesterday. I want to do it now. You should let me." He says before placing soft kisses along her neck and jaw. He started to kiss her lips again. He still had his fingers in her shorts, stroking her lips.

Lacey felt like a fool for having to have a man as hot and sexy as Danny convince her to let him perform cunnilingus on her. She should be jumping at the chance to feel him do that to her. She thought it was an extremely intimate act that would completely expose her. Plus Danny was her best friend. Best friends don't just perform oral sex on each other. She didn't want to have any regrets. She already risked their friendship though. They both had. So they either had to forget all of this, which seemed impossible, or go ahead and do what they both wanted to do. Lacey decided to go with the flow. Regina and Sarita would never forgive her if she passed that up. She wasn't telling them, but she could see the look of disappointment on their faces. Phoebe and Whitney as well. It's not like he's asking her to do anything that crazy anyway. It's not like he's asking her to have a threesome with one of her friends or his. He didn't even ask her to return the favor. Lacey was going to let it happen. She needed a distraction though. "Ok. I didn't feel like cooking, so we need to order out." She says once she gets her thoughts together and breaks the kiss.

"Good. What do you want to order?" Danny asks. He took his fingers and lightly pinched her clitoris between his two fingers.

Lacey jerked and her legs shook. "Whoa." She says and Danny grins and pulls his fingers out of her shorts. She started to salivate when he stuck his fingers in his mouth. He never took his eyes off of her as he did it.

He smirked at her and patted her ass. "Decide what to order. I'm going to take a shower." He says as Lacey moves from his lap and he stands and walks toward his bedroom.

"Anything in particular you really want to eat?" She asks.

Danny stopped and turned to face her, smirk in tow. "I already told you what I wanted to eat." He says and continues walking.

Lacey clamped her legs together tightly as she watched him walk away.

* * *

><p>Danny walked into his bedroom with a smirk on his face. He knew he had gotten under Lacey's skin. He took her there, he just knew he did. He put most of his cards on the table. He told her what was going through his mind. He did want to taste her yesterday. He had to force himself not to. He really wanted Lacey. Bad. Really bad. He at first was mad at himself for pushing her too far and seeing her naked, changing their friendship forever. Now, he didn't feel bad at all. She wanted him too. He was just mad at himself for not realizing it sooner. He had Lacey in his grasp for 20 years and all it took was seeing her naked one night. Then he started thinking that things happened the way they were supposed to. It took that and his colleagues seeing them together and thinking they were married to really get the ball rolling.<p>

Now he faced having a conversation with her about where they were going, what they were doing, and what they were. He felt the need to reinforce to her that their friendship wouldn't be ruined and that she still was and always would be his best friend. Nothing would change that. He couldn't picture his life without Lacey in it. They had seen each other almost everyday of their lives since they were 6. Minus the times they went on trips and vacations with their families. Plus some of the trips he went on with the soccer team. The most amount of time they spent apart was when they went to college. They still talked all the time and saw each other on long weekends, holidays, and spring and summer break. The only other person he thinks he saw more was his mother Karen. It had been a while since he saw her. He saw Lacey every day since she moved in with him. His life wouldn't make sense if that changed.

He always thought that eventually Lacey would meet a great guy, he'd have to give him the talk about not ever hurting her, and then walking her down the aisle. She would of course move out and share her life with this guy. Possibly have kids and they would start seeing each other on weekends, holidays, and birthdays like normal friends. That wasn't an option for him now. She told him about his bad choices in women and then described the perfect woman for him. The perfect woman just happened to be her. She was the perfect woman for him. In many ways, she already was his woman. She washed his clothes, took care of him when he was sick, cooked for him and made sure he ate right. She even kept up with his doctor's appointments. They went grocery shopping together, she helped pick out his clothes, they went on dates and he let her and only her drive his car. He paid all the bills because that was the kind of man his father was. His mother didn't work. He knew Lacey wasn't the kind of woman to not want to work and he admired that about her. He didn't want and would feel small if he took her money. She always thanked him for letting her live there rent free, but he really didn't think anything of it. He was a man and he could pay his own bills. He liked that she appreciated it. He also liked buying things for her. She would tease him and ask for dresses and shoes when she did things for him, but that was all a part of their arrangement.

Lacey was always there for him like nobody else was. He didn't mind doing anything for her. If she needed a kidney, he would give her one. He paid for her to go to college but she insisted on paying for Law School herself. He was paying for that too, but she didn't know it. He made payments on her loan and wanted it to be paid off when she graduated as her gift. She was just banking on paying it back when she got established in her career. He felt like it was the least he could do since he had and made a lot of money. He wasn't stingy, though he didn't give women money like they wanted him to. Some made it clear that they would do whatever he wanted for some money. That was a turn off to Danny. Something he knew Lacey would never do.

Danny undressed and walked into his bathroom. He stepped into his shower as the water started to hit him. He was very well aware of how aroused he was. He wanted Lacey in that shower with him. He silently wished that she would come in there with him. He lightly stroked his erection and thought about Lacey touching it the day before. It felt like a gun in his hands and he was ready to fire. He wasn't going to stroke it and get himself off. He expected his arousal to go away anther way. He thought about Lacey's lips and how soft they were. He thought about kissing them. Both pair. He thought about her fingers touching her lips and her clitoris. He remembered her fingers disappearing inside of her as he watched. He though of his thumb and fingers on her. He thought about him just kissing and rubbing her lips. He thought about how he just licked his fingers in front of her. He could still taste her. Without even realizing it, he ejaculated right in the shower. He was kind of relieved that he got that out of the way. He considered that his first one. He knew the second one was always better.

He smirked to himself thinking of that as he finished his shower.

* * *

><p>Lacey had to shake her head to remove the naughty thoughts from her mind about Danny. She went to look through the menus and decided to order them Philly cheese steaks and fries. Danny wasn't hard to please and that's what she wanted. She placed the order and went back to sit on the couch. She started thinking too much. Danny was getting sexier and sexier to her. She always thought he was sexy, but now her vagina quivered and her mouth watered around him. She couldn't believe the thoughts that ran through her mind about her best friend. She was picturing him naked. She was picturing him between her legs. Her best friend. Where would they go after that? Lacey couldn't imagine Danny not being her best friend. She was closer to Danny than she was with her sister, Clara. She loved her little sister dearly, but she was younger than her and she was always joined to Danny. She and Clara got along great and they always would. But Danny was her best friend. He knew all her secrets. He knew things about her she wouldn't even tell her husband when she got one.<p>

What if Danny becomes her husband? She never thought about marrying Danny before. Ever. But now she was thinking about it. Danny kind of was like her husband, even though he was her best friend. They lived together, he paid the bills, she cooked, they curled up on the sofa and watched tv together, and they went shopping together. She drove his car and he paid for her to go to college. Their families loved each other. She loved his mother like her own. She didn't have a father, but she had two moms. Her mother loved Danny like her son from all the stuff her used to do for her. Lacey made sure that he ate vegetables and didn't live off pizza like he would if she wasn't there. He would never get check ups if it wasn't for her. She fed him soup and took his temperature when he was sick. She was a beneficiary on his life insurance policy and his emergency contact.

She and Danny had lived like husband and wife with separate bedrooms for so long, they didn't even see it. People joked that they bickered like an old married couple, and they just thought it was part of their friendship. They bickered all their lives, but nothing major. They called each other out but never stayed mad at each other long. It didn't feel right for them to be mad at each other. Lacey stopped him from doing stupid things like buying a motorcycle. She forbade him to do that because of how dangerous they are. She showed him the results of people riding motorcycles all the time until he got it. Then she told him he could lose his damn legs and not die, he finally just said to hell with it. He figured it wasn't worth losing his legs, life, or Lacey if he got it.

She went to his company parties and he brought her outfits for it. They ate each others food. He was her emergency contact as well. He wasn't her beneficiary because her mother and sister were. Danny said he shouldn't be on it anyway, just because she was on his with Karen. He let her use his credit card always. She only spent her money on things for him, friends and family for birthdays and holidays. Danny really provided for her; just like a husband provided for his wife. She didn't know if Danny wanted to get married. She figured he would when he got older. He brushed it off when she talked about it. She figured he would probably end up succumbing to a woman's demands after she had been married for years with kids. She knew he wanted a son that he could play soccer with. Lacey didn't care, but she kind of pictured having a son as well to play with Danny's soccer playing son. Lacey was going way too far with her thinking. Danny as her husband? Maybe. Then she laughed and put that out of her mind.

She stopped thinking just in time when their food arrived. She was walking it to the island when he came out of his room in just his boxers. He was putting a shirt on. His hair got in his face and Lacey got in a trance at looking at him. She exhaled and her lips quivered. "The fries smell great." He says as he finishes putting his shirt on and removes his hair from his face. He notices the look Lacey has on her face and almost laughed.

"Yeah, they do. I hope what I ordered is ok." Lacey says and goes to the fridge to get them drinks.

"Yes. You always make the best decisions when it comes to feeding me." He says and stares at her. Lacey knows there's a hidden meaning to his statement. She can just tell.

"Thanks for appreciating it." She says and settles at the island with his beer and her green tea.

He sits down next to her on the stool and playfully moved his stool closer. He purposely grazed her thigh with his leg. His hairy leg felt good brushing up against her leg. She felt a shiver soar through her and made her giddy. He went through the bag and got the one without onions and gave it to her. "I can't believe you eat this without onions. You're weird." He jokes.

"I am not weird. The way you eat Ramen sometimes is weird. Do I say anything?" She says and takes some fries.

"It's not weird. And you do say things. I just ignore you always running your mouth and criticizing me like you're wife or something." He says to put that out here. He wants to know her thoughts on that.

"I do not always run my mouth and criticize you. And I have to act like your wife or else you'd just kill yourself. Remember when you wanted a motorcycle? You'd be dead or in a wheelchair by now if it wasn't for me." She says and takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Do we really have to discuss the motorcycle again? I didn't get it. You took the fun right out of that." He says and bites his own sandwich.

"It wouldn't be fun when you're in a wheelchair without legs. I was right and you know it." She says.

Danny admits defeat. "You are always right." He says and then looks at her.

"What?" Lacey wonders.

He takes his hand and rubs her thigh. "You were right when you described the perfect woman for me." He says as he stares her in the eyes and continues to rub her thigh.

Lacey swallowed her food. "I was?" She asks in shock.

Danny smiles. "Yeah, you were. You're right that you're the perfect woman for me." He says sincerely.

"You still think I was describing myself?" She has to ask him that.

"Yes. You were. We both know that. Can you just admit that?" Danny wonders.

Lacey exhales. "I was but not intentionally at first. Then you called me out on it and I realized that I did." She says and then smiles. She put her hand over his.

"Are you ready for the job?" He asks as he stops stroking. His heart was beating really fast.

Lacey's heart started beating fast as well. "Yes." She answers and leans over to kiss him. "Can we finish eating now?" She asks after the kiss.

"Yes." He says and smiles widely. They continue eating their food and there's a knock at the door. They look at each other. "Not again." Danny says. He gets up to open it because he's more dressed than Lacey is. He opens the door and is again pissed off by the visitor. Callie walks in again.

She looks over at Lacey and puts on a fake smile. "Am I interrupting?" She asks as she looks back at Danny.

He shuts the door but only because he and Lacey aren't dressed. "Yeah, you are." Danny answers. He instantly stopped liking her.

"Thanks for calling to check on me to see if I was ok yesterday." She says in a nasty and sarcastic tone.

Lacey picked up her food. "I'm going to leave you guys alone so that you can talk in private." She says as she stands.

"You don't have to leave, Lacey. You live here. I actually want you here." Danny says smartly.

Callie takes in what Lacey is wearing and Danny just wearing boxers. She knew what the deal was. She was deeply hurt and offended by Danny's tone and statement. "Wow, Danny. Way to charm me." She says again in a sarcastic tone.

Lacey just went to her room. She didn't have time for this. Nope, not at all. Danny looked at her leave and hoped that Callie didn't completely ruin things for them. "What in the hell makes you think you can keep coming over here without calling first?" He asks sharply.

Callie smiles and ignores him. "Is your mattress still wet?" She asks and looks around.

"Why?" Danny asks. There's no way she's getting anywhere near his bed. "What are you doing here, Callie?"

"I just wanted to see if things felt differently today. They actually feel worse. Did you guys already fuck or were you going to wait until later?" She asks in a hostile tone.

"Who I fuck isn't your business anymore. I will not ever fuck you again. You have yourself to thank for that one." He says, hoping his anger doesn't go too far.

She recoiled and got tears in her eyes. "Really? You just end this just like that?" She asks.

"Yes. I should have did it yesterday. Maybe even before then." Danny states and deadpans her.

"Why?" She shrieks. She looked on the verge of a breakdown.

"Why?" Danny chuckled to remove some of his anger. "This isn't working any more. Why should we waste our time?" He asks.

"So you finally figured out what I've been seeing all along?" Callie asks.

"What are you talking about?" Danny questions.

"You and Lacey. It's always been Lacey. She's the one." Callie says as she wipes her eyes.

"You're right. It has always been her. She is the one for me. I finally see what everybody else saw. She and I just can't be friends anymore." He says. It felt good to admit it. He hates that she had to get hurt in the process, but she never should have come over there like that. He was going to break it to her and the others gently.

Callie just looks at him. She starts to head for Lacey's bedroom and Danny grabs her arm. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"I really don't think you want to do that, Callie." Danny says surely. He really thought she had lost it.

"Why not? She needs to pay for this! She needs to feel pain!" She screams.

"Callie, you don't have to blame her for this. We weren't exclusive and you know that. You said it yesterday. Besides, I won't allow anyone to hurt her but I'm doing this for your benefit. Lacey will kill you." He says and walks her over to the door. He opens it and finally releases her. "Don't come back." He says and slams the door in her face.

Danny immediately goes to Lacey's room and knocks on the door. "You can come in, Danny." She says.

He instantly starts apologizing when he walks in and finds Lacey sitting on her bed.. "I'm sorry for that, Lacey. I had no idea she would come over here like that again. I was going to have a talk with her. I'm sorry." Danny says.

"She sounded angry." Is all Lacey says.

"She was. She said there's something between us and she knew it was you all along. I'm sorry, Lacey." Danny says and eyes her carefully. He hopes she doesn't take that out on him.

"You don't have to apologize, Danny. Her coming over here isn't your fault." She says and smiles painfully.

"Thanks. I thought you would blame me." He says. He goes to sit on her bed.

"I heard what you said." Lacey says.

He locks eyes with her. "You did?"

She nods her head and says, "Uh huh. Did you mean it?" Lacey wonders.

"Every word." He says and stares at her longer.

"Good. I hate that she messed up our moment." Lacey says and then smiles.

"She did, but we can get back to that." He says.

"Well, I already finished eating. You should go and finish your food." Lacey says and smiles.

He smiles too. "So we're good?" Danny asks.

"Of course we're good. When are we ever not good?" Lacey asks and smiles.

"Ok. I'm going to finish my food before it's inedible." Danny says and gets up and walks out the room.

Lacey giggled and waited. She was a little nervous about what might happen that night. She still didn't know if she was ready to have sex with Danny just yet. She was attracted to him and wanted him badly. She cared about him and knew that without a doubt, he cared about her. She had to stop thinking that her and Danny having sex was a bad thing. It wasn't. She just didn't feel ready and that made her feel immature. She figured she was scared because in a sense, this was her first time. She had known Danny her whole life. She felt reluctant to change their relationship just like that. This was really fresh and new to her. She knew he understood, but she still drove herself crazy thinking about it.

Lacey took a quick trip to her bathroom and freshened up. She then undressed. She had a surprise for Danny. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen completely naked. Danny was just finishing his food and sipping his beer. He stopped drinking and looked at her. He swallowed his beer and cleared his throat. Him and his penis were paying attention. Lacey completely ignored him and looked in the fridge. She purposely bent over in front of him. She took her time. There wasn't a thing in the fridge that she wanted. Danny took a sip of his beer and stared at the beautiful sight before him. Lacey moved over and bent over further. Danny leaned his head back to get a better look. He sipped his beer again. Lacey finished in the fridge and turned around. She then walked up to the bowl of fruit on the counter. She reached in and got a banana. She smiled and started to peel and eat it in front of him without a word. Danny couldn't take his eyes off of her if he tried. He just sipped his beer and looked on. She then left the kitchen abruptly. Danny threw his stuff away and finished his beer. He went into Lacey's room. She was sitting on her bed, seemingly texting on her phone. She knew she said his room that night, but there's always tomorrow.

"That was a nice show." Danny says as he approaches her on the bed.

"Show?" Lacey asks without looking up.

"Yeah. The show you just put on for me. I really liked it." Danny admits.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks. But I wasn't putting on a show." Lacey says and puts her phone on her night stand.

"Yes, you were. I know when you're lying, Lacey." He says and walks toward her. He lightly laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. He started to kiss her everywhere he could. "Do you know what happens to bad girls like you when they lie, Lacey?" Danny asks.

Lacey got her bearings to ask. "What?" She wonders.

"This." Danny says as he opens her legs and places the first of many kisses to that area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you all know I use Dacey and Kavan references from the show, but I had to use that other shit that I refuse to even name. Y'all know what crackship I'm talking about. I addressed and used that because there's no way in this world that Danny thought that the scarecrow was always the one. I really think they confused Danny with Rico because he's the only one that wanted that. Danny didn't mean that and nobody will tell me different. Not even Houdini could pull that magic trick off. **

**Thank you again for reading. **

**P.S I do know that people don't want to read about HER in our Dacey fics. That's why that hoe doesn't exist here. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I didn't update yesterday because I needed a break to recuperate. I was and still am a little under the weather. I actually spent more than a few hours in the ER. Thank you for your continued interest in this story. That makes my heart smile.**

**This chapter may contain sexual content. You know what to do. It wouldn't be me if smut wasn't in it. I do write stories without smut in them though. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are hugs.**

* * *

><p>Lacey felt an abundance of emotions when Danny started kissing her down there. She at first started thinking that it was so wrong that she was laying in her bed spread eagled with her best friend doing that to her. It felt so wrong. If felt so right. It was killing her. She couldn't describe how good it felt. She felt stupid for wanting to stop him because it felt so wrong and so right. Then she focused on what was going on. She closed her eyes and went along with it but it was all about the feelings with her eyes closed. She gripped the sheets and tried not to embarrass herself too much. She made the mistake of grabbing Danny's hair and that brought her back to him being the one to do that to her. Then she started beating herself up again about feeling that way. He offered and wanted to do that. No reason to deny him or herself that. She put all of her bull, crazy, and internal thinking out of her mind and just focused on how good his mouth felt on her. It was a sin that it felt that good.<p>

It didn't even feel like a dream because it felt that good. It was better than a dream. She had had sex dreams before, but none like this. Then she thought that she might have bitten the bullet and died and this was her welcoming to Heaven. She had never felt that good in her whole life. It was good enough to pay for. She didn't even want to think of where he learned to do it. She was just grateful that she was reaping the benefits of him wanting to kiss her. He was doing more than kissing her though. He was serenading her vagina. She felt him lick and kiss her lips. She felt him slip a finger inside of her and move it around. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

She lightly grabbed his hair. "Danny...Danny...Danny...Danny..." She moaned. She let his hair go and reached over and grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it. "Oh...my...god..." She says through screams and pants.

Danny was totally into what he was doing and pleasing her. Hearing her call his name out in pleasure made him never want to stop. He wasn't expecting her to scream into her pillow though. It really did make him feel like 'Dan the Man' because of the reaction he was getting from her. He removed his mouth from her and tried to soothe her with his words. "Lacey...Lacey just let go." He says to coax her into relaxing and letting the orgasm overtake her. He went back to pleasing her orally as his tongue and lips moved like crazy around her v shaped region. He gave her swollen nub one final suck and Lacey broke free. She let out the orgasm she was holding back.

Her body jerked as she pulled the pillow away from her face. She wiped her forehead and breathed out. "Oh my god. That was incredible." She says again as Danny comes from his position between her legs to beside her on the bed. Lacey hated that she felt embarrassed though she felt like she was walking on sunshine. She continued to breathe out and gain her composure. That was the best head she had ever had in her entire life. She finally looked over at Danny and the look he had on his face. She couldn't place it. It was between elation, his world-famous smirk, and victory. She smiled at him and didn't feel like she thought she'd feel. Even though they experienced and shared that, she was glad that she didn't look at him and either one of them felt weird.

Lacey rolled over and pressed her lips to his. It was the first thing she could think of to do to let him know that things weren't weird and she was ok with what just happened. She tasted herself on his mouth and that kind of turned her on more. She didn't think that kissing a man right after he went down on her would turn her on that much. But it did. They were adults and she took care of her vagina. If it's good enough for him to taste, then she can too. She would be offended if she gave a guy head and he didn't want to kiss her afterwards. She started to kiss him deeper and reached down to stroke his erect penis. She reached in through the slit of his boxers and pulled it out.

She started to stroke it and felt it get harder while it was in her hand. She slowly stroked as they tongue kissed and she realized that was really the first time that she had him in her hand like that. She released his penis and reached for the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it up and stroked his abdomen while he caressed her back through the kiss. She pulled at the waist of his boxers to pull them down. His penis seemed to pop out the confines of his boxers. Lacey broke the mouth kiss and started to kiss his neck and kissed down his body. She started to move her head lower. She stroked his penis and kissed his abdomen. She started to move lower when Danny grabbed her. "Lacey, what are you doing?" He asks.

She looked up at him and smiled seductively. "What do you think I'm doing, Danny?" She wonders. She can't stop stroking the magic stick in her hand.

"You don't have to do me because I did you, Lacey." He says.

"I know that." Lacey answers and wonders why he's turning her down.

"No you don't. You feel obligated to do the same." He says and looks down at her.

"What if I just want to do it? Have you ever thought about that?" Lacey questions.

"Yeah, I thought about it. But give it to me another day. Surprise me. That way I know you're not just returning the favor." He says and smiles as a way to not make her feel bad.

Lacey fake frowned and then smiled. "Fine." She says. She then just licked and sucked on the tip and then returned to beside him on the bed. "Now, you have to wait for me to finish that." She says in a smart tone. She suck her tongue out at him then smiled.

"That was unfair. I told you before that you don't play fair." Danny says. His penis twitched at her licking and sucking on him and then she stuck her tongue out at him. He was done for.

She smiled at him and winked. "That wasn't unfair at all. If you want a surprise, you'll get a surprise." She says and stares at him.

Danny sat up on the bed and took his shirt off. "Surprises are great." He says as he tosses his shirt and rolls toward her. He grabbed her thighs and parted them. "I think you'll need more than that pillow this time." He says and starts to kiss her nether regions again.

* * *

><p>For the third morning in a row, Lacey woke up in Danny's arms. They had taken a huge plunge the night before. They didn't have actual sexual intercourse yet, but they were getting there. Lacey was fairly certain that they were in a relationship, but she really couldn't be sure. He told her that she was right about her describing herself as the perfect woman for him and asking her if she wanted the job. She assumed that's what he meant. She always seemed to wake up before Danny. This time she kissed him on the cheek and walked into her bathroom. She wondered if they would always make a habit of sleeping together and awaking with her in his arms. <em>Do we join rooms? Do I move into his since his is bigger? Do we switch rooms each night? What if one of us wants to sleep alone? What happens now? <em>Lacey wondered. She was lost in thought standing at her sink when Danny appeared at her bathroom door.

He just stood and watched her. He realized she didn't know he was watching her. He saw the look on her face in the mirror. She was looking down and smiling and blushing. He saw her dimple and instantly got happy. He felt like he was the one that put that smile on her face. He was loving the change in their relationship more and more. "Good morning." Danny says.

Lacey jumped a little and turned to face him. She blushed again. "Good morning." She replies and smiles.

"You seem happy." Danny states and just smiles at hr.

"That's because I am. My boyfriend kind of made he happy last night." She says and then her smile fades. "I am supposed to be your girlfriend, right?" she wonders.

"Of course. What did you think I meant when I asked you if you were ready for the job?" He asks and folds his arms.

Lacey grinned like a little girl. Danny loved it when she did that. It reminded him of when he saw her for the first time in first grade. He'd always remember the cute girl with the long hair and dimples. "I just wanted to be sure." She says.

"Can I please break it to Archie? So we can cancel that non party? I'd much rather take you on a real date. A sexy date." Danny says and grins at her some more.

"Oh god yes. But I'd rather he see that we're together than you tell him." Lacey says and smiles, revealing her dimples. That lets Danny know she has a plan.

"Ok. Cool. I'll just tell him that we rescheduled it. We didn't invite anyone anyway." Danny says.

"Right." Lacey says and smiles. She goes to put her shower cap on.

"I'm going to my room to get ready. I'll see you in the kitchen." Danny says.

"Ok." Lacey says as she smiles and gets ready to start her day. She had to go to court again so she had to wear a suit. She looked in her closet and tried to find one to wear. She settled on a black and white pinstriped skirt suit and black pumps. She had so many skirts and dresses it wasn't funny. She had always been a dress and skirt kind of girl. She remembered all the knee and thigh high socks and skirts she wore in high school. Even though she covered them, she had great legs. She had great everything if she did say so herself. She hurried and fixed her hair and went to the kitchen to fix her and Danny a quick breakfast. She quickly beat eggs for omelets because she had to meet her classmates before they went to the courthouse.

Lacey was flipping Danny's omelet when he walked in the kitchen and stood behind her. He put his face in her neck and started to nibble. Lacey dropped the spatula when his tongue traveled up her neck and he started to suck. "Danny. I can't go to school with a hickey on my neck." She says.

He stops devouring her neck and just kissed her cheek. "I'll make sure to put them where only I can see them." Danny saya.

"Deal. Now stop before I burn your breakfast." Lacey says and playfully bumps him with her butt.

"Do that again and I'll miss work and you'll miss school." He says. He pecked her cheek again and went to get juice from the fridge.

Lacey just giggled and finished cooking.

* * *

><p>Danny got to work with nothing but Lacey and their previous night on his mind. He was getting that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He just sat in his office and thought about her. He started realizing that those feelings were him falling in love. He already loved Lacey to death. He was now falling in love with her. He had seriously liked girls and women in the past, but he never felt those pangs before. He did love one woman before but it didn't feel how he was starting to feel for Lacey. He really started thinking about her and had a way he wanted to surprise her that evening.<p>

Danny forgot all about doing his job for a moment when Archie came and knocked on his office door. "Hey, Danny. I wanted to know if I could bring someone to the party Saturday night? Lacey will have friends there, right?" He asks.

Danny smiled because he was waiting for this. "I'm so glad you came past. The party is postponed. I'll give you a later date for it. Lacey and I have something important to do." He says and loved seeing the look of disappointment cover Archie's face.

Archie takes this time to walk in Danny's office. "Damn. I was really looking forward to seeing Lacey again. I am so glad you brought her to the party." He says and then sits down in the chair opposite Danny's desk.

Danny chuckled. "Is that so?" He asks, feigning knowledge of that.

"Yeah." Archie answers and gets a weird look on his face. "You're in to her, aren't you?" He asks.

Danny deadpans Archie "What? No." He states matter of factly.

"Good. More for me." Archie says and just stares at Danny. "I really don't see how you can be just friends with her. There's no way I could sleep in the bed with her and not touch her. I tip my hat to you on that one." Archie says surely.

Danny almost got up and hit him. "Easy. I look at her like she's a person and not just somebody I want to stick my dick in. You should really change your approach because I think that talking to her like that is a turnoff." Danny says in a condescending tone.

"I will do that. Can you give me her number? She told me to get it from you." Archie lies.

"No, she didn't." Danny says and chuckles. He didn't think it would look good for him to clock Archie and lose his job.

Archie chuckled too. "You're right. she didn't. You got me. So what are you going to do? Give me the protective older brother talk? Warn me not to hurt her? Threaten to kill me if I do? I kind of believe it coming from you." He says just to taunt and insult Danny.

Danny full on laughed this time. "Nah, I'm not going to do any of that. Lacey is a big girl and can take care of herself. You seem pretty cocky that you'll get with her, so I won't take that away from you." He says and smiles.

"What did she say about me?" Archie questions.

"Nothing you want me to repeat." Danny says and smiles.

"What did you say about me?" Archie questions again.

"Nothing. Lacey and I don't talk about you. We have better things to do with our time. Do you really think I sit around talking about you when I have a woman who looks like Lacey in front of me?" Danny says to taunt Archie this time and make him wonder what he means.

"Still claiming you're not in to her, Danny?" He asks.

"I'll keep you updated on that date change for the party." Danny says and completely dismisses Archie. If it weren't for Lacey saying she wanted him to see that they were together, he would have told him right then and there.

Archie smiles and stands. "Tell Lacey I asked about her." He says and then leaves.

Danny just smirked thinking he would tell her when she was practically naked, sitting in his lap.

* * *

><p>Lacey had a pretty productive day at school and court. She learned a lot and really got to see that court and trials are nothing like the stuff you see on tv. It was actually quite boring to the average person, but they were all court and law buffs and loved the boring activities of court work that seemed exciting to them. When they had their break from court with an extended lunch break, she and her classmates headed to a quiet little café to settle down and enjoy a meal together. As soon as Lacey was seated at the table, she starting thinking about Danny again. It was like she was back in that moment, feeling everything again.<p>

She was beyond shocked when two of her friends, Regina and Phoebe walking into the same café and to their table. She was still thinking about Danny when they approached her. "Lacey? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

Lacey broke from her daydream and looked up. She was happy and surprised to see them both. "Phoebe. Regina. Hey! It's good to see you two. We had to go to court today for school, now we're taking a break. This is Gayle, Marina, and Harley." Lacey says to introduce them She stands up to hug Phoebe and Whitney.

After an exchange of greetings, the women start chatting. "You two are welcome to join us if you'd like. We can make room." Gayle says.

"That would be great. Thank you." Regina says as she and Phoebe grab a smaller table a push it towards theirs and grab the chairs.

Lacey waits until they're settled. "So, what are you two doing here?" She wonders.

"We decided to meet for lunch since we don't work that far from each other. It's great running into you." Phoebe says.

"Tell me about stuff. Catch me up. What's going on with you?" Regina asks quizzically.

"Everything is great." Lacey says and smiles. Gayle, Marina, and Harley exchange glances and giggle. "What?" She asks.

"Yeah, what?" Regina asks.

"I just said everything is great." Lacey reaffirms.

"They're great alright." Gayle says and they all chuckle.

Lacey grins. "What? Why is that such a bad thing?" She asks.

"No reason. You've just been grinning and blushing and completely zoning out the past two days." Gayle says.

"I have not. Don't listen to her." Lacey jokes.

"She came to school yesterday lost in thought. She's grinning today. It's like she's a new woman." Marina says.

"Someone's got a secret, and her name is Lacey." Regina sings. "Alright. Spill it bitch." Regina says and they all laugh.

"There's nothing to spill." Lacey lies. She's not ready to reveal her and Danny just yet.

"You are such a liar. How is Danny? Maybe we should call him and ask him why you're so happy." Phoebe says.

Lacey forced the grin off her face. "He's fine. Why do you ask?" Lacey questions and looks around.

Phoebe and Regina look at each other. "Is it about Danny? You wanna hit that, don't you?" Regina asks.

Lacey feigns insult. "What? No, I don't." She lies. "Danny and I are just friends."

"Yeah, a friend you want to mate with." Phoebe says.

"I do not. He's just my best friend. You guys know that." Lacey lies again.

"Total bs." Harley says. "I'm like a human lie detector. You are lying."

"I am not. I don't wanna 'hit' Danny." She lies for the third time in a row.

"Well, if you don't wanna hit that. Let me. He wouldn't just be my friend." Regina says.

Lacey almost lost it at Regina saying that. Regina has flirted with Danny since high school, though he always turned her down. He really didn't like aggressive girls and women. Regina has been on Lacey's nerves about Danny since high school. Though they were good friends, she knows that she initially became her friend to get close to Danny. She had parties and threw herself at him. She would always be at Lacey's house if she knew Danny was there. Danny saw through all of that and he simply wasn't interested. He knew Regina got around and he didn't care who she hooked up with. He liked her as a friend, but he told her that he didn't want more. He didn't like her not taking no for an answer and using Lacey to do it. He genuinely liked Phoebe and Whitney. Phoebe never flirted with him and Whitney was a self-proclaimed lesbian. Lacey and Danny were the most popular people at school and they both had tons of friends. Danny was the soccer captain so he had his own entourage. Lacey had hers from being the Queen B and for her great fashion sense. Lacey even proclaimed herself as a 'bitch' but she really wasn't. She was a great friend to all of her friends and stuck by them when they needed her to.

"Regina. Calm down. He's seeing someone." Lacey admits truthfully. She's not admitting that she's the woman he's seeing.

"Is it serious?" Regina wonders.

"Yes. She's at our place every day." Lacey again admits the truth.

"What about you? Are you seeing someone?" Phoebe asks.

"Kind of. I have a date with Danny's colleague Archie Saturday night. I met him at Danny's company party the other night." Lacey half lies, half tells the truth.

"So that's what has you blushing and smiling." Gayle says.

Lacey smiles again, thinking of Danny. "Yes. I really like him." She confesses.

"What does he look like? What is he like?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, he's ruggedly handsome. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a faint beard. He's a little taller than me and kind of stocky. He's funny and charming. He met me at the party and said that he thought I looked like Shrek in a dress when Danny told him his best friend was a girl. We danced at the patty." Lacey tells them though she has no intention of dating Archie and he isn't the reason she's smiling.

"That's really cute. I'm glad to see you've met someone." Regina. says. "Too bad hot Danny is taken."

"Sorry, Reg. He's taken and I don't think she's letting him go." She says and smiles.

* * *

><p>Lacey made her way home still happy and giddy about Danny. She was really falling in love with him. She loved this man all her life and now she was falling in love with him. It felt good to fall for her best friend. It was becoming less and less weird. She took put her plans for dinner to thaw out and headed to her bedroom to shower and change before she started to study and work on the paper she had to turn in from their experiences in court and the trial. She couldn't wait for Danny to get home. She missed him. She missed her boyfriend.<p>

She just undressed and started to study first. She had the feeling to shower with Danny when he got home. Or maybe she would surprise him while he was in it and go in there with him. She could do what she wanted. She had a good study session and started on her paper. She did a solid one thousand words before she decided to go ahead and take her shower. She wouldn't exactly be showering if she joined Danny anyway. She thought of him as she was showering and it caused her legs to jerk a little in the shower. She couldn't wait for Danny to get home. She thought about the second and third round of him tasting her and she got a little weak. She had about a good 5 orgasms until she had to push his head away.

She started thinking of how long it would take before she's ready to take that step. She was ready to take the other one but he told her to surprise him one day. She starting thinking that she was saving that because that would totally be the end of their just friends relationship. She was particular about who she let in her bed, but she knew that Danny was perfect for her. She wished she had seen it earlier so that she didn't have to waste her time with some of the fools she dealt with. She wondered when they would tell Clara, Judy, and Karen. Clara was 19 and in college and probably would not care even though she always thought Danny was cute even though she called him her big brother. She knew she would be happy for her. Judy and Karen would be happy for them too. They dropped hints all through the years so they would be thrilled. Karen and Judy were best friends so that would just enhance their friendship if they became in-laws together and then grandmothers. Lacey was thinking years ahead and needed to stop. She wondered what would happen if she and Danny broke up. _Where would that leave us? People get together everyday hoping they'll stay together forever, so what makes us different? Will our relationship last? _Lacey thought about for a long time and she really hoped so. Danny meant a lot to her. Too much. Well, not too much. But her life wouldn't make sense without him in it. She knew he felt the same way.

Lacey left the shower and dressed in a skimpy pair of shorts and a tank. She wanted as little clothes on as possible for when her man came home. She blushed at the thought. She went out to the kitchen to start dinner. She put the pork loin roast in the oven and went over to the couch to aimlessly watch tv and wait for Danny to come home. Pretty soon, Danny walked through the door with something behind his back.

"Hi, Lace." Danny says as he smiles and shuts the door.

"Hi, Danny." Lacey says and starts blushing. She wonders what Danny is hiding. "What's behind your back?" She asks.

He just walks over to her and bows downs and pulls a bag from behind his back. "For you, my lady." He says and smiles.

Lacey starts grinning. "What's this?" She asks as she takes the bag. She digs in it and finds a box. She opens it and sees a diamond bracelet. "What's this for?"

"You said I never gave you diamonds." He says and then smiles.

Lacey pretty much jumped off the couch and into his arms. "Thank you. I love it. But this isn't a bribe, is it?" Lacey jokes.

"It could be. I might bribe you to stay mine forever." He says.

"Danny, I'll still be around when we're both 95 and you're sitting in the wheelchair you would have been in if you got that motorcycle." Lacey says.

"Good. You can sit on my lap when I drive around." Danny replies and they go to sit on the couch. "Dinner smells great."

"Thanks. Guess what? I ran into Regina and Phoebe today." Lacey says and slides into his lap.

"Did you tell them about us?" He asks as he rubs her back. His pants are starting to become tighter.

"Nope. Not really. Regina was sniffing around though. I told her you were seeing someone and that was too. I didn't know if we were telling people yet." Lacey says.

"Lacey, maybe we should have a party after all. Let somebody catch us kissing. How's that?" Danny asks.

"I like that idea. Not this Saturday though. You have to take me on a date." Lacey says and pecks his lips.

"A secret date. Shrouded in sexy darkness." Danny says and pecks her lips, then her nose.

"Fine. But I get to kiss you for five more minutes before I go and check the food." Lacey says and starts to deeply kiss him.

* * *

><p>Lacey arrived to school the next day and found out that classes were cancelled due to a flood in the building. She was beyond thrilled that she could just have the day to do what she wanted. She could go to a matinée. Or go get a manipedi. Go shopping and buy something sexy for Danny. She looked at her bracelet and smiled. She loved it already. And while not ever taking it off wasn't an option, she would wear it all the time.

She loved how doting he had already become. She was excited about where her relationship with her favorite guy would go. She adored that man and couldn't wait to enhance her romance with him. She started thinking of him more and decided she would pay Danny a visit. She went home first though. She would go to his office and really show him something. She quickly drove home and changed into a sexy red panty and bra set. She added red pumps as well. She would wear her white trench coat. And nothing else. He said he wanted a surprise, he was getting a surprise.

Lacey was glad that it was crisp outside and she could get away with wearing that coat. She hoped she wasn't going to interrupt him doing something important at work. She knew Danny would not care and would push it aside and get into what she wanted to do. She drove to Danny's job with a smile on her face. She walked through the front doors of the building. She greeted security because she had been there several times before. She rode up to his floor and prayed that she didn't run into Archie. She did see Miranda though.

Lacey smiled and strutted past her. She could feel the anger coming from her. Lacey shrugged it off because that's her problem. She was there to see Danny. To hell with her.

Lacey knocked on Danny's office door. "Come in." He says.

Danny looked shocked to see Lacey. "Lacey? What are you doing here?" He wonders.

Lacey made sure she locked his office door and walked over to him. "I came to surprise you." She says and opens her trench coat.

Danny's face lit up and his eyes danced like they did when he first saw her naked. "A surprise? For me?" He asks in a child like voice. He loves that she's doing this.

"Yes." She took her trench coat off and let it drop to the floor. She walked over to him and pulled his chair out. She got on her knees in front of him and stroked him through his pants. The look on his face was priceless when he realized what she came to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I wanted to post an update tonight because I doubt I'll post one tomorrow. Thank you all for your well wishes. I feel a lot better.**

**I touch on race matters in this update. I hope no one gets offended. If you do, my sincerest apologies. **

**This update does contain sexual content. *kanyeshrug**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are hugs. **

* * *

><p>There's nothing but mischief in Lacey's eyes as she kneels before him and smiles. She starts to unbuckle his belt and his pants slowly and opened them up to gain better access to his boxers. She reached in and pulled his growing erection from his boxers. She didn't want him to get hard too fast because she wanted to do that. Plus it didn't take her long to realize that Danny's penis had varying degrees of his erection. She again smiled up at him as she slowly takes his penis into her hand. She decided that she wanted him exposed more so that she could see everything so she tugged and his pants and pulled them down to his knees. She takes in the glorious sight of his slightly erect member waiting for attention in front of her. She felt extremely naughty as she just placed a kiss to his thigh, extremely turning Danny on to see her lipstick in that area. He was already having a hard time believing that she was there in his office ready to give him the surprise of all surprises. She took her hand and cupped his balls and then she takes her other hand and rubs her finger along the tip. She watches his reaction as she slowly takes the tip into her mouth.<p>

Danny forced his eyes to stay open as he watched her head move up and down. He prayed that he didn't blow too fast so that he could enjoy it. It felt really good and it was blowing his mind that Lacey was giving him a blow job. He thought that it and she were so hot that he wanted to hurry up and release and then get inside of her. He fantasized about what her inner walls felt like gripping his penis. He had his fingers and tongue deep inside of her but he wanted to feel that as well. It was feeling increasingly good to him. "Lacey...damn...Lacey." Danny says as he gripped the arms of his chair. He closes his eyes momentarily as he leans his head back in the chair. He was completely satisfied and a little overwhelmed by the feel of her mouth wrapped around him. He gripped the arms more as he just felt her tongue licking him up and down and he jerked as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could and covering the rest with her hand as the other one continues to cup his balls. She takes him out of her mouth briefly as she licks along the length of his penis again before returning to her previous actions by putting him back into her mouth. She deep-throated him and that sent Danny over the edge. She completely made him lose control as he tells her, "Shit, Lace. I'm about to blow." He suddenly explodes into her mouth before she releases him. The fact that she didn't spit it out and swallowed turned him on more.

She finally finished and just tried to pull his pants up. She looked up at him and smiled again. "You need to stand up, Danny." Lacey says in a sultry tone.

He stared deep into her eyes. "I don't think I can after that." He admits truthfully.

Lacey giggled and that made his drooling penis quiver. "You're going to have to try. You can't work with your pants down." She says.

"I can if you stay." He says and smirks at her.

She stood up and seeing her in that red was doing something to him. "I wish I could stay, but you know I can't. You don't need to lose your job over another job you had in your office with your girlfriend. My work here is done." Lacey says and tugs on him to stand him up.

He kissed her deeply once he was fully standing and was getting harder by the second. Lacey felt it brush against her as he pulled her close and grabbed her ass. "Shit. I'm hard again." He says and goes to kiss her again.

Lacey breaks the kiss and bends down to pull up his boxers and pants. "We'll have more fun later." She says and pecks his lips once she's fully standing again.

"Do you realize how hot you are?" Danny asks.

"Do you realize how hot you are?" Lacey asks as well.

"What you just did was the hottest shit ever. I can't wait to repay you." He says as he focuses on buttoning his pants and buckling his belt.

Lacey's vagina jumped in anticipation. If it's more of the past two nights, then her body is ready. Danny could win an award for his cunnilingus skills. "I need to prepare for that. You have feasted on me the past two nights." She says and smiles as she goes to pick up her trench coat and puts it on.

Danny suddenly realized something. "I loved my surprise, but why aren't you at school? You can't blow off school for me." He says sincerely.

Lacey giggles. "Classes were cancelled because of a flood in the building. I didn't blow off school just to blow you. I'm glad you loved your surprise though. That was fun." She says.

"That was more than fun. That was awesome and I know I'll have a problem getting through the rest of my day." Danny confesses.

"Well, you can call me and I'll talk dirty to you to help you get through." Lacey suggests.

"Nope. Don't do that. I'll be making up excuses to leave." Danny responds .

"I saw Miranda on my way in here. Maybe I'll see Archie on my way out." Lacey says and then smiles widely at Danny.

Danny frowned at the mention of Archie and Miranda. "I wanted to hit that asshole yesterday. He asked me about you. Told me to tell you. He asked for your number too." He says then smiles sarcastically.

Lacey scoffed. "I now know how you feel about Miranda. Maybe we can set them up." She says and then laughs as she walks over to the door.

"Or him and Regina." Danny offers his own suggestion.

"No, Regina is my friend. Cole is pretty cute though." Lacey admits and Danny makes a face. "What? You aren't jealous, are you?" She asks him playfully.

"No, I'm not jealous. I've got this. I'm not that crazy about setting Cole up with Regina, that's all." Danny says.

"Gotcha." Lacey walks back over to kiss Danny. "I'll see you at home."

"Be naked when I get there." Danny says and grabs her and pulls her closer. He stuck his hand up her coat and touched her butt. He pulled her panties aside a little and stroked her cheek. "I think you should stay."

"Stay? How am I supposed to stay when you have work to do? What if someone comes in here? How will you explain my being here?" Lacey says though she kind of likes his naughty idea.

Danny smiles and continues to stroke her. "You can hide under my desk." He offers.

Lacey gives him a funny look. "I am not going to spend the day under your desk. I know you would love that, but I don't think so, Danny boy." She says but gives him another kiss for trying. "We'll have a lot of fun tonight. Come straight home." She says and breaks free to walk away.

"Ok." He says in a reluctant tone, thought he's excited about what their night could bring.

* * *

><p>Lacey was driving along from Danny's building with what she just did on her mind. She felt naughty and free. She stopped at a red light and started to reminisce. She heard someone honking their horn and she looked up thinking she had missed the light turning green. It was still red so she looked around. She saw one of her former friends, CJ. She didn't want to run into him at all. She had been ducking his calls and texts for weeks. Turns out CJ was a big liar about everything. He lied about where he lived, the job he had, and especially his skills in the bedroom. He told her he was the boss and he wasn't, he lived with his mother, and the apartment he took her to wasn't his. His friend let him borrow it. She saw the forgotten child's toy and asked him about it. She wasn't trying to be involved with a guy with a wife and kids. He just kept lying to impress her and she wasn't having that mess and confusion in her life. Then the biggest lie of all that he told that disappointed the hell out of her after the good game he talked. She didn't mind a man not being adequately equipped, but there's no reason to lie about it. She still gave him a chance until she found out the truth about the other lies.<p>

He sold her a pipe dream about how good he was and he was just the opposite. It was the worst 5 minutes of her life. He tried to blame it on her saying she was too wet and she could just blow him to get him ready again but didn't offer to do the same when he should be an expert at it considering where he was lacking. Lacey was really a nice person about it because she figured it wasn't necessary to be nasty. That might change.

She waved and partly smiled. She hoped he got the message. He gave her the signal to roll her window down. She obliged, though she really didn't want to.

"Hey, Lacey. I've been trying to reach you. Could you pull over?" He asks sincerely.

Lacey decided to get the inevitable over with and pull over. Maybe he would stop calling and texting her. "Sure. Follow me." She says. The light turns red and she goes through it. She finds the parking lot of a restaurant and pulls in. She wasn't getting out but she waited for him to.

She saw him get out of his car and had to admit that he looked good, but looks are deceiving. He walked up to her window and leaned down. "Hey, it's so good running into you. How are you? You are a hard woman to get in touch with." He says.

"I've been busy. I'm busy with school, you know that." Lacey says.

"Ok. What are you doing out and about now? Why aren't you at school?" He wonders.

"We had a problem at the building at school and classes were cancelled." Lacey says and tries not to sound nasty.

"Great. We can get together now. We haven't really had a chance to catch up." He says and smiles.

"You realize that's intentional, right?" Lacey says and looks at him.

His smile disappears. "What? What do you mean, Lacey?" CJ says and sounds so sincere that Lacey almost feels sorry for him.

"CJ. You and I both know that things didn't work out. You lied to me about everything. I can't deal with that." She confesses.

"I was just trying to impress you. You're so classy and put together. I really like you and I didn't want you to think I wasn't good enough for you." He says.

"You didn't have to lie to me though, CJ. I'm not a monster that throws people away for living differently than I do. I like the truth." Lacey admits.

"I get that. Since you know the truth, can we just start over? It'll give me a chance to make up for that time we hooked up." He says and grins.

"That's not a good idea. I have a boyfriend now, CJ." Lacey says.

"A boyfriend? Who is he? Let me guess, Danny. Right?" He says. Not only was he a liar, he was crazy jealous of Danny.

"Yeah, you're right. It is Danny." Lacey says and just looks at him.

CJ chuckles. "I should have known. I did know. I knew you two weren't just friends. You were hooking up with him the whole time, weren't you?" He fires his accusations.

Lacey sighs. "No, I was not. It just happened." She says. She feels no need to apologize because she did nothing wrong.

"You're lying. You were screwing him the whole time." He says in a nasty tone.

Lacey snorts and almost laughs. "I just told you I wasn't. I did just give him a blow job though." She says and smiles.

"You bitch." He says in disgust.

Lacey does laugh this time. "Lose my number. Bye LD!" She says and pulls off. She wonders how long it will take for him to realize that 'LD' stands for 'little dick'. She laughed and laughed at the thought as she drove home.

* * *

><p>Lacey was gone for a few minutes when there was a knock at Danny's office door. He got excited thinking that she came back. He eagerly hurried to the door to open it and was disappointed to see Miranda at his door. She couldn't help but feel awful at the look on his face. He didn't look happy to see her at all. "Hey, Miranda. What can I do for you?" He asks, disappointment still evident on his face.<p>

"Can I come in? I just wanted to talk to you in private." She says and smiles.

Danny hesitated but realized that it could be about work, so he relents. "Sure." He says and opens the door all the way for her to let her in. He closes and locks it and walks back over to his desk.

Miranda sat down at the chair in front of his desk. Danny sat down and Miranda just kind of smiled at him awkwardly. Danny started to get a bad feeling and wondered what she wanted. She changed her smile from awkward to sexy. Danny wasn't in the mood and wanted to put her out. He already knows she saw Lacey because she just told him. He wondered what the hell she was up to. "How are you, Danny?" She asks and crossed her legs.

Danny kept his face stoic at first. Then just by the thought of Lacey, his facial features came alive. "I'm great. I've never been better. Thank you for asking. How are you?" He asks just to be cordial.

She gave him that sexy smile again and put her hands on her knee and clasped them. "I'm good, but I could be better." She says and stares at him.

"Oh. What's wrong?" Danny asks again just to be cordial.

"I saw your girlfriend come in." She says and smiles.

"And?" Danny asks, wondering what she's getting at.

"At first I thought you were lying about her being your girlfriend." Miranda says.

Danny blinked and looked at her. "Lying? Why? Why would I lie about that?" He asks, though that's exactly what he did.

"I thought it had something to do with me. I really thought that you didn't like Black women." She says and smiles at him, thinking she's turning him on when she's doing the exact opposite.

Danny shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "What?" He asks, forbidding his anger and annoyance from taking over. He knew what Lacey meant when she was teasing him about his snowflakes and barbies, but for this chick to imply that he doesn't like Black women is just wrong to him.

She holds up her hand. "Don't get offended, Danny. I'm just saying that I got the feeling that you didn't like Black women. That's all. I see the way you flirt with all the non Black women. You never give me the time of day." Miranda says.

"First, why wouldn't I like Black women? I love all women. I happen to love a Black woman. You just saw her, didn't you? I'll love the daughter we might have that'll be considered Black. I also love her sister and mother who are also Black. My mother is White, but I'm sure you can tell that I'm not. Second, have you ever thought that maybe I wasn't interested in you, and not your race and the color of your skin? Third, you did offend me and you can leave." Danny says and gets up to walk over to his office door and opens it.

"Danny. I'm sorry. I just thought-" Miranda starts, but Danny isn't hearing her.

"Bye, Miranda." Danny says in a disgusted tone. She got up and left. He forced himself not to slam his door. Danny sat fuming for a minute and wanted to go and call Lacey, but he got another knock on his office door. He was praying that it wasn't Archie because he would really set him off and make him lose his job. He could afford to not work, but he loved his job. "Come in." Danny says harshly and realized that he shouldn't have done that because it could be his boss.

Rico opens the door and sticks his head in. "Danny, are you ok? I can come back." He says.

Danny was relieved that it wasn't Archie or his boss. "Hey, Rico. Come on in." Danny says. "What can I help you with?"

Rico smiles awkwardly. "Well, I need you to look at this analysis I'm working on. I know you have a good eye for catching things. It just seems off to me." Rico says and hands him a report.

Danny quickly looks it over and finds the problem. He circled it and wrote something and handed it back to Rico. He smiled awkwardly. "There you go." He says.

"Thanks. What's wrong? I can tell something isn't right." Rico says.

Danny decides to talk to Rico because he probably can relate to what he's feeling. "You met Lacey, right? Well, she was just my best friend, but we started dating. I lied and told Miranda she was my girlfriend at the party before you and your wife joined us. Don't tell Archie though. Anyway, she came in here and was surprised that Lacey is my girlfriend because she thought I didn't like Black women. I don't like her. She just pissed me off with that shit." Danny says.

Rico swallowed audibly. "I won't say anything. I know how you feel though, Danny. As you know, my wife is Asian. I had people thinking she was a mail order bride and needed a green card. That I don't like White woman and I have a fetish for Asian women. I'm not even White, but people think I am. My mother is Mexican and my father is Italian. I love my wife because I love her. Her race is irrelevant to me." Rico says.

"I get it. I just happen to love a Black woman. I've loved her all my life. People think I only like White women. My mother is but what does that have to do with anything? My father is Indian. I'm not in the position to not like anyone." Danny says.

"I understand. I know how people feel about Mexicans. I hear people talk about us not knowing I am. Don't let people's assumptions get to you. I can see that you love her. My wife and I talked about you two when we got home. We couldn't believe you two were just friends when we saw a happily married couple in front of us." Rico states.

Danny smiles thinking of Lacey. "We really were just friends then, but I was starting to fall for her. We finally realized that we can't be just friends any more. I finally saw what everyone else saw. I've loved her since I was 6 years old. I'd be a fool to let another man take my heart away from me." Danny says.

"I can tell that you love her, I really can. She's great too. I love how in sync you two are. It was cute watching you two eat each other's food and tease each other. Do you realize how lucky you are to fall for your best friend? You already know she loves all your bullshit. I fell for my friend in high school but that was a disaster. I met Andie and realized that I didn't have to kill myself to get her to like me. She just did. She liked me first. I realized how awesome she is and I won't ever feel sorry about that because of somebody else's problem. You'll be fine." Rico says.

"I appreciate that. I know she deals with all my bullshit and she loves me anyway. We get along great. We just mesh together so well. We know everything about each other except for one thing. I hope that just isn't the a deal breaker." Danny admits truthfully although he wants to have sex with Lacey badly.

"What are you talking about?" Rico asks casually.

"Sex. We haven't had sex yet." Danny says and smiles awkwardly.

Rico chuckled. "You? I can't believe Danny Desai is worried about sex." He says and laughs again.

"I'm not nervous. I can't wait to be with her. But that's the final stage in the change to our relationship. I can't lose my girlfriend and my best friend over sex." Danny confesses.

Rico stands. "You've been friends since you were 6. You'll probably be married, sitting with your grandkids at 66 and this will be a distant memory. Thanks for the help with the report." He says and then heads for the door.

"Thanks, Rico." Danny says. "And you're welcome." He says when Rico exits his office.

* * *

><p>Lacey returned home from her little surprise she gave to Danny. She put her encounter with CJ way out of her mind and thought about what went on in Danny's office. She couldn't believe her boldness in doing that. If someone had told her a week ago that she would go to Danny's office and give him a blow job, she might have slapped them from the absurdity of it all. She had a hard time believing that he had devoured her the past two nights. She could let him eat her forever. Being with Danny was bringing out her inner vixen and she loved it. She loved how him being that hot made her feel hotter and wanting to do hot things together and to each other.<p>

She was having a ball with her new boyfriend. She had never had that much fun with a boyfriend before. It was like all the fun things she did with Danny throughout their 20 year friendship just carried over to their new romance. They had more than a relationship. They had a friendmance. Lacey laughed at the thought. "That isn't even a word." She said out loud.

She walked into her bedroom to undress and decided to do a few loads of laundry. She threw on cleaning and laundry wear and grabbed her laundry basket. She took it to their small laundry room right off the kitchen and beside their guest bathroom. She went to get Danny's out of his room. She stopped and saw the framed picture of her and him at Atlantic City playing poker. She had one hand covering her eye and he was sitting next to her with poker chips in his hand. She remembered how much fun they had and thought that they'd have a poker night that night. So she wouldn't be naked when he got home. Just the opposite. She would throw on layers of clothes so that they could play strip poker. That sounded like a lot of fun to her.

* * *

><p>Danny came home and didn't see Lacey sitting on the couch and wondered where she was. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv. She came out wearing a fancy get-up. He could tell she had on a lot of clothes, he didn't know why though. He assumed that she wasn't just cold because it wasn't that cold outside or inside of their apartment. "Hey Lacey. Are you cold?" He asks.<p>

She comes over to sit on the couch next to him and turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Danny. Nope. I'm not cold at all." She says and grins at him.

"You're not cold? Then why are you dressed like that?" He wonders.

"I thought we'd play strip poker tonight. And since you said that you let me win, I thought I'd come prepared." Lacey says and smiles widely.

"That is not how you play strip poker, Lacey Erin Porter." Danny says.

"It's how I play strip poker, Daniel Aaron Desai. What you don't want to play?" She asks.

"Hell yes I want to play. Do you think I'm an idiot?" He asks.

"Not anymore. Isn't it weird that we essentially have the same middle name?" Lacey asks.

Danny was about to answer when his phone went off. He wondered who it was. He didn't recognize the number, but answered any way. "Hello?"

"Hey, Danny. It's Jenny. How are you?" She asks and Danny looks over at Lacey. Jenny is one of his other friends that he isn't in the mood to deal with.

"I'm great. How are you, Jenny?" He says and Lacey rolls her eyes.

"Are you busy? You feel like some company?" She asks.

"Actually, Jenny. I am and I don't. I'm seeing someone now." He says.

"Oh." She says. "Is it serious? She's your girlfriend?"

"Yes, it's serious and she is my girlfriend. I'm sorry to just end things over the phone." Danny says and continues to eye Lacey.

"One last round for old times sake?" She almost pleads.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Take care of yourself." He says and hangs up. He look at Lacey with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Do you have any more friends we need to worry about?" Lacey asks quietly.

"No. I'm sorry about that. What about you?" He asks.

"Oh I ran into CJ today. We shouldn't have to worry about him." Lacey says.

"You talked about my friends and that guy was a fuckboy." Danny jokes.

Lacey slides closer and puts her head in his lap. She looked up at him and poked out her bottom lip. "Are you teasing me?" She asks and pouts again.

Danny is a sucker for that face. "Nope. Why would I do a thing like that?" He asks. "So about this game that we're going to play. What are the stakes?" Danny wonders.

"The first person to get naked has to do whatever the winner wants." She says and smiles up at him, revealing her dimple.

"That's why you have all those clothes on. You know I'm going to win. This is going to be good." He says and grins profusely.

"Don't start cheering yet. I'm going to win despite you thinking that you will." She says and laughs.

"Lacey, I'm going to slaughter you." He leaned forward to peck her nose. "I'm going to go and take a shower. I can't wait to play this game." Danny says in an excited tone.

Lacey sits up and looks at him and just loves his enthusiasm. "Enjoy your shower." Lacey says in her own enthusiastic tone. She gets up from the sofa to go into the kitchen to make their sandwiches. Once she's standing, she felt a firm squeeze on her ass.

"What was that for?" Lacey asks as she giggles and turned around and playfully slap his hand.

Danny smirked before he responded. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." He grins at her widely.

"Well I hope you learn some self-control. Preferably in the next couple of hours. You're going to lose that game and lose big. Remember our other game? You couldn't help yourself then too." She says and grins at him.

"That's because that game was unfair with unfair rules. You knew I couldn't win. I can win this. You just wait and see." He says. He gets up from the couch and walks toward his bedroom while Lacey heads for the kitchen.

Danny went into his shower and was excited to start their game. He was loving how fun his relationship with Lacey was. He knew she was fun, but he was having the time of his life with her. He couldn't wait to see what else would happen. That talk he had with Rico really put things into perspective for him. He liked and loved Lacey and only her and was glad that other people could see it. He loved that more than anything. He was falling in love with his best friend. She already loved him and he already loved her. He came home to her and just that made him happier. He was the happiest man on the planet. He had the best girlfriend and best friend on the planet. Flashes of their earlier activities danced in his mind. He got aroused thinking about it.

He finished up and only put on a tee-shirt and boxers. He came out of the room with a huge grin on his face. His cocky side was in the building. Lacey took in his appearance and laughed out loud. "Wow, poker makes you cocky." Lacey states and grins at the man she has become increasingly fond of.

Danny chuckled. "It's confident. I'm confident. There's a difference. Ready to get crushed?" He asks.

Lacey walks over to him and slides her hand in his boxers. She stroked the tip of his penis. "I think you're a little too cocky for my liking." Lacey says as she continues to stroke.

"I say you're a little too dressed for my liking." Danny counters. "If you were so sure you were going to win, you wouldn't have on enough layers to sustain winter." He states, challenging her to take all those damn clothes off.

"Alright, Dan the Man. You're on." Lacey says as she removes her hand from his boxers and starts taking of her many layers of clothes. "Happy now?" She asks as soon as she's as undressed as she's prepared to go.

Danny looks at her. "Not really. I want you to take everything below the waist off." He says and smirks at her.

Lacey laughs. "Nope. I'm not doing that." She says surely.

Danny smirks again. "You're going to want to do that." He reaffirms.

"Why?" Lacey asks.

"Because I want you to ride my goatee." Danny says and smiles widely at her reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again: For a visual reference of the heifer Miranda, I picture Taraji P. Henson and the guy CJ, I picture Michael B. Jordan. I know many find him attractive. I do not. That's why it's easy for her to just say to hell with it. Some might disagree but nobody is finer than Danny in my Dacey stories. Even though Cole could definitely get it. Thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I finally got an update finished. Yay! I really wanted to post something sooner, but my week was crazy. I feel a whole lot better. Thank you so much for the concern and kind wishes. You guys rock! This chapter is ALL Dacey for your kindness.**

**I'm changing the rating on this story to M because I feel like I have to. I hope everyone knows about changing their filters because this won't be on the main page. I'll leave it at T for the moment, until everyone knows and they won't think I deleted it or something. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the lyrics to "Video Phone" by Beyoncé. Used for entertainment purposes only.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my hunty Paige. Sending you much love babe. Muah!**

**Check out the other Author's note at the end. I know you guys hate long author's notes but I have something I want to say at the end. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are hugs! **

* * *

><p>Danny continued to stare at Lacey and the expression on her face. He knew that he had gotten to her once again with one of his requests. He loved stumping her and asking for things that came way out of left field. The good and fun thing about it was that Lacey was always game for whatever he suggested. Even when they were kids, she was adventurous. She would do things that other girls and even boys wouldn't do. That really increased their bond as best friends. Even when she helped Danny put frogs into Mrs. Bowers desk at school. Everyone else thought frogs were gross and wouldn't touch them, but Lacey was eager to help her best friend.<p>

Lacey looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face. _Where does he come up with these things? _Lacey thought. She thought it was crazy as hell, but she liked it. She really liked it. She really liked him. "Ride your goatee? You are something else, Dan the Man." Lacey says and laughs.

"I know I am. That's why you like calling me 'Dan the Man' and you know it." Danny says and gives her that smirk that wants to make her say yes.

"So, you don't want to play strip poker." Lacey says and stares at him.

"I do. Why would I turn down playing strip poker with you? Why would I forfeit you having to do what I say once you're naked and I win? Why would I do anything that stupid?" Danny asks almost incredulously.

"Well, I'm assuming that you don't want to play because you're asking me to get naked beforehand and ride your goatee. What the hell is that anyway?" Lacey wonders.

"You know exactly what the hell ride my goatee means, Lacey." Danny says while giving her a sexy look that almost made her legs shake.

"Can I think about it while we're playing?" She asks, knowing full well she's going to do it.

"Sure. Are you ready to lose? Because I'm not letting you win this time. You are totally on your own. No more asking me if you're winning. You got that, Ms. Porter?" Danny asks and walks towards her and pulls her in his arms.

"Yes. I got that, Mr. Desai. I have to finish these sandwiches, and then it's game time." She says and pecks him on the lips and goes to the kitchen counter.

"I'll set everything up for the game." Danny says.

"Don't touch those cards or chips, I will check." Lacey says.

"Where am I going to hide anything? I'm wearing next to nothing. You have on several outfits. I should check you." Danny says.

"You just want to feel on my body, and you know it." She says and sticks her tongue out at him.

Danny stopped what he was doing and stared for a moment. Her sticking her tongue out at him is something she has done since they were 6. Only recently did it become erotic and a huge turn on to Danny. It really was after what occurred that morning. Danny was falling deeper and deeper for Lacey. There wasn't a thing that he didn't like about her. She was perfect to him. That didn't seem weird to him at all. Lots of people look at the significant other as perfect, even though they aren't because no one is. But Danny had known Lacey his entire life. He considered it his entire life because no one really remembers their life before at least the age of four. He had known her since he was 6. That was his entire life.

They had both went through the most difficult and worse times in their lives together. They had both lost their fathers and that was hard. Losing a parent is hard, but they each had each other to go through with it. Lacey had her sister Clara when her father died, but Danny really helped a lot. Especially around the house. He started doing that when Samuel got sick and couldn't do those things any more. He made sure to help Judy out because that was his mother's best friend and his best friend's mother. He loved Judy like an aunt. He especially loved her cooking. He was now grateful that that had rubbed off on Lacey because she was a terrific cook as well. Danny would do things without even being told. He would just come over and mow the lawn and shovel the snow when needed. He would take the trash out when he was over their house and wash Judy's car. He continued to do that until he went away to college.

Lacey really was his rock when his father died. Danny went a little off the deep end when Vikram died. Lacey was there to pick him up. She stood by his side because Danny didn't have any siblings to help him with the grief, but he had Lacey. She always made sure to not let him think too long and found ways to make him laugh and keep him occupied. She spent lots of time at the house and essentially lived there right after he died. That was almost ten years ago for both of them and they both remembered and appreciated what the other did to help out. Danny knew that he and Lacey would always be friends because of that.

"Ah, you got me. I do just want to feel on your body. It is a constant challenge for me to keep my hands off you." He says as he walks toward her and intertwines her fingers with his.

"I thought I told you that you need to practice some self-control. About a half an hour ago I told you that. It's amazing how you went from zero to one thousand in a matter of days. You used to be able to keep you hands off me." She says and grins.

"It's inevitable now. I've fallen for you. You were just my best friend a week ago."

Lacey grins wider. "Yeah. A week ago you were in my room and I mistakenly became naked in front of you. You haven't been right since." She says though if she's being honest, she hasn't been right since she saw him standing in the kitchen in that suit. Him putting his head in her lap really did her in. Now they were a couple. Who would have thought?

"You know, in my defense, I didn't intend to see you naked when I came into your room. I was just trying to get that _Nair_ before you put it in my shampoo but you caught me. I was just trying to tease you about it. And then it happened, and you're right, I haven't been right since. Now I feel like I wish I had seen you naked earlier." Danny confesses.

Lacey thinks about it for a few seconds and can kind of agree. Then she thinks of something else. "Can you imagine how awkward it would have been if that happened when we were teens? Like during one of our sleepovers or something? Do you think it would have ruined our friendship?" Lacey asks with an almost worried expression on her face.

Danny thinks as well. "It could have. It might have. We weren't mature enough to handle it then. Now we are. I think things happened the way that they were supposed to." Danny states.

"I thought that too. I think everything happened for a reason." Lacey says and gazes into his eyes.

"Including your little melt down slash rant about my awful taste in women?" Danny asks and then looks at her with a straight face, but fails and smiles at her.

"I did not have a melt down or rant about your awful taste in women. But you said it, not me." Lacey says to her defense.

"But you did say it, Lace. You did." Danny says to tease her.

"Whatever. You chose those women, not me." Lacey says again to her defense.

"I chose you too." He says and stares at her longingly.

"You chose wisely. Glad you finally came to your senses." Lacey says.

"I did. I chose perfectly." He says sincerely.

"And now you can't go backwards." Lacey says and smiles, totally putting her dimple on display.

"You're right. I can't go backwards." Danny says. "I had a talk with Miranda after you left."

Lacey frowned. "What'd she say?" She asks almost harshly.

"She accused me on lying about you being my girlfriend because she didn't think I like Black women." He says and eyes her carefully.

"You do know that that's not what I meant when I talked about your snowflakes and barbies, right?" Lacey asks in a timid voice.

"Of course I know that. You wouldn't have been my best friend if I didn't like Black women. That and those women don't matter. I'm with you now." Danny admits with a look of adoration on his face.

Lacey thinks for a moment. "Did she flirt with you?" She asks and then eyes him carefully.

Danny hesitates and realizes that it's pointless to lie. "Yeah, I got the feeling that she was. I put her out my office. I doubt she'll flirt with me ever again." He says in hope. He really doesn't want anything to do with Miranda, even if it's work related.

"That heifer. I looked her right in her face when I came to see you. I was praying that I didn't run into Archie and I saw her instead. Ugh." Lacey says.

"I also had a talk with Rico. He said that he and his wife got home and talked about us. They couldn't believe that we were just friends because they saw a happily married couple in front of them. I kind of told him about us, but he said that he won't say anything to Archie." Danny states.

"They seem like a really happily married couple. They're adorable together. It's nice that they saw that between us. I'm ok that you told him about us. I want to tell more people, but we have to wait until the party. What about our moms? Or should we wait?" Lacey says.

"No, I don't think we should wait with them. Maybe we can invite them over for Sunday dinner?" Danny offers as a suggestion.

"That sounds like a plan. Are you sure they aren't going to suspect anything?" Lacey asks as she thinks. "I know. I'll tell my mom that I'm dying for a special dish she makes. She'll offer to bring it over. Your mom will just tag along by default." Lacey says.

"That sounds like a plan. Now can we just get back to what we were doing? I'm getting anxious." Danny says and then grins.

Lacey finally breaks away from the embrace that they're in. She goes back to fixing the sandwiches. "Self control, Danny. Self control. I'm not going anywhere." She says and smiles.

"I can't help that I want to touch and do things with my new girlfriend all the time. That's what people do in new relationships. You shouldn't be this hot." Danny says in a playful tone.

"You do know that you're hot too. And you have that hair. Don't ever cut it." She says and smiles.

"I won't. I remember when you used to tease me about my hair." Danny says as he goes to the fridge to grab a beer.

Lacey looks up and smiles. "I do too. I've always liked you hair though. It really suits you. I remember what you look like with short hair, but long hair is really for you." She says and then goes back to making their sandwiches.

"Thanks babe." He says and opens his beer. He settles on a stool and just becomes mesmerized with watching Lacey. He loved how she made sure she showed him just how much she cared about him with the big and small things that she did. He considered her cooking for him a big thing. She made sure he ate all the time, even if she didn't feel like cooking. She would cook for him and always make sure that he ate right. He remembered when he got sick and she fixed him soup and fed it to him. She even laid in the bed with him and took his temperature and gave him medicine. He should have realized then that she was the perfect woman for him. His blindness made him feel stupid. He was feeling a little nostalgic and was on the verge of saying things he meant, but wasn't sure how Lacey felt.

Lacey looked up when she was done. "I'm finally finished. That seemed to take longer than it should have." She says and looks over at Danny. He seems to be somewhere else. She wonders what's wrong with him. She stares at him a bit more before speaking. "Are you ok? You seem to be somewhere else." Lacey wonders.

Danny breaks from his mini trance. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something. It's nothing serious." He says and smiles.

"You sure?" She asks just to be clear.

"Absolutely. I was just thinking about you. That's all." Danny replies and smiles.

Lacey smiles at hearing that. It made her heart flutter. She was falling deeper and deeper. She already loved Danny with everything in her for being her friend and for all he has done for her. He paid for her to go to college and let her live with him and she didn't have to give him a dime. He looked out for her like nobody else did. Her mom was great and she loved her dearly, but what she did for her she felt like that's what good parents do for their children. Danny was just her friend and he gave her priceless gifts and asked for nothing in return. She should have fallen in love with Danny a long time ago.

Danny looked on at the expression and the conversation she seemed to have with herself. He realized that she was probably thinking the things that he was just thinking. It made him get that feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

"Are you ok? It seems like you just went somewhere else." Danny says and eyes her wistfully.

"I just got a little lost thinking about you too." Lacey says and then smiles. "Are we ready to play? You are ready to lose though, aren't you?" She asks.

"Yes. Because I'm not going to lose. You are. You are great at a lot of things, but beating me in poker isn't one of them." Danny says.

"You made your point about that a long time ago. Just shut up and deal." She says as they sit at the island with their sandwiches and snacks.

"What are we playing? Heads up?" Danny asks as he shuffles the cards.

"Of course. There's only two of us." She says.

Danny easily won the first hand with a straight flush. Lacey removed one pair of pajama pants. It was still early, she wasn't worried at all. They were having a lot of fun playing poker. They played it more times than they could count. This was the first time they played strip poker. This seemed like more fun to them. Danny won the second hand with a full house. Lacey took off her shirt and rolled her eyes at Danny. He won the third hand with another full house. Lacey took off another shirt and was starting to hate Danny for winning every hand.

"Are you ready to quit now? That way you can save a little bit of face." Danny taunts as he collects the cards to shuffle them.

Lacey frowned at his teasing and smack talk. "No, I'm not ready to quit. You just shut up and deal. It's not over yet." She says and makes a face at him.

Danny dealt and Lacey finally won a hand with three of a kind. All queens. She loved that. "Did you just see me win with three queens? Queen Lacey Porter beat you with three queens. Hell yeah." Lacey says happily.

Danny took off hit tee-shirt, revealing a tank top under it. Lacey just stared at him. "What? You had on 50 shirts and I can't wear two?" He asks incredulously.

"I did not have on 50 shirts. It's ok, Dan. I know you're cheating somehow." Lacey jokes.

"I'm not cheating. I'm just that good. I can't help that." He says. "Get on my level."

Lacey shuffles the cards so that she can deal. After that, it was all down hill from there for her. Danny completely annihilated her and won with another full house, 3 straights, and his own three of a kind. Lacey was down to just her panties. She knew it was over for her. And it was when Danny pulled out a four of a kind that left her completely naked. Danny felt like a king himself when he won with his four kings.

"Alright. You won. What do I have to do?" She asks though she's eager to start their sexy activities. Danny was looking kind of hot in his tank top.

"Go and get in my bed while I straighten up." He says. He stared at her and it made her vagina quiver. He gave her that look right before she almost ripped her pillow apart with her bare hands.

"Yes, my king." She says and then walks away. He couldn't help but watch her retreat to his bedroom. He really liked her calling him her king. It made something stir inside of him. Lacey was invading his thoughts and making him feel like he never felt before in his life. He just simply loved this moment in his life and she was the reason for it.

He quickly finished up in the kitchen, turned everything off, and locked up before retreating to his bedroom where Lacey was waiting for him. He loved the feeling he got when he walked into his bedroom and saw Lacey in his bed. That's the first time she has been in his bed like that, just waiting for him. He took in her exquisite naked form and hoped he could savor the moment and the erection that he was getting just from looking at her and the things that he wanted to do.

Lacey smiled and blushed when she saw him enter his room and just look at her with that look in his eyes. She felt totally free and excited with anticipation. She wondered what he had planned. She thought about it the whole time she was laying in his bed. It felt not at all weird laying in Danny's bed completely naked and waiting for him. All of their activities occurred in her bedroom and his office. They had that moment in his office earlier, but now they were going into unchartered territory. Lacey got the feeling that things would be different because they were in his bed and that's where he could really branch out and handle things like the hot, sexy, and gorgeous man that he was.

Danny just stood there and watched her for a moment with a sexy grin on his face. Lacey got butterflies. It was almost like he was undressing her with his eyes, but she was already naked. She could tell he was thinking about something. "What?" She asks a little sheepishly.

"Nothing. Just getting used to you being in my bed without any clothes on, that's all. Are you ready, my queen?" Danny asks seductively."

"Yes." Lacey answered without hesitation. She loved him calling her his queen; it made her feel royal. Danny had a way of making her feel like she was wrapped in diamonds. She was more than ready for whatever it was that Danny had planned. She just hoped that he didn't ask her to do something outrageous and she'd have to cuss him out and go back to her own room.

Danny quickly took off his tank and then his boxers. Lacey couldn't wait to get her hands on that erection. It was calling her; begging her to touch and kiss it. Lacey noticed that he had that same, 'I'm thinking about something' look on his face. She could read Danny like a book and knew he was thinking about something and holding something back. He spoke before she asked him what he was thinking and seemed reluctant to ask her. "You do remember the rules to our strip poker game, correct?" He asks.

"Of course I remember. It was my idea. What are you getting at, Danny?" She wonders. _What the hell is he thinking about asking me to do? _

"I want to record this. Will you let me make a video out of my win?" She could tell by his voice that he was trying to ease her into agreeing. The way he asked her made it impossible for her to say no. Then some lyrics started to play through her mind.

_Shawty, what yo name is? __Uh uhhh _

_Them hustlas keep on talkin' Uh uhhh _

_They like the way I'm walking Uh uhhh _

_You saying that you want me? _

_So press record and let you film me _

_On your video phone _

_Make a cameo _

_Tape me on your video phone I can handle you _

_Watch me on your video phone _

_On your video, video _

_If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

"What?" Lacey asked to buy time. _ Should I let him record me? What is he planning? _Lacey thought as she replayed the lyrics more. She hoped that she wasn't getting too lost in thought thinking about saying yes.

_I love how you approach me _

_Fresh white, with your pants hangin' grown-man low _

_Everything you sayin' soundin' good to me _

_No need to convince me anymore _

_Swag up, its bright _

_One blade, its tight _

_And I smell your cologne in the air _

_Baby, you doin' something right _

_Y__ou just cancelled every other man here _

_You say you like my bag and the color of my nails _

_You can see that I got it goin' on _

_I wanna make sure you remember me _

_So I'ma leave my number on your video phone Uh uhhh _

_I got no time for frontin' Uh uhhh _

_I__ know just what I'm wantin Uh uhhh _

_If its gonna be you and me? _

_When I call they better see me on your video screen __Uh uhhh _

_Them hustlas keep on talkin' Uh uhhh _

_They like the way I'm walking Uh uhhh _

_You saying that you want me? _

_So press record and let you film me _

_On your video phone _

_Make a cameo _

_Tape me on your video phone _

_I can handle you _

_Watch me on your video phone _

_On your video, video _

_If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

"I said that I wanted to record this. Will you let me?" Danny questions seductively. He noticed that she seemed to really be thinking about whether she would say yes or no. "You know you have to since I won and you have to do what I say." Danny states with conviction.

_You a cutie _

_You should let me put you in my movies _

_Do shoot into a star of your own hit song _

_We can shoot the video right here on my cellphone _

_I never seen a smile so pretty _

_I need to know I'll always have you wit' me _

_So take your picture on my video phone _

_You can pick your own song _

_And you could be the only one... _

_I know you like that _

_Turn you into a star? _

_I got it like that _

_Like that, baby don't fight it _

_Caus__e when I miss your call I hit you right back _

_On my video phone __Uh uhhh _

_Them hustlas keep on talkin' __Uh uhhh _

_They like the way I'm walking Uh uhhh _

_You saying that you want me? _

_So press record and let you film me _

_On your video phone _

_Make a cameo _

_Tape me on your video phone _

_I can handle you Watch me on your video phone _

_On your video, video _

_If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

Lacey's inner vixen was rearing her head again and taking over. Maybe she was channeling Beyoncé, because she was all for it. _Why not? _She thought. "This better not end up on X-Tube or Porn Hub." She jokes though she knows Danny would never do a thing like that. He's the one guy she trusts enough to not even worry about it. Danny would never disrespect her in that way.

Danny smirked. "You know I would never do that to you. This is just for me. You too if you want to watch it." He says happily. He's ecstatic that she's agreeing to do it. He walked over to his laptop, turned it on and set it up to record their activities. He would cherish that video. He was eager and ready. Once he was finished, he turned to Lacey. She felt hot at the look he was giving her. She just thought of how sexy he was and how bad she wanted him. "Turn over and get on all fours." He says in that same seductive voice.

"What?" Lacey asked._ _What the hell is he planning? __

"I said, turn over and get on all fours." Danny almost commanded.

They way he said it and the way his voice sounded, made Lacey want to do it. She still wondered what he was planning for her, but she would worry about that in a few. She deservedly obliged and did exactly what he commanded her to do. She felt his added body weight to the bed and the heat from him getting behind her. She silently hoped that he didn't try to stick anything in her ass. That would really change and mess up things in her book. Danny's penis increased in length and girth at the sight of her ass in front of him. He took his hand and slowly started to caress her backside. He had a firm grip on her cheeks. She suddenly felt his hair fall across the small of her back and her ass as she felt his lips make contact with that area as well. She felt his facial hair tickle her and that caused her to get into it. She felt him give light bites to her ass and she really enjoyed that. She felt his mouth and tongue in places where she never thought his mouth and tongue would go.

Lacey felt his fingers slightly part her and reach between her legs. She felt strong fingers start to rub her clitoris and that cause her to jerk some. The rubbing of her clitoris went on until she felt a finger slide into her. He moved it in and out for a few moments. "Put your head down but keep your ass up." Danny says to her and she happily complied. She jerked when she felt the first swipe of his tongue down her slit. It darted around her in a figure 8 pattern until she felt it rest on her clitoris. A few adequately timed sucks caused Lacey to make a sound of decompression. The sucking continued as she reached forward grab a pillow.

Before the pillow was fully in her grasp and her face buried into it, she let out a moan that surprised even her. "Ah!" She moaned. She felt his tongue leave her clitoris and then slip inside her opening. He teased and prodded that area before returning to her sensitive nub. Licking and sucking of that area proceeded until she felt her knees jerk under her. "Oh my...oh...this...ah..." She panted. She felt his mouth pull away from her right after the first orgasm settled in.

"Turn over." Danny instructed and she did just that. She locked eyes with him and a devilish smirk appeared on his face. He leaned forward to kiss her neck, then her breasts. Lacey moaned as he slowly took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands grabbed and caressed his head as he continued to suck on her. He devoured the second one as she raked her fingers through his hair. He kissed down her abdomen and stopped just at her pubic mound. He placed soft kisses to that area while slowly parting her legs and raising them up near her chest. He wanted total access to every area down there and she was in the perfect position for that. He licked and kissed the inside of her thighs. He took his middle finger and played with her nub until he made his tongue move around her lips. He teased and prodded her clitoris until it swelled.

"Oh my god, Danny...Please don't stop." She moaned out as she slowly started to grind against his mouth. He sucked a little harder and Lacey felt the need to reach for the pillow again. Orgasm number two was coming on with force. It was quick, but served a great purpose.

Danny noticed and stopped her abruptly as he pulled his mouth away from her. "No pillow. I want to hear you scream." He says and goes back to what he was doing. She had the urge to scream out, but it got lost somewhere in the back of her throat. He changed up the intensity of sucking on her clitoris and she started to scream. Her moans seriously turned him and made him not want to stop. Lacey had a forceful grip on the sheets grip as he continued to ravage her. He sucked and licked on her clit until she felt like she was going to explode. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh...my..." Lacey pants out until she started to cum. Another orgasm overtook her body as she started to jerk uncontrollably. Danny pulled back totally spent but ready for more and looked at her. He grabbed her thighs and opened them further and was ready to put his head back between her legs and start to taste her again. Lacey swatted at him and put up a "time out" signal. "Hold on. I need a moment. Are you ready for your turn?" She questions.

He gave her a look that bore into her. "Yes." Is all he says as he climbs from between Lacey's legs to up near the pillows where she was. Lacey let out a sigh of satisfaction before she rolled over near him to kiss him deeply on the mouth. She playfully licked and nibbled on his neck and chest and then kissed her way down to his pubic bone. She placed a few kisses and rubs to his penis. She decided to try something different and angled her body so that her ass was still in his face and he was able to reach out and touch her. Danny thought that was hot and was glad that she decided to try that. "Great view." He says.

Lacey doesn't say anything as she grabs his penis. She turns her head and looks up at him and smiles before she puts him into her mouth. The immediate hot and wet contact of her mouth on him almost made him slap her ass. He was completely satisfied and a little more than turned on at the feel of her mouth wrapped around him. He stuck his fingers into her opening and played with her wetness as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could and covering the rest with her hand. She used her hand to guide his penis and let it touch the back of her throat as the other one cups his balls. She continues to bob her head up and down and increases the ferocity of her mouth on his penis. She was licking, sucking, and stroking him perfectly. "Lacey. Damn, Lacey. " Danny moans. She takes him out of her mouth briefly as she licks along the length of his penis before returning to her previous actions by putting him back into her mouth. She releases him again and does something completely different as she took her breasts and wrapped them around his penis and bounced them up and down. She spit on his penis to make the stroking easier and cause less sensation of the extra wetness makes him jerk under her and he slid his finger deeper in to her. "Damn Lacey!" Danny yells. She then starts to suck on his balls and then teased them with her tongue. She takes him back into her mouth and sucks on the head. "Lace, I'm about to cum." He says to warn her. He suddenly explodes into her mouth and she again doesn't spit it out. She didn't remove her mouth from him until she felt a smack on her ass.

Lacey turned her head toward him again and smiled. "Did I do a good job?" She asks playfully as she bats her eyelashes at him.

"You did more than good. You were excellent. Come here." He says in that seductive voice again.

Lacey happily complied since she was at his command. She seductively clrawled towards him. Once she was fairly close, he pulled her body on top of his. She straightened herself out and Danny ran his hands through her hair to pull it out of her face. He strong-arm held her and leaned up to kiss her as he cupped her ass. "What else do you want me to do?" She asks while their lips are still pressed together.

He kissed her deeper before breaking it. "I want you to sit on my chest. I want to take some pictures." He says and his eyes are smoldering with desire.

"Pictures?" She asks.

"Yes. Pictures. I want great pictures from a great view. That way I can look at you whenever I want to." Danny retorts and reaches over on his nightstand to get his phone.

"Ok." Lacey replies then she goes to sit on his chest.

"Open your legs wider." He instructs. She obliges. Danny snapped a few pictures. "Now hold your lips open for me." He instructs again.

Lacey chuckled at that. "You are nasty. What is this filth you have me doing? I'm a good girl." She says and smiles at him as she does exactly what he asked her to do.

"You love how nasty I am. And you being a good girl works out because I'm a bad boy." He says and winks as he snaps a few more pictures. He put his phone back on his nightstand and focused his attention on her and not just on taking pictures of her.

Lacey changed her position on his so that all her weight wasn't resting on his chest and just straddled him. She was sitting on him but felt like she was sitting on top of the world. Danny really made her happy and made her life better. She felt like he set her free. She looked at him longingly and with love in her eyes. He gave her a look that made her feel comforted. "You really make me happy, Danny. Thank you for setting us free. You gave me the push I needed." She says sincerely.

Danny felt a little tug at his heart when she said that. She made him happy as well. He just wished he had realized she was supposed to be more than his best friend a lot sooner. "You really make me happy too. Thank you for that. I'm just glad we're no longer just friends. You're still my best friend, but I'm glad that we're more than that." He expressed contentedly. He started to rub his hands along her thighs. He was getting aroused again.

"And the good thing is this doesn't feel weird. I was a little worried about that." Lacey confessed.

"This doesn't feel weird at all. It feels like it's supposed to feel." Danny looked at her with that insatiable look in his eyes. "This is going to feel how it's supposed to feel as well." He says and puts his hands around her waist and pulls her closer to his face.

She wasn't even ready for him and had to catch her breath quickly at his actions. "What are you doing, Danny?" Lacey wonders though she thinks he already knows.

"What do you think I'm doing? It's time for you to ride my goatee. You should want to do that. I told you that you always make the best decisions when it comes to feeding me." Danny says and looks up at her and gives her a wink.

Lacey moved closer to his face and hovered over him as she used the headboard to steady herself. She immediately felt him grab her ass and felt instant contact with her lips. He increased his grip on her ass and pulled her closer to bury his face in her pussy. He went to town licking her smooth lips. Danny changed his approach and went to hungrily feed on her clitoris. He flicked his tongue along her clitoris and she jerked from the action. Lacey murmured incoherently as she continued to hover over him. She started to shake and cried out in ecstasy as she started to see stars. The orgasm overtook her and she bathed Danny's mouth with her juices. He gently slapped her ass and she unsteadily moved from his face.

Lacey laid beside him panting heavily. "That was...wow...I'm speechless." She says as she comes down from her high.

Danny looked over at her and grinned. He pulled her closer to him. "You really need to start getting used to this."

Lacey let out a little naughty giggle. "I'm trying to. This is the first relationship I've been in where the guy cares more about pleasing me than me pleasing him. I appreciate that." She admits.

"Well, this is the first relationship I've been in where I truly care about pleasing her and don't want her to go anywhere. I think you already know my track record with women. That's totally different with you." Danny divulged and pulled her even closer.

Lacey giggles again. "I'm happy about that." She announces. "I don't want go anywhere. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're right about not going anywhere, because I'm not letting you. My life would kind of suck without you in it." Danny revealed as he started to get that feeling once again.

"I agree." Lacey states.

"Are you rested up yet?" He wonders. He can't get enough of her.

"I guess so. Why? You have something else you want me to do?" Lacey questions.

"Yes. I'm taking full advantage of my win and the fact that the camera is still rolling." He says as he pulls her on top of him again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Danny and Lacey awoke side by side. Lacey retreated to her bedroom to get ready while Danny got ready in his. Lacey got ready quickly because she was in high spirits. She literally glided through her bedroom and to the kitchen to fix them a quick breakfast. She was starving and she figured Danny was too. They had worked up quite the appetite the night before. Her evenings and nights were becoming sort of an adventure. While she loved their activities, she kind of just wanted to curl up on the sofa with Danny and watch a movie. She missed just doing that. She wanted to bring it up to Danny but hoped that he wouldn't think she was tired of what they were doing. She was readily thinking about that when Danny came out of his bedroom while she was taking English muffins out of the toaster.<p>

She turned to Danny and felt her heart flutter and got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help how he made her feel. "I hope this is ok for breakfast." Lacey says as she puts the English muffins, eggs, and Canadian bacon on plates.

"That's fine. Thanks for cooking." He says and goes to get juice from the fridge. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

They settled into eating their breakfast and she noticed that Danny wanted to say something to her. "What?" She asks.

"What do you mean, what?" He fires back.

"I know you want to say something to me. So what is it?" She asks.

Danny just looked at her for a moment. He had to remember that Lacey knew him better than anybody else in the world did. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel like we should take a night off. I know we just got together, but I'd like to do what we did before we got together. You know, when we would just lounge on the sofa and watch a movie together? I miss doing that with you." He says and waits for her reaction.

Lacey burst out laughing. "It's really funny that you say that, because that's what I was thinking when I was cooking. I love what we've been doing, but I miss that too. I was trying to figure out a way to tell you without it sounding wrong." She confesses.

He gave her a smile. "Good. Movie night it is tonight. I want to watch something scary."

"Me too." Lacey replies.

They finished up their breakfast, loaded the dishwasher and headed out their door. They both stopped abruptly when they were outside their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2.0: I just wanted to ask a question, because it seems as though people feel the need to shame and shade me for writing smut/lust. Is there too much in this, or my other stories? ****I write what I want, though I do value you guys' opinions. I'm talking about my real fans. Not the ones that criticize what I do, but tries to do it too. A LOT of theses stories have smut and lust in them, but it seems to only be a problem when I do it. Why is that? I accept all forms of criticism. Have I gone overboard with it? **

**Endgame, Feathers and Lace, Pinks and Blues, and Cupid's Joke fans, check out the review section for each story for messages about them. **

**Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I hope this update didn't come too late for some of you. I had to pay attention to the other stories I neglected. I had so many Kavan and Dacey feels, this just took over. I'm trying to get back into the groove of updating everything on rotation, but sometimes the feels take me to one story instead of the one I should update. **

**I'd like to give a special hug and shout out to 4 chicks that I adore immensely: Lives4Dacey, Monni2215, Mwluv77736, and ShaSha3. Thanks for the love, the motivational speeches, and the REAL talks. I already have 8 sisters, but you guys make me feel like I have 12. Smooches!**

**I hope you all enjoy this latest update. Reviews are hugs!**

* * *

><p>Lacey looked over at Danny who seemed to be stunned speechless. He probably couldn't believe what he was looking at. Lacey figured that was it because she couldn't believe it either. Spray painted and written on the wall and their door were some pretty foul words: <em>slut, tramp, prick, whore, asshole, nympho, bitch, hoe, bastard, dick, fucker, cheater, liar<em>. A whole assortment of things. Whoever wrote it seemed to really be upset with Danny, Lacey or both of them. Danny was in a daze, but Lacey knew he was upset. She was too.

Lacey finally spoke. "Who do you think did this?" She asks, though she has an idea of who she thinks did it.

"My money is on Callie." He says and looks over at Lacey after finally taking his eyes off of the salacious graffiti written on the wall and door. "Please don't say, 'I told you so'." He says a little sadly.

"I wasn't going to say a thing like that. It's not your fault she's fucking nuts and bitter that you broke up with her." Lacey says.

Danny scoffed. "We weren't even together for me to break up with her." He says and almost wants to punch the wall. "I'm sorry, Lace."

"You don't have to apologize. I know you didn't do it. I think this message is for both of us though." She says when she finally sees it. She can't believe her eyes as she looks at the statement, _'I heard you fucking' _written crudely among the other harsh words. "Do you see that? What did she do? Stand at the door and listen?" Lacey inquires incredulously.

"I guess she did. I knew she was upset, but I didn't think she was this crazy." Danny states and wonders what made her become this unhinged and irrational. He gets that he hit her way out of left field with his confession, but this is just insane.

"What are we going to do about it?" Lacey wonders. She has to go to school. She doesn't have time for the foolishness of Danny's crazy ass "ex".

"I'll take care of it. You need to go to school. I can miss a day of work." Danny says. He's seriously mad as hell, but he's masking his anger for Lacey's sake.

"Are you sure?" Lacey wonders.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll take care of it." He says. He really wants Lacey to leave before he explodes. She has seen him angry, but he is livid. He wished that he had known a lot sooner just how unbalanced Callie really was. He had little signs here and there in hindsight, that now made sense. He knew she was the one that did it. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

"I can tell how upset you are. I think you should call the cops. She might try this again." Lacey says. She's already mentally beating Callie's ass, but she can't jeopardize getting arrested and fucking up her law career before it even starts.

Danny sighed out of frustration and just looked at Lacey. "Call the cops?" He asks. He didn't even think of that. He was going to handle it his way.

"Yes, Danny. Call the cops. She's crazy. She might try this shit again. To protect both of us. I'm going to Law School, remember? I know what I'm talking about." Lacey says surely.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm calling them now." He says and takes out his phone.

Lacey has the sudden thought to go and check their cars. She just got a bad feeling. "I'm heading to the garage. I'll be right back." She says quietly while Danny is on the phone. She gets on the elevator and heads down to the parking garage. Just how she suspected, her tires were slashed and so were Danny's. Their windows were busted out and there were heavy key marks along the sides and hoods of their cars. Lacey just looked at it in disbelief. She actually cared more about Danny's car than her own. However, she was quite pissed the hell off that Danny's crazy ex friend did this and completely inconvenienced her. She would have to drive Danny's other car that he rarely, if ever drove. It was his father's old Porsche that he helped restore. He really just kept it for sentimental reasons, but he would let Lacey drive it. She hoped. She rode in it a few times with him, but never drove it. She took pictures of both cars and went back to the apartment. Danny was inside now and she didn't know how to tell him that his car was really messed up. Despite what was going on, he smiled at her when she walked through the door.

"They said the cops should be here soon." Danny says.

"Good." She walks over and sits next to him on the sofa and grabbed his hand. "Want some more bad news?" Lacey asks hesitantly.

Danny sighed and lowered his head. "What did she do to my car?" He asks. He already knows that's what happened. Lacey just found the pictures on her phone and gave it to Danny. He scrolled through with his thumb with force. "Fuck." He says in defeat. He sees Lacey's car and curses again. "I guess it's a good thing that she doesn't know the Porsche is mine. I would have to kill her for messing that up." Danny says and is extremely glad that he keeps his car parked in his neighbor's spot because they are true New Yorkers that don't drive. Even though it's just a car, it means the world to him because it was his father's.

"I know. I know how much that car means to you." Lacey says as she rubs his hand with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, Lacey. I'll take care of it. I'll have both of our cars towed and taken care of today. At least yours." He says and tries to put visions of him wrapping something around Callie's neck as payback out of his mind.

"Great, but you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Lacey gets another idea and takes her phone and texts her classmate Gayle to take really good notes because she wouldn't be to school that day. Her day was already ruined and she was already late. She wanted to stay and talk to the cops to see how they would handle this situation. She went back out into the hallway to take pictures of that just for herself, or if they needed them if they took her crazy ass to court. She went back to sit down next to Danny.

"They really need to hurry before they really make you late for school." Danny states.

"It's ok. I'm not going today. We can play hooky together. I texted a classmate and told her to take good notes for me. We can turn our movie night into movie day." She says happily and that instantly puts Danny in a better mood.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. That reminds me, I need to call my job and let them know I'm having an emergency and won't be in."

While Danny is on the phone there's a knock at the door. Lacey went to get it and was relieved to see the cops. Danny immediately got off the phone to address them.

"Hello. We're officers Garrett and Lewis. I see you have a bit of a vandalism problem this morning." He says and pulls out his pad. "Any idea who may have done this?" He asks.

"I think it's my ex, Callie Reynolds. I don't thinks she's too happy about me ending our relationship." Danny says glumly. "It could be someone else, but I doubt it." Danny reinforces.

"Anything missing? Did she break in here?" The tallest officer with the buzz cut asks.

"No, but she destroyed our cars." Danny says.

"Can you show me that? Does this building have video surveillance?" Officer Garrett asks.

"Yes. There are cameras in the garage too." Danny answers.

"You're lucky that it does. If not, it would just be a matter of your word against hers." Officer Garrett says.

"We'll need to see if we can get a copy of that. Once we see that it was indeed her, you can start the proceedings on pressing charges if you'd like. Can one of you take me to the garage to see the other damage that occurred?" Officer Lewis says and Lacey gets up to walk with him. After the officers took their own pictures, a strong suggestion to get a restraining order, and a call to the building manager to get access to the security footage, Danny put in a call to have their cars towed. The maintenance man was busy painting over the mess outside their door. Danny also asked to have the old security code deleted and changed so that she couldn't get into the building any more. Had he known she was crazy and would do something that far out of control, he never would have given it to her in the first place. He was glad she didn't have a key. He never went that far with women he dated. Only he and Lacey had keys.

Lacey went to her bedroom to change into comfy pajamas and socks since she was staying in. She hated what went on and her car being damaged in the process, but she was glad that she and Danny could just spend a lazy day on the couch like they sometimes did on the weekend. The only difference was now they were in a relationship. That just meant they could get closer than they usually did. She smiled at the thought. She went back to the living room and Danny wasn't there. She just sat on the couch and searched for a movie for them to watch. While she was searching, her phone went off alerting her of a text. Gayle let her know that classes were cancelled again, so she wasn't missing anything. Lacey was glad about that and was now happier that she wouldn't have to worry about what she missed or falling behind and just enjoy her day with Danny.

He came out of his room wearing sweat pants and a tee-shirt. He sat next to Lacey on the couch and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." He says sincerely.

"For what?" Lacey wonders as she glances at him.

"For not blowing a gasket over the shit Callie did. I'm the reason she did that, but I'm glad that you don't blame me." He replies sincerely.

"No, I don't blame you. It's not your fault she's crazy. Hopefully, she doesn't try anything again because Bitch Lacey will blow a gasket. And not at you, but Callie should really watch out for her." Lacey says and just smiles widely at Danny.

Danny smiled at her and hoped that Callie wouldn't be stupid enough to do something else to their stuff. He's glad Lacey talked him into calling the cops because he was just going to go and scare the hell out of her. He realized that he was glad he saw what she was capable of and that she was gone from his life. He wished he had never gotten involved with her. Lacey was right about his terrible choice in women. Except for her. He felt that same feeling in his stomach again. "What kind of movie do you have in mind? Nothing sappy, please." He says and slides closer to her.

"Actually, I want to watch something action packed. Like _The_ _Avengers_ or something. How does that sound to you?" She asks.

"That sounds perfect." Danny answers and gets comfortable. Lacey does the same as they settle under the blanket to start their movie day. They stuck to their plan of just lounging and hanging out like friends like they used to. They did wind up on the sofa spooning, but it didn't go any further than that. They just cuddled, watched movies, and snacked. They made it a completely action filled movie day by watching, _Captain America: The Winter Soldier, X-Men: Days of Future Past,Transformers:__Age of Extinction and Guardians of the__ Galaxy_. They really enjoyed themselves just like old times. They ordered pizza and didn't even wind up fooling around. They knew that no one could ever say their relationship was based on sexual and physical attraction. They were just doing what most adults did when they got into a new relationship. They knew that their relationship was built on a solid foundation of respect, trust, and a life long friendship. They wound up in Danny's bed, sleeping like an old, but still in love married couple.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday, Danny and Lacey decided to sleep in. They had made it through a pretty eventful week. From their blossoming new romance, to dealing with bitter and crazy exes, to having their cars and their apartment door vandalized by Danny's crazy ex. They had irrefutable evidence that it was Callie that wrote the crude words on the door and wall and slashed their tires, busted out the windows, and keyed the exterior. Danny and Lacey both had restraining orders on her and Danny didn't want her money, but they were going to court for the damages she caused. From Lacey's insistence and her knowledge in the law, she convinced him to press charges and document everything. It would work well for them if she tried it again, or made her reluctant to try it again. They both hoped that she got the message and stayed the hell away from them and their property. She needed to understand that what she had with Danny was over and she needed to move on with her life as any adult should.<p>

Today was the day that he was officially taking her on a date as his girlfriend. He really didn't know what he wanted to do or where he wanted to take her at first. He just knew that he wanted the moment to be special. He and Lacey had done so much stuff together throughout their 20 year friendship that there wasn't much else they could do together. Really, the only thing left for them to do is have sex, get married, and have kids. They had covered everything else. That would probably seem boring or even daunting to some other people, but they loved that they didn't have to get to know each other better like you had to in new relationships, they didn't have to pretend or compromise. They already knew each other's quirks, likes, dislikes, strengths, weakness, hopes, dreams, aspirations, families, pasts, bad habits; everything. They both considered themselves lucky to have fallen in love with their best friend. It really didn't get any better than that. Once they got over that initial hump, things didn't even seem weird. Things just fell into place like they were supposed to.

The perfect place to take Lacey on their date just hit him and he had to make arrangements for it. He was just sitting at work when it hit him that day. It wasn't a really huge deal, just something that he knew that Lacey would like. He would enjoy it as well. It cost him a pretty penny, but it was worth it to spend money on making Lacey smile. He thought about that happily as the day of their official first date neared.

Now they were still asleep in Lacey's bed. They seemed to switch off rooms without even thinking about it or discussing it. They just seemed to drift into one of their bedrooms. They still hadn't taken that final step yet, even though they both wanted to and were having fun getting to know the sexual sides of each other. They both wanted to join in that way, but they both knew that having sex would forever take them over that threshold.

Lacey awoke first like she alway seemed to. She smiled when she looked over at Danny. He was laying on his stomach with his pillow balled up under him. A few strands of hair from his bun were in his face. She had to admit that he even looked good in his sleep. It took her 20 years to realize it, but it would always remain true. She was tempted to lean over and kiss him, but she didn't want to wake him. She quietly slipped into her bathroom and then went into the kitchen. She stood staring in the fridge and freezer and decided she didn't feel like fixing breakfast. She felt like going for a jog, or even to the gym. She wondered if Danny wanted to go with her. Their building had an exercise room and an indoor pool. Maybe she could even go for a swim. She had plenty of time because she really didn't have any concrete plans. She would study and probably tackle laundry. She and Danny were going on their date, but other than that she was free as a bird.

She hoped that Danny wasn't that hungry, but she would fix him something if he wanted it. She really just wanted some cereal before she made her way downstairs. She shut the doors to the fridge and Danny appeared right in front of her, startling her. "You scared me. Good morning, Danny." Lacey says and smiles at him.

"Good morning, Lacey." Danny replies and Lacey notices that he looks weird.

"Are you ok?" She wonders.

"Yeah, I guess. I wasn't really ready to get up yet." He says and lightly smiles.

Lacey laughs. "Go back to bed then, silly." She says. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

"You didn't really wake me. I just noticed that you weren't in the bed any more. Are you cooking? I kind of just want some cereal today." He says.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I feel the same way. I was thinking of going for a run." She says as she opens the cupboard.

"Trying to look good before our date tonight?" Danny jokes.

"I already told you that I don't have to try. But if you keep talking trash, I'll purposely look a hot mess just to make you look bad." She says and grins and hunches her shoulders.

Danny shakes his head and laughs. "You're not going to do that. You never leave the house looking like that and you're certainly not going to tonight." He says surely.

"There's a first time for everything." She says and smiles widely as she pours cereal.

"True. But I know you're not going to do that. You would really kick yourself if you did." Danny says as he grabs the milk.

Lacey grabs spoons from the drawer for them. "Where are we going tonight?" She questions as she hands him his spoon.

"It's a surprise. I promise you'll like it. I take that back. You'll love it." He answers and smiles at her.

"Ok. I can wait. I like surprises. Well, I like the good kind. I did not like the surprises we got the other morning." She says and eats some of her cereal.

Danny frowned. "Don't remind me. I'm just glad we have proof that she did it and we don't have to worry about her any more." He says and hopes she changes the subject.

"I forgot about calling my mom about dinner tomorrow. I'll do that before I leave." Lacey announces.

"Good. I'm coming with you. But how are we going to tell them? Do you think it will be weird telling them we're a couple after all this time?" Danny asks quizzically.

"I don't know. I don't want to do anything too crazy. They might think one of us is engaged or having a baby. I love our moms. I don't want to give one of them a heart attack." Lacey jokes, though the though of losing either Judy or Karen is unsettling to her.

"Maybe we can just walk in holding hands. But how great is it that we both already know that our moms already love us? We don't even have to be on our best behavior." Danny says and smiles, before staring at Lacey.

"I know. That's great. And I won't have to pretend to like my boyfriend's mother. I feel so lucky." Lacey says and they both laugh.

"I wonder if it will feel weird looking at your mother and knowing that I've seen you naked." He says and really thinks about that.

"I don't know. I think it would have been worse if my father was still alive." Lacey offers.

"Yeah, that would have been brutal. I think he would have stopped liking me." Danny admits and stares at her some more.

Lacey laughs. "No doubt about it." She says. "My mom would have still loved you though. You are the son she never had."

Out of nowhere, Lacey's phone rings and she runs to get it. As if she knew they were talking about her, it was Judy calling.

"Hello?" Lacey answers as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you? How's Danny?" Judy asks in a happy tone.

"I'm great. Danny's great too." He smiles and waves. "He says hello."

"I'm glad you're both there. Karen and I want you and Danny to come for Sunday dinner tomorrow. Be here at 4." Judy says a little sternly.

"Ok. Everything is ok, right?" Lacey asks as she eyes Danny and gives him that look.

"Of course everything is ok. Can't we just want to see our children?" Judy asks.

"Yes. Is Clara coming home or something?" Lacey asks.

"No, she said she isn't coming home until Thanksgiving. We just miss you two, that's all." Judy says.

"Ok. Can you make your cornbread sausage stuffing? I don't think I can wait until Thanksgiving." Lacey says in her little girl voice.

"Of course, sweetheart. Love you and Danny. See you tomorrow." Judy says and hangs up.

Lacey looks at Danny with the same weird expression on her face. "What?" Danny wonders.

"She invited us to dinner and just said, 'Be here at 4'." Lacey says.

"Oh boy." Danny says and tries not think the worst.

* * *

><p>Danny and Lacey had their jog session and came back home to unwind before their date. Lacey decided to get an early start on laundry while she studied a little. She figured she wouldn't have time to do it tomorrow since they were going to her mother's house the next day and going out for the evening later. She walked into Danny's room and found him watching their homemade video. She was glad she didn't catch him masturbating, though she saw that he was aroused. She decided to tease him about it. "Watching porn, Danny?" She asks almost accusingly.<p>

"Yup. You should feel like a queen because I'm watching you." He says.

"I always feel like a queen, thanks to you. You make me feel like royalty." She says and then beams. "Were you jerking yourself off?" She asks, and forces herself not to laugh.

"No, I was not." He answered and Lacey knew he lying.

She just grabbed his basket and went for the door. "Yes, you were." She says as she walks out the door. She lightly laughed to herself and started their laundry while she studied.

A few hours later, they both got ready for their date. Lacey dressed in a black leather peplum top and black and white patterned pants. She threw on her red leather Valentino pumps. She flatironed her hair straight and put on her signature red lipstick. She grabbed her red clutch and went out into the living room. Danny was sitting on the sofa waiting for her. He was dressed in black jeans and a Doublju long-sleeved white Henley that Lacey knew cost a small fortune. He had his hair down and he looked really good to Lacey. She almost wished that they weren't going out.

Danny looked her up and down and forced his erection not to grow full force. He wanted to take her into his room and say to hell with the date. "You look great." He says sincerely.

"Thanks. You look great too." She says.

Danny stands and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready for our first date?" He asks happily.

"Yes. Can you tell me where we're going now?" Lacey asks.

"We're going out for sushi. Then somewhere else." He says.

"You're still not going to tell me?" Lacey asks and pouts. She pokes out her bottom lip and looks at Danny. He's a sucker for that face.

"Not the face, Lacey. You know I can't resist the face. Just let me surprise you." He says and pulls her toward the door.

"Ok. I can do that." She says and grins. They head to the garage and Danny surprises her by going to the Porsche. "We're taking the Porsche?" She asks almost incredulously.

"Yes. Tonight is special." He says and winks at her.

They drive and head to their first destination of eating dinner at _Sushi Yasuda_. Danny really took the lead and ordered and romantically fed Lacey. She felt so spoiled and so loved. They then started to walk hand in hand towards _Madison Square Garden_. Lacey started to shake and get excited. When she saw their names in lights, she almost passed out. "Danny! We're going to the Beyoncé and Jay Z concert?! Are you kidding me?" She exclaims in excitement.

"Yes. That's where we're going. Do you love your surprise?" He asks. "What do you think? Best boyfriend ever?"

"Yes. You are the best boyfriend ever. I love my surprise." She says happily and pulls him close to kiss him.

"Good. Because I love you. I always have as my friend, now I love you as my girlfriend." He says honestly.

"I love you too. You already know that. But I love you as more than just my best friend and my favorite person in the world." Lacey says and kisses Danny again. They got a little lost in kissing on the street. They heard someone whistle and then they broke apart.

"Ready for the show?" Danny asks and smiles.

"More than ready. Thank you for this. You made our first date perfect." She says in a jovial tone.

"It's not over yet, Lacey." He says and tugs her along and they head inside for the concert. Lacey sang along and screamed until her throat hurt. Danny got them really good second row center seats and she wanted to kiss him for that. Lacey knew right then and there that she was ready to take the final step in her newfound relationship with Danny. She couldn't wait to get back to their place and do just that. She didn't want to tell him, just surprise him when they ended up in one of their beds. It was time for them to connect in that way.

Lacey really got into the show and screamed with the rest of the crowd when Beyoncé and Jay Z came out. She leaned over and kissed Danny because he knew how much she loved Beyoncé and she was feet away from her thanks to him. She looked at Beyoncé as her idol and role model and was a proud member of the Beyhive. She even used her lyrics when she decided to let Danny film them getting freaky. When they started with 'Bonnie and Clyde', Lacey looked over at him again and smiled. She took that as a sign. She remembered when they called her and Danny 'Bonnie and Clyde' because of the pranks they pulled when they were younger. Especially after the frog incident. Lacey knew for sure that she truly did love and was in love with Danny, was glad that they were more than just friends now, and was ready to take that step with him.

They left the concert and strolled for a bit before they headed back to Danny's Porsche. They had a nice peaceful and serene drive home. They had already expressed that they loved each other and they both felt on top of the world. They got back to their place and were all over each other before their front door even closed. They went to Danny's bedroom. They started undressing. Danny almost ripped her top off. "You rip my blouse, you will buy me another one. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Lacey says and smiles at him. He started to laugh and calmed down and took his time. They had all night. Danny took his time and slowly undressed Lacey. He loved taking her clothes off and knowing that he was going to have fun all night with her.

Once they were fully nude in Danny's bed, Lacey climbed on top of Danny and grabbed his hair and teased his lips with hers. She pulled back to tease him some more and smiled at him. Lacey leans forward to place her lips to his as they embrace in a deep, tongue filled kiss. She nibbled on his ear and then she goes back to kiss him on the lips. She moves to his neck and takes light nibbles at his Adam's apple and then his collar-bone. She then makes her way to his chest and starts to kiss his nipples and stroked the hair on his chest. She kissed his rib tattoo slowly. Danny sat up a little and grabbed Lacey's waist and rolled them over. He climbs on top of her to kiss her again as he trails his kisses down to her neck. He makes his way to her breasts as he takes her erect nipple into his mouth. He nibbles on it before turning to the other one. He repeats his actions of nibbling on her nipple as he kisses down her abdomen and stops at her belly button. He kisses down the length of both legs before returning to her thighs. He kisses the inside as he parts her legs and slowly starts to lick the length of her opening before making contact with her clit and starts to suck as the nub starts to swell. He sucks on her swollen nub until she starts calling his name. "Danny! Danny! Oh my, oh damn Danny!" Lacey moans. He then goes back to her lips and rolls his tongue before sticking it in her opening. He thrusts his tongue in and out as he makes love to her with his tongue. He goes back to sucking on her clitoris until Lacey started to shake. She arched her back and tried not to hurt him from the grip she had on his hair as he continued to lick her clit. Her hips moved along with his tongue until she felt it slip inside of her. She felt his tongue move in and out of her. He has sucked a little harder on her clit as she felt her body get rigid. She desperately tried to stop herself from hurting him so she just let go and grabbed the sheets."Shit, Danny!" He pulled away from her and looked up at her to give her a sexy wink.

She sat up and pulled him closer to her and planted a kiss on his lips. She encouraged him to lay on his back and she turned her body to face him and kissed him again. She kissed his chest lightly. Once she's done there, she moves down to his belly button and start to kiss him there before moving to his groin. She slowly takes the head of his penis into her mouth. Danny's body jerks in reaction. She starts to bob her head up and down while simultaneously stroking his shaft. She takes as much of him into her mouth as possible. After several sucks of his penis, she starts to lick up and down his shaft. She then takes one of his balls into her mouth and starts to suck on them before moving to the other one and then she hears him call out her name. She goes back to take the head of his penis into her mouth again where she sucks on the opening. "Dammit, Lace." Danny moaned as she continued to suck on him. She doesn't move her mouth though and continues to suck on the tip until the cum shoots out."That was amazing. I think you're trying to kill me. Are you trying to kill me, Lacey?" He asks playfully.

Lacey laughs in a seductive tone. "Of course not. I love you too much to want to kill you." She says as she crawls forward to kiss him. She climbed on top of him and straddled him. She looked deep into his eyes to silently let him know that she was ready as she grabbed his penis and lined it up at her opening and put it inside of her. He grabbed her ass and adjusted her some as she started to ride him. He sat up and took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on her nipples as she rode him. Being inside of Lacey felt so good to him he thought he would lose it. He tried to hold off, but he had waited to be inside of her and it overwhelmed him. He didn't have a moment to warn her before he ejaculated.

"Damn. That came too fast. Give me a minute." He says as he pulls out of her. He looked at her and stroked his penis and he was back at attention moments later. All he really needed was a minute because he was ready, really ready for her now. He grabbed her by her waist and laid her down gently before he climbs on top of Lacey and places a deep kiss to her lips. He continued to kiss her deeply as he placed his hands between her legs and played with her opening. He took the tip of his penis and stroked her clit and rubbed it along her labia before stopping at her opening. He slowly pushed himself into her where he just stayed before leaning down to kiss her. "I love you." He says as he starts to thrust his hips into her. He moved inside of her gently before pounding into her a little harder. He maintained steady thrusts inside of her. He felt so good inside of her. Better than she thought it would feel. The first time was too quick to enjoy, but this was a lot better. Danny really knew how to fuck and she was loving that she didn't wait to find out how good he was any longer. She now sees why Callie went crazy. She was on the verge of losing her damn mind as well.

"Danny, Danny, Danny...Danny..." Lacey moaned because the sex was amazing. She wraps her legs around his waist as he enters in and out of her. He slowly starts to grind into her as she wraps her arms around him and grabs the back of his hair. He tongue kisses her deeply as he continues to pound in to her. "Danny!" Lacey screams out as it feels like he hit her g spot. She felt her clitoris pulsate. He took his hand and placed it under her ass and pulled her even closer to him. Her pussy felt like it was popping. She bit her lip as a powerful orgasm overtakes her. She starts to whimper and yells out, "Danny, I can't..." He grinds into her until his knees go stiff and he ejaculates into her. He takes his penis out of her and rubs it against her clitoris until he can get hard again.

Just like clockwork, he's erect again. "Get on your knees." He almost commands and Lacey immediately turns over and presents her ass to him and felt him enter her. He started with a slow steady pace that Lacey equally matched. He started to pick up speed as his thrusts went deeper into her. He gave her ass a light smack before he started to grab and rub her cheeks. He used her ass to anchor himself and to enjoy the view. He pounded and grinded into her like he needed it to breathe. Lacey felt herself reach the brink and the orgasm overtook her. She felt the aftershocks of the orgasm as he finally went over the edge as well. He slowly pulled out of her and entered her again. He teased her opening and her clit with his dick. He suddenly pulled out of her and turned her over. He climbs between her legs and enters her slowly and then starts to thrust his hips into her. He really gets into his groove as he hears her moaning his name. He gets on his knees and pulls Lacey's thighs so that her ass is off the bed and he gets a great view of his dick moving in and out of her. Lacey then starts to play with her clitoris. The sight of her touching herself excites and turns him on even more. It made him think back to the game they played several nights before and she became the hottest woman on the planet to him by fingering herself in front of him without him even asking. She starts to shiver and jerk as the orgasm takes over and wrecks her body. He gives her several more hard thrusts before he unloads inside of her again. Danny pulls out of her and lays her down before he lays down beside her. He just looks at the woman he loves, basking in the pure state of orgasm bliss and felt like a champion. He put that look on her face and gave her all those orgasms.

Lacey turned towards him. "I think you're trying to kill me." She says as settled beside him ands he pulls her into his arms. "That was...I can't even describe what that was." Lacey says and then exhales.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But that was just the beginning." Danny says as he moves from beside her and got on his knees. He leaned forward to kiss her and kissed her breasts again. He loved that her nipples were still erect. He starts to kiss down her stomach before making his way to her pubic region. He plants kisses all over her vagina before slowly parting her lips and licking the inside. He then moves to her clitoris and starts to suck as the nub starts to swell. He then goes back to her lips and rolls his tongue before sticking it in her opening. He thrusts his tongue in and out until he feels her body go stiff as a board.

"Oh...my...oh...my...Danny..." Lacey moaned breathlessly. She feels like she got a little carried away because she had a super grip on his hair. He's still licking her as she comes down from a state of elation. Danny rolled them over and Lacey climbs on top of him and sits down on his dick. She leans her body forward as she starts to gyrate her hips and grind on to him. Danny grabs a handful of her ass as they continue to grind into each other. Danny sat up straighter and reached behind her to smack her ass. He gives her ass light smacks as he continues to move inside of her as she rides him. He feels her walls tighten and grip him as her juices start flowing. Danny grabs her ass tighter and continues to thrust upward until he feels that he's near the edge. He grabbed her ass and felt his body go stiff as he unloaded. Lacey collapsed and laid next to him and just smiles at the man she loves more than anything. She always had, it was just deeper now.

"I don't know why you're getting comfortable, I told you that was just the beginning." Danny says as he pulls her close again and kisses her. Lacey let out a small yelp as he turns her over again.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lacey woke up completely drained and more than satisfied. Danny was too, but she had never in her life had a night of sex like that before. She didn't know Danny had that in him. He told her he was just making up for all the years they could have been doing that. Her night with Danny was the best sex she ever had. He seemed to want to make up for that first nut that came too early. He made up for that and then some. Lacey felt like she could not longer call it her vagina any more. It was definitely Danny's. She just hoped she didn't do anything too crazy and make a fool of herself like Callie did. The sex was addicting. If it was a drug, then she was strung out. The only problem was she would never, ever go to rehab.<p>

Lacey decided they would just have cereal again since they were going to her Mom's house for dinner. She thought that them going there at 4 and eating beforehand was pointless. Judy would practically force feed them and they both knew it. They were looking forward to it because they missed Judy's cooking. They lounged around and had sex a few times before they got ready. Danny was confused about what to wear.

"Are we supposed to dress nice?" He asks as he walks into Lacey's bedroom in just his boxers.

"Not church nice, no. But don't wear some sweats and a tee-shirt. Just throw on some jeans." Lacey says and then thinks about it. "On second thought, put on some dark jeans, but just wear a button down. That's good enough." She says and smiles. She went to her closet and pulled out a blush sweater dress. She quickly put it on as Danny stood there and watched. She turned the color of her dress at him watching her. "What?" She asks subtly.

"Nothing. I just love looking at you. I love seeing you blush because it reminds me of the little girl I met in first grade." He says sincerely.

Lacey smiled at that. "Every once in a while, you remind me of that little boy I met too. Now go and get dressed. I'm not being late and dealing with Judy."

Danny just looks at her and hurries to go and get dressed. Lacey finished getting ready and went out into the living room where Danny was waiting for her. "Ready?" He asks and stands.

"Yup." Lacey replies and smiles. She walks over to the door with Danny following her. He pinched her butt and Lacey turned to face him. "Get that out of your system before we go over there."

"Can we fool around in the car?" He asks with a straight face.

"No, Danny." Lacey says surely as they head for the elevator.

"Can we fool around in your old bedroom then?" He asks, with the same straight face.

Lacey laughed. "Judy." Is all she says.

"Nevermind." He says as they head for the garage and make their way to Danny's now fixed car. They drove to Judy's house and pulled up in front of it. Danny almost reached for Lacey's hand, but decided against it until Judy and Karen knew about them. Lacey let herself in with the key she still had.

"Hello? We're here." She announces. They smelled the food as soon as they entered and they both started drooling.

Judy came out the kitchen with a platter of fruit, cheese, and crackers in her hand. "Lacey and Danny. I missed you two." She says and placed it on the coffee table and gave Danny and Lacey hugs.

"We missed you too, Mom." Lacey says and holds on to her mother longer. She really did miss her.

"Where's my mother?" Danny asks and looks around.

"She's coming. She had to run to the store for me." Judy says and eyes Danny and Lacey with that motherly look.

Lacey felt it. She knows her mother well. "Need some help?" She offers as a distraction.

"No. You guys are guests here." Judy says and disappears into the kitchen.

Lacey looks at Danny and shrugs. They sit on the sofa and snacked on the platter Judy put out, and minutes later, Karen comes in. "Hi, Danny. Hi, Lacey." Karen says as Danny gets up to get her bags.

"Hi, Karen." Lacey says happily.

"Hi, Mom." Danny says matching his tone.

Karen took the bags back and disappeared into the kitchen with Judy. Danny and Lacey were starting to get weird vibes from their mothers. Something was definitely up. Judy came out of the kitchen with drinks for Danny and Lacey. She handed them to them without a word and a smile. She disappeared back into the kitchen moments later.

Lacey looked over at Danny. "What is going on?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but they are definitely acting weird." Danny says and takes a sip of his drink.

Karen and Judy came out of the kitchen and sat in the chairs facing the sofa. They just stared at Danny and Lacey for a minute without speaking. They looked at each other for a moment. They then looked back at their children.

"What's going on? Why are you two acting so weird?" Lacey wonders.

"Yeah." Danny adds.

"You guys think we're acting weird?" Karen asks and looks at them with wide eyes.

"Yes." Danny and Lacey say together.

Karen chuckled. "Do you think we're acting weird, Judy?"

Judy smiles, revealing her dimples and looking like an older version of Lacey. "No, I don't think we're acting weird. I think our children are paranoid." Judy replies.

"We are not paranoid. You're acting weird." Lacey says. "I knew something was up when you just called and invited us over."

Judy smiles and looks at Karen. She then grabbed her hand. "We have something to tell you."

Danny and Lacey looked at each other, then at their mothers. They looked back at each other and wondered what in the hell Judy and Karen wanted to tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2.0: Here's the synopsis for the other 2 stories.**

**1. Lacey's a singer and Danny is one of her band members. (Kylie can sing and Avan can play the guitar. Got this from feels from that video they made.) No type! :)**

**2. Lacey's a model and Danny is a photographer. **

**Obviously, I have a LOT going on with 5 stories, but I wasn't going to make them long fics. REALLY. One or two shots max. Which one do you want first? Majority rules! **

**P.S. One of you other fic writers can TRY and steal my ideas, and I will come for you. I'm not even kidding. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Happy Friday! Here's an update to start off your weekend. I meant to post earlier, but you all know how things go.**

**I had people message me thinking that I deleted this, Cupid's Joke, and Feathers and Lace. They're still there, they just have an M rating now. That's why it isn't on the main page. I know, I think that's a stupid concept as well.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are hugs! **

* * *

><p>Danny and Lacey continued to look at their mothers wondering what they had to tell them. They already sensed that something was going on from the way they were both acting. Now they were holding hands and looking at them strangely. Danny and Lacey both thought the worst. They had no idea what they would tell them. They were both hoping it was nothing bad. Their mothers were the only parents they had left and neither wanted to hear that one of them was sick or something even worse than that.<p>

Lacey turned to look at Danny, and after knowing him for almost 20 years, she was able to read him and know what he was thinking. He was thinking the same thing she was thinking but he needed her to talk for him. "What do you guys have to tell us? Please don't say that one of you is sick." She says rather calmly, though it sounds like she's pleading.

"No, neither on of us is sick. Why would you think that?" Judy asks and smiles.

Lacey scoffed almost incredulously. "Because you just out of the blue invited us over here, then you've both been acting strange since we've gotten here. We'd really like to know what's going on. Right, Danny?" She says as she turns to look at him briefly.

"Right. Just let us know why you invited us over here." Danny says a little nervously. He felt like he was under water and couldn't breathe. He felt like he did the night of his company party and was feeling strange around Lacey. He became warm like he did that night but didn't understand why. He reached forward to get his glass from the coffee table and took a sip of his cold drink.

"Well, son. We brought you and Lacey here to tell you that Judy and I have fallen in love and we're a couple now." Karen says and looks at Judy and smiles. Danny started to choke on his drink, and Lacey, totally horrified, tried to stop him from choking by patting him on his back. Karen and Judy started to look horrified as well.

Lacey continued to pat his back as he continued to cough. "What?!" She asks in shock. _How in the hell can our mothers be in love with each other? How is that even possible? How can they be a couple now? What does that mean for me and Danny? _Lacey wondered to herself.

"Take it easy, Danny." Karen says calmly and in a motherly tone. She didn't mean to kill her son with her shocking news.

Danny finally calmed down from his coughing and choking fit. He just stared at his mother and Lacey's mother, his mother's new lover, and wanted to down some scotch to make him feel better. "How can you expect me to take it easy when you tell us something like that?" He wonders as he looks at the women in front of him.

"Really." Lacey says. She never thought she would see the day that her mother and Karen would be in love. It didn't make sense to her. Sure, she had no problem with homosexuality. Not at all. Whitney is a lesbian and one of her dearest friends. She looked at Karen like her second mother. Which made sense since she was now dating her son after being his best friend the majority of their lives. Now, Karen was dating her mother. _Will Karen be my step mom? What is going to happen with me and Danny? _Lacey continues to wonder.

"We know that this may be shocking to you two, but we can't help how we feel." Judy says.

"Well, it is shocking to say the least. But we're happy for you." Lacey says and Danny looks over at her. He communicated with her without words. She picked right up on him thinking, _But what about us? _Lacey hunched her shoulders and stared back at him. _I don't know, Danny. We might end up being step brother and sister._

Judy and Karen watched the exchange. They finally stopped holding hands and just looked at their children. They then looked at each other. They looked back at Danny and Lacey and their wordless communication. They had done that since they were kids and were truly best friends and kindred spirits with the way they connected to each other. Now they knew they had just dropped a huge bomb on their children, but they wanted them to talk to them instead of talking silently with each other. "Why are you two talking to each other, instead of telling us how you feel?" Judy wonders.

Lacey and Danny were still in their trance, but Lacey broke away from it first at hearing Judy's voice. "No reason. We're just shocked. That's all." She admits truthfully. She just got the shock of her life, and was trying to handle it with the utmost respect to her mother and Danny's. She selfishly couldn't help but think about the fate of her own relationship. She felt like a terrible person and daughter for thinking that way, but that's how she felt.

Danny felt the same way. He would be happy if his mother found love, but how can it be with Judy? His girlfriend's mother. _How can my mother be in love with her best friend? How? _Danny thought and then the realization that he's in love with his best friend hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt selfish for thinking that he wished that his mother and Judy hadn't fallen in love. Not that they hadn't fallen in love, just not with each other. This was a disaster. A beautiful disaster. Danny started to laugh at the irony. All three women looked at him like he had lost it, and he probably did. He noticed them all starting at him, and Lacey had the most horrified expression. The look on her face got him to stop laughing. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Danny states sincerely. "I'm really happy for you two." He says, also with sincerity. He wanted to curse because they had both fell in love with the wrong woman. He and Lacey had just gotten together. They had sex for crying out loud. Not just once, but a couple of times since their first time the night before. Not to mention all the other activities they engaged in, plus the video. They couldn't undo that. It seemed so unfair to him.

Lacey just stared at Danny and truly felt his pain. She was in a relationship with her future step brother. It seemed so nasty to her. She started to laugh too. Not because it was funny, but because it was funny and unfair. The irony and incongruity of it all just seemed to overwhelm her. She just fell in love with her best friend, and her mother just did the same. In a perfect world, that would be wonderful. But her mother's lover was her boyfriend's mother. She thought people wouldn't even believe her if she told them. She continued to laugh, but stopped abruptly when she saw the look her mother was giving her. Karen's blue eyes were staring her down as well. "Sorry. I'm really sorry, Moms." Lacey offers as an apology.

"Well, we're glad that you two find this so funny." Judy says almost sternly.

"We're sorry." Lacey says as she apologizes for both of them.

"We know it sounds crazy. It is crazy. But it really wouldn't sound crazy if you two had told us the same thing." Judy says and deadpans her daughter.

Lacey felt her mother's eyes bore into her and it made her feel like she was a little girl in trouble. She was afraid to look away, but she did and briefly looked at Karen who was giving Danny the same look. He did turn and look at Lacey and really wondered what the hell was going on. "What?" Lacey asks quietly. "What are you saying, Mom?"

"I'm saying that Karen and I think that it's time for you and Danny to stop being just friends and get together." Judy replies and continues to stare at her first-born.

"What?" Lacey asks again. She heard her mother the first time, but she needs her to repeat it.

"She said that we think it's time for you and Danny to get together." Karen says. "Wouldn't you agree, son?" She asks and looks at her only son with a serious look on her face.

"What?" Danny asks, this time sounding just like Lacey.

"Are you two going deaf? Are you listening to music really loudly and you've lost your hearing?" Judy asks in an incredulous tone.

"No, we're not going deaf. We just don't understand what you're saying." Lacey admits truthfully.

"Ok. One more time. Karen and I think that you and Danny should give a relationship a try. If It doesn't work out, at least you know you tried and you'll still be friends. We've thought a lot about this. And we think that you should listen to us." Judy says.

Danny looks over at Lacey momentarily. "Where is this coming from?" He wonders as he stares at his two moms.

"Well, we just thought about it one day. Our friends' kids are getting engaged and married, and ours aren't. We each couldn't think of anyone better for either of you. So we decided to get you here and spring this on you. It's not the end of the world. Just a suggestion from your mothers. And you know mother knows best." Judy says and smiles.

Lacey looks over at Danny again. They wonder if they should ask about the whole 'we fell in love' thing that Karen and Judy just threw at them. "What about you and Karen? Don't you think that would be weird?" She asks a little uneasily.

"What about me and Karen? We were just kidding." Judy says and she and Karen crack up laughing.

"What?" Danny asks, in a semi miffed tone.

"We were just kidding. We were just trying to show you that Judy and I would be weird and a terrible idea all the way around, but you two together won't be. I love Judy like my sister, and nothing more. No offense, Judy." Karen says.

"None taken. We both like men. We haven't realized we're lesbians. Now back to what we discussed. What do you two think?" Judy asks eagerly.

"What are we supposed to say to that, Mom?" Lacey asks, though she and Danny are way ahead of them.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Lacey. You two have been best friends since you were six years old. Just think of how great it will be for you to fall for your best friend, sweetheart." Judy replies.

"And you're not going to find a better woman for you than Lacey, Danny." Karen says and gives Danny a serious look. "Really, Lacey has always been your woman. Especially since she moved in with you. You two are literally married without the paper."

"What if Lacey and I don't like each other in that way?" Danny asks just to mess with them. He agrees completely with everything his mother just said.

"How could you not?" Karen asks.

"Look, we're not telling you two to get married and give us a house full of grandkids tomorrow. But could you at least go out on a date as more than friends? We'll pay." Judy says.

Lacey looks at Danny again and he got that smirk on his face that she has seen her whole life. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "That won't be necessary." She says in a dark tone.

Karen and Judy look at each other in disappointment. "Why not, Lacey?" Judy asks.

"Because Danny and I are just friends, that's why. I don't look at him like that. He doesn't look at me like that." Lacey says gravely.

"She's right. The thought of that just seems...wrong." Danny says and shudders.

"Are you sure?" Karen asks. "Both of you? You're both sure there's nothing more?" She asks once more.

"Yes. Besides, I have a boyfriend." Lacey says.

"And I have a girlfriend." Danny counters.

Karen and Judy look so sad and disappointed, that it almost hurts Lacey to keep up the charade. "Is it serious?" Judy asks.

"Yes, it's serious." Lacey says.

"What about you, Danny?" Karen asks expectantly, though she hopes his answer isn't like Lacey's.

"Yes, it's serious too. I love her." Danny confesses truthfully. Lacey had to keep her composure and not reveal herself too soon.

Karen frowned. So did Judy. "So when am I going to meet this serious girlfriend that you love? You are going to introduce her to me, aren't you?" She asks, though she isn't thrilled about meeting Danny's new girlfriend.

Danny looked over at Lacey briefly to get her signal. "Sooner than you think." He says and smiles.

"What about you, Lacey? When am I going to meet this serious boyfriend?" Judy wonders.

"Actually, you've already met him." Lacey replies and smiles.

"I have? When?" Judy asks as she tries to search her brain to remember a guy that Lacey has introduced to her and she came up empty. She really got lost in thought thinking that she didn't notice that Danny and Lacey slid closer to each other on the sofa. Karen did however, and tapped Judy on the arm. "What?" She asks as Karen interrupts her train of thought.

"Look." She says happily. By this time, Danny and Lacey have joined hands. Karen and Judy look on and start to get excited.

"Does that mean what we want it to mean?" Karen wonders hopefully.

"Please say yes." Judy states.

Lacey looked at Danny and smiled at him. He smiled at her too. "Yes." She says and smiles again. Telling their mothers felt great.

"So you two are together? Together together?" Judy asks in jovial expectation.

"Yes, we're together." Lacey says happily.

Karen and Judy hugged each other and practically squealed. "So when did this happen?" Karen asks in the most cheerful tone she can manage.

"About 2 weeks ago." Lacey answers.

"So how did it happen?" Judy asks.

Danny and Lacey both get uneasy. There's no way they can tell their mothers that they were playing around and Danny saw her naked, which started the chain of events that lead to them being together now. They communicated silently again and decided to embellish. "I went to Danny's company party with him and everyone thought we were married, so we decided to give it a try. It's been going great since then." She says, even though she leaves out the not so great part about Callie vandalizing and destroying their property.

"So when's the wedding?" Karen asks.

Lacey and Danny look at each other again. "Wedding? We just got together." Lacey exclaims.

"So? You've known each other much longer than most couples. You already know you like each other and can live together. What's the wait for?" Karen asks.

"Yeah, that's true. But I don't think we're ready to get married just yet." Danny responds.

"You two are already married in my eyes. All you need to do is sleep together." Karen states and is probably saying too much. Danny and Lacey got uneasy at her saying that.

"I think we're too late for that, Karen." Judy says and laughs.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Lacey asks to change the subject.

"Now, I'm really convinced that you did." Karen says and chuckles. There isn't much she can say since Danny and Lacey are adults and can do as they please.

"Is it hot in here?" Danny asks as he reaches forward for his glass and takes a sip.

"Calm down, Danny. I'm not going to kill you for sleeping with my little girl. I already knew Lacey wasn't a virgin." Judy states, making both Danny and Lacey uncomfortable.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Lacey asks again.

"I think we've tortured them enough, Judy." Karen says and laughs.

"I think we have. I just have a quick question, and we'll really leave you alone." She says and smiles at them.

"Ok." Lacey says with much hesitation.

"When's the wedding?" Judy asks seriously, to deeply unamused Lacey and Danny.

* * *

><p>Danny and Lacey finished up their meal with their mothers that wasn't at all awkward after their initial shock of really thinking that their mother's were in a relationship and they'd have to reevaluate their own. Thankfully, they didn't have to do that since they were just pulling a ruse to try to get them together. Danny drove to their place with a lot on his mind. Lacey as well. Their mothers had given them a lot to think about. Everything they said was true but they both had to decide if they were really ready for marriage. They were only 25. They had time to get married. They both thought about marrying each other, though they never discussed it with the other one. Karen was right, they had lived like husband and wife since Lacey moved in with Danny. They were married in every sense of the word. But their whole relationship stemmed from their friendship. They already knew everything they possible could about each other. They did know each other better than some engaged, and even some married couples. They were no surprises, no games to play, no lies to be told, nothing else to conquer. They took that final step and realized that they were extremely sexually compatible. Why shouldn't they get married?<p>

Danny took his eyes off the road for a second to glance over at Lacey. "So dinner was great." He says to gauge her thoughts.

"Yeah, it was. After the shock of our mothers saying they're lovers wore off, it became great." Lacey says.

He glanced over at her again. "What did you think about what they said?" Danny wonders.

"What? About us getting married? It makes sense, I guess." Lacey says and shrugs. Eventually, she would like to get married. You're supposed to marry your best friend. It made perfect sense. But she kind of just wanted to be Danny's girlfriend at the moment.

"It does make sense. But Lacey, please don't take offense to this, but I kind of just want to be your boyfriend right now." He confesses and really hopes Lacey doesn't take it the wrong way. The last thing he want to do is upset her or hurt her feelings unintentionally.

Lacey smiles. "Good. I feel the same way. I was just thinking that I just wanted to be your girlfriend at the moment. I'm having fun just being that." She affirms and smiles at him again. Danny just makes her smile.

"Great. That works out great for us. How are we going to break it to our mothers?" Danny truly wonders as he glances over at Lacey again.

"I don't know. We have to do something though. Leave it to them and they'll have me fitted for a wedding dress and have invitations sent out. Can you believe they went to that length to get us together? They actually told us they were lovers, Danny. Can you get over that?" She asks and then laughs.

"No, I can't get over that. You saw my reaction. I thought I was going to choke. I just thought about you becoming my step sister, and it pissed me off." Danny replies.

"I thought about that too. I thought of how unfair it was that we had just gotten together, and then our mothers got together as well. Then I felt guilty for feeling like I couldn't be happy for them because of us. I felt awful for feeling that selfish. I want both of our moms to find someone, just not each other. That would be so weird. Your mom is like my second mother. Seeing her and my mother together romantically is just wrong. I'm glad they're just friends." Lacey admits but realizes that it sounds bad. "Does that sound bad? It does. It does sound bad."

"No one will know but us, but if it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way. I've always looked at your mom like a second mom or an Aunt too, and the thought of them together almost makes my head explode. I think I'd be less upset if my mom got with one of my friends." Danny states and then thinks about that. He changes his mind. "Nevermind. That's bad too."

Lacey laughs out loud. "Well, we don't have to worry about it because they were only joking. I'm so happy that they were." She says lightly.

"You know that since they know we've had sex, we could have fooled around in your old bedroom like I wanted to." He says and avoids eye contact by seemingly just keeping his eyes on the road.

Lacey looked over and stared at him for a moment without speaking. "Just because they suspected that we've had sex doesn't mean they'll just let us get it on while they're in the same house, Danny."

"I know. It's a good thing we already live together then." Danny counters as he finally looks over and flashes her his killer grin.

* * *

><p>The next day, Danny and Lacey really had to discuss the details of their party. At first they were just having it because Lacey said they were having one to get Archie out of her hair. Then they thought it would be a really good idea to have one to let Archie, and others that they were a couple. They still hadn't really discussed what they each would do and who they would invite. They didn't want it to be a huge gathering, but they felt like having a moment with their friends.<p>

"So are we still having a toga themed party?" Danny asks while they were eating breakfast that Monday morning before work.

"I don't know. I don't feel like being bothered with that idea. How about we have a beach/pool party themed one? Or maybe an early Halloween party? What do you think?" Lacey inquires.

"I like the beach one. That way I get to see you in a bikini." Danny says and grins before eating some of his eggs.

"Ok. But you do know that Archie will see me in this bikini, right?" Lacey says to remind him.

"Then that's an even better idea. I want him to see what he's not going to get. I'm pretty sure Regina will wear one too, and he'll go slide her way." Danny says surely.

"You're probably right." Lacey says. "I have to call everyone I'm inviting. Or maybe I'll send out a mass text or something." She says as she sips her juice.

"Me too. This party isn't really going to be a huge deal anyway. Just a small gathering among friends." Danny states.

"So you and Archie are friends now?" Lacey wonders.

"He was ok until he started to stare at you like you were on the menu. He'll go back to being ok once he realizes that you aren't available, especially to him." Danny says and smiles just thinking of Archie's reaction.

"Well, think of how I feel hearing Regina gush about how hot you are and how much she wants you. She's my friend and I love her, but I wanted to strangle her when I ran into her and Phoebe that day. When she used to talk about you back in high school, I didn't care. I just let her talk. Now it feels like she's intentionally trying to get under my skin. I know she isn't because she has no idea, but that's how it felt." Lacey admits.

"Regina is such a non factor, I don't even know why you're dwelling on it. I have had plenty of opportunities to get with Regina and I haven't taken them, and I never will. She'll get over it once she's knows I'm with you." Danny says as he tries to assure Lacey that her concerns are unnecessary.

"Well, she has been saying that we were or should be more than friends since we were kids." Lacey says and smiles, glad that she finally saw what everyone else saw between her and Danny.

"And she'll see it with her own eyes at the party Saturday night." Danny says and flashes her that killer grin again.

* * *

><p>Danny made his way to his job to start his new work week. He saw Miranda in the lobby and she actually rolled her eyes at him. That was the first time he saw her since that little incident in his office. He didn't at all care that she was upset. She would get over it. Even if she didn't, he wasn't going to worry about it at all. Danny wasn't in the business of caring about the hurt feelings of an adult that brought it on themselves. She wasn't Lacey. He cared about her feelings and didn't give a damn about Miranda's.<p>

He ran into Cole and Archie at the elevator. He was glad that he did so that he could get the party invite out of the way. "Hey Danny. How was your weekend?" Cole asks.

"Hey, Cole. Archie. It was great. Went to a concert with Lacey and then we had dinner at her mother's house. How was your weekend?" Danny asks after purposely mentioning his great times with Lacey in front of Archie.

"I just had a weekend at home watching sports. Nothing fantastic. How is Lacey? What concert did you guys go to?" Cole questions.

"Lacey is fantastic." Danny says and really puts emphasis on the word fantastic just to annoy Archie more. "We went to the Beyoncé and Jay Z concert. It was awesome." He says truthfully.

Archie finally speaks up. "So that's why you had to cancel the party."

"Yeah. Lacey really wanted to go, so we had to. It's back on for this Saturday. You're both invited. It's a beach themed party." Danny says while they all step on the elevator.

"Beach theme? I hope Lacey wears a bikini. I can't wait to see that." Archie says and gets a self satisfactory look on his face.

Danny had to force himself not slam Archie against the wall and give him a few hits to the jaw for talking crazy about his girlfriend. Danny decided to ignore him. He'll get his revenge at the party. "Yeah. So wear your beach gear. We have a pool in our building if you want to go swimming." Danny says.

"Great. That sounds like fun. Will there be any other hot girls there?" Cole asks.

"Yeah. Lacey's inviting her friends. It's not going to be that big of a party, but if you two wanted to invite someone, you can." Danny states as the elevator arrives at their floor and they step off to head to their offices.

"Are Lacey's friends hot?" Cole asks and Danny laughs.

"Yeah, they are. Don't worry Cole. I'm sure you'll have fun at the party. You'll probably like Phoebe. I think you'll like Regina, Archie." Danny says to annoy him further.

"Nah, I have my eye on Lacey." Archie says almost seductively.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Danny says, ignoring Archie's statement completely.

He went to his office and slowly started his work day. About an hour after he started working, he got a call to his boss's office. Danny wondered what he was getting called to his boss's office for. He took the stairs up two flights to go there and wondered why Eloïse from Human Resources was there. He instantly started thinking he was about to get fired, but he didn't know why. His work speaks for itself. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with Lacey's surprise for him the prior week before. Danny smiled despite being ridiculously uncomfortable. He didn't really need his job, but he liked it and didn't feel like finding a new place to work.

"Danny. Have a seat." Mr. Greene says sternly.

"Ok." Danny says and audibly swallows.

"I'm sure you know Eloïse from HR. I have her here as a witness to what we will discuss. Danny, it seems as if someone has filed a sexual harassment claim against you." Mr. Greene says while staring directly at Danny.

"What?" Danny asks in total confusion.

"Miranda Owens claims that you've made several unwelcomed sexual advances towards her and invited her to your office to engage in sexual activities in your office. We would like to get your side of the story." Mr. Greene says.

Danny just stares at Mr. Greene and wonders how he will get out of this mess that Miranda has put him in. "Mr. Greene, that is totally false. She has made sexual advances towards me, and I've always turned her down. She came to my office the other day and insulted me saying she didn't think I liked her because I don't like Black women. She did that after she met my girlfriend at the company party. Mr. Greene, you met her yourself. I didn't like her implications and I put her out of my office. I did not and never will make sexual advances towards her." Danny exclaims truthfully, as he tries to keep his anger under control.

"Mr. Desai. I do remember meeting your girlfriend. I honestly can't say if what she claims is false or not. Without any witnesses, it is your word against hers. I would hate to think she made this up out of rejection, but I also would hate to think that you would do a thing like this." Mr. Greene says.

"Sir, that's exactly what she did. I don't harass women. I was never interested in her because of her aggressiveness. She did this just because I rejected and embarrassed her. I would never do what she has accused me of." Danny states as he practically pleads with his boss.

"Danny, I'm really inclined to believe you. You've been a stellar employee here for almost 4 years without any incidents. I would love to just take your word for it, but I have to do some more investigating. In the meantime, any contact with Ms. Owens without a witness is strictly prohibited." Mr. Greene says.

"That's fine with me." Danny states. He's still angry as hell, but can't let it show. He wants to kill Miranda. But his boss telling him not to say anything to Miranda is an easy thing to do. He doesn't want anything to do with her at all.

"Thanks, Danny. I'll be in touch with you again soon. If you can think of anyone that can be a witness on your behalf, don't hesitate to let me know." Mr. Greene says and Danny stands.

He left his boss's office mad enough to spit fire. He wanted to punch a wall. First he went through that bullshit with Callie spray painting obscenities outside their door and vandalizing not only his, but Lacey's car, because she couldn't face rejection. Now he had to deal with this. He could lose his job for something that he didn't even do. He would never try to harass a woman. If someone isn't interested, he would move on. And not that he needs to toot his own horn, he's usually the one doing the rejecting. He knows that he's good-looking and attractive to women that hit on him and are interested in him, but for him to pursue a woman who clearly isn't interested isn't in his character. He's all about the chase and he knows when a woman is interested and when she's not. Miranda was interested in him and he wasn't interested in her. Yet he got accused of sexually harassing her. If he wasn't so pissed off, he would laugh.

He made his way back to his office and shut the door. He sat at his desk and really wished that he could call Lacey. He needed her. But she was in school and he wouldn't be able to talk to her until that evening. He just sat and stared out his window for an unforeseeable amount of time. He was too angry to work. He felt defeated and he didn't even do a thing wrong. He wondered if it had gotten around the building. Somehow he doubted it. He doubted that anyone would believe that he sexually harassed someone with the amount of attention he got from women. He knew he couldn't bring in every woman who offered him sex and other things as a way to speak up for him. He knew that women that worked in his building wanted him. Sure he flirted, but he hasn't been with any of them. He didn't like mixing business with pleasure. He heard horror stories of love gone bad and he wanted no parts of it where he worked. Now he was in the midst of his own drama. He didn't do a thing to Miranda, now he was being treated like a pervert. He cursed and scoffed just thinking about it.

Danny finally got out of his little funk and his trance and worked through lunchtime. He was too disgusted to eat anything. He really wanted to hit something. He knew he couldn't hit Miranda, but he wanted to make her pay. He knew there wasn't a thing he could do to her because It would look really bad if he retaliated. He hated this. Hated the situation that she put him in. He hated her just as much as he hated Callie at the moment. They both were psycho. He could kind of understand Callie's anger, because he definitely understood her hurt. But he just didn't understand Miranda. Sure he got that she wanted to hurt him and stick it to him, but for her to go that far and tell a blatant lie like that just baffled him. She was fucking with his livelihood and he didn't like that shit at all.

He finally finished up his day and drove straight home. He couldn't wait to see Lacey. He hoped that she was cooking because he was now starving. He really just needed a meal, a hot shower, a beer and his best friend/girlfriend. Lacey always made him feel better when he was upset. It was one of the many things that he loved about her. He loved everything about her actually. He walked in the door and found her in the kitchen. He just walked up to her and hugged her. He barely wanted to let her go. She thought it was just because he missed her, but she felt how tense he was and it worried her. She knew Danny better than anybody, and knew that something was up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lacey asks while Danny is still hugging her.

"Oh, nothing. I just got called to my boss's office and was hit with a claim of sexual harassment from Miranda." Danny says like it's nothing.

Lacey jerked and pulled away from him. "What?" She asks rather harshly.

"Exactly what I said. I was called to my boss's office, you know the one you met at the party. There was even a woman from Human Resources there as a witness. Apparently, I've harassed Miranda relentlessly with unwanted sexual advances. Which is strange since she's the one that kept hitting on me and I turned her down. I should have beat her to the punch." Danny says as he stares at Lacey. He hates the horrified look she has on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" She asks, hoping that he is. Danny does like to kid about serious things and sweep them under the rug like they're nothing. Just like him not wanting to do anything about what Callie did.

Danny smiled and it looked like a cringe. "I wish I was." He says regrettably.

"She actually went and filed a claim against you because you don't like her and rejected her? Because you're with me? Did you tell your boss what she said to you?" Lacey wonders while the future lawyer in her is thinking. The wheels are really spinning on the car riding around in her mind.

"Yes, I did. I even mentioned him meeting you and that's the reason she got upset. He said that he wanted to believe me, but couldn't just ignore what she said I did because I think she's bitter about being rejected. He said that without witnesses, it's her word against mine. And he also said that I shouldn't interact with her without a witness present." He says and looks at Lacey who seems to be lost in thought. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why you're having all these problems out of two, not one but two women who got rejected by you. This is crazy. I can't believe she just tried to mess with your job like that." Lacey says and shakes her head. "Even though what Callie did was totally messed up, I get why she went crazy over you. But the other one didn't even have you, and she's doing unnecessary stuff."

"What do you mean by you get why she went crazy?" Danny questions.

Lacey got a devilish grin on her face. She grabbed his crotch and squeezed it lightly. "Because this is addicting. I might go crazy if you take it away from me." She says and gives him a naughty laugh.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, Queen Lacey Porter. I think I'd go crazy too." He says as he pulls her back into his arms.

"Why?" Lacey asks as she feigns ignorance.

"Because it's a constant challenge for me to keep my hands off of you." He says and smiles at her. "All day, everyday, all night."

"I agree. Are we pulling an all nighter tonight?" Lacey asks as she plays with a stray strand of Danny's hair.

"Probably. I'm super stressed out. Can you help me with that?" Danny asks.

"Of course." She says and smiles widely, revealing her dimple.

"What are we having for dinner? I'm starving. I was too upset to each lunch."

"I was thinking of bacon, lettuce, and tomato." Lacey answers.

Danny laughed. "Not on any bread?"

"Nope. Just the bacon, lettuce, and tomato on a plate." She replies and then laughs too.

"Sounds good. I'm going to run and take a shower and de-stress a little. I'll be back soon." Danny says as he pecks her lips and heads for his bedroom.

Lacey was getting ready to start cooking when she got an idea to go and shower with Danny. The dinner she had planned was quick and easy. If they got carried away, she could always order them something. She decided to help Danny de-stress. She went to his bedroom and quickly undressed. She walked to his bathroom and surprised him in the shower.

"Surprise." Lacey says and smiles.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks happily.

"I came to help you relieve the stress you're under." Lacey answers as she steps closer to him and presses her body against his.

"Great." Danny says and gives her a deep kiss.

Lacey tried to really be in the moment, but she started to think of what that heifer Miranda did. She knew she wouldn't let her get away with that. Not at all. She wouldn't even involve Danny of her plans. She'd be sure to pay her back for what she tried to do. She was becoming a lawyer and was thinking like a sleazy, underhanded defense attorney at the moment. She tried to put it out of her mind so that Danny wouldn't pick up on it. She just had one final thought before she focused on the incredibly sexy man kissing her.

_You fuck with my man, you fuck with me. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! The update is finally ready. Yay! I spent a lot of time on this and I meant to post sooner than now, but you guys know how things go. This update is longer than normal. A lot longer. Some of you may complain about how long it is, and I apologize for that. I decided to make it longer to make up for how long it took me to post. If you have to take a break in the middle, I understand. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**I talk about another ship from another show. Don't get mad at me. I used to ship it too, but I had to abandon ship. I couldn't be in my right mind and ship that mess anymore. **

**Did y'all see the Kavan pics? Avan and Kylie on that horse? I can't. Feels on overdrive.**

**This update contains a sample of the lyrics from "No Type" by Rae Sremmurd. Used for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for your patience and for reading. Reviews are hugs! :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, all Lacey had on her mind was paying Miranda back for the havoc she insists on causing in Danny's life. For that bitch to try to mess with his career by saying that he sexually harassed her made Lacey angry. She hated for women to lie about things like that. Danny isn't even the type of guy to harass anyone. It was ludicrous. Danny had women hitting on him and practically fanning themselves when they saw him. So why would he have to sexually harass her? It just didn't make sense. She guesses that's the only way Miranda could get to Danny since he rejected her. Lacey was still thinking like a sleazy attorney and her bitch side came out when she thought of revenge tactics. She truly meant what she thought. Danny was not only her boyfriend, but her best friend and she would do anything to protect him. She wasn't going to tell him a thing but she was going to teach Miranda a very valuable lesson.<p>

Lacey got to Law School and had to put that out of her mind to focus on learning. Miranda wasn't worth her jeopardizing that, but she was going to stick it to her ass the best way she knew how. Lacey was an expert at research. She had to be considering she's studying law. She spent so much time at the library and online, that she could look up things in her sleep. Once she got her break for the day, and headed to the library to do research for the paper she had to write, she would also find out what she could about Miss Miranda. She called Danny's company and easily found out that Miranda's last name was Owens. She then started to search her and find out what she could. She used her connections, the ones she's only supposed to use for educational purposes, and found out more about the skank like her date of birth, where she went to school, and where she lived. She took it a step further and found out her parents' names, siblings, bank information, everything she wanted to know. She then did something totally illegal, but it was for a great cause and searched to see if she had any sealed court records. Lacey felt like she struck gold when she found something. Miranda Owens had some dirty little secrets. A whole lotta dirty little secrets. Lacey did so much digging and found so much dirt on Miranda that she couldn't believe her eyes. The fact that she was hiding things and messing with people made Lacey shake her head. Lacey couldn't wait to pay the bitch back for what she did to Danny.

There was another huge thing she discovered that she had to investigate further when she got home. But the amount she did find was like winning the lottery. She felt like she had just aced an exam. She knew that when she got done with Miranda, she would never bother Danny again. And she was going to clear his name. What Miranda did was almost as bad as women that falsely accuse men of rape. That's just something that you don't do. It makes people not believe real victims of sexual assault and harassment. At first, she hated feeling like she was about to dog out and drag another Black woman, but this heifer deserved it. She went too far, and Lacey was going to go farther. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out that Danny's girlfriend discovered her dirty little secrets.

* * *

><p>Danny went to work the next day and again saw the bitch Miranda standing in the lobby talking to another woman who worked there named Jennifer. He saw her give him a self-satisfied look and went back to talking. He instantly wished that Lacey was with him to wipe the smile off of her face. He steered clear of her and just headed to the elevator to go to his office. He felt like sulking a little more. He hated the position that she put him in. Especially since she lied. He just knew people were looking at him like he was a pervert. He was glad that he could deal with the stares and what people said about him. He just hated that it wasn't true. He never even came on to Miranda. He didn't like her and he wasn't in the slightest bit attracted to her. Sure she was attractive, but she was way too aggressive and now he knows that she's a bitch and a liar. He hated that bitch. Hated her with everything in him. He got reprimanded for something that he didn't and wouldn't do. He could still lose his job over that crap. Danny wondered if the bitch would say more. What if she lied again? What if she said Danny threatened her for talking? What if she said he said more inappropriate things to her? He felt like all he had to do was bend over, because she definitely fucked him.<p>

He decided to put that off and get to work immediately. He got into his groove of working when there was a knock at his door. He dreaded who was on the other side of it. He wasn't in the mood for Archie. "Come in." Danny says tensely. He just sat there and waited reluctantly for his visitor to come through his office door. He was relieved when he saw that it was Cole. Danny never had any issues with him and was always eager to talk to him.

"Hey, Danny. Can we chat for a bit?" Cole asks as he stands in Danny's doorway.

"Sure thing. Just close the door." He answers and Cole walks over to sit in the chair in front of Danny's desk. Cole shifted uncomfortably, and Danny just knew what it was about. "I take it you heard." Is all Danny says as he eyes Cole dead on.

"Yeah, I heard. And I think it's bullshit. She threw herself at you. I'm really sorry, Danny." Cole offers sincerely.

"It is bullshit. I told Mr. Greene just that. He pretty much told me to stay away from her and it's her word against mine." Danny says.

"How about I go and tell Mr. Greene that I saw her flirting with you relentlessly, and you always turned her down? I think it really stinks that she would just lie like that since she found out you had a girlfriend. Well, you were lying, but she doesn't know that." Cole says and looks at the expression that has formed on Danny's face. He decides not to ask, and just let Danny tell him what's going on.

"It does stink. That would be great. That would really help me out in that situation. All those times she threw herself at me, and she lies and says the opposite. I didn't tell you that she came in here after Lacey left one day, did I?" Danny asks.

"No, you didn't. Lacey was here? What happened with that?" Cole asks and again notices the look Danny gets on his face. This time it was more like he was staring at a hot woman. Danny seemed to really get lost in thought and Cole had to wonder what in the hell he was thinking about. "Danny?" Cole says after a beat.

"Yeah?" Danny asks. He got lost in thought remembering that time Lacey surprised him in his office. He got turned on just thinking about it. Lacey really stirred things up in him. He remembered her red lips and the red lingerie she was wearing and forgot that Cole was in his office with him. He felt mildly embarrassed when he looked at Cole. He wondered if he would still be able to play that 'We're just best friends' thing with Cole. "Sorry, I got a little lost there." Danny says to apologize.

"I see that. Where did you just go a few moments ago?" Cole wondered.

Danny gave him a look and really started to wonder if him keeping his relationship with Lacey unbeknownst to Cole made sense. He just wanted to stick it to Archie, since he's the one that wants her. Cole already thought something was going on. Cole had never given him a reason to think that he wasn't trustworthy, so he didn't see a problem in telling him. He also didn't express any interest in Lacey, so there wasn't a reason to keep him in the dark about them now being a couple. "Well, Cole. I got a little wrapped up on thinking about Lacey." Danny states and just stares at Cole.

"You were thinking about Lacey? Did something change between you two? I really wouldn't be surprised if it did." Cole states honestly.

"Yeah, Cole. A lot of somethings changed between us. We're not just best friends anymore. She's my girlfriend now." Danny proclaims happily.

"That's great. I already thought you guys were together when I first met her. So what happened?" Cole questions as he makes himself comfortable. He figures there's a great story behind that.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you but I really don't want Archie to know we're together until the party. I'm tired of hearing him talk about Lacey like she's a piece of meat." Danny states honestly.

"Sure, man. He does talk about her like that. I thought when your face and demeanor changed at hearing him talk about her, that it was just because she was your best friend. So, tell me the story." Cole says.

"Well, Lacey and I really were just best friends. I met her in first grade when we were 6, and we just became best buds. She was always just my friend. I never looked at her as my sister or anything. Just as my friend. We were always together, I slept over her house, and she slept over mine. I always slept on the floor. I never tried anything with her, just didn't think to. She was just my female best friend. We went away to college but of course we still kept in touch and saw each other when we came home for holidays and stuff. She moved in with me after college. I saw her date other people and she did too. Neither one of us ever got jealous or anything, but other people always saw something between us. We thought it was weird because we were just best friends and didn't look at each other in that way at all. We were playing around at our place one night and I accidentally saw her naked. That changed things. Lacey wasn't just my female best friend anymore. I saw her as a woman and I was doomed after that. I started feeling things for her, but tried to brush it off. I really felt bad at the party because I had never felt like that around and about Lacey before. Then you guys kept assuming we were a couple. And I didn't like the way Archie looked at her. When we left that night, we were watching Dragon Ball Z, and I put my head in her lap. Things got tense and awkward and we started to play around again. She wet up my bed as payback for wetting up her blanket and I tested the waters by picking her lock and insisting that I sleep with her. Nothing happened that night, but I wanted it to. Things got really weird between us after that and I knew we couldn't be just friends after that. Lacey made a joke about me only liking snowflakes and barbies, when she didn't realize that I liked her. I made her tell me what was wrong with the women that I dated and she told me and also described the perfect woman for me to me. She described herself and I called her out on it. We slowly got closer after playing more games with each other. We went out on our first date to that concert and things are going great. We told our mothers about us who were trying to trick us into getting together. The only problem was my ex friend being bitter about me letting her go. She vandalized our place and our cars. Then this shit with Miranda happened. She saw Lacey come here one day and then came in here after she left and told me she was surprised Lacey was my girlfriend because she didn't think I liked Black women. I put her out for insulting me then she made that claim against me. Because I don't like her. And now here we are." Danny says after finally taking a breather from telling that story.

"Wow, Danny. I thought you were exaggerating when you said it was a long story. But from what I got from it, it's hard to believe that you two were just best friends that long and nothing happened. I really thought you were together at the company party. We all did. Archie seemed to sulk when you guys left the party suddenly. You get along so well, it's hard to think of you two not being a couple. You don't even have to fake it with her. She already knows what she's getting with you and she still wants you. You're one lucky bastard, I tell you. I can already tell she's great." Cole says honestly.

"Yeah, she's great. She's the best thing in my life." Danny says cheerfully.

"Did you tell her about the Miranda thing?" Cole wonders.

"Yes. She was naturally upset. She couldn't believe Miranda would go that far just because she got rejected." He replies.

"That makes two of us. I've never really disliked her, but after this, I don't like her and don't want anything to do with her. She might try the same thing with me." Cole states almost nervously.

"Yeah, she's a real piece of work. She gave me this look that made my skin crawl. Like she just knew she got me." Danny states a little sadly.

"Sorry, man. Hopefully this all blows over." Cole states reassuringly. "And hopefully my talk with Mr. Greene helps."

"Yeah, me too." Danny says and smiles faintly. "Thanks for even considering doing that, Cole. I'd do the same for you." He says truthfully.

Cole stands to leave Danny's office. "I know you would. See you later man." He says and then disappears through the door.

* * *

><p>When Lacey got home that evening, the first thing she did was finish with the rest of her plan to really stick it to Miranda. She had to do that before Danny got home. She wanted him completely in the dark. She was going to handle that bitch swiftly and be done with her. Hopefully, she and Danny didn't have to worry about her or any other crazy ass females. Callie really flipped her lid and she wanted to choke her, but she let the law handle that. She understood Callie's wrath. Danny was the shit and losing him would send her off the deep end as well. But Miranda was cut from a different cloth. She was being petty and spiteful just because she can't handle rejection. She wasn't playing fair at all, so Lacey wasn't playing fair. She wanted to choke her too, but this would be better. She would take all the breath out of her body without even touching her.<p>

Lacey really couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what she found on her computer screen. Of all the things she could have discovered, finding that was incredible. Outrageous even. Lacey didn't even have to wonder if Miranda wanted her secrets to stay buried. She did. She really had no choice to. But she disturbed a sleeping dog and would seriously be bitten in the end. Lacey really wasn't a person intent on getting revenge, but it was needed in this case. She didn't have to say what she said about Danny. She was purposely trying to hurt him and make him look bad and Lacey had a problem with that. It would all blow over soon. As soon as Lacey figured out the best way to deliver the bad news to Miranda. She mulled over that as she finished the major, but not final stage in the big plan of revenge. Revenge truly was a dish best served cold, and Lacey was giving Miranda a frozen platter of food.

Lacey then got to work on the tedious reading she had to do. Being a Law student caused her to read so much. She had tons of information to retain. She never knew it would be that much reading and that grueling. College seemed like a breeze compared to Law School. It was extremely challenging, but it would all pay off in the end. She really had to count her blessings because she was fortunate enough to not have to work while she was in Law School. She had Danny to thank for that. School was already a beast, but she wondered how hard it would be if she did have to work. She probably would have crumbled from the pressure. Not having to work gave her some spare time to actually spend having fun, mostly with Danny. She had already spent most of her free time with him anyway since they were best friends and roommates. She was glad that she didn't have to find time to spend with him. It was a given.

She finished with her hours of reading and seriously needed a mental and eye break. Plus she had to get dinner going, so she went out into the kitchen and started on the baked chicken she planned on making. She was sliding the pan into the oven when Danny walked in. He walked right up to Lacey and greeted her with a hug and a kiss. He seemed happier than when he came home the day before. "Hey, Lace. I missed you. I thought about you all day." Danny admits truthfully as he kisses her neck and released her.

"Hey, Danny. I missed you and thought about you all day as well. So you had a good day?" Lacey wonders and hopes that the bullshit with Miranda really didn't get to him and he's just trying to downplay it.

"It was ok. Talk of what Miranda accused me of is going around. She actually gave me a look that let me know she's pleased with what she did. I was suddenly wishing that you were there to wipe that grin off her face. I talked to Cole. He said he would talk to my boss and tell him how he witnessed her throwing herself at me. I hope it helps. I told him about us. He's not going to say anything to Archie." Danny states.

Lacey got lost thinking about what Danny just told her. _So this bitch wants to smile knowing she got to Danny. I can't wait to do the same when she knows I got to her ass. I don't even feel bad about dragging this bitch anymore. I'm going to sock it to her real good. _Lacey thought. She quickly reeled herself back in before Danny suspected something. "I would love to wipe that grin off her face. She just makes me so mad. I'm glad Cole offered to speak up for you. He's a cool guy." Lacey says and smiles, while still thinking how she was going to pay that whore back.

Danny looks at her suspiciously. He knows Lacey has something on her mind. "Are you sure that's all? You looked like you were deep in thought planning something." He says and continues to look at her suspiciously.

Lacey relents a little. "You got me. I was deep in thought. I was just thinking of how much of a bitch Miranda really is and wanting to do more than wiping that grin off her face. I was just remembering that look she gave me when you introduced me as your girlfriend and when I saw her in the hallway that day on the way to your office. She's terrible and she gives women like me a bad name." She says and watches Danny's expression change. She instantly knew what he was feeling. "Ok. No more Miranda talk. Maybe we can go over the rest of our party plans and ideas over dinner. You did remember to reserve the pool, right?" She asks and knows he didn't.

Danny looked like a kid that forgot to do his chores. "Nope, I'm sorry. I forgot. I'll do it tomorrow." He says.

"No worries. I already took care of it." Lacey says and smiles.

"Thanks. I really did forget. This wasn't me just passing the buck to you." He says and smiles back at Lacey.

"So you're admitting that you intentionally 'forget' to do things so that I'll have to?" She asks skeptically, but playfully.

Danny laughed. "Uh, so what's on the playlist for the party?" He asks as he changes the subject.

Lacey broke away from him. "I'll be right back." She says and went to the desk in her room. She playfully scribbled something on the note pad she had and went back out into the living room where Danny was sitting comfortably on the couch. She handed him the note pad and he just looked up at her.

"50 Cent and James Brown? That's all we're supposed to listen to at this party?" Danny asks in an amused tone.

"Yes. We can also listen to Rae Sremmurd." Lacey says in a joking tone.

Danny starts singing, _"Yah! Bad bitches is the Yah! I ain't got no type Nah! Bad bitches is the only thing that I like." _

Lacey starts to sing along with him._ "You ain't got no life Nah!" _She shakes her head along to the beat._ "_I can't do this!" She says and starts to laugh. "I'm such a goon."

"Yeah, you are a goon." Danny states and smiles at his favorite girl.

"You're a goon too, Dan." Lacey replies and smiles at him again.

"I'm proud to be your main goonie. Our guest are going to leave if that's all we play, Lace." Danny states.

Lacey grins at him. "Maybe that's the point." She responds as she deadpans him.

"What would I do without you, Lacey?" Danny asks as he pulls her close.

"Nothing. You won't have to do without me, Danny." Lacey replies and pecks him on the lips.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lacey arrived to Law School like usual. They were still doing the part of going to court and learning the ins and outs of trials. When the judge announced that they were adjourned for the day and for everyone to return to court the next morning, she almost became ecstatic. She couldn't believe her luck. She could go and handle the Miranda situation swiftly. Then she might even stop past Danny's office to surprise him. Who knows? She felt good. Maybe she'd save the surprise for Danny for later on that night. That's it. She felt like role-playing. She was about to play a role real soon.<p>

She was glad she was wearing a nice business suit. She thought of it as her 'Get Shit Done' suit. She looked absolutely spectacular in it even if it was just a regular suit. It was a tailored black skirt suit with a white trimmed blazer. She went to her car and looked over all she found out on Miranda. She kept it there because she didn't want Danny to stumble upon it. She didn't know how he would feel about it. He might talk her out of it and there was no way she was doing that. Miranda needed to be taught a valuable lesson.

She drove to Danny's job and wondered how she would pull it off without him seeing her. She just decided that if she somehow ran into him, she would just lie and say that she came to surprise him. She could pull that off if need be. Danny didn't need to know that she was there to see Miranda. It just simply couldn't wait. She parked in the garage and walked into the building and to Miranda's office like a boss. She was on some Olivia Pope type shit. She was there to handle a problem. She was referring to herself as a fixer. Yup, she was feeling like Olivia Carolyn Pope minus her stupidity when it came to Fitzgerald Grant. How she was that strong and then that disgusting married man was her kryptonite was beyond her. Olivia Pope could do much better than Fitzgerald Grant.

Lacey knocked on Miranda's office door and loved the look of surprise mixed with annoyance that came over Miranda's face when she saw who it was. She knew exactly who Lacey was. She figured she was there about Danny and she was right. "Yes? Can I help you?" Miranda asked Lacey rather harshly.

Lacey smiled widely. "Of course you can help me. Can I come in?" She asked politely.

Miranda frowned then smiled. She didn't have time to talk to Danny's girlfriend. She had already gotten him. "I don't think that's a good idea." She answers in a smart tone.

"I think it is a good idea. You should really let me in." Lacey says in the same polite tone.

Miranda became a little miffed. "I already said that I don't think it's a good idea. Do I have to call security and have you escorted out of here?" She asks impatiently.

Lacey smiled again. "And I already said that I really think you should let me in. Calling security isn't a good idea. I promise it isn't." She replies and waits.

"Why? So you can attack me about your perverted boyfriend? Knowing that I can't fight you back because I'm at work? I'm not stupid. I know why you're here." Miranda says rather smartly.

"We both know he isn't a pervert. But you are something much worse, _Patrice."_ Lacey says and smiles.

A look of fear washed over Miranda's face and she hated that it happened. "What did you call me?" Miranda asks purely out of fear.

"I called you Patrice. That is your name, correct?" Lacey asks and feigns ignorance.

"My name is Miranda." She says harshly.

"Your name is Miranda now. But your real name is Patrice." Lacey says surely. "Patrice Angela Evans, to be exact."

She wondered how she knew her real name. She wondered what else she knew. "How did you-" She starts, but Lacey interrupts.

"How did I know your real name? I suggest you let me in so we can discuss that." Lacey replies and smiles again. "Or I can stand here in the hall and tell you how I found out. Is that what you want?"

Miranda reluctantly stepped aside and let Lacey in. Lacey wasn't even afraid to turn her back on her as she walked over and sat in the chair. Miranda followed and sat at her desk. "What do you want?" She asks harshly and impatiently.

"I want you to retract that bullshit statement you made about Danny. We both know you wanted him and you only did that because he didn't want you. I can't believe you would do something so dirty, when you're hiding some dirty, and I mean grimy shit in your closet." Lacey states harshly, then smiles.

"You don't know anything. So what I changed my name? Lots of people do that." Miranda states to her defense.

"Sure, lots of people change their names. You're absolutely right about that. But most people don't change their names because they did porno movies and had to start over. Nice stage name, by the way. Ms. Sucksationale is an awesome name for a woman like you." Lacey counters sarcastically.

Miranda is really shaking in her boots now. She can't believe that Danny's girlfriend has dug up her deep, dark, and dirty secret. "How did you find that out?" She wonders in fear and concern. She never wanted that to come to light.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't that hard to find. Your secret could have stayed hidden had you not made false accusations against Danny. You fucked with the wrong man. Danny and I have known each other since we were 6 years old and there's nothing, and I mean nothing that I wouldn't do for him and he for me. I guess you see that now. You're going to go to your boss and tell him the truth. That you were a thirsty thot, throwing yourself at a man who didn't want you and that you made it up because he rejected you. Then you're going to make a public apology to Danny. Or everyone will see you starring in one of your movies. You changed your name, so I'm assuming that you don't want people to see or know about that. Nobody will know I had to twist your arm to get you to tell the truth. And if you don't, I will have the video rigged to play continuously on every computer in this building. I can make it happen. Danny is a computer scientist. Call my bluff if you want. I'll also send a copy to your parents in Memphis. I'll bet they would love to see it. Herbert and Angela think you changed your name from Patrice to Miranda because of an abusive ex boyfriend, don't they? Do you want them to see the real reason you changed your name?" Lacey asks sarcastically.

Miranda just sat there stunned. "You can't do that to me." She says a little timidly.

"Oh, yes I can. Look at what you did to Danny. You started this, sweetheart. It didn't have to be this way. You started it and I'm going to finish it." Lacey says surely.

"You do know that blackmail is illegal, right?" Miranda asks to put some fear into Lacey. Little does she know that Lacey is in Law School and knows the law like the back of her hand. She's right that blackmail is illegal, but she doesn't have a leg to stand on.

Lacey laughed. "Of course I know that. Just like I know that filing false claims is illegal too. This is a no win situation for you. You really thought you were doing something, didn't you? The way you looked at me when you first met me. The way you looked at me when you saw me come here. The way you went to Danny's office and flirted with him after you saw me here. Then you insulted him thinking he was a racist because he didn't like you. Trust me, Danny loves Black women. He even told me the way you looked at him yesterday when you knew you screwed him over. That won't ever happen again. You went and tried to throw yourself at my man. Women are supposed to look out for one another. And I know I'm doing the total opposite by trying to lay all your shit bare, but you don't deserve decency. You are a sorry excuse for a woman. I have nothing but contempt for women like you. You lied about being sexually harassed. Women get harassed, raped, and assaulted everyday, and you chose to lie about it. I will drag you to hell for what you did. So what's it going to be, _Patrice_?" Lacey asks with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"Did Danny put you up to this?" She asks in wonderment.

"Nope." Lacey says and smiles. "He has no idea I'm here. He was just going to take it. I can't have that. Nobody fucks my man but me." She says and smiles. "I know you wanted to, but all of that belongs to me. I can dig it really. I totally see why you wanted him. The dick is addicting. And you'll never find out just how addicting it is." Lacey admits and then stands. She sits back down and takes out her phone. She finds the video and hits play. Miranda squirmed in her seat. She realized Lacey wasn't bluffing at all. She stops the video and smiles at Miranda again. "The one you're working on in that video is nice, but Danny's is nicer. Bigger too. I take it you'll be speaking with your boss soon?" She asks and waits.

"Yes." Is all Miranda says.

"Nice doing business with you, _Patrice." _Lacey says and leaves Miranda's office. She strutted Olivia Pope style with the thought, '_It's handled' _on her mind.

She didn't even run into Danny on the way out of the building.

* * *

><p>Danny was working hard in his office when he got a call from his boss. He was seriously dreading it. He hadn't heard anything from Cole and Miranda gave him that look again when he saw her that morning. Mr. Greene must have decided to reprimand him for something he didn't even do. He hated Miranda and everything that she stood for. This bitch was about to cost him his job.<p>

He trudged up the stairs slowly. He almost didn't care. He was about to get fired. Maybe suspended. For sexual harassment. He didn't want something like that in his personnel file. That might make other company's reluctant to hire him. Sure, he was still rich as hell and could easily sit home and play video games all day. But he loved his job and he liked working. He had to take care of Lacey. She wasn't the kind of women to have a man who didn't work while she did. She was too head strong for that. He needed to be a head strong man for her.

Danny finally made his way to his boss's office and walked in. He saw him and the same woman named Eloïse from Human Resources there. _This can't be good. _Danny thought. Yeah, he was about to get fired.

"Danny. Come and have a seat." Mr. Greene says.

"Sure." Danny says just to give himself something to do as he walked over to sit down in the chair.

Mr. Greene smiled at him and started to make small talk. "How are you doing today Danny?" His boss asks like he doesn't have a care in the world.

Danny smiled, but he knew it probably looked like a cringe. "I'm doing great, Mr. Greene. How are you?" He asks, though he really doesn't care. Why he's asking him how he's doing is beyond him.

"I'm doing wonderful, Danny. I know you're probably wondering why I called you up here again." Mr. Greene states then pauses.

"I think I have an idea." Danny replies truthfully.

"Well, it seems as if Ms. Owens withdrew her claim of sexual harassment towards you. She admitted that she said it just because she was upset about you rejecting her and that she was always the aggressor. She wants to give you a public, formal apology. Ms. Owens will be reprimanded for making false accusations against you. Her formal apology will also go into your file. Mr. Desai, I'm sorry that you were falsely accused of sexually harassing your coworker. I offer my sincerest apologies." Mr. Green says and waits for Danny's reaction.

Danny is a little lost for words. He's glad that his name got cleared. That's what he wanted. "Thank you, Mr. Greene. I'm sorry I was wrongfully accused too. I'm happy that the truth is out. Thank you. When is this public apology supposed to happen? I don't really know if that's necessary, but I'm glad that my name got cleared." Danny says.

"Well, we're going to have a seminar on Sexual Harassment in the workplace and she'll make her statement there. While we're not tying to embarrass her, we need to shed light on matters like these to let people know that sexual harassment and false claims of sexual harassment are serious and won't be tolerated. Since Ms. Owens admitted to pursuing you relentlessly, you are perfectly welcome to file those same sexual harassment claims against her." Eloïse says

"No, I really don't know if I want to do that. I don't want her to lose her job or anything. I just want this put behind me so that I can move forward. I still want our interactions to be limited." Danny says.

"Danny, you are certainly within your right to do as Eloïse suggested if you please. Thank you for meeting with us. The memo about the seminar should be arriving via email shortly." Mr. Greene says and stands. He extends his hand to Danny and Danny mimics his action.

"Thank you, Mr. Greene. Ms. Holmes." Danny says and exits his boss's office. He took the stairs again and went to Cole's office instead of his own and knocked.

"Come in." Cole says just as he's hanging up his phone. He sees Danny walk in with a smile on his face. "Hey, Danny. What's up?"

Danny walks over to sit in the chair. "I just wanted to say Thank you for talking to Mr. Greene. He told me that Miranda admitted to making the whole thing up and that she's going to make an apology to me at a seminar we're having on Sexual Harassment." He says and waits.

"Danny, I didn't get a chance to talk to Mr. Greene yet, so you're thanking me for nothing. I'm glad this all got cleared up for you. It's good that she admitted the truth and you don't have this hanging over you." Cole states as he looks at his friend.

Danny is confused. "You didn't get a chance to talk to him? I wonder what happened. I didn't just want to bring your name up out of fear he thinks I put you up to it somehow. I just assumed that you talked to him, and then he talked to her again." He states truthfully.

"Sorry, man. It wasn't me. Maybe someone else did it. Or maybe she grew a conscience and decided to tell the truth." Cole suggests.

"Maybe. For some strange reason, I don't think she did that. She gave me that look again this morning when I saw her again. It's hard to believe she had a change of heart that quickly." Danny says as confusion still seems to cloud him.

"I don't know, Danny. Maybe someone else wanted to help you out because they knew the truth too. Who cares? You're in the clear." Cole says as he leans back in his chair.

"Yeah." Danny says and really starts to wonder who helped him out in that situation. He felt the need to repay them.

* * *

><p>Lacey returned to her and Danny's place feeling triumphant. She had successfully dragged MirandaPatrice and didn't even break a sweat. She didn't feel bad about it at all. She wouldn't allow anyone to intentionally hurt Danny. She went too far and she needed to be stopped. Even her little tactic to try to scare her by telling her that blackmail was illegal didn't make her feel bad. She would just deny it. She didn't have a shred of proof. It would be her word against Lacey's. The same way it would have been her word against Danny's in her accusing him of sexually harassing her. It was just preposterous to Lacey. Danny didn't need to sexually harass anyone. Especially when he has her. Moreover, Danny wasn't a pervert. He was mildly aggressive and went after what he wanted, but he knew what no meant. He was persistent in getting her to come out of her fear of ruining their relationship. But he had something to build from. If Lacey had blatantly shut him down, he would have moved on and let it go. Miranda was just full of shit and she got caught in her lie, bottom line.

She went into their place and got right to reading. She was always reading it seemed. She wanted to get her studying out of the way so that she could play with Danny when he got home. She also had a paper to write, but that was basically finished. She just needed to add a few things and type up her final copy. She would easily do that the next day at school. Right now, she had to overload her brain with all the reading she had to do. She couldn't wait to graduate. She had to study for the Bar exam and dreaded doing that. She heard it was horrible. But she had the knowledge and the education to get through it. She just couldn't wait to start her career. Danny and most of her friends were comfortable in theirs and she wanted to get there as well.

She finished up her reading and then thought of what games she wanted to play with Danny. They had fun with their games. She wanted to do something fun and exciting. She was thinking of games to play for the party as well. She was thinking of how she and Danny would let everyone in on their relationship too. She couldn't wait for that to happen. She hadn't told anybody about it yet. Just their mothers. She hadn't even told Clara. Truth be told, she hadn't even talked to Clara. She was busy in school too. She needed to find time for her little sister because that's the only one she has. She adored her and missed her terribly.

Lacey decided against them playing games. They could save the games for the party. Besides, she and Danny didn't have to play games to have fun. That came naturally. They had been having fun together since they were 6 years old. They knew how to have fun. Now their fun consisted of them having fun sexually and Lacey couldn't get enough of it. She knew that Danny couldn't either. Even if they were just watching tv or eating dinner, they still managed to have a good time.

She hit her shower up to wash the day away and to think. She turned on the water and thought about what she just did to help Danny. Miranda could have wanted to fight or something. She wondered how that would have looked. She was glad that she didn't have to resort to that though she wanted to slap her. She wasn't a physical fighter but would if she had to. She just focused on the fact that it was done. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long for Danny to really be cleared of the stuff she said about him.

She finished up and threw on house gear, grabbed her Ipad and laid across her bed. She got lost in a game of Candy Crush Saga. So lost that she didn't notice Danny standing over her smiling. "Looks like you're having fun." He says and startles her.

Lacey jumped a little at the sound of his voice and smiled when she heard him laugh. "I am. Hi. How was your day?" She asks in general.

"My day was great. Guess what?" He asks as he sits on the bed next to her.

"What?" Lacey asks as she sits her Ipad down and gives him her undivided attention.

"Well, I got called to my boss's office and the same woman from Human Resources was there. I thought I was going to get fired. He told me that Miranda retracted her claim against me and admitted that she just made it up because I rejected her. They said we're having a seminar on Sexual Harassment and she's going to make an apology to me. They told me I could file claims against her if I wanted to since she admitted that she's the one that pursued me. I told them I'd think about it but I really don't want her to lose her job. I went and talked to Cole to thank him, but he said he didn't have a chance to talk to our boss. He said maybe Miranda just had a change of heart on her own. I don't think that's it because she gave me that look again this morning, like she knew she had screwed me over. He said maybe someone else witnessed her aggression in asking me out and spoke up. I wish I knew who it was because I'd like to thank them for clearing my name." Danny says and smiles after his confession.

Lacey tries to keep her poker face on. She gave him a hug. She really was excited and thrilled for him. She didn't have to fake that. "That's really great. I'm so happy for you." She says gingerly and sincerely.

"I'm happy for me too." He says. He then picks up on Lacey's demeanor. "You're keeping something from me." He says as he observes her more.

"What? What are you talking about, Danny? I'm not keeping anything from you." Lacey lies and feels awful for lying to him.

Danny squints and looks at her carefully. "You're lying. You are lying to me Lacey Erin Porter. I know you better than anybody. I know when you're lying." He admits truthfully.

"Danny, just embrace the fact that you don't have sexual harassment hanging over your head and in your file. Isn't that what you wanted? It's done." She says and smiles.

Danny looks at her again. "What did you do?" He wonders.

Lacey looked off to the side and exhaled deeply. _Damn him for knowing me so well! I can't hide anything from him. _She turned back to look at the concerned expression on his face. "You don't want to know. I handled it. Ok? Can't that be good enough for you?" She inquires and hopes that he'll just drop it.

Confusion continues to take over and invade his facial expressions and his mind. "What do you mean by, 'you handled it'? What did you do, Lacey?" Danny asks. He really wants to know what she did.

"The less you know, the better. I'm just trying to protect you." Lacey states truthfully. She didn't want him involved in any backlash that could come from what she did. She doubted Miranda would mess with her or Danny, but she couldn't be too sure. She did come on company property and trespass. And blackmailed someone. She could go to prison for what she did.

"Protect me from what? What did you do that I need protection from? I'm supposed to protect you." Danny states and stares at her.

"Protecting each other is a two-way street. You know that I would do anything for you." Lacey counters.

"I know that. I would do anything for you. But you need to do something for me and tell me what you did." Danny states seriously.

Lacey exhaled sharply again. "You have to promise not to get mad. And remember that what I did, I did out of love. Do we have a deal?" She inquires and looks at him.

"I'm not going to get mad. We have a deal." Danny says and smiles to reassure her.

"Well, I did some digging to see if I could find anything on Miranda. I figured she needed to be taught a lesson. I found some dirt on her and got her to take back what she said." Lacey says and tries to leave it at that.

"You got her to take it back? What did you find?" Danny asks quizzically. He's starting to get happy that Lacey did that for him, but he wants to know what she found out.

"I found out that Miranda changed her name because she did porno movies when she was younger." Lacey answers and deadpans him.

Danny looks at her with wide eyes. He's beyond shocked. "What? You're joking, right?" He wonders.

"No, I'm not joking. Miranda was in a few triple x rated movies when she was younger. I guess that didn't pan out and she wanted to start over. She legally changed her name. It isn't a matter of public record, and I did some things I shouldn't have done to find that out." Lacey says.

"You did that? What else did you do?" He questions.

"I took the information and one of the videos that I found to her and told her to take it back, admit that she lied and pursued you, and to make a public apology or I would send a copy of the video to her parents and tell them the real reason she changed her name. I also told her I would rig it to have the video play continuously on every computer in the building if she didn't." Lacey says. Now that she has said it out loud, she isn't that proud of what she did.

Danny just stared at her. He seemed shocked. He already knew Lacey was a badass, but he didn't think she was this brazen. He was deeply impressed. Lacey thought he might be speechless. "You did all of that for me? You really threatened her like that?" He asks once the shock has worn off.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't want to involve you, so I didn't tell you what I had planned. I wasn't going to tell you what I did either. I just wanted to make it go away for you. I know what I did to her was horrible, but I had to. I'm sorry if that changes your perception of me." Lacey says a little regrettably. She'll regret what she did if Danny looks at her differently.

"Lacey. I have no idea why you're apologizing. That doesn't change my perception of you. If anything, it makes me love you more. The fact that you went that far and broke the law for me really means a lot to me." Danny says honestly as he pulls her close and starts to tongue kiss Lacey deeply.

"So you're not mad or disgusted about what I did? I really made her feel bad. I don't slut shame people, but I think what she did to you was horrible. You don't lie about things like that. It really happens to women and her lying about something that didn't happen to her is just wrong." Lacey states her truth in the matter after she breaks the kiss.

"Nope. I'm not mad or disgusted at all. I agree with you. Lying about that is just wrong. It makes me look like the kind of man who would do that to a woman and I wouldn't do that. You know that. I truly appreciate you clearing my name. It means a lot." Danny states truthfully.

"Good. You're welcome. I would do it again. I know you wouldn't do that either. That's why it made me so mad." Lacey says.

"So when did this happen?" He asks.

"I started looking for dirt on her at school yesterday. I came home and saw the videos. I went to her office today when we got out of court. I was praying that I didn't run into you and have to explain what I as doing there. Then I decided I would have had to surprise you again." Lacey says and smiles at him seductively.

"That wouldn't have been a bad thing if you did. In fact, I think it's time for me to repay you for what you did." Danny says as he kissed her before removing her tee-shirt. He lightly pushes Lacey back on the bed. He kissed her some more and started to tug on her leggings. He pulled them and the sexy pair of pink underwear she had on off of her body. He stood up and quickly undressed himself in a flash. Lacey didn't think she had ever seen him get naked that fast before. Danny climbs on top of her as they start to kiss hungrily. Danny takes his hand to pry Lacey's thighs open as he settles himself comfortably between her legs and starts to play with her opening. He kisses her on her neck and makes his way to suck on her nipples. He travels his tongue along her abdomen until he reaches her vagina. He starts to run his tongue along her opening and her clit as he devours her with his mouth.

"Damn Danny" Lacey moans as he continues to taste her. He licks and kisses the inside of her thighs before he dives his head back between her legs. He was on a mission to really thank her for what she did. He's going above and beyond what he usually does and her pussy and clitoris is throbbing from him sucking on it. She wonders just how long it will take for her to get used to the way Danny tastes her. It's not a bad thing at all. He was really good with his mouth and she wasn't used to that. Not only was that good, but the sex was good as well. Better than good. It was better than the shit she watched Miranda/Patrice do with the guys in her movies. And they got paid for it. Danny was good just because. She liked that he insisted that she be pleased. Danny pulled his mouth away from her and looked up at her and smiled. He wasn't done thanking her just yet. He goes back in for more and Lacey started to grip the sheets. Her clitoris felt like it was close to exploding when she reached for his hair and gripped his locks between her hands. She increased her grip on his hair as her body started to jerk and she saw stars. "Oh my god." She says as the orgasm floods her body.

Danny moves form between her legs climbs back up on top of her to enter her. Danny enters her slowly as Lacey wraps her legs around his waist. Danny lightly picks Lacey up to put his hands on her ass to lift her slightly off the bed to help him dive deeper into her. Danny sets up a steady pace and Lacey moans louder with each thrust. Her moaning in his ear turns him on. She lightly nibbled on his earlobe and moaned his name into her ear. Lacey took her legs from around his waist and Danny grabs them and angles her body so that her legs are on his shoulders as he grinds in to her. Just like before, her moans excite him and somehow makes him crave her body more. He maintains a steady and powerful thrust as he hears Lacey moan his name in his ear repeatedly. He knows that he's the man that makes her feel that good, and it makes his dick even harder. He's almost near completion as he pulls out of her and pushes himself back in to her tight walls. As Danny feels her walls constricting and her juices flowing, it's a little too much for him for him to maintain his erection much longer. He quickly reaches the brink as Lacey has her second orgasm from him thanking her. He fills her up with his own juices and then he settles beside her.

"I guess I should blackmail people, clear your name and have you thank me for it more often." Lacey says as she tries to regulate her breathing.

"Yeah, you should. I still can't believe you did that." He admits truthfully.

Lacey looked over at him and smiled. "I can't believe I did that either. I can't believe that heifer made porno movies and then accused you of harassing her. Do you want to see the video?" She asks trying to trip Danny up.

He looked over at her skeptically. "You're kidding right? No, I don't want to see it." He says. He doesn't even know if that's the truth or not, but he sure couldn't say yes.

"Great answer." Lacey says. "You don't need to see that trash. You have our video to watch. Plus you have me." She says as she moved over to climb on top of him. He was almost back to fully erect and they both were glad of that fact.

"I guess I don't." Danny says. He sat up a little and playfully slapped Lacey's ass angled his body on her pillows. He grabbed her ass as the signal for her to ride him. She adjusted her body on top of him and slid down his thick length before she started to ride him. He took time to suck on her nipples as she was riding him. He then took his thumb to make rotating motions to her clitoris. He playfully slapped her ass again and left a little sting. "That was for being a bad girl and not stopping past my office before you left. You have to pay for that, Ms. Porter." Danny says.

"Yes, Mr. Desai." Lacey says.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday, Lacey awoke early to get the preparation for the party underway. She needed to go grocery and party supply shopping. She needed to buy things like balloons and stuff people could use in the pool. She hoped that they wouldn't be too hard to find that time of year. It was almost October and they lived in New York. Not many people were going swimming, but she would still give it a try. They needed food and alcohol. They were mostly just doing finger foods. They'd order a ton of pizza and have things like wings, chips, and dip. It wasn't a huge party, and she didn't want to put anything too heavy on the menu since people would be swimming. She wasn't putting that much effort into it anyway. It was just a party among friends. she and Danny were announcing that they are now a couple, but it isn't like it's an engagement party or anything.<p>

It was just a pool party at the beginning of Fall. She was thankful for the heated indoor pool that their building had. They were sure to have a good time. They put all of the other stuff behind them. Now, they were just having fun with their friends. Friends she missed and hadn't seen in a long time. She really hadn't seen Whitney or Sarita and missed both of them but for different reasons. She was sure that Danny missed his buddies Charlie and Scott. They also invited a few neighbors from the building. Lacey invited her Law School Friends Gayle and Marina. Harley couldn't make it. Danny was inviting Archie, Cole, Rico and his wife Andie. Phoebe and Regina were coming as well. Regina was seriously going to be the life of the party. Lacey could already picture the bikini the size of a band-aid that Regina was going to wear.

She knew she had to look good too. Because she was the hostess and because she wanted to look good for Danny. She wondered what bikini she was going to wear and then started picturing Danny in his swimming trunks. She started to think of him being wet in the pool. Thinking about his hair and body hair being wet and also his tattoos exposed kind of turned her on. She started thinking about the tattoo he had on his rib that said, 'Buy the ticket and take the ride'. And what a ride it was. She thought of when she first saw it and asked him to explain getting it. She didn't want to find out if it was true back then, although she knew what it meant. Now she knew how good the ride was and she didn't want to get off it. She needed infinity tickets for that. She got turned on and looked over at Danny's sleeping form.

She was so turned on that she decided to wake Danny up with a surprise. She had never woken him up like that before and it seemed like fun to her. The whole day was going to be fun, so she decided to start early. She adjusted her body lower on the bed. She was careful not to move too much because she didn't want to wake him up before she started. She lightly grabbed his dick and put it into her mouth. She got into the rhythm of sucking when she felt Danny's body jerk beneath her. He then gasped and made an inaudible sound. The one she's so used to now. It was the one that let her know that he liked what she was doing and also made her wetter. Turning Danny on did that to her. She already knew that he got off on pleasing her. His body jerked some more and he gasped again. She knew he was close when he started saying her name. She felt him go stiff and then he ejaculated inside her mouth. She just finished and released him and then smiled. "Good morning." Lacey says as she takes in Danny's orgasm face plus his surprised one. She just got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hopped in the shower. Minutes later, Danny did the same and got into the shower with her. Lacey loved the look he had on his face.

"Good morning. I like how you woke me up." He says and grins at her.

"I know you did. It was my pleasure." She says and grins back at him.

"I have to find a way to give you a good morning surprise." Danny states.

"I guess you do. But the good night surprises you give me are just as good. This isn't a competition though, Dan the Man." Lacey says and smiles at him as she starts to lather her body with soap.

"I know that. I just have to make sure that you don't leave me for Archie. Or go back to CJ." Danny jokes.

"Funny. I guess I'd better step my game up before Callie comes back and steals my spot. What about Miranda? I'll show you the video now. That way you can weigh your options." Lacey states and gives him a look that makes him think he shouldn't have brought Archie and CJ up.

"Alright. That's enough, Lace. I told you that you never pay fair. You always go below the belt." Danny says and Lacey instantly averts her eyes and stares at his crotch.

"I don't always go below the belt, Danny. I could stop doing that though. Starting now." She says and smirks at him. She turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry, Lacey." Danny says and steps closer to her. He pressed her against the wall and started to stroke his dick against her ass. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He asks as he continues to stroke and whispers in her ear.

"Nope." Lacey says even though she starts to shake and moans from him pressing his dick against her.

He reached around her and started to stroke her lips. "Yes you do." Danny teases.

Lacey moaned again at his actions. "Just this once." She replies and Danny smiles as he slips inside of her.

"Like putty in my hands." He states triumphantly as he moves in and out of her.

* * *

><p>Danny and Lacey finished up their shower and made their way to several stores to buy what they needed for the party. They were both looking forward to it. They had both decided that they were glad that Lacey absently thought of it. Having a party wasn't on either of their minds. But they were happy to be hosting their first party as a couple. Lacey was in her bedroom rummaging through her bathing suits trying to decide which one to wear. She decided on a red one since that's Danny's and her favorite color. She actually wanted him to wear red swim trunks so that they would match. She slipped on her bikini and was putting on her coverup when Danny walked into her room. He was wearing red swim trunks and a tee-shirt. Lacey had to smile at that. She and Danny were like bookends. They really were soul mates that could reach each other's minds. It sounded and seemed totally cliché, but it was the truth.<p>

"I was hoping you were going to wear red. I'm sorry I missed you putting it on." He says as she sits on her bed.

Lacey smiled. "Just think of how nice it will be when I take this off and we put on our show. You just have to promise to keep your cool when Regina and Archie start their mess." She says as she eyes him.

"I promise. As long as he doesn't touch you." Danny says honestly.

"Oh god. I hope he doesn't touch me. I remember how he had his hands all over me when we danced at the party." Lacey says and cringes at the thought.

"I was there. It made me mad, but I didn't know why I was mad. I wanted to punch him. And then the way he looked at you made my blood boil." Danny says as he clenches his jaw just remembering how it made him feel.

"Archie won't be an issue after tonight. I'm going to do my best to set him and Regina up. I don't know Archie that well, but I think he'd be perfect for her. He isn't really a bad guy, is he?" Lacey wonders.

"No. At least I don't think so. He just likes to be competitive. He has a huge ego and just wants to win all the time. But I don't really think setting him up with your friend would be a bad idea. I honestly don't care if they get together or not. I just want him to know that you aren't available to him at all." Danny says.

Lacey reaches for his hand. "I actually have to agree with you. It will all work out. Let's go. Our guests should be arriving soon." She says as she pulls him to his feet.

"Can we have a quickie before our guests arrive?" Danny asks and Lacey just stares at the expression he has on his face.

"No, we can't have a quickie. I'm putting you on sexual punishment. You need to practice some self-control. I remember telling you that before." She says and just leaves her bedroom to make him think she's serious.

He followed her and gave her that look. That look that she has seen since they were 6. The look he used on so many teachers and their mothers to get his way. She was trying not to fall for it. "Sexual punishment? I didn't say anything bad enough for that." He stepped closer to her. "But I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He asks and gives her that look again.

"Get away from me Danny." Lacey jokes and tries to walk away from him.

Danny grabs her and pulls her back into a kiss. "I knew you were just bluffing. You can't stay mad at me." He says.

"You're right, I can't. You buy me nice things." Lacey says and then laughs.

Danny playfully puts his hand on his chest. "Ouch! That really hurts. You're breaking my heart. Tell me that you like me for more than just the fact that I buy you nice things." He says as he tries to look sad and reel her in with that look.

Lacey pretends to think for a moment. "Um, well, you do have this great hair. Plus I get to live here for free." She says and smiles as she puts her arms around his neck. "One more thing, you're hot, you're my best friend, and I love you dearly."

Danny smiles and puts his hands on her ass. "That was three things." He says to correct her.

Lacey smiles at him again. "What can I say? I have a lot of reasons for liking you. I think we do have time for that quickie you mentioned." She says and grabs his hand to head for her bedroom when they hear the buzzer for the front door, alerting them that someone has arrived for the party.

Danny lowers his head and pouts. "Cockblocked by the bell." He says and breaks away from Lacey. "I'll go. I think it will be better to let everyone come here first and then head to the pool."

"I think you're right. I'm going to order the pizzas while you get the door." Lacey says as she grabs her phone to place the order and Danny goes to get the door. He was relieved to see many of their guests when he got to the front door. Rico and Andie were there, as well as Gayle, Marina, and Cole. Phoebe was walking up to the door with Whitney. He saw Cole talking to Andie and Rico.

Danny opened the door and greeted their guests. "You guys can head on up. Lacey's up there waiting. I'll wait for a few more of our guests to arrive. I hope everyone is here to have fun." He says and smiles.

"Of course we are. Thanks for inviting us." Phoebe says and leads the way. Her and Whitney are the only one that has been to Danny and Lacey's place before. She was slyly checking out Cole and he was doing the same. Danny waited a few minutes and others started arriving. Sarita and Archie arrived together. His friends Charlie and Scott arrived together a mere 5 minutes later. The only person not there yet was Regina. Danny knew how she was and knew that she would come late to make an entrance. They all just headed up to the apartment and started to mingle. Their neighbors in the building came and the party started off great. Regina finally texted Lacey that she was there and she went to let her in.

Lacey was happy to see her friend from so long ago. "Hey, Reg. I see you decided to be fashionably late." She jokes as she gives her a hug.

"Of course I did. I had to make an entrance. Is Danny's girlfriend here?" She asks subtly.

Lacey smiles. "Yes, she's here." She answers truthfully.

Regina frowned a little then had a devilish grin form on her face that Lacey didn't know how to feel about now that she was Danny's girlfriend. She knows how her friend is. "What about your boyfriend? Is he here too? I can't wait to meet the guy that makes you too busy for your female best friend now." Regina says as she tries to make Lacey feel guilty.

Lacey giggles because Regina is right. "Yes, he's here too. I'm sorry for neglecting you. But I'm in school and in love. You can sue me later." She suggest and smiles.

"Very funny. How can I sue a lawyer? I know I won't win." Regina jokes.

"Of course you won't." Lacey says and winks at her as they wait for the elevator. The door opens and Danny steps off.

"Hey, Danny." Regina says seductively and Lacey forced herself not to frown.

"Hey, Regina." Danny says flatly. He didn't want to give her any ideas.

"I'm meeting the delivery guy since he has so many pizzas. I'll be right up." He says and heads for the front entrance after holding the door for them and they step on.

Regina moved her head and stared at Danny as he headed towards the door and the elevator door closed. "Wow. It seems like Danny has gotten sexier since I last saw him. I can't wait to make this girlfriend of his jealous." She says, not knowing she's talking to his girlfriend.

Lacey saw red but says nothing. She isn't in the mood for her friend's shenanigans. She doesn't want to ruin a friendship, but Regina needed to pump her brakes. She could just tell her, but that isn't in the plan. They just head for the apartment and Lacey and Regina walk in. "Hey guys. This is Regina, for those who haven't met her." Lacey says to break up what she's feeling.

They're met with an onslaught of greetings from the people already in the apartment. "I guess the party can finally start since I'm here." She says and scans the room with her eyes. She's looking for the one she thinks is Danny's girlfriend. She leaned towards Lacey and whispered in her ear. "Which one is she?" She wonders.

Lacey lightly laughs. "You'll have to figure that out on your own." She says. Moments later, Danny walks in with the delivery guy and a barrage of pizzas. Shortly after that, the party starts to pick up. Everyone started eating their pizza and wings and enjoying themselves. Seemingly like second nature, the women all migrate together and start talking, while the guys do the same. Lacey slightly looked over at the guys and Danny gave her a wink. She saw Archie eyeing her and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. She decided to focus on the girls she was talking to.

Archie was standing with the group of guys and was deeply impressed with the selection of hot women at the party. He had to admit that Lacey had some hot friends. His eye was on her though. He kept looking at her in the white coverup she was wearing and the strings he saw from a red bikini tied around her neck. He couldn't wait to see her take it off and see how hot she looked in that red bikini. He was subtly checking out the one named Regina too. She was pretty. All of them were. Lacey was his first choice and Regina was second. He'd give the other ones a shot too. Except for the married ones. He was just casually looking around when he saw Lacey and Regina looking over at them. He wondered who they were looking at. He saw Danny wink in that direction, but he didn't know who the wink was for. He decided to try and find out. "You weren't lying Danny. Lacey does have some hot friends." He says and takes a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, they are hot. All of them." Charlie says. Rico gives Charlie a little look. "Sorry, man. Your wife is hot. Just stating a fact. I'm not trying to steal her away from you." He says in a nice tone.

"It's ok. I'm glad you think my wife is hot. I do too." Rico says and smiles awkwardly.

"So what's their stories?" Cole asks.

"Well, I think all of them are single, except for Andie and Lori, of course." Danny says and takes a sip of his own beer. Lacey wasn't single by any means, but he couldn't reveal that yet. "Oh, Whitney's a lesbian."

Charlie's face lights up and he looks over at them. "Which one is Whitney again?" He wonders.

"The blond one in the blue." Danny says.

"Nice. I love lesbians." Charlie says and some of the guys laugh.

Regina was still trying to figure out who Danny's girlfriend is. She didn't want to outright ask who she was. She saw him give a wink but she couldn't tell who he was winking at. She felt like playing games and making the girlfriend mad. "So, the guys here are pretty hot." Regina says.

"Yeah, they are. Especially the one named Cole." Phoebe says and Gayle agrees.

Andie giggles. "Sorry, but I only think one of them is hot." She says.

Regina felt a bell go off. "Which one?" She questions, thinking she'll point out Danny.

Andie points to Rico. "The cute one with the beard wearing the orange shirt." She says and giggles again. Always bubbly and happy.

Regina looked over and sized Rico up and let it go. She already figured out which one was Archie from Lacey's description of him. "Well, I say the hottest ones in the room are Danny and Archie." She says in a taunting tone. "Archie is grade A stud muffin, but Danny could so out stud him in a hypothetical stud off." She says and sips her cooler.

Lacey took a sip of her drink to mask her frown. "I think so too." Marina says and Regina had another bell go off in her head. She figured that she was Danny's girlfriend and immediately started sizing her up. Marina was short and curvy, with auburn hair down to her waist and was very pretty.

"Yeah, Danny is hot. Don't know how you're just best friends with him. I'm taken, but I'm not blind." Lori, Danny and Lacey's neighbor says.

"Danny is hot. So is Cole, the one named Charlie. And the one named Archie." Phoebe says.

"I think Scott is pretty cute." Sarita says.

"What about you, Lacey?" Regina asks trying to goad her into talking.

Lacey took another sip of her drink. "Are you guys ready to play a game of head to the pool?" She asks after changing the subject.

"I vote for a game. We can all get to know each other better that way." Gayle suggests.

"You can't just change the subject like that, Lacey." Regina says playfully.

"What? I'm just trying to be a good hostess. All of my guests are gorgeous, hot, and attractive." She says and smiles to play it off.

"I'm up for games too." Whitney says after finally talking. She was there just to have fun. She was a lesbian, but could still find men attractive. She just didn't want to stand around and talk about it all night. "Then we can play games in the pool. That way you won't have to worry about people wetting your place up."

"That's a good idea." Lacey says and summons the guys. "We're going to play a game you guys." She says after she has everyone's attention

"What game?" Charlie asks, hoping it's something involving them getting drunk and naked.

Lacey looks around and feels Archie and Danny watching her. Archie was giving her the creeps. "Anyone have any suggestions as to what we should play?" She asks and hopes that Archie doesn't speak up and suggest something like naked Twister or something.

"How about Adult Truth or Dare. Everyone gets one question or dare that they don't have to answer or do." Phoebe says.

"Truth or dare? Really?" Sarita asks sarcastically.

Regina started thinking devious thoughts again. "I think it's a great idea." She says as the mischievous grin forms on her face. She was going to have a lot of fun playing truth or dare.

* * *

><p><strong>An again: I know some of you might not like what Lacey did to Miranda/Patrice and feel like she was slut shaming her. I'm sorry, but when you do what she did to Danny, you deserve everything you get. I know something will be said about it though. Just remember that I get called hoes by another writer for the smut/superficial stories I write. And I'm still doing me. So there's that.**

**Again, Thank You for reading. I love the readers and fans of my stories dearly. Enjoy your weekend!**

**P.S. Sorry for the long author's notes. I just like expressing myself. Forgive me. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. First, I want to apologize for the delay. It has been forever since I updated this and I truly apologize. Second, I hope this extra long update makes up for it. It's really two updates in one, so I hope it isn't too long for some of you. If it's too long and too heavy on the eyes, I truly apologize. I just wanted to make it up to you guys for being awesome and for your patience. I worked really hard on this so I hope you guys like this update. **

**Third, I introduced some original characters and I'd like to give you the description I have of them in my mind. When I read, I like to picture characters to really get into the story. We already know what the rest of the Twisted characters look like so here goes. ****Gayle: Kelly Rowland, Marina: Christina Hendricks (but shorter), Lori: Rachel McAdams, and Adam: Adam Rodriguez. **

**Fourth, I know that Dacey interest has gone down and I understand it. I know lots of people have moved on and I'm trying to do the same. It's hard to move on, but my feels are trying not to let me. Stories will be wrapped up soon. I intend to go out with a bang! though.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are hugs and greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p>Lacey could have killed Phoebe for suggesting that they play Truth or Dare. She expected a lot of trouble and chaos to stem from that. Any other time she would be all for playing a game of Truth or Dare with friends, but she had the inkling and the nagging feeling that Regina would try something. Archie too. They might want to act out something they would be dying to see. She didn't know Archie that well, but she knew Regina. She knew Regina would try to pull something so that she could be the center of attention. Then she kept worrying about Danny's girlfriend. Regina had no idea that Lacey is Danny's girlfriend, so she knows for a fact that she's going to try something. She could just picture her daring Danny to kiss her or something. Or try to make him admit something. She would probably ask Lacey to do something regarding him to get the girlfriend upset. Regina could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Now they had to play Truth or Dare. This was just lovely.<p>

Regina had that devilish and mischievous grin on her face. Lacey couldn't help but see it. She wasn't even trying to hide it. Lacey wondered who she thought was Danny's girlfriend. She more than likely thought it was Marina or Gayle. Her money was on Marina because Regina kept eyeing her. Lacey saw her size her up several times. Lacey just smiled to herself knowing that Regina was completely wrong in her assumptions. She kept thinking about that until she thought of something. Lacey finally remembered to take pictures of their party to have something to remember. It was something any good hostess would do. She went to get her digital camera instead of just taking pictures on her phone. It would make it easier to keep them all in one place. Plus she wouldn't have to keep a close eye on her phone. And she wanted a picture to cherish forever when she saw the look on Archie and Regina's faces when they found out that she and Danny were a couple. Seemed like an alright thing to do to her. Regina smiled and pulled Phoebe aside. "I need you to do me a few favors." Regina says in a sly tone.

"Ok. What?" Phoebe inquires.

"I need you to dare me to do things to Danny or him to me." Regina says.

"What? Why?" Phoebe wonders in an incredulous tone.

"Because I want Danny and I want to make his girlfriend jealous." Regina admits.

Phoebe thinks about it for a few seconds. This could work in her favor too. She thought the guy Cole was hot and would love to hook up with him. She was game. "Ok, I'll do it. But only if you dare me to kiss Cole or something." Phoebe says and smiles her own mischievous grin.

"You have got yourself a deal, Phoebe. That guy Cole is pretty hot. But Danny just seems to get hotter and hotter as we get older. Do you see how sexy he looks?" Regina asks quietly.

"Yeah, he does look sexy. Danny has always been sexy though." Phoebe says in agreement.

"I know. But he just seems sexier than the last time I saw him. He has this different vibe to him." Regina says as she steals a glance at him.

"I don't know, I haven't really paid it any attention. I don't really look at Danny like that. Sure he's hot, but he's just my hot friend from high school." Phoebe confesses.

"Well I think he's beyond hot. And I can't wait to play this game." Regina says excitedly.

Just then Lacey walked up with her camera and snapped a picture of Phoebe and Regina. She heard the back-end of what Regina was saying, but decided to let it go. "Say cheese." Lacey says and they both posed this time for the picture. Lacey walked around and took a lot more pictures of everyone.

Danny had a bad feeling about the game they were about to play. He saw the way Regina kept looking at him. Then she was talking to Phoebe and wondered what that was about. He knew that Regina was up to something. Then he noticed how Lacey seemed to be a little pissed off even though she was taking pictures. She must be thinking the same think he's thinking about Regina. Then he had to worry about Archie. He kept staring at Lacey the same way he did at their company party. Like she was a piece of meat. Like she was on the menu. Like she was a bottle of water and he was in the hot desert. Every time Archie looked her way, he got more pissed off.

Lacey looked over at Danny and could tell that he was pissed off. She knew all of his actions and emotions and knew that he was. She was too. She knew that he felt the same way she did and knew they were feeling that way together. Lacey just gave him a friendly smile and took more pictures. She just shrugged and decided to suck it up and play the damn game. Couldn't too much go on anyway. Besides, it was just a game. A friendly game between adults. "Ok, so is everyone ready to get started?" Lacey asks the entire room. She was met with a series of 'Yes', so she waved everyone over to the living room area. She gave Danny a signal to tell him to get the stools from the kitchen and he did that with Cole's help. Once everyone was settled comfortably, they decided to begin. Lacey clapped her hands. "I guess we'll go over a few ground rules. Rule number 1. All dares have to be done inside of this apartment. Rule number 2. Respect the people who are married and not have them do something that would upset their spouse. Rule number 3. Absolutely nothing too sexual asked as a dare. Rule number 4. Everyone gets one bail out if they're asked to do something or admit something that they don't want to do or fess up to. And rule number 5. Everyone have fun. Are there any questions about the rules or does someone want to add a rule?" Lacey states and looks around.

"I have a question." Regina says.

"Sure, Regina. What is it?" Lacey asks.

Regina grinned. "What do you mean by, 'absolutely nothing too sexual asked as a dare'? What exactly do you mean by that?" She wonders as she continues to grin.

"It means that you can't dare someone to give out a blowjob or dare people to actually have sex. I hope that's not a problem because if it is, we will not be playing this game." Lacey says and looks around. Everyone seems to be in agreement, but she can't be sure. She looked over at Danny and knew that he was thinking something dirty, but she had to ignore it until their guests were gone home. "Any more questions?" She asks.

"It's not a question, but a rule. Everyone gets a turn and the person you pick goes next." Lori says to the entire room.

"Great rule, Lori. That way no one feels left out. Anyone else have something to add?" Lacey asks and looks around the room again.

"I have one too. You have to have a penalty for not answering something or not doing a dare. We decide as a group what the penalty is." Gayle.

"How did I forget all of this? I guess it's because I haven't played truth or dare since college. Remember, Sarita?" Lacey asks and looks at Sarita who forms a smile. "Ok, I think we've covered everything, right?" She asks and looks around. "One more thing. I'm taking pictures of all dares. Any objections? No? Great. So, I'll go first. Sarita, Truth or dare?" Lacey asks and smiles at her friend from college.

"Why are you picking on me first?" Sarita wonders.

"Because you're cute and little. Truth or dare?" Lacey asks again.

"Truth." Sarita says and tries not to frown.

"If you were to receive a sex toy as a gift, what would you prefer? A vibrator or dildo?" Lacey asks and Phoebe bursts out laughing.

"What kind of question is that?" Sarita wonders.

"I think it's a good one." Gayle says.

Sarita did frown this time. "I guess I'd have to say a vibrator because they get the job done." Sarita says to a few laughs. She looks around and decides to pick on Gayle since she spoke up. "Gayle, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Gayle answers.

"Have you ever used a flavored condom?" Sarita asks and smiles.

"I sure have. They taste horrible." Gayle answers. She looks around the same way Sarita did. She really didn't know anyone there but Lacey and Marina, but decided to play hard. "Charlie, truth or dare?"

"Oh, dare. I'm not admitting to anything." He says and a few people laugh.

"I dare you to kiss someone you've never met until tonight for 5 seconds." Gayle says.

Charlie grinned. "Oh, that's easy." He says and walks up to Whitney. He grabbed her face and started to kiss her while everyone counted. Charlie had the biggest grin on his face when they finished. Lacey got a great picture of that. "My turn now." He says once he goes back to his seat. He looked directly at Archie. "Archie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replies. He figured he'd get to dare someone else to do something. He knew for certain he was picking either Danny or Lacey.

"Name two women in this room you would have a threesome with." Charlie says.

"Lacey and Regina." Archie says without hesitation. Danny's blood started to boil, but he kept it cool. Lacey was instantly uncomfortable, but didn't let it show. They both knew that the other was upset. They knew each other that well.

"You didn't even take time to think about that one, did you? It must have already been on your mind." Charlie says.

"True." Archie answers and looks around. "What can I say? They're both hot."

Regina gives Archie a smile at that, but Lacey subtly glanced at Danny who was all kinds of upset. Only Lacey could pick up on it because she knew him so well. Everyone else thought he was fine.

_Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. _Lacey thought since Archie just went. She wasn't in the mood for him to ask her anything or to dare her to do something.

"It's your turn to ask someone." Phoebe says to Archie who seems to be somewhere else.

Everyone turns to look at Archie. "Sorry, I just had visions of that threesome run through my head." Archie says and most of the people in the room laugh. Everyone except for Danny, Lacey, Rico, and Cole. Archie then looked right at Lacey. "Lacey, truth or dare?" He asks as he deadpans her.

_Dammit! _Lacey thought. "Uh, I guess, truth." She says and hopes he doesn't ask her if she wants to sleep with him.

"Do you want to sleep with any of the guys in the room?" He asks and stares at her.

Lacey knew he would ask her something like that. The good thing is, she can actually tell the truth. She smiled widely. "Yes." She admits. Archie kept staring at her, thinking she was talking about him.

"Who is it, Lacey?" Regina asks.

Lacey looked directly at her friend. "It's not your turn, Regina." She says playfully. "Ok, who do I pick on now?" Lacey says as she scans the room. She can feel Archie and Regina's eyes on her. "Whitney, darling. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I came here to have fun." She says to a chorus of giggles.

"Alright. Give a lap dance to the guy you would sleep with if you were straight." Lacey says and a few of the guys whistle.

Always one to have fun and be the life of the party as well, Whitney stood and walked over to Cole. Charlie was disappointed, but still a good sport. Phoebe was a little miffed too, but got over it quickly. She politely started to give Cole a lap dance and he turned red from it. Whitney must have a stripper hiding in her somewhere, because she really gave him a lap dance that turned Cole on. A few people recorded it and Lacey had some great pictures of it. When she finished, the whole room cheered for her. Whitney took a bow and went and sat back down. Cole was still red minutes later. "I guess it's my turn." Whitney says and looks directly at Danny. "Danny, my old friend, Danny. Truth or dare."

"I'm here to have fun too. Dare." He says and smiles.

"Put on lipstick and kiss the butt of the hottest girl in the room." Whitney says, thinking Danny will say no.

Danny got a devilish grin on his face. "Who has lipstick? Nevermind, I'll use one of Lacey's." He says and goes to her room to get it. He came back out and put it on. Everyone was looking to see who he was going to kiss. Danny goes up to Lacey. "Stand up and turn around." Everyone was looking on, wondering what Lacey would do.

"Wait! I need a picture of this." Gayle says and gets up to get the camera from Lacey. "Carry on."

Lacey just smiled and stood up and Danny kissed her. Everybody in the room cheered. Except for Regina and Archie. Regina was wondering why he picked Lacey and Archie was mad that he picked Lacey. Lacey laughed and sat back down. Danny went back to his seat while he was wiping the lipstick off. "Ok, who's the next victim?" He looks around and stops at Cole. "Cole, my buddy. Truth or dare?" Danny asks.

"I guess I'm in that here to have fun group too. Dare." Cole says.

"I dare you to put on a blindfold and kiss Phoebe twice somewhere on her body." Danny says and winks at Phoebe. He knows she likes Cole and wants to give her a hand.

"Alright. Where's the blindfold?" Cole asks. Phoebe took the belt off her dress and handed it to him. She was eager to let him kiss her. Cole put on the blindfold. Phoebe held out her hand first and Cole kissed that. Then she grabbed his head and put it to her chest. Everybody went wild. They didn't think Phoebe would go that far. Cole took off his blindfold and winked at Phoebe. She was tickled pink. Lacey thought she could see hearts in her eyes when she took her picture.

"This game is getting good." Sarita says. "I'm sorry I was skeptical about it at first."

"It is. I'm having a blast." Marina says.

"Alright, Marina. Your turn. Truth or dare?" Cole asks.

"Dare, baby." She says and smiles.

"I dare you to make out with another girl." Cole says. Charlie gets excited. Seeing girls kiss is a huge turn on to him.

"Is that all?" She says and walks up to Whitney. Marina didn't tell anyone that she's bi, and has been eyeing Whitney all night. She starts to kiss Whitney and Charlie nearly loses it. He watched them make out like he was on stake out with binoculars. He held up his phone and recorded it while he stared at them. Lacey of course took pictures. Whitney and Marina really got into their kiss until Gayle cleared her throat. Marina pulled away. "Sorry, I got a little carried away there." She says and goes to sit down. She and Whitney are stealing subtle glances at each other. They both understood that that's not the last time they'll kiss. "Ok, I guess I have to pick someone. Regina. You haven't had a turn yet. Truth or dare?" Marina asks.

"I guess I'll follow the trend and go with dare." She says and smiles. She hopes it's a good one.

"I dare you to put a condom on a banana just using your mouth." Marina says and grins.

"Dare accepted." Regina says and reaches goes to get her purse that's on the kitchen counter. She also got a banana that was on the counter and brought it back. She opened the condom and easily slid it on the banana. A lot of the guys in the room got turned. Especially Archie, Cole, Charlie, and Scott. Rico got uncomfortable and so did Adam, Danny and Lacey's neighbor and Lori's husband. Danny was unaffected because Regina didn't do anything for him like she thought she did. All of the guys that were turned on and a few women gave a round of applause. Regina grinned. "Next time give me something harder to do." She says in a sexy tone.

"You really could have done it with something harder." Gayle says and they all laugh.

"Well, since I just went, it's my turn to pick someone." She figured it was time to pick on Phoebe to get her interacted with Danny. "Phoebe, truth or dare?" she asks and stares at Phoebe to remind her of the favor she asked for earlier.

"Um, I guess dare. Why the hell not?" She asks and people chuckle.

"I dare you to put on the blindfold and kiss someone. You won't know who you're kissing." Regina says. "You have to spin around first to make it fair."

"Alright, what the hell." She says and puts on the blindfold. She stands and turns around and walks on unsteady feet up to Andie. She gave her a nice kiss on the lips and Rico got uncomfortable again. He had never seen his wife kiss another woman before and couldn't believe it made him a little hot. Lacey got a picture of that and Rico's reaction.

"You alright over there, Rico?" Cole asks and people laugh.

Phoebe took off her blindfold and realized she had kissed Andie. Andie was a little flustered herself, but it was all in good fun. Rico cleared his throat and couldn't even answer.

"It looks like I'm not the only that likes to see two girls kiss." Charlie says. People laugh and Rico becomes more flustered.

"Isn't...it...Phoebe's turn now?" He asks to take the heat off himself.

Phoebe goes back to sit down. "Yes, it's my turn. I don't know who to pick." She looks around and stops at Regina who's giving her that look. Then she remembered what Regina asked her to do before they started playing. "Danny, truth or dare?" She asks.

Danny saw the little exchange between Phoebe and Regina. He figured Regina must have told Phoebe to dare him to do something. That has to be what they were talking about earlier. He wasn't falling into that trap. He was about to ruin Regina's plan. "Truth." He says.

"I thought you were here to have fun?" Charlie asks.

"I am. I feel like being honest this round." Danny says.

Regina looked a little pissed off, but was trying to hide it. Phoebe seemed to be apologizing with her eyes. "Have you ever made a sex tape and if so, with whom?" Phoebe asked. She figured she could get back to Regina and dare her to do something next time.

Danny let out his signature smirk. "Yes, I have. And lets just say that she's in this room." He answers and everyone looks around to see who he's talking about.

"I want to know who Danny made a sex tape with." Regina says.

"Me too." Charlie says.

"it is not either of your turns." Gayle says.

"It sure isn't." Lacey says and smiles. "Danny, it is your turn though."

Danny looked around. "I guess I should ask someone who hasn't gone yet. Lori, truth or dare?" He asks.

"I guess I'll pick dare. I need a little excitement in my life." She says and a few people laugh.

"Give your husband a hard on without touching him." Danny says.

"That is too easy." She says and goes up to Marina. She started to kiss her knowing that her husband likes that and curvy women. She stopped kissing Marina and walked up to Adam and grabbed his crotch. "Done." She says and the room went wild. Adam just shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "I guess I'll pick someone who hasn't gone yet. Rico, truth or dare?" She asks as she goes back to her seat.

"Truth. I'm scared of what you might dare me to do." He says a little sheepishly.

"It's ok, Rico. If you could have sex with another woman in this room besides your wife, who would it be?" Lori questions.

Rico became flustered like he usually does. "Uh...I don't..." He stammers until his wife interrupts him.

"Go ahead honey, it's just a game." Andie says.

"Yeah, it's just a game." Scott says.

"I guess...Marina or Whitney." Rico says in a shy tone. He immediately picked someone else. "Scott, you haven't had a turn yet. Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare. And don't give me a wimpy dare either." Scott says to lots of laughs.

"Alright. I dare you to let Regina give you a hand job." Rico says. A few were shocked that Rico would suggest something so raunchy.

"I didn't know you had that in you, Rico. I'm deeply impressed." Cole says to a lot of people agreeing.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Gayle says. "Hence his quiet wife. Their sex life is probably better than ours." She says and a few people laugh.

"Speak for yourself." Lacey says and Regina and Archie look over at her. Danny got a satisfactory grin on his face that Lacey peeped.

"Ok, now. Back to the dare." Sarita says. She would love to see this play out.

"I'm game." Scott says and all eyes are now on Regina.

"I thought we said nothing too sexual." She says. She wouldn't even be questioning it if someone had dared her to do that to Danny.

"That's not too sexual. You don't even have to show us. You can just stick you hand down his shorts." Lori says.

"I don't want to." Regina says and everybody starts booing her. "What? I was just kidding." She says and walks over to Scott and stick her hands down his shorts. She grabbed his penis and started to stroke it. She rubbed it between her hands and it really didn't take much for her to get him off. She removed her hands when he started to ejaculate. "I do get to wash my hands, right?" She asks to a stunned crowd. Scott has the look of euphoria on his face.

"I insist." Lacey says and they all laugh as Regina heads to the kitchen to wash her hands. She still has doing something sexual with Danny on her mind while also trying to figure out who Danny made the sex tape with plaguing her. She wanted to know who his girlfriend is and make her jealous.

"I guess it's my turn. Only two people haven't gone yet. So, I'll pick on Adam. Adam, truth or dare?" Scott asks as he still tries to come down from the high of Regina giving him a hand job. He wanted to exchange numbers or something with her.

'Dare. I'm here to have fun too." He says.

"Ok, I dare you to motorboat Marina's boobs." Scott says.

Adam looked ridiculously delighted in his dare. He looked over at Lori who just smiled and gave him the signal to go ahead. She's extremely comfortable in her marriage with Adam and doesn't mind this little game they're playing with friends and people they just met. Adam walked over to Marina and stuck his face between her ample breasts and started to motorboat them. The entire group went crazy. They were seriously having a good time. When he finished, he had the same look Scott just had on his face. "I feel like a new man." Adam says and people continue to go crazy. Lacey got a few good shots of that and the room going crazy because of it.

"This game is awesome." Charlie says. "I can't wait to have another dare."

"Me too." Cole agrees.

"Alright, alright. Settle down folks." Gayle says.

"Yes, it's Adam's turn." Lacey says.

Adam sort of stumbled over to his seat. "Wow. Ok, I guess I'll pick on quiet little Andie here. Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth." Andie says and giggles.

"Ok, who do you think is the most well endowed guy in the room. You can't pick your husband." He says.

Andie turns a shade of red. She looks around the room. "Danny." She says and then blushes.

"Awww, she's blushing." Sarita says.

"Probably because it's true." Gayle says and a few of the women start to cackle. Sarita high fives her.

"Who knows if it's true?" Marina asks and Regina looks directly at her.

"It is so not your turn, Marina." Lacey says.

"Oh, right. It's Andie's. Go ahead Andie." Marina says.

"I think we should have a penis show-off." Gayle says and she and Sarita crack up. They have warmed up to each other well.

"A penis show-off? No thank you." Whitney says to a room full of laughs.

"I think we should have that penis show-off too." Marina says. "Whitney can sit this one out." She says and looks at the look Lacey is giving her. "Right. It's Andie's turn."

Andie looks around and picks on Lacey this time, since she's the one she feels like she knows the most. "Lacey, truth or dare?" She asks.

"I guess I'll pick dare since I haven't done one." Lacey answers sure that Andie won't ask her to do anything too crazy.

"I dare you to give Danny a hickey on his neck and another area of his body.." Andie says and smiles.

"See? I told you it's the quiet ones." Gayle says.

"We need to come up with a penalty because there's no way Lacey is doing that." Regina says surely.

"Oh, really?" Lacey asks.

"Yeah, really." Regina challenges. She has played truth or dare with Lacey and Danny before and they would never even kiss each other during a dare, so she knows Lacey won't do this. She's still shocked Danny did his dare.

"I smell a challenge." Sarita says. "And I'll take that camera miss, since you're doing the dare."

Lacey just got up and tossed the camera to Sarita. She then walked over to Danny and straddled his waist. She started to kiss his neck and started to suck on it giving him a hickey. He didn't even try to stop himself from getting aroused because Lacey really turned him on. He got turned on just watching her stand at the stove or do laundry. Since he saw her naked, everything that Lacey did turned him on. He did force himself not to grab her ass and really shock the room. She continued to suck on his neck until she was satisfied. She then got off his waist and got on her knees in front of him. Archie was starting to get aroused too. Danny was already there. She just lifted his shirt and started to kiss and suck on his abdomen, right above his crotch. She did that until Danny started to squirm under her. She was finally satisfied that she had successfully marked her territory. She gave Danny a wink and got from on her knees in front of him. Regina herself was so turned on that she turned red. Lacey gave her the mischievous grin this time as she walked back to her seat.

"I thought you two were best friends?" Charlie asks.

"We are." Danny says.

"I need a best friend like that." He says and the group laughs.

"I guess it's my turn. Charlie. I'll make you my victim. Truth or dare?" Lacey asks and gives him a playful wink.

"Dare. I already told you guys that I'm not admitting anything." Charlie says.

"Ok, I dare you to do a naked handstand." Lacey says as she gets the camera ready.

Charlie stood up and gave his own smirk that resembles Danny's a little. He just took off his clothes without a word and went over to the wall and did the handstand. "I'm not afraid, Lacey." He says once he finishes and put his clothes back on. A few of the girls became a little hot and bothered. Charlie was hot, even if he had asshole tendencies sometimes. "Alright, I guess I can pick on my friend, Danny. Danny, truth or dare?" Charlie asks.

"Dare. I'm not afraid either." Danny says and people laugh again. They are really having a good time at this party.

"I dare you to re-enact some of the stuff with the girl you made that sex tape with." Charlie says. He's dying to know which chick was brazen enough to let Danny make a sex tape.

"Alright." Danny says and stands and looks around the room. Everyone was wondering who he was going to pick. He walked up to Phoebe first, and then smiled. He walked up to Marina and shook his head and was on the move again. Then he stopped at Andie. She became flustered and started giggling. "I wouldn't do that to you, Rico." Danny says and everyone laughs. He walks up to Regina, and she got a devilish grin on her face, even though she knows she didn't make a sex tape with Danny. "Sorry, Regina. I got confused there for a minute." Danny says. He walks around some more and finally stops at Lacey and pulls her to her feel. They started kissing as Danny sat down in her seat and she straddled his waist. Everyone had the same look they had with their last dare but it was worse this time. Danny and Lacey continued to kiss like no one else was in the room. Nobody even thought to take pictures of that. They were too engrossed in watching them kiss like they aren't best friends and have been since they were toothless.

"Wait a minute." Phoebe says.

"What the hell?" Sarita asks in shock.

"Is this a joke?" Scott asks. Almost everyone in the room was shocked to see Danny and Lacey kissing like they were lovers. Everyone except for Cole, Rico, and Andie. No one else knew that they were together.

Regina was finally starting to understand as well as the rest of the room. "What is going on, Lacey? You and Danny need to stop kidding around. What kind of joke is this?" Regina asks, almost in horror.

"I don't think they're joking." Gayle says.

"No shit." Charlie says and takes a sip from his beer. He was getting ready to enjoy the show that he knew was coming after that kiss.

"Danny and Lacey. Do we have to get the hose on you two?" Sarita asks in a condescending, but playful tone.

Danny and Lacey finally break their kiss and come up for air. Lacey turned and looked at Regina. "You still don't get it, Regina? I never knew you to be this clueless." Lacey says as she climbs off Danny and readjusts herself in his lap.

"You and Danny made a sex tape?" She asks in an incredulous tone. She can't even wrap her mind around it though it isn't that farfetched.

"Oh, we did more than that." Lacey says and grins.

"What?" Regina asks, still not ready to accept reality.

"Danny and I are together, Regina." Lacey says and smiles as Danny rests his hand on Lacey's thigh.

"I knew it!" Adam says.

"You knew what?" Danny wonders.

"I knew something changed between you two. I noticed it the day I saw you guys and you invited us to the party. I just knew something was different." Adam says.

"He did say that when he came in. I pretty much ignored him." Lori says.

Everyone else is starting to come to terms with what they just witnessed and discovered. Regina and Archie were both pissed off. They both wanted each one in the relationship but knew that was impossible since Danny and Lacey have so much history.

"So this is the guy you've been so happy about?" Gayle asks.

"Yes." Lacey confesses truthfully.

"I thought his name was Archie." Regina says to put Lacey on the spot. All eyes look at Lacey, then Archie, then back to Lacey.

"Sorry, Archie. Your name was the first one I could think of when I was telling them about the company party and the guy I danced with." Lacey says. Archie seems to be upset, but trying to hide it.

"It's alright. I just wish Danny would've said you were taken before I kept talking about you." Archie states a little bitterly.

"Sorry about that, Archie. I guess beefy meathead isn't really Lacey's type." Danny says and Archie squints his eyes to look at him in hostility it seemed. Danny flashed his lady-killer grin and then laughed. "I'm just kidding Archie. No need to charge at me from across the room."

"Why didn't you just tell me to lay off talking about your girl?" Archie wonders.

"I could have, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. We were keeping it a secret until the party." Danny admits, though he doesn't have a thing to be sorry about.

"So when did all of this happen?" Phoebe asks.

"Excuse me. Does us discovering that Danny and Lacey are banging mean that the game is over?" Charlie asks.

"We are not just banging, Charlie." Danny says to his impatient and outspoken friend.

"You know what I mean." Charlie says.

"No, it doesn't have to be." Lacey says.

"Can we play something else?" Sarita suggests.

"Something else like what?" Gayle wonders.

"I don't know. Like a truth game. Someone asks a question and admits to everything they've done." Sarita says.

"You mean the 'Have you ever?' game." Lori says.

"I guess we can play that. Is everyone in agreement? Or are you guys ready to go to the pool?" Lacey wonders. She's blissfully happy still sitting on Danny's lap even though she feels Regina and Archie giving them the evil eye.

"I say we play more games. You guys are the best bunch of folks I've ever played truth or dare with." Marina admits.

"I know, right? I'm having so much fun. I don't want to leave." Gayle says.

"I say Danny and Lacey show us that sex tape they made." Charlie says and Scott yells in agreement.

Danny laughed. "Hell no. That tape was for me and Lacey. No one else will ever see that."

"I still can't believe you kept this from me. I'm your best friend." Regina states sadly. "Well, your other best friend."

"I'm sorry, Reg. But we really wanted it to be a surprise. I really wasn't trying to keep anything from you." Lacey admits though she can now rest easy. Everyone that needs to know about her and Danny, know. Except for Clara. Lacey needed to call her little sister. It felt like it had been too long since she talked to her.

"It was kind of hard to hide. I thought you two were married when I first met you. I really couldn't believe you were just best friends. You two just seemed perfect for each other. We all just knew you guys were together when you left the party suddenly." Andie says.

"I thought that too. I even said you two were full of shit when you just up and left." Cole says.

"Are you two getting married?" Phoebe wonders.

Danny and Lacey looked at each other before responding. "We talked about it." Lacey says.

"Really? But you just got together." Regina says.

"Yeah, we just got together, but we've known each other forever. I'd be marrying my best friend." Danny says and smiles.

"That's really sweet. Can we play the game now?" Charlie asks.

"I thought you weren't admitting to anything?" Regina asks and smiles.

"This is different." Charlie says to his defense.

"How?" Regina asks just to taunt him.

"It's different because everyone will be admitting to things, not just me. Nobody will be embarrassed." Charlie says, though he's really just trying to find out who to exchange numbers with. "So, can we play now?"

"Ok, Charlie. God. You need to get laid." Danny says and everyone laughs at him.

"I think he's right." Scott says and pats Charlie on the back.

"Well, which one of these ladies will help me out with that?" Charlie wonders and looks directly at Whitney.

Whitney starts to shake her head. "Why are you looking at me? You don't have the right equipment. Get rid of the penis, and we can talk." She says and everyone howls.

"That is so unfair. I meet my dream girl and she's a lesbian. I wish I was a girl." Charlie says glumly, though he's totally joking.

"You know they have operations that can take care of that for you, right?" Cole says.

Charlie looks on painfully and unconsciously grabbed his crotch. "No thanks." He says and almost shudders.

"Ok, so now that that's all cleared up, how do we play this game?" Lori asks. She's ready to have more fun and not let the night end.

"Is it like 'Never have I ever'?" Sarita questions.

"Yeah, I guess. Ok, so one person asks a general question, usually about sex. You usually take shots when someone asks something that you have done." Gayle says.

"Nope. No shots. I don't want to have a drunken slumber party." Lacey admits.

"You don't want us all to crash here? Except for Lori and Adam, of course." Phoebe says and gets a sneaky grin on her face.

"Nope. I love you all, but nope. Danny and I are sleeping alone tonight." Lacey says and grins.

"Even if we're too drunk to drive?" Regina questions.

"If you're too drunk to drive, I'll drive you myself." Lacey confesses and smiles widely. She knows Regina would try something with that sleeping over crap, and she's not in the mood for it. Even thought she doesn't feel like driving anyone anywhere, she will do it to not have any overnight guests. It isn't that kind of party. She loves their friends, but they all need to leave when the night is over. There are a few she would let stay, but she can't be unfair and pick and choose, so nobody is staying.

Regina slightly frowned at that. "What? You don't want anyone to walk in on you and Danny?" She asks in a sarcastic tone.

"You know me too well. That's exactly why you all need to leave." Lacey admits and shrugs. She knows she just got Regina with her antics on trying to call her out, but she isn't succumbing to her games.

"So if we can't take shots, how will this game be any fun?" Regina inquires.

"You can take shots. I'm not stopping anyone from doing that. Just know that no matter how drunk you get, you have to go home." Lacey says with finality.

"Fine." Regina says and admits defeat.

"I have an idea for the game. Why doesn't everybody write down their questions. I think it'll be more fun that way." Marina suggests.

"Great idea. I'll get things for everyone to write their questions. Regina and Charlie, you two are on bartender duty." Lacey says as she gets up from Danny's lap and heads to her room. He got up and walked right behind her. He carefully shut and locked the door. He pulled her into his arms. "What are you up to?" She asks and smiles, as she settles into his arms.

"I just wanted to do that without everyone looking at us." Danny says and grins.

"I know. I feel like an exhibit at the museum." Lacey admits.

"I know. But at least we got it out. I say Regina's reaction was the best, don't you think?" Danny questions.

"Yeah, she almost lost her mind. Archie didn't seem too happy either." Lacey responds.

"I say we set them up before the night is out. They can get over their bitterness with each other." Danny suggests.

"I think that's a great idea. We have to go before they think we're screwing." Lacey say as she pulls away. She goes to get the post its she has and a few pens. She and Danny leave her bedroom and return to the party area to lots of eyes looking at them. They figured that would be the case.

"Quickie during the party?" Regina asks in a playfully sarcastic tone.

"Yes. We kind of needed it." Lacey answers, knowing Regina wasn't expecting that. "Ok, I have post its and pens. Sharing is caring. I'll get a bowl to put your questions in. Don't get too crazy folks." She says and walks to the kitchen to get a bowl. Everyone started to settle down and get to writing their questions as Lacey passed the bowl around. Once everyone is done, they get their second game underway. "Ok, so I think Charlie should start since he's the most eager to play this game." Lacey says and smiles at Charlie.

"Alright." He says in triumph and a few people laugh.

"I just find it funny how the guy that didn't want to admit anything is excited to play this." Whitney says.

"I like you too, Whitney." Charlie says and reaches into the bowl.

"Oh, and to make this more interesting, the people who haven't done these things have to take the shot." Lacey says and everyone agrees that the better idea.

"Have you ever had sex at work?" Charlie reads out loud. Nobody but Andie and Rico take a shot.

"Dude, I'm giving you permission to have sex in your office sometime soon." Cole says to lots of laughs.

Charlie passed the bowl to Scott and he reached in. "Have you ever paid for sex?" He asks and all of the women take a shot. The women all look around at the men like they're pervs. "In defense of all my brothers, we pay for sex even if we didn't mean to." Scott says and they all agree. He passed the bowl to Adam.

Adam reached in and pulled out a slip. "Have you ever slept with a friend's boyfriend or girlfriend?" Everyone takes a shot except for Adam, Charlie, Regina, Marina, and Archie. "In my defense, I was really young and dumb then. I lost a good friend because of that." Adam says.

"This is the no judgement zone, Adam. No need to apologize for anything that you've done." Lacey says. "Agreed?" She asks around.

"Agreed!" They all say unanimously.

Adam passed the bowl to Whitney and she reached in this time. She smiled when she got her question. "Have you ever let someone of the same sex go down on you?" She and Marina high-fived each other. Everyone else took a drink as well, except for Regina.

She looked around. "What? Don't act so surprised." She says and a few people laugh. "My turn." She says and reaches in. "Have you ever had a threesome?" She needed to refill glasses quickly. She was shocked at the amount of people who haven't had one. "You guys need to live a little." She says as she refills the shot glasses. She passed the bowl to Gayle.

Gayle reached in and pulled out a yellow slip. "Have you ever had a one night stand?" She asks. Nobody but Rico and Andie take shots. No one said a word though. They were in the no judgement zone.

She passed to bowl to Sarita who reached in. "Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?" Nobody took a shot. "We have a winner!" She says and everyone laughs.

Phoebe reached into the bowl. "Have you ever thought a family member was hot?" She asks and makes a face. Everybody took shots except for Charlie.

"I'm sorry, but my second cousin is hot. I wouldn't touch her, but she is." Charlie says.

"No judgement zone, man. No judgement zone." Scott says.

Lori reached in and pulled out a slip. "Have you ever cross-dressed or worn undergarments of the opposite sex?" She asks and a lot of guests laugh. Nobody took a shot. "We have another winner here! I guess if you've been in college or a relationship, you've worn your partners clothes. I wear Adam's boxers all the time. They're comfortable." She says.

Everyone seems to be in total agreement with her answer. Lori passed the bowl to Marina and she reached in. "I wonder if I'll get a winner. Have you ever had sex in a car?" She reads out loud. Nobody takes a shot. "I got a winner." She says and laughs. She passed the bowl to Regina and she reached in a pulled out a post it.

"Have you ever had someone of the same-sex ever make a pass at you, or vice versa?" She looked around and nobody budged. "Wow. This group lives more than I thought." She says and passes the bowl to Archie.

He reached in and smiled. He must have picked something he has done. "Have you ever been in an orgy?" He asks. He made no attempt to move. Most of the women took shots except for Whitney and Regina. Rico was the only guy to take one.

"College." A few people say together to many laughs. He passed the bowl to Cole the cutie and reached in.

"Have you ever been videotaped?" He didn't mean to, but he looked right at Danny and Lacey. "Sorry, but the sex tape is still fresh on my mind." He says. Nobody else takes a shot though.

Cole passed the bowl to Andie who turned red when she read her slip. She cleared her throat before reading it. "Uh...Wow...Uh...Have you ever swallowed after going down on someone?" She asks and remains red. The room went crazy after no one took a shot.

"Is that why you turned red?" Gayle asks and everyone laughs some more.

She just handed the bowl to her husband who reached in. "Have you ever had an orgasm while still fully clothed?" He asks. Nobody took a shot and they all laughed.

"If you haven't, then I think something is wrong with you." Adam says and they laugh some more.

Rico passed the bowl to Danny, who had the same self-satisfied grin he had on his face since he and Lacey revealed they are a couple. He had to hide his reaction when he reached in and read his slip. "Have you ever cheated on your boyfriend or girlfriend, past or present or would you ever cheat?" He asks. He hoped Lacey didn't get the wrong idea when he didn't take a shot. A lot of people did take shots, but he felt like explaining. "It was something that I did in the past. You don't ever have to worry about me cheating on you." He confesses.

"Danny, I know that. But thanks for clarifying." She says and gives him a quick peck. Lacey reached into the bowl and her eyes grew wide. "Have you ever tossed a salad?" the room practically went wild. They were shocked that only the women except for Whitney, Marina, and Regina took shots. "You people are gross." She jokes.

"Your boyfriend didn't take a shot though." Gayle says and the room erupts. Lacey gave her a friendly wink.

"Can I just say that I'm having so much fun that I don't even care about going to the pool." Lori says.

"I kind of have to agree." Cole says.

"Yeah, me too. Though I'm dying to see a few of these bikinis I know are hiding under your clothes." Charlie says.

"I kind of have to agree with Charlie." Archie says.

"Which one of you guys is wearing a speedo?" Regina asks playfully. "Cole? You look like a speedo kind of guy. Charlie too."

"I am not a speedo kind of guy." Charlie says to his defense and the room laughs.

"I think everyone has gone. I'll go again." Phoebe says and reaches in. "Have you ever had sex in public?" She asked and then blushed. There were a few shot takers, but she wasn't one of them.

Sarita reached for the bowl. "I'll go again too. Have you ever had phone sex?" She asks and looks around the room. Nobody made a move. "I keep picking winners." She says to a few laughs.

Gayle took the bowl from Sarita. "Maybe I'll get another winner too. Have you ever done anal?" Sarita made a face and looked around. "So much for that. Who wrote this question?" She wonders as a few people take a shot. She, however, didn't take one. That didn't go unnoticed.

"I see you didn't take a shot, Sarita." Regina says sarcastically and smiles.

Sarita frowned again. "I forgot." She lies.

"Yeah, right." Scott says and they all laugh. He got up to take a post it from the bowl. "Let's see what we have here. Have you ever masturbated in front of someone?" He asks and looks around like Sarita did. "That's more of a girl thing, right? You guys don't like seeing us jerk off, or have I been misinformed?" He asks quizzically as he and the other guys take a shot.

"No, you haven't been misinformed. We don't want to see that." Lacey admits and the women all agree.

Archie stands to get another one too. "I guess I'll go again. Have you ever slept with someone that was married?" He asks as he furrows his brow. "I don't think I have." He answers. It was cute how none of the married people moved. Most people took shots, except for Regina.

Regina looked around again. "No judgement zone, remember?" Is all she says.

"I'll go again." Cole says and reaches in. "Have you ever faked an orgasm?" He asks. Nobody took a shot and they all laugh.

Marina grabbed the bowl from Sarita. "Have you ever told someone the sex was good and it wasn't?" She asks with a sly grin on her face. She thinks every person that has had sex has done that. She looked around and saw that nobody budged. "I wasn't expecting any adult to take that shot. Sometimes you have to spare a person's feelings. Sad and tragic." She says and the entire room laughs.

Whitney grabbed a post it from the bowl. "My turn again." She almost cheers. Then she reads her slip and grins. "Why do I keep getting these kinds of questions? This is rigged. Have you ever gone down on someone of the same sex? Great, just ask the lesbian that." She says and the room laughs, though she's joking about being upset. Everybody took a shot except for her, Marina, and Regina. The guys all cheered.

"I think I love all of you." Charlie says and the rooms all goes, "Awwww." Charlie grabbed his chest and made a face. "You're breaking my heart. I want to marry all of you."

"Shut up, Charlie." Danny says and they all laugh again.

Lori reached for the bowl. "I hope I get a good one." She says as she reaches in. "Have you ever done a striptease?" She says and smiles. "I think that was a good one. Nice to see so many of you know how to have fun."

Adam got up and walked over to his wife and reached in. "I guess we're all going again. Have you ever been paid for sex?" He asks to a chorus of giggles. "We already know the answer to that."

"Charlie, it's your turn to bartend." Regina says.

"I forgot all about that. I'm surprised no one is falling over drunk yet. You guys are animals." He says and goes to fill up the shot glasses. He reached in and took a post it while he was up. "Have you ever been handcuffed? Yes, but it wasn't sexual." He says and a few people take a shot.

Lacey reached for the bowl and reached in. She smiled when she read hers. "Have you ever slept with a friend?" She asks. She smiled at Danny. "I sure haven't." She lies. Nobody takes a shot.

Danny decided to go again as well. "Have you ever been tied up?" He questions and again no one takes a shot. "You guys are animals." He jokes.

Cole goes again. His question caused a ruckus it seemed. "Have you ever sucked on toes?" His ridiculously handsome face changed when he read that. The majority of the people in the room took a shot. Except for Adam and Whitney.

Adam went again to avoid the stares. They were in the no judgement zone, but people were still looking at him. He opened his post it and smiled. "Have you ever lied about having sex with someone?" He asks and looks around the room. Nobody takes a shot but for different reasons. "I think every guy has lied about getting laid at one point in his life. Women, you guys usually lie about it by denying that you've slept with someone. Now tell me I'm lying." He says and sits back down.

All of the women look at each other, but nobody says a word. "I guess I'll go again." Gayle sees.

"You see how they all just admitted that he's right without saying anything?" Charlie asks almost incredulously.

"Yup." Archie says.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Why do you guys deny things?" Scott asks.

"The same reason you guys deny things. I think most of us have had at least one person we regret sleeping with. It's easier to deny that you actually slept with someone, than to admit that you regret it and why." Gayle explains.

"I second that." Sarita says.

"I third it." Lacey offers. "But what's up with you guys lying about getting laid? Discuss that."

"Because we have to seem like the man to our friends. We always lie about that shit in high school and college. It's a whole lot easier for you guys to get laid than us. The truth makes us look like wimps." Charlie says and the room laughs.

"I already knew that. I just wanted you to admit it." Lacey says and smiles.

"Yeah, Johnny Depp isn't that innocent." Charlie says as he looks at Danny.

"Keep me out of this." Danny jokes and they all laugh.

Regina reached for the bowl and pulled out another post it. "Have you ever had sex on a plane?" She asks and looks around. She sees Rico and Andie laughing together as a few people take shots. "What are you two laughing about?" She wonders.

"Oh. We just had sex on the plane on our way to our honeymoon. That's all. We were reminiscing." Andie says and reaches for the bowl to go again. "Have you ever had sex in a pool?" Nobody takes a shot. "Yeah, we did that on our honeymoon too." She says.

"I'm shocked!" Lacey says and they all laugh.

"I guess I'll go again." Rico says who is still the same shade of red as his wife. He reached in and smiled. "Have you ever skinny dipped? I guess that goes with the last question." He says. "There's one left in the bowl."

Phoebe smiled and reached in. "Have you ever used sex as a weapon?" She asks. "I think it's safe to say that everyone has. So what do we do now?"

"I guess we head to the pool, or we can do something else." Gayle says.

"We can head to the pool. I impose a skinny dipping challenge." Charlie says and stands.

"I'm game." Regina says. A few more people agree and everyone starts to stand and get ready to head to the pool. It was getting late, but people were still there to have fun. The party was a hit and it seemed like no one wanted it to end. The fact that they were heading to the pool just seemed to make the party better. They were all having a good time and seemed to get along well. Some of them had just met that night, but they were acting like they knew each other for years. A lot of them were old friends, but they were all new and old friends by the time they were ready to walk to the pool. Danny and Lacey got what they needed to lock up and escorted their guests to the indoor pool in their building. Lacey and Danny had already put towels and things people might like in the pool in the room beforehand. The pool was heated and in a confined room with beach chairs. It was great for when people just wanted a swim. They were all glad that it really wasn't that cold outside yet so they could get away with getting in the pool that time of year.

The guys seemed to go wild as soon as they were in the room. Danny and Lacey were glad that their guests were having fun. No one wants to throw a party where your guest are bored and ready to leave. Their guest seemed to not want to go home anytime soon, and that was ok with them. As long as they didn't want to stay the night. It was a nice Saturday night and none of them had anywhere to be in the morning. None of them had kids yet, so they didn't have any obligations.

Charlie and Scott did cannonballs as soon as they were in the room. Adam ran and did one too while the women all seemed to migrate together. They subtly watched as Cole and Archie removed their shirts and dove in the pool. Danny took off his tee-shirt and hopped in too. Rico did a backflip into the pool. No one knew that he was that acrobatic except for Andie.

"Wow." Phoebe says as she continues to eye the extremely good-looking Cole.

"Wow, what?" Sarita asks as she settles on a lounge chair.

"The guys. Especially Cole. He is beyond hot." Phoebe says.

"He is. I knew he had muscles, but damn." Gayle says as she looks at him in the pool.

"Archie is pretty hot too. Lacey was right. He's ruggedly handsome." Marina says.

"Nobody is hotter than my baby." Lacey says and grins widely.

"Yeah, yeah. Your baby is hot." Regina says and playfully makes a face.

"Really, though. They're all hot in their own way." Gayle says.

"They are. I'm not looking at the married ones, but they're all hot." Sarita admits as she eyes Scott.

"It's time to flirt some more." Regina says and takes off her dress and hops in the pool. Phoebe, Gayle, Marina, and Lori all take off their cover ups and get into the pool. Lacey took hers off and felt and saw Danny watching her. She blushed and looked up and saw Archie watching her as well. She knew she looked good in her bikini but him staring was a bit ridiculous. He now knows that she's with Danny. She needs to get him with Regina so he'll knock it off.

Lacey hopped into the pool. Danny slowly glided over to her. "I thought you weren't going to get in at first." He says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Nope. I've been dying to get into this pool with you. If we get close enough to the wall, I'll bet we can have sex." Lacey teases and wraps her legs around him.

"You're trying to have sex in front of all of our friends? Are you serious?" He asks though he's already hard. He's thinking of how he'll get his dick out and into her without anybody seeing anything. He didn't really care if anyone saw his dick because his dick is impressive. He has nothing to fear. He just doesn't want anyone, mainly Archie, looking at her. He didn't care if Regina saw him, because she would never get a piece of him.

"I don't know, Danny. Am I serious?" She ass as she presses her lips to his and they start to kiss deeply.

Archie tried not to watch Danny and Lacey, but he couldn't help himself. He really wanted Lacey, but now he couldn't have her. She was a great girl and he really wanted her. He felt like he should have been more persistent when he talked to her at the party. He figured that was a moot point because Danny had more to offer her than he did. They went way back and really seemed to be in love. He was trying to pull his gaze away when Regina came up to him. "You have a thing for her, don't you?" She asks.

Archie pulls his gaze away and looks at her. "Huh?" He asks as he looks at Regina.

'I asked you if you have a thing for Lacey. Unless you have a thing for Danny. He is pretty hot, so I get it." Regina says in an almost mocking tone.

"No, I don't have a thing for Danny." He replies rather harshly.

Regina laughed. "Calm down, Archie. I was just kidding."

Archie softened up a bit and really looked at Regina. He still thought that she was hot, and thought even more so now that he was really close to her. "Sorry." He says and tries to change his approach. She was his second choice after all.

"It's ok." Regina says and smiles at Archie. His is really hot. He's not Danny hot, but he's hot.

Archie started to forget about Lacey and Danny when he looked at Regina. He took note from those games that they played. He seriously got turned on watching her put that condom on the banana and listening to her answers to some of the questions. Regina seemed to be freaky and he could have some fun with her. He probably wouldn't have to lay it on too thick to score either. He wasn't judging her too harshly, but he knew the kind of woman Regina is. He loved women like her. They made his life easier. "So, you accept my apology?" He asks in s seductive tone.

"Yes. I'll accept more than that if you take me out to dinner." Regina says. She figured she could at least get a meal out of it. Archie was hot and she'd sleep with him since her dreams of Danny are done. She thinks Cole is cute too, but Phoebe can have him. Cole was hot, but he didn't seem to be as experienced as Archie. Charlie was hot too, but she felt drawn to Archie for some reason.

"Dinner? Sure, I'll take you to dinner." Archie says and they both know that they both want more.

Danny and Lacey briefly looked over at Regina and Archie and were relieved they seemed to be hitting it off. "Looks like Regina and Archie are getting closer." Lacey says.

"Great. Now they'll be out of our hair." Danny says as he moves him and Lacey and pressed her against the pool wall. "Now we need to get rid of these people so that I can get rid of this hard on." He says in his sexy voice.

Lacey looked around subtly and tried to make sure that no one was looking at them. Everyone seemed to be having fun. She reached down and tried to pull his penis out from his swim trunks. She was startled by someone seriously cock blocking them.

"Hey! I see you! Take that shit to the kiddie pool." Sarita says from her lounge chair.

"Hush, Sarita. There is no kiddie pool." Lacey says and laughs.

"I know." Sarita says in her famously sarcastic tone.

"Like I said, hush Sarita. I think Scott looks a little lonely over there." Lacey says while Danny gives her that look.

"Yeah, Scott looks lonely. I think you two would be perfect for each other." Danny says, hoping she'll get up and go towards the guys that seriously want to hit it off with the single girls. He knows his friends. From the looks of things, Archie and Regina are hitting it off, and so are Phoebe and Cole. Marina and Whitney have seemed to make a connection. And Gayle and Charlie could seriously balance each other out. It wasn't meant to be a matchmaking and couple's party, but it seems to be ending that way. If Sarita would just get with Scott it would surely be a success. Adam and Lori, Rico and Andie, and Danny and Lacey are already together. They'd want everyone to be as happy as those three couples are.

Sarita seemed to soften up a bit at that. "Really? Why do you say that?" She wonders.

Danny just smiled. "Hey Scott! Scott! Come over here for a minute." He yells to Scott that's just playing around with Charlie, Gayle, Rico, and Andie.

Scott quickly swam over. "Yeah?" He asks expectantly.

Danny lowered his voice a little. "You have the green light to talk to Sarita." He says.

Scott looked happy and subtly tried to glance over. "You do." Lacey says to reassure him. He just climbed out of the pool and went over to talk to her. Lacey saw Sarita smile more than she ever has in one setting as she talked to Scott. Lacey and Danny grinned at each other for successfully matching all of their friends up and for distracting everyone enough so that they could fool around in the pool.

* * *

><p>A few weeks have passed and Danny and Lacey were gearing up to go to Rico and Andie's Halloween party. They weren't sure if they wanted to do the usual and predictable thing of dressing alike for their costumes. But they were a new couple and wanted to show that. Danny looked at Lacey a little strangely when she told him she was going as Minnie Mouse. That meant he had to be Mickey Mouse. Lacey meant they would be the modernsexy version of them and that got him a little excited. He really wondered what that meant. She told him not to worry about it and that she would handle their costumes. It really wasn't that hard to do. The main thing she needed was mouse ears which she picked up from the Disney Store. She also had to get Danny some red pants and hoped that he didn't make a fuss about it. He'd gladly wear a red shirt, but asking him to wear red pants was asking for a lot. The fact that red was his favorite color was irrelevant. He of course already had a black blazer, white shirt, and black shoes. She wondered how he would feel about her paining his face. She thought he'd make an adorable mouse. Maybe she would make him an offer he couldn't refuse to cooperate.

Plus Lacey had a little surprise for Danny when it came to their costumes. Not only was she Minnie Mouse, but she was naughty Minnie Mouse. She put on a red dress and black thigh highs with black booties. She did her makeup and painted her nose black and made whiskers. She thought she made a cute mouse. She also put on a blonde highlighted wig. She knows Danny has never seen her in a wig before. She didn't know where she got the idea, but she just felt like doing something different and sexy. Being with Danny truly brought out her sexy side. They got dressed in their own bedrooms that they both seemed to share. Lacey came out into the living room before Danny came out of his room. He looked a little uncomfortable in his get-up, but came to life when he saw Lacey. Especially the dress she had on and the wig she was wearing. He liked the wig and was glad she had it on. She still looked like herself, she just looked sexy to him.

Lacey smiled with her dimple on full blast when she saw the look that Danny gave her. "Hi, Danny. Are you going to let me give you some whiskers too?" She asks as she looks at how cute he looks in his Mickey Mouse gear. He still had his hair down and she always thought he looked sexy with his hair down. Maybe he could keep it down with his mouse ears on. They were going for the sexy look.

Danny completely ignored her question and walked up to her. He pulled her into his arms. "What's with the wig?" He wonders as he starts to get a little excited.

"Minnie Mouse loves wigs." Lacey says and smiles.

"Mickey Mouse does too. Lets say we blow off that party and stay home. You can just wear the wig." Danny suggests as he actually starts to get aroused thinking about it.

"Just wear the wig. You miss your little snowflakes and barbies, don't you?" Lacey teases.

"Here you go with the snowflakes and barbies thing." Danny replies as he sighs a little.

'I'm just saying. You sure like this blonde wig a lot. I can get Regina over here. She's blonde." Lacey teases some more.

"No, I don't want you to get Regina over here. No, I don't miss my snowflakes and barbies. And I do like the wig. I like the woman wearing the wig more." Danny says, knowing he got to her with hat one.

"Awww, that is the sweetest thing. I think I just fell in love with you just a little more." Lacey confesses as she pecks his lips.

"Good. I fall in love with you a little more everyday." Danny admits and pecks her.

"I'll sleep with you after the party, Danny." Lacey jokes.

"Will you keep the wig on?" He wonders like an excited child.

"Yes. And the mouse ears. Are you ready for your whiskers?" Lacey inquires.

"Yes. You are the cutest mouse I've ever seen." Danny says to flatter her even more. He then sat at the island and gave her that look. That look that made her weak in the knees.

Lacey started to blush and stared at him. "You're really laying it on thick, aren't you?" She asks as she starts to pout on his mouse makeup.

"I can be very charming when I want to be." Danny states and smirks. Lacey can't help but giggle at his actions.

"You're right about that. You could sell a swimming pool to an Eskimo." Lacey says.

"I probably could, but I didn't have to sell myself to you. You've always thought I was adorable." He says and gives her that smirk again. It's amazing how much he does that without even realizing it, but it suits him and his personality well. It would look weird on someone else.

"Yeah, you've always been adorable. I always noticed that you were hot, I just didn't think anything of it." She admits as she smiles while she finishes making him look like an adorable Mickey Mouse.

"I always thought you were gorgeous too. You were just my gorgeous best friend. Then I saw you naked and it was all she wrote." He says and slashes her that smile.

"I'm beginning to think you're only with me because you saw me naked." Lacey playfully states.

"That's nonsense. It sent the wheels in motion when I saw you naked, true, but the reason I'm with you is because I adore you and I can't picture my life without you in it. I can't help that I saw you naked and saw that you had things you didn't have when we were kids." Danny says.

"I did just fine seeing you with things you didn't have when we were kids. Like your goatee, tattoos, the hair on your chest, and this ridiculously long hair. You're just a horndog that can't control yourself. I told you several times that you needed to practice some self-control." She says and pecks him on the lips alerting him that she's finished.

"How can you expect to control myself when it's a constant challenge for me to keep my hands off you?" He asks as he stands to pull her close again.

"I guess I am asking a lot. It's hard for me to keep my hands off you too. It's even harder for me to not think about you. I sometimes get lost in thought in class. Thank goodness Gayle always reels me back in." Lacey says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Do you really want to go to this party?" Danny asks. He'd much rather stay in and order pizza. And eat it in the bed completely naked with her.

"Yes. It's Friday night and it's Halloween. We need to spend time with other adults instead of just with each other." Lace states surely

"But we've always spent most of our time with just each other. The only difference is we're in love and sleeping together now." Danny counters just as surely.

"I know. But Rico and Andie invited us. They came to our party. The least we can do is go to theirs. We don't have to stay long." Lacey says as she breaks away from him. She needs to put her lipstick on and grab her bag and they can leave.

"Yes, dear." Danny says. They gear up to get ready and head out to Danny's car for him to make the drive to Rico and Andie's. Since he got with Lacey, they've gone out on a double date. Rico and Andie were a lot of fun to hang with. Danny knew he'd see Cole and Archie at the party as well. Cole had always been his work buddy and he enjoyed hanging out and chatting with him. Archie seemed to still be harboring resentment towards Danny because of the Lacey thing. Danny really didn't care. He wasn't going to break up with Lacey to please Archie. And no one else. He was glad he hadn't heard anything else from Callie or Jenny. Jenny wasn't ever a problem. Callie was, but thankfully she went away. Danny guessed that him pressing charges and the restraining order really got through to her.

"I just realized that we didn't bring anything." Lacey says as she looks over at Danny.

Danny briefly glanced over at her. "Bring something like what?" He wonders while he tries to focus on the road.

"I don't know. Like something to drink or something. Even though Andie said to not worry about it." Lacey responds while her eyes stay on Danny.

"Then there you go. Why are you worried about it anyway? It's just a Halloween party. It's not like it's Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner." Danny states matter of factly.

"You're right. I'm over thinking things. I just don't like going to someone's house empty-handed." Lacey says.

"I know you don't. You have that role of housewife down already and we're not even married yet." Danny says and glances over at her.

"Have you been talking to our moms behind my back?" Lacey wonders as she eyes him suspiciously.

"No. Why do you ask?" Danny asks as he steals a peek at her.

"You all keep trying to marry us off, that's why." Lacey replies.

"You don't want to marry me?" Danny asks as he gives her the sad little boy look.

"Of course I want to marry you. Just not tomorrow." Lacey answers.

"I get it. But would anything really change if we did get married? You've already been my wife for years." Danny states surely.

"I know. I think the real title scares me a little. I'm not trying to hurt you, but that's how I feel." Lacey says and looks at Danny again.

"I get what you're saying. Going from friend to boyfriend to husband scares me too. I thought I'd be the guy walking you down the aisle and not the one you're walking towards." Danny confesses.

"You were going to walk me down the aisle? I never knew that. I figured you'd just be my male Maid of Honor." Lacey jokes.

"Yeah, I was going to since your father is gone. I figured you'd be my Best Woman. You are my best woman. The Best Woman." Danny says and winks.

"Awww, that's really sweet. You're really trying to get the full course tonight, aren't you?" Lacey wonders.

"Yes." Danny says and grins as he continues to drive to Rico and Andie's place for their party. He really did just want to be home with Lacey, but he's there because she's making him honestly. He would always do anything that Lacey wanted. He pulled onto their block and found a parking spot. He and Lacey saw many houses decorated in Halloween items on their block. Rico and Andie seemed to really go out with their decorations. They never pegged them as the type of couple to really like Halloween, but realized that it suited them after hanging with them. They really saw themselves in Rico and Andie though. Rico and Andie were so compatible, just like Danny and Lacey. They had a great friendship and marriage. Danny and Lacey knew they would have that one day. They were glad that they already got over the beginning stages that most couples have to go through. They didn't have to learn each other the way other people had to because they already knew everything they needed to know. They didn't have to find out horrific things about each other. They both knew that most people are on their best behavior in the beginning of a relationship.

Danny and Lacey didn't have to deal with the headache, drama, and bullshit sometimes associated with getting to know a new boyfriend or girlfriend better. They thought the fact that they didn't have to experience that made their relationship better. Their strong friendship and bond made their relationship everlasting. Danny sweet talking her was really putting Lacey into a romantic mood. She was always in the mood for him, but it felt more vivid tonight. She prayed that Rico and Andie's party didn't last until the wee hours of the night like their party did. She wanted to play with Danny in that wig.

They walked into the house hand in hand and mostly saw people they didn't know. They still spoke and walked around to find Andie and Rico. While they were walking around, they ran into Cole and Phoebe. The two really seemed to hit it off and went out after Danny and Lacey's party. Lacey was happy to see her friend happy. Danny told Cole that he would like Phoebe and he was right. Cole and Phoebe were dressed like babies. It was really cute. They finally found Rico and Andie who were dressed like Frankenstein and The Bride of Frankenstein and looked ridiculously cute.

They ran into Archie who was dressed like a vampire. He was seriously on the prey. He and Regina hooked up, but they weren't anywhere serious enough to invite her to the party as his date. They even ran into Miranda/Patrice. She actually turned red when she saw Lacey. Lacey waved at her just to let her know that she would still drag her ass if necessary. They had the seminar where she apologized and Danny completely put it behind him. He smirked at her and pulled Lacey close as she scurried by them. They both were shocked that she had the nerve to show her face at the party after she had to embarrass herself at that seminar. Nobody felt bad for her, and most just let it go. That must be the reason she was at the party. She made a mental note to not ever fuck with Danny or Lacey again. She thought her secret would stay buried, but she was gravely wrong.

Danny and Lacey mingled more and showed their faces at the party. They feasted on the outrageous food they had for the party that looked like brains, bugs, other creepy things associated with Halloween. Once they felt like they had enough partying, they left and returned home. They were both horny as hell and needed to take care of it immediately. They were all over each other on the way in. As soon as they were inside their apartment, Lacey went into seductress mode. She stopped Danny from kissing her abruptly. "Stop and take your clothes off. I'm in charge tonight." She says and gives him a look that makes him undress in a flash.

"You are going to keep the wig on though, right?" He asks as he seductively undresses in front of her.

"Yes. That's the last question you can ask me." She answers. Danny grinned and finished undressing. He was ready for whatever she had planned. He was completely naked and semi erect and just stood there with that smirk on his face. Lacey's mouth started to water, but se had to keep her composure since she was taking the lead. "My room. Now." She says. Danny turned and almost sprinted to her room. Lacey followed and was already ready to call it quits and just pounce on him, but she had to be patient. Danny quietly waited for instructions as he stood beside her bed. "Get in the bed." she says and Danny does that. He made himself really comfortable and just stared at her. Lacey started to undress in front of him. She slowly unzipped her red dress and kicked her booties off. She took off her panties and her bra and kept her thigh highs on. She saw Danny's eyes dance as he scanned her body. He nearly lost it when she got in the bed and crawled towards him. She straddled his waist and stuck her breasts in his face. "Kiss them." She says in a quiet tone and Danny happily obliged. She started to stroke his already hard dick as he continued to kiss her breasts. "Now suck on my nipples." She says and he did exactly as told. Lacey was really getting into giving Danny commands. It made her feel empowered and extra horny. She stopped stroking on him and looked deep into his eyes. "Now touch my pussy." She says and Danny stops sucking on her nipples and touched her clitoris. She smiled. "I didn't tell you to stop." She says. Danny smirked and followed his woman's commands. He knew how it felt to be in charge, so he knew she was enjoying it. He trusted her completely and would do anything she asked. Within reason. Danny noticed how wet she was and thought it might be from her new stance. He was hoping that she would tell him to taste her because that's what he was in the mood to do. He knew she was taking charge, but he had her wrapped around his finger when he did that. Lacey adjusted her body and grabbed his face. She pressed her lips to his. The kiss they shared was dynamic and intense and sent shivers up Lacey's spine. She pulled away and looked at him. "Now I want you to taste me."

Danny got excited by her request, but kept it hidden. He grabbed Lacey by the waist and pulled her off his lap and rolled them over. He laid her on her back and didn't waste anytime diving his head between her legs and savoring her. He tasted her until she started screaming his name. He felt like her stint as commander-in-chief was over and he was in charge now because He just sopped while she was still cumming and screaming his name and entered her. He put her legs on his shoulders and served her the dick nicely. He was still glad she kept the wig on and hoped she would wear it again. Lacey started to see stars. Danny knew she was close and he pulled out of her. Lacey looked up at him and wondered what was wrong. Danny gave her that world-famous smirk of his. "Beg me to put it back in." He says almost strongly and it made something stir inside Lacey.

She still needed to get her bearings because she felt like she was at the top of the rollercoaster ready for that first drop and the ride stalls. "What?" She asks quietly, hoping it will make him feel bad and just give it back to her.

He kissed her deep on the lips. "I said, beg me to put it back in." Danny says and waits.

Lacey decided to let her inner vixen take over. She looked up at him. "Please...Danny...I need you...put it...back in. You're...the...man..." She pants out breathlessly.

Lacey talking to him like that instantly made his dick harder. He kissed her again. He entered her again slowly. "Now tell me how much you like it." He requested as he stared deep into her eyes.

Lacey felt like Danny wasn't playing fair. He had successfully turned the tables on her and had her under his command. She liked it, she just didn't like how easy it was for him to do that. But she had to admit defeat and accept that he had to affect on her. She also had tricks up her sleeve. She knew how to stroke his ego to get what she wanted out of him. "I don't like it." She lies and looks at him.

Danny started to move more and really started grinding into her. Her mouth was saying one thing, but her pussy was telling him differently. "You don't?" He asks as he starts to play with her clit while thrusting into her.

"Nope." She says and smiles. "I love it. I love the way you feel inside of me. Your pussy craves you." Lacey says knowing that naming her coochie as his really turned him on.

Danny got really excited and aroused. He slowly pulled out of her and turned her over. "Tell me more." He says as he enters her from behind.

* * *

><p>Lacey awoke Saturday morning after her late night with Danny after their Halloween party. She heard knocking on their front door and wondered who the hell it was. She sat up and that caused Danny to stir beside her. He always seemed to wake up when she woke up or got out of the bed. She looked at Danny and wondered if he invited someone over. "Who is that?" Lacey question as she looks at Danny.<p>

"You're asking me? I don't know who that is." He says and wants to go back to bed.

"So I guess I have to get up and see." Lacey says in a sarcastic tone as she gets out of her bed and walks her naked body to the bathroom. She quickly bushed her teeth and washed her face before returning to her bedroom. She took in Danny's naked form just laying in her bed. He was making no attempt to get up it seemed. She quickly threw on something presentable to open the door. She was going to curse at whomever came over their house unannounced and uninvited. She cursed as she walked to the door and was started when she opened it. She was staring at her mother and Karen. "Mom? Karen? What are you two doing here?" Lacey wonders.

Lacey made no attempt to let them in. "Lacey, where are your manners?" Judy questions.

"I'm sorry. I'm not thinking clearly. "Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Karen. What are you two doing here?" She asks again, this time in the cordial tone her mother taught her to use when greeting people

Judy and Karen looked at each other and smiled. "Are you going to let us in? Or were you and Danny having sex?" Judy asks, startling Lacey again.

"Mom." Lacey says and looks at her mother who's grinning. "We were not having sex."

"They did that last night, Judy." Karen says while grinning also, her big glue eyes shining brightly.

Lacey sighed and stepped aside. "Why don't you both just come in." She states through clenched teeth.

"Why, Thank you, sweetheart." Judy says as she and Karen enter her and Danny's apartment. They went and sat on the sofa and smiled at her. She walked over to sit on the chair and just looked at them awkwardly. They were smiling at her and she was getting nervous wondering what this early, surprise visit was all about.

"What are you two doing here, on a Saturday morning, without calling first?" Lacey asks in a cheerful tone.

"You're really trying to pretend I didn't raise you better, aren't you Lacey Erin Porter?" Judy asks.

"I'm very sorry, Mom. Would you two like something to drink or eat?" Lacey asks and smiles widely, despite how uncomfortable she is.

"Sure. I'll take some coffee." Judy answers and takes her jacket off.

"I'll have some coffee too." Karen says and takes her jacket off as well.

Lace got up to go to the kitchen to put on the coffee. She went back and sat down with their mothers. "Ok, so do you guys want to wait until the coffee is ready until you tell me why you're here?" She questions.

As soon as she said that, Danny came out of her room in just his pajama bottoms. He stopped when he saw Judy and Karen. He looked at Lacey and tried to read what she was thinking. He wondered what the hell their mothers were doing there early on a Saturday. "Good morning, Mom. Judy. What are you doing here?" He asks, slightly embarrassed and wishing that he had on a tee-shirt.

"Where's your shirt, sweetheart? Karen asks, embarrassing him just because she can.

He just stared at her and went to his room without a word. He came back out with his chest now covered and sat on the other chair. "Is this better?" Danny asks politely.

"Much." Karen replies. She and Judy love teasing their children.

Danny and Lacey subtly looked at each other and wondered what the deal was. Karen and Judy exchanged glances as well. "What's going on, Moms?" Lacey asks.

"Can't we just drop by and see our children and favorite couple?" Judy asks.

"Yes, but we think it's weird that you two just come over here unannounced and unexpected. The last time you invited us over and sprung that jaw dropping joke on us. Now you're here and you're acting the same way you were that day." Lacey counters while wondering what has gotten into her two favorite women in the world.

"We really just came by to see you two. We haven't been here in ages. How are things going?" Karen wonders.

"Great." Is all Danny's saying right now.

"Just great? How's work? How is school for you, Lacey? How is the relationship going?" Karen asks.

Danny looked at Lacey before answering first. "Everything is going great at work. The relationship is beyond great. I couldn't be happier." He confesses and smiles.

"And school is still challenging but I'll be done soon. I agree wholeheartedly with what Danny said. I've never been happier in my life." She admits and smiles as well.

"That's great to hear. It makes us happy to hear that you two are happy. That's what any parent wants for their child." Judy says and smiles. "Is our coffee ready yet?"

Lacey stares at her mother for a moment. "I'll check." She says and gets up from the chair and darts to the kitchen.

Danny smiled awkwardly. "I'm going to give her a hand." He says and stands and then darts to the kitchen too. Once he's there, he gives Lacey a look to see what the hell is going on. "What is going on?" He whispers.

"I don't know. They keep doing this and it's beyond annoying." Lacey whispers back while they get the coffee ready. Judy and Karen turned subtly and looked at Danny and Lacey and desperately tried to contain their laughter. They had successfully riled up their children once again. They were such easy targets.

"I know. They're sitting there looking at us like the found condoms in one of our rooms and we know they found it." Danny whispers and Lacey looked off to the side to keep from laughing.

"It does feel that way, doesn't it?" Lacey asks in a low tone once she has regained her composure.

"I just want to know what's up. What trick are they going to play on us this time?" He wonders as he grabs the tray and waits for Lacey.

"Who knows." She says as they walk from the kitchen to the living room. Danny sat the tray down and got back in the hot seat. He knew he was about to hear something that he wasn't in the mood for.

Judy and Karen just politely fixed their coffee while Danny and Lacey just watched them. Lacey could tell they were really enjoying what they were doing to them. If it was anyone else, they would have said some choice words to them. But since it was their mothers, they just had to take it. They had to take it like they were still kids. It was frustrating.

They finally finished up with their coffee and just at and looked at them for a moment. "Well, I guess you two are wondering why we just dropped by." Karen says.

"Yeah, we are." Danny says in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Danny, this doesn't really involve you. But you're welcome to stay if you'd like." Karen says.

He looked from mother to mother and then at Lacey. She gave him a 'you'd better not leave me here alone with them' look that Danny completely understood. "No, I'll stay." He says and again smiles awkwardly.

"Well, we just came to take our girl Lacey out for a manicure and pedicure. Then we're going to shop. It'll give us time to really have a Girls Day and catch up." Judy says.

Lacey frowns. "That's all? You come over here like you have the winning lottery ticket and you just want to get manis and pedis and go out shopping?" Lacey wonders skeptically.

"Yes. We haven't done that in a while. We miss you." Judy says and tries to lay the motherly guilt trip on Lacey.

"We miss you too Danny, but this is a girl thing. We can take you out by yourself if you'd like." Karen says, knowing Danny won't want any parts of hanging with his mother and girlfriend's mother.

"No, that's ok. But you three have fun." Danny says and almost laughs. He knows that going out with Judy and Karen is the last thing he wants to do, but it won't be that way for Lacey. She got along well with her mother and his.

"So that's all this is?" Lacey wonders skeptically. She notices how Karen and her mother keep looking like they're hiding something and she really wonders what it is.

Judy smiles. "Yes, Lacey. Why wouldn't it be?" She asks her oldest daughter.

"I'm just wondering why you didn't call to tell me so that I could have been prepared and at least ready when you got here. Or, I could have met you there." She replies, knowing that something is up.

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise." Judy says.

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll go and get ready. I'll try not to take too long." Lacey says and stands and heads towards her room. She just knows that Karen and Judy are up to something. She just doesn't know what. She undressed and quickly showered. She saw that Karen and Judy were dressed nicely like they always dress. Lacey was very fashionable and well dressed as well. Even in just jeans and a sweater, Lacey always looked great. She decided to just throw on blue jeans and a white 3/4 sleeve cardigan. She paired it with a suede olive jacket and matching suede olive peep toe booties. She quickly did her hair and threw on some lip gloss and headed out to the living room area. Danny, Karen, and Judy were just chatting away and waiting for her. She could tell that Danny was desperately waiting for them to leave so that he could go and lay back down. She wanted to lay back down as well, but she had to entertain her mother and Danny's. "I'm ready to go." Lacey says.

Judy, Karen and Danny smiled at her appearance. "You look great." Danny says.

"Yeah, you do sweetheart. I love the booties." Judy says.

"Me too. Where did you get them?" Karen asks.

"Thank you. I got them from Macy's. I have a black and a brown pair." She admits. She notices the looks. "They were on sale."

"I'll bet they were." Judy says and stands. "Well, we're off. We'll try not to keep her too long, Danny."

"I'll do my best to try to survive without her." He says. Lacey walked up to him and pecked him. She had to remember to not go too far in front of their mothers. "I'll see you later. Have fun."

"We will." She says and smiles. She pecked him again and felt Judy and Karen staring at her. "Am I following you guys, or what?"

"Karen is driving. You don't mind riding with us, do you?" Judy inquires.

"No, not at all. I don't mind being chauffeured." Lacey says and they leave the apartment. They head out to where Karen had her car parked. They all settled into Karen's car and they were off. Lacey just sat in the backseat and played on her phone and listened to the radio while Karen drove to wherever they were going. She suddenly realized how hungry she was. She had only snacked at Rico and Andie's party before she and Danny came home and got straight in the bed. They of course worked up an appetite like they normally did unless it was just some quick round in the shower or something. She was woken out of her sleep and ushered into getting dressed and leaving the comforts of her bed and home. She decided to speak up about it. "I really hope getting something to eat is on the agenda. I'm starving." She says, knowing that telling her mother that she's starving will get them to go somewhere and eat something. She was so hungry that she didn't care what.

"Sure, we can stop somewhere. Is there anything in particular that you'd like to eat?" Judy wonders as she turns in the passenger seat to talk to her eldest daughter.

"No, not really." Lacey says. "No, that's a lie. I could go for some really good breakfast or brunch food."

"Oooh, want to go to Cookshop in Chelsea? I love their breakfast food. I love all their food, actually." Karen calls from the driver's seat.

"I love their food too. Are you up for it? Hopefully we can get a table." Judy says.

Lacey was busy on her phone making a reservation for the three of them. She loved Cookshop's food too, she just doesn't go there often. "I just put in a reservation for a table. It's Saturday morning, so I'm surprised they had one available. We just have to make sure we're there on time because they will give our table away. We'll just eat first and then head to get our manis and pedis. Does that sound good? I know you two already had your plans mapped out, but my stomach has other plans." Lacey explains.

"No, it's fine. We didn't eat either. We just had that coffee, so eating first is just fine. Then we can start our girls day." Judy says and turns back in her seat. They continue to ride in a comfortable silence while the radio plays. Karen makes it to Cookshop and luckily they were early and still were able to get their reservation. They enjoyed their meal and then made their way to Dashing Diva to get their manicures and pedicures.

Lacey was really enjoying herself with her mother and Karen. The only thing missing was Clara. That would have really made their outing special. She realized just how much she missed her little sister as they were leaving the salon. "I really miss Clara. Have you talked to her?" Lacey asks as she locks arms with her mother. Karen joined and locked arms with Lacey on the other side as they walked down the street.

"I really miss her too. I miss both of you everyday. I talked to her last Sunday. She misses us too." Judy replies.

"I'm going to call her tomorrow. I can't wait until she comes home for Thanksgiving. Now I know how she feels when I went away to school." Lacey states a little sadly.

"Now you know how Karen and I feel. We miss our children. That's why Karen and I hang out so much. That's why we did this today." Judy says.

"There's also another reason we did this." Karen admits as they continue to walk.

"I knew it. I was just waiting for the ball to drop. What's the real reason for this impromptu girls day?" Lacey questions.

They stop in front of Kleinfeld's. A bridal shop.

"This." Karen and Judy say in unison.

Lacey looked up at the mannequins weaning wedding dresses and saw the people inside and just laughed. She looked at her mother and Danny's mother and wondered if they had truly, truly lost it. "What?" She asks just to entertain them.

"This. We brought you here to try on wedding dresses." Karen says happily.

"What?" Lacey asks again just to be sure she heard Karen correctly.

"I said, we brought you here to try on wedding dresses." She says again in a chipper tone, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Why would you bring me here to try on wedding dresses? Danny and I aren't engaged." Lacey says surely.

"We know you're not engaged. But wouldn't it be fun to try on a beautiful white dress and veil to see what you'll look like when you and Danny get married?" Judy asks.

"What?" Lacey asks again. She can't believe this or them.

"Lacey, you know you heard me. What harm could it do to try on a few dresses? And if you like something, Karen and I will buy it and just keep it at my house." Judy says happily.

"Did Danny put you up to this?" She inquires.

"No, why?" Karen asks.

"Because I told him that if it was left up to you, you would have me fitted for a wedding dress and have invitations sent out. Then he mentioned me being a housewife and us getting married last night and I asked him if he had been talking to you behind my back. Now we just happen to be at a bridal shop? What am I supposed to think?" Lacey wonders and sighs.

"We haven't talked to Danny about this. Honest." Karen says.

"We really haven't. But don't you think that's a good sign that he wants to get married to you?" Judy asks.

"Yes, it's a good sign. I love Danny. I want to marry him and I told him that last night. I told him just not tomorrow." Lacey says.

"Why not tomorrow? You and Danny are pretty much already married, Lacey. You're his beneficiary along with me and on his insurance." Karen says and looks at the little girl turned woman that she loves like her own.

"But we're not married." Lacey explains.

"Not yet." Judy says and smiles. "Come on. Just try on a few dresses. It might change how you feel. I know I went a little crazy when I tried on wedding dresses."

"Me too. There's nothing like putting a wedding dress on." Karen confesses.

"Plus, there really is a reason for all of this." Judy says as she looks at Lacey and Karen.

"What? This isn't another, 'we fell in love and are lesbians now' joke, is it?" Lacey asks in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Nope. This isn't a joke at all." Judy says.

_Oh God, now what? _Lacey thought as she looked at the serious expression on her mother's face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here's the ridiculously late update. I apologize profusely for the delay. I also feel the need to apologize for this update not being up to par. I always want to give you guys my best and I feel like this isn't. I won't feel as bad if at least one person likes it. My feels are kinda jacked up right now. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my Team Minion co-captain, Mwluv77736. You know why, Missy. Thanks for the name calling and the bullying. Monni2215, you are no better! I luv you chicks more than you know. I'm sorry for hopping aboard that other ship. It couldn't be helped!**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are hugs! **

* * *

><p>Lacey looked at her mother and really had to wonder what her reasoning for making her try on wedding dresses was. The last time she tried to make her think something was seriously wrong, she and Karen pretended they were lesbian lovers to get her and Danny together. That turned out to be a total joke, but what gives now? What are their mothers up to? They mentioned her and Danny officially getting married because they were already acting like they were, but to come to their apartment, take her out for a girls day, and then take her to a bridal boutique to try on wedding dresses when she and Danny weren't even engaged, seemed a little excessive. She was starting to think that her mother and Karen were seriously losing it. Then they offered to buy the dress and keep it at her mother's house. Who does that? What in the hell is going on?<p>

Lacey continued to stare at her mother and then glanced over at Karen. They both had the same unreadable expressions on their faces. Lacey let out a sigh. Things were becoming a little complicated on her end. She really had to wonder if Danny put them up to it because of what they talked about the night before. She now thinks that he did and was in on the whole thing. Maybe he was back at their place setting up for a surprise proposal. She figured it was time to get the ball rolling on whatever they had planned. If Danny was planning to propose, she would say yes. She just wanted them to have a long engagement. Maybe a year or two. She knew for certain that she would not under any circumstances get married before she graduated and passed the Bar. That wasn't up for negotiations at all. She loved Danny and would love to marry him, but she had to do that for herself first. She wasn't completely on board with what they had planned, but she would be a team player. "Ok, so what's the real reason you guys bought me here to try on wedding dresses?" Lacey asks and tries to keep the skepticism to a minimum.

"How about you get settled, look around for a bit, and try on a few dresses before we talk about that." Judy offers as a suggestion and smiles.

"What?" Lacey questions as she looks from Judy to Karen and tries to get a good read on them.

"I think it would be best if we just go in and you talk to a consultant and look around and see what your style really is. Then you can actually put a dress on and then that'll give us time to talk." Judy replies, again with a smile.

"There is no real reason you brought me here, is there?" Lacey ponders and stares at her.

"Yes, there is a reason we brought you here. I just don't want to tell you just yet." Judy says.

"May I ask why not? I think I have the right to know since it involves me." Lacey says as she eyes her mother carefully.

"You do have a right to know. I just don't want to give you too much to think about by springing this on you. I promise I'll tell you when the time is right." Judy says.

"Danny did put you two up to this, didn't he? Is he back at our place waiting on me with a ring and proposal? Or is he out now buying a ring and he needed you two to distract me?" Lacey asks rapid fire questions and really wants them answered.

Karen and Judy exchanged quick glances and then looked at Lacey. "We were really telling you the truth, Lacey. Danny doesn't know anything about this. We promise. If he is planning to propose, we don't know a thing about it." Karen answers.

"She's right. Even though we would love it if that's what's going on. We have no knowledge of Danny buying a ring and wanting to propose to you. He really should want to, but that's neither here nor there. So, are you ready?" Judy asks.

Lacey sighed again. She knew she needed to just grin and bear it. Her mother and Karen weren't going to let it go. She was sure of that now. "Fine. I'm ready. Let's go and find me some wedding dresses to try on." She says as she relents.

Judy and Karen looked at each other again. "Yay! I'm so excited. Now let's go before you miss your appointment. This is the world-renowned Kleinfled's and people come from all over to try on their dresses, so they will give your appointment away." Karen says.

"An appointment, huh? I know this is all your doing." Lacey says as she smiles at Danny's mother and the woman she loves like her second mother. Never in a million years would she be thinking that Karen might wind up being her mother in law. A year ago, she would have laughed her head off at someone even suggesting it. Even if it was a joke. She had no idea she would be at the point with Danny that she'd be thinking about marrying him. Never thought that he would be anything more than her best friend that just happened to have a penis. They went almost 20 years of just being friends and one moment of him seeing her naked brought them there. Now she was in love with him like she had never been in love before. It made her happy and also scared the crap out of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind was the fear that she would lose her best friend forever. Danny was too important to her to lose him. Even if the relationship didn't work out, he still had to be her friend. He had to be a part of her life for the rest of her life. There was no getting around that.

Karen smiled widely. "Of course this is all my doing. I have friends in all kinds of places that owe me favors and just want to do something nice for me. You're lucky you got this because the waiting list is long as hell to just get an appointment. So you really should be thanking me instead of questioning what me and your mother are doing." She says as a way to shut Lacey up while effectively guilt tripping her.

Lacey smiled widely too. "Gee, thanks Karen. I never even knew I wanted an appointment to try on dresses for a nonexistent wedding." Lacey says with a hint of sarcasm.

Judy and Karen just took it in and let it go. Soon, Lacey would see that what they were doing was a good thing. "Ok, now that that's out of the way, let's go." Karen says and they usher Lacey in through the door. She saw several couches and mannequins wearing gorgeous dresses. She saw a few short runways surrounded by chairs and couches. Several people milling about. It seemed as if all the people who worked there wore black. She guessed that was to make them stand out from the abundance of white dresses in the place and from the customers.

A woman wearing all black walked up and greeted them. "Welcome to Kleinfeld's. Do you have an appointment?" She asks.

Karen took the time to speak up. "Yes, she does. I made it myself." She says happily.

"Who's the bride?" She asks and puts on a huge smile.

Lacey started to look around because she wanted to know who the bride was too, but then she remembered that they're talking about her. She raised her hand and smiled. "I guess that would be me." She says and Judy looked at her.

"Great! My name is Fiona. And yours is?" She asks expectantly.

"Lacey Porter." She adds with a friendly smile.

"Well, Lacey. You can have a seat and your consultant will be with you shortly." Fiona says and smiles before disappearing.

Judy looked at Lacey. She gave her that look that she gave her when she was younger and she did something that Judy wasn't too pleased with. "What?" Lacey asks quietly. She has to remind herself that she's grown now, but that look her mother gives her still reduces her to a child. She went to sit in the many chairs in the reception area and Karen and Judy followed her.

"I just need more enthusiasm from you. You need to pretend that you really are a blushing bride before they kick us out of here." Judy says sternly once she's seated.

Karen started to nod. "She's right. If they think you're here just playing dress up, they will kick us out of here for wasting their time." She says.

Lacey looked from her mother to her future mother in law and just sighed. She relented, despite being in a situation she didn't want to be in at all. "Fine. I guess we need to think of a wedding date. Or have you two already figured that out?" She asks as she looks between the two again.

"Of course we have. March 28th." Judy says and smiles. They planned it perfectly so that it was on a Saturday six months away. Judy and Karen pretty much figured out everything. They had already looked at wedding invitations, planners, venues, menus, themes...everything they could that's associated with weddings. They even started to go through their pictures of Danny and Lacey as children for the reception. You would think that Danny and Lacey really are engaged and getting married the way that Judy and Karen went about researching and planning things. They were seriously on a mission.

"March 28th? I don't want a March wedding." Lacey says and wishes she hadn't said that because of the look that Judy and Karen gave her.

They exchanged glances and got excited. "So you've thought about when you'd like to have your wedding?" Karen asks in excitement. Just a little more prodding, and they could have Lacey totally on board. They knew it wouldn't take much to get Danny on their team.

Lacey gulped and looked from mother to mother again. "No, not really. I just know that I wouldn't want to get married in March. It's still cold and sometimes snows in March. I'd like a nice sunny and warm day for my wedding." She says almost happily.

"We agree. But that's just a fake date. You don't really have to get married in March. Unless you really want to." Judy says and smiles again.

Lacey smiled at her mother to be a good sport and play along. "Since this really doesn't count, a March wedding is perfect." She says.

"Great. Have you decided what style you want to try on? I think you'd look great in anything, honestly. How about my dress? You can get married in that. You are my first-born." Judy says happily and Lacey has to wonder if Judy is flying off the deep end and really getting caught up in thinking that they're really planning a wedding.

"Mom, this is just pretend. Danny and I aren't really getting married. You do know that, right?" She asks a little hopefully.

Judy waved her hands dismissively. "I know that. I was just asking for the real wedding. The one I hope happens eventually. You two have to give that to Karen and I. Don't break our hearts." She says and lays that huge guilt trip on Lacey.

Lacey was about to respond when a woman walked up to them. "Hello. My name is Michaela and I will be your consultant today. Who's the bride?" She asks in a cheerful tone.

Lacey had to put on her game face. She smiled and raised her hand. "I am. I'm Lacey." She says and keeps her smile on her face. She knew Judy would be proud. She decided that she would really give a stellar performance since that's what her mother and Karen wanted. They brought her out under false pretenses to try on wedding gowns for crying out loud. She was thinking of a way to repay them for that. That would teach them to do that. Maybe she would lie and tell them that she's pregnant and they're going to be grandmothers. That would really fix them.

"Hello, Lacey. It is very nice to meet you. And who do you have with you?" She asks in the same cheerful tone.

Lacey kicks it up a notch. She smiles at both of the women she loves more than anything. "Well, this is my mother, Judy. And this is my future mother in law, Karen." She says and smiles. She had never introduces Karen to anyone as her future mother in law. Never even thought about that until she really got with Danny and it just crept into her mind that they might actually get married. It was really on her mind that day at her mother's house when they revealed they were a couple and they reminded them that they're already married in their eyes, they just needed the paper to go along with it. Then Danny slightly suggested that they get married, and now they're actually in a bridal boutique, trying on dresses like she's really engaged. It was just a funny situation to Lacey all around. The main thing on her mind was finishing school and passing the Bar. Now she's planning a wedding. She would laugh, but doesn't want to hear Judy's mouth.

"I promise to make you a breathtakingly beautiful bride. Do you have a certain style that you'd like to try? Most brides already have this idea of what they want and then they see the selection and get a little overwhelmed. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." Michaela says and smiles.

Lacey keeps her smile on her face. "No, I don't really have a certain style in mind. I'm willing to try on a variety of dresses. Do you have any dresses that aren't white? My fiancé and I both love red so that would really shock people if I walked down the aisle in a red dress." She says and keeps her huge smile on.

Judy looked at Lacey like she was crazy. "Do not pay her any attention, Michaela. Over my dead body will she get married in a red dress. I don't care how much sex you've had. You will wear a white dress and that's final." Judy says sternly as she looks at her first-born daughter.

Michaela looked from Lacey to the woman she introduced as her mother. Karen looked at Judy and Lacey and just smiled.

"Seriously, Lacey. How could you even suggest a red dress? Are you mad? If you really have to wear a red dress, you can change into one at your reception." Karen offers.

"I was just kidding, Moms. Lighten up." She says and smiles at her consultant who smiled at her.

"Ok. Are you ready to go?" Michaela asks.

"Yes. Lead the way." Lacey says and all three women stand and follow the extremely cute Michaela through the store.

"Could you maybe go over the different kinds of wedding dresses? Because I don't think any of us really know the different styles or that she knows what particular style she wants. I think going over that would make it easier to find the perfect dress." Judy suggest.

Michaela smiles. "Sure. Well, there are many different types or styles of wedding dresses. It helps to know your body type and which wedding dress style would look the best to flatter your body shape. Some people rely heavily on that to get the perfect dress and some people don't care and just get the dress that they like. But I am totally here to help you and I won't put you in something that won't flatter your body." She takes them to a small room inside of a bigger room that has dresses everywhere and a few on mannequins. She stands beside them as they get settled on the chairs. "Let's get started. First we have the Mermaid or Trumpet Wedding Dress. Mermaid or Trumpet style wedding dresses hug the curves closely and are a great choice if you feel like to want to accentuate your curvy figure. This popular style is most flattering to hour-glass and rectangle shapes. Women that are petite may find that it shortens their appearance and so may find this unappealing. You don't have that problem since you have some height on you. This is a beautiful shape for the fit, yet curvy girl." She says as she points out certain features on the dress.

Lacey, Judy and Karen are just taking it all in and aren't overwhelmed yet. Michaela moves over to another dress on a mannequin. "Then we have the A-Line or Princess Wedding Dress. A-Line wedding dresses are wonderful choices for almost any bride. This flattering dress shape balances out top-heavy shapes and helps hide some tummy bulge. Body shapes that look great in an A-Line wedding dress include the Inverted Triangle because it balances out the top-heavy shape, the Rectangle, the Pear and the Hour Glass. Again, you don't have those 'quote on quote' problem areas from what I can see. This style is also known as the Princess Wedding Dress style. A most forgiving style, it's a great choice for most brides." Michaela says and then pauses and moves to the next dress.

"Next up is the Empire Wedding Dress. This is a very forgiving wedding dress shape, great for many body types. It tends to flatter the Inverted Triangle, the Apple, the Pear and the Hour Glass. Classically it has a high waistline and the seam is just underneath the bust and the fabric below the waist falls gracefully to the floor. Slim brides with small busts tend to like this shape as well and pregnant brides find this the most comfortable shape to wear. That might be a good choice for you since you're slim. You're not exactly small busted, but it would suit your body type perfectly. Then we have the Sheath or Column Wedding Dress. The Sheath, which is also known as the Column wedding dress runs pretty much vertically from the shoulders down to the floor and the hem does not flair out, like it does in the A-Line, Empire or Ball Gown. These dresses are usually body-hugging wedding gowns and work best for slim brides with balanced figures. It is also suitable for petite brides on the slim side since it tends to elongate their shape. If you are not super confident in your shape, you might want to mark this one off your list, as you want to be happy and confident on your wedding day. A slim Hour Glass may like the body hugging features of this dress style, but the best suited shape seems to be the Rectangle for this Column wedding gown. I really think that this will be the perfect style for you. Not this particular dress necessarily, but you get my drift. I honestly think you would love great in anything." Michaela says and smiles at the three women again. She loves that they haven't interrupted her like many people do with countless questions.

"And last, but certainly not least, we have the Ball Gown Wedding Dress. The Ball Gown wedding gown is also called the Fairy-Tale wedding gown, or the Cinderella wedding dress. Usually paired with fitted bodices, these gowns flare out from the hips, adding drama and over-the-top glamor. Pear shapes love this type of wedding dress, but the Hour Glass, the Inverted Triangle, the Rectangle, and the Apple also find this shape attractive on them. A fitted waist is ideal for this shape and petite body types might find these dresses a bit overwhelming to their small frames. So now that we've gone over that, do you have a certain style that you would like to start with?" Michaela asks as she finishes her mini documentary of wedding gowns and smiles at the three women in front of her.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. I never knew there were that many different kinds of wedding dresses. I know they don't all look the same, but I never knew that there were that many and some were designed specifically for certain body types." Lacey says.

"Yeah, it can be a bit overwhelming for some. Some people search through magazines and just look for dresses that they like and what they want to look like, and then it's different when they try dresses on. And some have misinterpretations of the dress they want. They think they want a ball gown, when they really want a princess cut. That's why we have experts like me to help you. So, is there anywhere you'd like to start? And what is your budget?" Michaela asks as she looks directly at Lacey.

Lacey turned to look at her mother and then Karen. Judy spoke up. "Up to $10,000." She says and smiles.

Lacey is a little shocked by that. "What? That much?" She asks.

"Yes, that much. You're my first-born, though Clara gets the same budget. Plus, Karen is helping so you can spend up to that much. You shouldn't have a problem finding your dream dress within that price range." Judy says and smiles and hopes that helps with Lacey really being enthusiastic about trying on dresses.

"Wow. That's something. Do you really want to spend that much on a dress I'll wear once. What about the wedding? Those things can cost a pretty penny." Lacey says while looking from Karen to Judy and hoping that they have an answer for that.

"Of course we want to spend that much. This is your wedding day to the man you've known and loved forever. Plus, we love you and think you're worth every dime. And Danny's rich so he can help with the wedding." Karen says and smiles at her future daughter in law.

"Fine." Lacey says as she stands and takes off her jacket. She walked over to Michaela. "I guess we can start wherever you think I should start. You're the expert. I don't really have a specific style in mind. I'm open to trying on anything. Maybe even something totally untraditional like a short dress." She says and smiles.

Judy objects. "Michaela, again don't pay her any attention. Her dress will not be a short one. She's just yanking your chain. We can find her a short reception dress later. Lacey, you and I are going to have to have a talk about this dress. You are not wearing anything short, or red, or black, or wearing pants or anything of the sort. You're going to wear a white dress that looks like a wedding dress, so that there won't be any confusion. You can wear what you want after your first dance. And that's the last we will discuss on that issue." She says and gives Lacey that smile to let her know that she isn't kidding.

Michaela tries to contain her laughter at the look on Lacey's face and the talk her mother just gave her. It wouldn't be the first time she had a bride want to be edgy and different and the mother isn't having it. She just knows that she has to pick something that has that 'wow' factor and she really likes to make her not feel like she's wearing something hideous. They had thousands of dresses and Lacey being a very pretty girl with an incredible body made her job seem easier. She was already thinking of some gowns that would be perfect for her. Once she tried it on and got propped up, she wouldn't even be thinking of wearing something out of the ordinary just to shock people. She'd find the perfect dress that would wow and shock people like it's supposed to. She would make Lacey a showstopper, unforgettable, and blushing bride. "Ok. well now that we have that out of the way, I'll just pull a few dresses and you can try them on to get a feel of what you like and how you look in them. You can come with me and pull some things that you like as well." Michaela says.

"Ok, I'll do that. I'll be right back Moms." Lacey says and follows Michaela to the stockroom. They started to look through the many, many racks of dresses and Lacey had never seen that many white dresses in plastic in her life. She just stood there and sighed for a moment. She ran her hand across her forehead and just exhaled again.

Michaela stopped what she was doing and just looked at Lacey and smiled. "I told you it could be overwhelming. But that's what I'm here for. You just stand there and I'll pull dresses. If one just jumps out at you, just point to it and I'll pull it. I'm here to make this as stress free as possible. I know that planning a wedding is stressful, so picking a dress will be the least of you worries with my help. You have several things working in your favor. You're gorgeous and you have an amazing body so finding a dress to enhance that won't be that hard. Do you know how hard it is for us to tell a bride that a dress she loves really doesn't flatter her figure? And she doesn't have anyone in her group of family and friends to be honest with her. You have a nice budget. Some brides come in here and can only spend a fraction of what you have to spend. That's stressful in itself. I've seen brides fall in love with dresses and cry because they can't afford it. You don't seem like these Bridezillas I get in here that literally storm through the place like a tornado or the Tasmanian Devil. Plus, you have the support from your mom and your future mother in law. I've seen plenty of brides that don't have that. They hate the groom's mother or she hates them. So just take a breather and let things fall into place like they should. Remember, I'm here for you. And can I just say that I'm glad that you didn't bring a lot of people with you with all these different opinions? I think you'll end up being my favorite client." Michaela says.

Lacey exhaled and smiled. Right then and there she liked Michaela. She knew that she couldn't tell her that she wasn't really planning a wedding and there to try on dresses for that purpose. She really had to play her part to not make Michaela feel bad and make her feel like she was wasting her time. Even if she thought it was a waste of time and energy that she was even there trying on wedding dresses to begin with. She and Danny had only recently gotten together. They weren't engaged. Marriage wasn't on their radar. He hadn't even proposed. "Thanks, Michaela. It just feels like everything is happening at once. We just recently got together, and now I'm trying on wedding dresses." She says.

"I thought his mother said you were marrying the guy you've known and loved forever?" She asks as she goes back to the huge rack of dresses.

"I am. We were best friends since we were 6 years old. We met in first grade and became best friends. Our mothers became best friends because of our friendship. He's been there for me and I've been there for him. We both lost our fathers when we were teenagers. We went to prom together and went away to college but always stayed in touch. I moved back here for Law School. We were still just best friends through it all. We never went there even though people suspected that we did throughout the years. He paid for me to go to college and let me live with him completely rent free. We were roommates and nothing ever happened between us. Until one night, something happened and we became more than friends. It didn't feel weird but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Our mothers and others pointed out that we were already like a married couple and soul mates. Now, here we are." Lacey says and smiles just thinking about it because she truly loves Danny and doesn't have to fake that.

"Awww, that is the sweetest thing. You're marrying your best friend. It doesn't get any better than that. Where's the ring?" She asks as she looks at Lacey's hand.

"I'm still getting used to wearing it." She lies. "Plus, I knew we were coming into the city and it's kind of huge and I don't want to get robbed." She says and she and Michaela laugh.

"Good idea." She says as she stops and pulls a dress. Lacey was busy talking and telling her history with Danny and their mothers that she hadn't realized that Michaela pulled about 6 dresses in the time they were talking. "Well, I have a few dresses here that we can start with. If you don't like any of them, I'll pull some more. You can get a better look at them once we're in the dressing room and they're out of the plastic." Michaela says.

"Ok. Let's go." Lacey says. "Do you need help carrying them?"

Michaela was busy organizing the gowns and grabbed them all by the hangers. "Nope. I've got it. I can carry more than this. You'd be surprised." She replies and they both laugh.

"Well, alrighty then." Lacey says and they walk back towards the showroom and walk past Judy and Karen sitting in the chairs as they go into the small dressing room. Judy and Karen got excited just seeing the dresses.

Michaela hung the dresses on the hooks in the dressing room and then grabbed a body suit and robe for Lacey. "Ok, take off everything except for your panties and put this on. It's easier to try on dresses and not have to worry about bra straps and being nude. I'll give you some privacy and be back in a few." She says and then she leaves Lacey in the room alone.

Lacey started eyeing some of the dresses. She thought they were all pretty, but one really caught her eye. She then just walked up and started looking at. She examined the dress closely and saw that it wasn't her size. It was bigger than what she usually wears. She checked them all and saw that they were all the same size, they were just bigger than her size. She brushed it off and got undressed like Michaela told her to. She was starting to get nervous. She put on the bodysuit and just stared at the dresses. She was about to start chewing on her nails when she remembered that she had just gotten them done. She started nibbling on the inside of her mouth when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lacey says as she just stands there and waits expectantly.

Michaela walked back in and smiled. "Ready to get started?" She asks as she closes the door.

"Yes." Lacey says in a nervous tone.

Michaela gave her a friendly smile. "You seem nervous. That will go away once you're actually in a dress. Is there one you want to start with?" She asks as she walks over to the dresses.

Lacey did have one she wanted to try first, but she couldn't put on her favorite one and fall in love with the first dress she tried on. She would save that one for later. She knew Judy would object to her picking the first gown. "Yeah, that one." She says as she points to a pretty ball gown that had a beautiful bodice. It was gorgeous, but Lacey knew that she wouldn't get married in that dress.

"Ok." Michaela replies as she unzipped the plastic bag and pulled the dress out.

"I was wondering about the sizes. I think that's too big for me though." Lacey says.

Michaela giggled a little. "Oh, we pull them in a bigger size to pin them up to show you how they'll look after alterations and things. Don't worry. You'll get the right size dress that will fit you like a glove." She says as she grabs the dress and holds it up to Lacey. Lacey stepped in it without a word as Michaela helped her pull it up and zipped it up. She added clips to the back and Lacey looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok, let's go." Lacey says so that they can show Karen and Judy.

She and Michaela walk out the dressing room to an eager and excited pair of mothers. Lacey stepped onto the small platform while Judy and Karen just stared at her. Judy dabbed her eye and Lacey felt a little shaken up at seeing that. Her mother and Karen were really happy seeing Lacey standing before them in a wedding dress. "Turn around." Judy says and Lacey started to spin on the white platform. "You look pretty."

"Yeah, you do." Karen agrees.

"But that's not the dress." Judy says and smiles. All women involved agreed. Lacey just stepped off the platform and walked back into the dressing room with Michaela following.

"Ok. One down, five to go." Lacey says and Michaela helps her out of the dress and into a beautiful sheath dress. Lacey really liked the back on that one that people would really appreciate when she walked past them. She knew that Judy wouldn't like it at all. "I know my mother is going to hate this one." She says and she and Michaela laugh.

"Well, you know your mother better than I ever will. But why do you say that?" She asks as she zips it up.

"Because the back is prettier than the front." Lacey says and she gets ready to leave the dressing room. She walked out and stepped onto the platform again. She looked at Judy who did not look pleased.

"I don't like that one at all. The back is prettier than the front. Next." Judy says.

"I like the back but I agree. That's not it ether." Karen says.

Lacey just stepped off the platform without a word and went back into the dressing room with Michaela following. "Told you." She says and they both laugh. Michaela helped Lacey out of the dress and then helped her into a beautiful A-Line gown that had a really pretty blinged out sash that really accentuated Lacey's tiny waist. "I like this one." She says as she smiles. She really did like the dress and liked how she looked in it. She didn't think it was the one despite thinking it was beautiful.

"I do too. I think you look beautiful in it. With the right veil and alterations, I think it could be the one." Michaela says as she finishes propping Lacey up to show Karen and Judy.

"You might be right. I think you should find me a veil because my mother might ask to see me in one." Lacey says even though she knows this isn't her dress. She was starting to like trying these dresses on. She hated to admit it. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was getting a kick out of trying on wedding gowns. She already loved fashion and clothes, but this has taken it to another level.

Michaela finished and escorted Lacey from the dressing room. Judy and Karen seemed excited about this choice of dress. Lacey stood on the platform and smiled at herself in the mirror that was a few feet away. "What do you think, Moms?" She asks as she stands next to Lacey.

"I think I really like this one." Karen says.

"I think I really like this one too." Judy says as she continues to stare at Lacey. "I'd like to see you in something more figure flattering though."

"Coming right up." Michaela says and she and Lacey head to the dressing room again. She searched through the dresses and found a off-white Empire wedding dress that had a beautifully decorated top that stopped just below the breast and flowed freely the rest of the length of the dress. It was very pretty and would look amazing on Lacey. "Here's one." Michaela says and pulls it from the plastic.

"Yeah, that's really pretty. I wonder what my mother will say about it. It's not exactly white and she might think differently of it. But we can give it a shot." Lacey says as Michaela helps her into the dress.

She and Lacey left the dressing room and Karen and Judy both frowned when they saw the dress. "That dress isn't even white. You don't even need to model it. Plus, I'd like to see something more figure flattering than that. And white." Judy says. "Nice try, Lacey. but you are going to wear a white dress."

Lacey and Michaela exchanged glances and just walked back into the dressing room. Lacey quickly took off the rejected dress and sat down. Michaela smiled at her. "We'll get it right this time. I promise. I may have to pull a few more dresses if we strike out again." She went through the dresses and picked the mermaid style one. It was satin and was halter style. "Want to try this one? I think this is what she means by figure flattering."

"Yes, I'll try that one. I think she'll really like this one too. I do." Lacey says as she steps out of the last dress and into that one. It still isn't the one she was eyeing, but it was similar. Somehow she wanted to really wow them with the last dress. She knew her mother would like both dresses because they really did show off her figure. Michaela added the clips to really show off Lacey's shape. She had to admit that she really liked the dress and how she looked in it. She never knew that trying on wedding gowns would make her feel like this.

"I think we found a winner." Michaela says as she opens the door and Lacey walks out and stands on the platform. Karen seemed to come alive at seeing Lacey in that dress. Judy was just eyeing her quietly. "What do you think, Moms?" Michaela asks.

"I love it." Karen says.

"I do too. But turn around, Lacey." Judy says and Lacey turned around slowly on the platform so that Judy could get the full effect of the dress. "I really like this one. I'm not that crazy about the halter style, but I like the dress. A lot." She says after eyeing her first-born carefully.

Lacey smiled because she was thinking the same thing. She knew her mother would like the last one that she first fell in love with.

"Ok. Well, we have one more to try. If you don't like that one, I'll pull more from the storeroom." Michaela says and she and Lacey are off to head to the dressing room. She heads for the last dress and pulls it from the plastic. "I'm seriously crossing my fingers that your mother likes this one." She says as she looks at Lacey.

"Me too." Lacey says in agreement though she knows that her mother will because she likes it and they have the same sense of style. Michaela removed the clips from the dress she's wearing and starts to unzip it to help Lacey out of it. She then helped Lacey into the trumpet style wedding dress that had the sweetheart neckline. It stopped mid-thigh and had a tulle flared bottom with crystal embellishments around the hem before the tulle and a crystal bow to match. Michaela zipped it up and Lacey started to tear up. She found her dress and didn't even know she was looking for it. She started to add the clips to really get the full effect of how the dress would look and Lacey was near shaking. Michaela has seen this reaction before from brides and she knew her job was done.

"I think you found your dress." Michaela says and smiles.

Lacey smiles and wiped away tears. "I think so too. Can you get me a veil now?" She asks as she admires herself in the mirror.

"Coming right up." Michaela says and she's off to the storeroom. She breezed past Judy and Karen and came back quickly with a tulle veil. She entered the room and found Lacey still watching herself in the mirror. She pinned the veil into her hair and stepped back. "You look beautiful." She says and really means it.

She looked at herself some more and wiped away the tears. "Thank you." Lacey says. "Let's go show my Moms." She heads for the door with Michaela following. Lacey stepped on the platform. She saw Karen and Judy wipe away tears.

Judy's face looked like it was permanently frozen into a smile. Karen had the same look on her face, but Judy's seemed to shine more because Lacey is her first-born. She pictured the day she saw her eldest daughter try on her wedding dress and now it was here. She thought of the day Lacey was born and teared up some more. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. Simply beautiful." She says and reaches for a tissue from the box sitting on the table next to her.

"Yeah, you do. You really look gorgeous." Karen says in a happy tone.

"Thanks Moms." Lacey says and smiles.

"I think that's the dress." Judy says.

"Is this your dress?" Michaela asks in anticipation.

Lacey smiled happily and pictured the look on Danny's face when he saw her walking towards him in that dress. The picture she had in her mind let her know that it was the dress she'd marry him in. "Yes." She says and Judy, Karen, and Michaela cheer.

"So, how much is that dress costing us Michaela?" Judy asks as she braces herself and seriously hopes she doesn't get sticker shock.

Michaela looked for the tag on the dress and knew that both mother's would be happy with the price since it's below their budget. She smiled before answering. "It's $7,500."

"Wow, that's totally not what I thought it would be. I was worried it was more since we all love it so much." Judy says.

"I would never pull a dress that's over your budget and let you try it on unless you specifically ask me to. I've seen too many brides leave here disappointed or empty-handed." Michaela says.

"Great. We really appreciate all your help Michaela. Now, can I talk to my daughter in private for a moment?" Judy asks as she stands.

"Sure. You can use the dressing room." Michaela says and goes to have a seat with Karen. Judy and Lacey make their way to the dressing room and Lacey has to wonder what's going on.

Lacey just sits in the chair in the dressing room and Judy shuts the door and walks over to her first-born. Judy smiled at her. "You really look like a princess in that dress, Lacey. You look how I pictured you'd look ever since you were a little girl." Judy says and Lacey feels warmth and happiness from her mother telling her that.

"Thank you, Mom. This isn't exactly the dress I pictured or even how I thought I'd look for my wedding dress, but I got a little emotional at seeing myself in the mirror wearing this. I started to think of how Danny would react seeing me in this dress." Lacey confesses as she looks at her mother. She's suddenly very happy that they brought her out to try on dresses. She still needs to know why.

"Great. So, you now feel like you're ready to marry Danny?" Judy ponders.

Lacey studied her mother for a moment before answering. "I want to marry Danny. I really do. Just not tomorrow and not before I finish school. I'm still scared about taking that step though, Mom. What if it doesn't work out? I'll lose my husband and my best friend." She says and tries not to dwell on it not lasting too much.

"Lacey, I really don't think you have to worry about that. I see you and Danny lasting. I really do. Karen does too. You two don't even really understand how happy we are that you two got together. We've wanted this since you two were kids. We wanted you to finally realize that you should be more than friends." Judy says.

"Really?" Lacey asks quizzically. "So, that's why you brought me to try on wedding dresses?"

"Yes. Plus there's another reason." Judy says.

"Danny did put you two up to this, didn't he?" Lacey wonders as she looks at her mother carefully again.

"No. Danny really didn't. He doesn't know anything about this. He does think you don't want to marry him, but he didn't ask us to do this. If he's planning on proposing, I don't know anything about it." Judy admits truthfully.

"I do want to marry him though. That's where he's wrong. I'm just scared." Lacey confesses. "So, what's the other reason?"

Judy exhales a little. "Your father." She says.

"My father? What about him? He's been gone for over 10 years, Mom." Lacey says to remind her mother. Losing him was hard, but she managed to deal and live with it.

"I know that. He told me that he wanted you to marry Danny before he died." Judy says and lets that sink in.

Lacey just looked at her mother and hoped that she heard her right. "What? Say that again, Mom. I'm really not sure I heard you correctly." She says.

"I said, your father told me that he wanted you to marry Danny before he died. He was sick and you remember how much Danny helped out around the house when he couldn't anymore. When he started to just mow the lawn, shovel the snow, and wash my car without even being asked to. He knew your father couldn't do those kinds of things anymore and it was just us girls. Your father really appreciated that. He only told me that. He really thought that Danny would make a great husband for you even though you two were just best friends. That's why Karen and I wanted you and Danny to get together, but you beat us to it." Judy says.

Lacey was busy listening to her mother and wiping away tears. "I can't believe he told you that." She says as the tears continue to flow. Of course she remembered what Danny did for her and her family, but she never thought that her father would want her to marry Danny because of it.

"Yes, he did. I told Karen and she was deeply touched." Judy admits.

"Wow. That is really a lot to take in." Lacey states as she wipes her eyes again.

"I'm not going to say it was his dying wish, but it seems like it was." Judy says.

"But why now though? What's the rush?" Lacey asks in wonderment.

"Because I had dreams about your father. I haven't dreamt about him in years. I dreamt he was walking you down the aisle on your wedding day. I took that as a sign. Obviously your father still approves of Danny. Now we're not trying to push or pressure you, but I would like to honor his request." Judy says in a sweet, motherly tone.

Lacey wiped the last tears and reached over to hug her mother. "Thank you for telling me that. It really means a lot to me." She offers her mother sincerely.

"You're welcome. Now do you see why I wanted to wait to tell you? I didn't want to really burden you with that and then you obsessed over finding a dress." Judy says.

"Yes, I see why. I would have. Thank you for that. And thank you for the dress. But who is going to give me away now? Last night, Danny told me that he thought he would be the one to walk me down the aisle since Dad is gone. I never knew he felt that way. He also told me he thought I would be his Best Woman. Now I'll be marrying him. It's amazing how things change. I'll be walking towards him instead." She says as she pulls away from her mother.

Judy smiled at Lacey. "Karen and I will walk you down the aisle and give you away. I'm sure that hasn't been done before."

Judy and Lacey just laugh as they both stand. They hugged before they headed to the door to leave the dressing room. Karen and Michaela are busy chatting away when they walk out. "Is everything ok?" Karen asks.

"Yes. Everything is ok." Lacey says as she walks over to her future mother in law and gives her a hug.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that." Karen says as she releases her.

"Then you'll be even happier to hear that you're about to be a few thousand dollars less richer when I get this dress." Lacey says.

"Well, it's money well spent to help your mom buy this so that you can marry my son." Karen says.

"Yes, Karen and I are happy to spend this money. Thank you for all your help, Michaela. We're going to take this dress. .It won't be this exact dress though, right?" Judy asks quizzically.

"You're very welcome. No, it won't be this dress. This is just a sample. Her dress will get custom-made with her measurements. I'll start writing it up and then alterations will take said measurements and create her perfect dress. Are you ready to do that now, or do you want to wait until it's closer to the wedding to have it altered? Most brides wait because they lose weight before the wedding." Michaela says.

"What are you going to do, Lacey?" Karen asks.

"I guess I'll wait. As long as I know it's being made. I'm not really planning on gaining or losing any weight, but I can still wait." Lacey says.

"Great. I'll start writing it up as soon as I help you out of the dress and return the others to the store-room." Michaela says as she heads to the dressing room and Lacey follows. She helps Lacey out of the dress and puts them back in the plastic and leaves the room to let Lacey get dressed.

Lacey was a ball of emotions after hearing what her mother told her. It certainly put things into perspective. She felt like she had to honor her father's wish. She loved Danny, she really did. She was only scared because she always wanted him to be a part of her life. She really couldn't imagine her life without him. She shed a few more tears for her father as she finished putting her clothes on. She left the dressing room and returned to a waiting Judy and Karen. They all walked to the front where they found Michaela writing up the order. Judy and Karen both happily handed over their credit cards to pay for the dress.

"It was so nice meeting you and helping you find your dress. If you have any questions of anything, don't hesitate to call me." Michaela says.

"Thank you so much, Michaela. You were a godsend." Judy says.

"Yeah, you were. I'll invite you to the wedding." Lacey says as she gives her a hug.

"I'd love that." Michaela says once they've broken the hug.

Judy, Karen, and Lacey left Kleinfeld's the same way they entered; arm in arm in arm.

* * *

><p>Danny spent the majority of his time at home alone sleeping. He was tired from being up most of the night with Lacey. He sort of felt guilty that she was out with their mother's, but he couldn't help how tired he was. He figured it was easier for him to sleep so that he wouldn't miss Lacey too much. He slept in her bed to feel closer to her. He somehow liked her bed and room better than his own even though his room was bigger. It didn't really matter to him. It was just something about Lacey's room that he felt better about being in. They alternated rooms, but he really preferred to sleep in her bed. He had to since she wasn't home.<p>

He woke up and really started to miss her presence. He wondered what she was doing with their mother's. He wondered if she missed him too. He started thinking that he might be a little whipped since he got into a relationship with Lacey. She was always his best friend and the most important person to him and that just increased once they became involved romantically. He just simply loved her and loved everything about her.

Lacey returned home to find Danny lying back on her bed. He was only wearing a towel and staring at the ceiling. It was obvious that he had recently showered from the looks of things. She wondered if she was disappointed that he wasn't waiting on one knee with roses and a ring ready to propose. She then felt ridiculous for even thinking such a thing. She replayed her session with trying on dresses and was happy to see him. She realized just how much she missed him. She wondered how he'd handle her telling him that she went to try on wedding dresses and actually bought one. She wondered if that would scare him. It could. It might. It should, she thought. Even though he seemed to be more on board with them getting married than she initially was, her actually putting in an order for the dress she fell in love with could scare the hell out of him.

Then she had to tell him the part about her father. She wondered how he would take that as well. The last thing she wanted to do was send Danny running for the hills. They were only 25. They had their whole lives ahead of them to be together. Lacey went and sat next to him on the bed. He didn't budge, but he moved his arm and started to rub her back. "I missed you." Danny says sweetly.

Lacey turned towards him and smiled. "I missed you too."

"So, where did you and our mothers go?" Danny asks as he continues to rub her back.

"I'm afraid to tell you." She says as she smiles down at him.

"Afraid to tell me? Why? Where did you guys go?" Danny asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid to tell you. I don't want to make you have a heart attack." Lacey says in a joking tone, though she's serious about not shocking the life out of Danny. She turned away from him and stared at the wall.

"What? What could you tell me that would make me have a heart attack? Unless they took you to have an orgy with some guys, I'm good." Danny says and Lacey laughs.

Lacey exhaled and turned towards him. She just stared into his handsome face for a moment before answering. "They took me to Cookshop where we had brunch, they took me to Dashing Diva where we got manicures and pedicures, and then they took me to Kleinfeld's to try on wedding dresses." She says and pauses. She stared right at Danny to let him know she wasn't joking.

Danny had a bewildered expression on his face. "They took you to try on wedding dresses?" He asks in a confused tone.

"Yes." Is all Lacey says.

"You're kidding." Danny responds.

"Nope. I swear that's where they took me. I was just as shocked as you are." Lacey admits as she turns her head back to stare at the wall. She really has her father on her mind.

"But we're not engaged." Danny says in a calm tone. He doesn't want to say it the wrong way to make Lacey upset.

"I know. I tried to explain that to them. They refused to listen to me." Lacey says.

After a beat, Danny speaks again. "Did you find something you liked?" He wonders. He's still stroking her back. He then sat up straight.

Lacey turned to look at him and was afraid to answer that question. She didn't know what that would mean for them. She couldn't lie to him though. He knew her too well and deserved the truth. "Yes."

"Good. But why does it seem like you were afraid to tell me that?" He wonders.

Lacey just hunched her shoulders. "Didn't want you to think the worst." She confesses.

"You do know that I want to marry you, right?" He asks as he scoots closer and puts his arm around her.

"Yes. I want to marry you too. Someone else wants us to get married too." Lacey confesses.

"We already know our mothers want that, Lacey." Danny says.

"Not our mothers. My father." Lacey says as she puts her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Danny asks in confusion.

"My mother told me that he said he wanted me to marry you before he died. He thought you would make a good husband for me. He really appreciated all the things you did for us when he got sick and was no longer able to." Lacey says as she wipes a tear away.

"Wow. I knew he appreciated it because he thanked me, but he never said anything like that to me." Danny says and he continues to rub Lacey's back. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Just thinking about him. That's all." Lacey says.

"Why did your mother tell you now though?" Danny inquires.

"Because she said she was having dreams about him walking me down the aisle and took it as a sign." Lacey says.

"Then I guess we're getting married." Danny says.

"I guess we are." Lacey says happily.

"Just give me a chance to get you a ring and propose the right way. You'll have to act like you're surprised." Danny says as he leans over to kiss Lacey on the lips.

"Deal." She says once they break the kiss and lay down on the bed and start kissing again.

* * *

><p>One week later, Danny came home from work. He was as usual excited to see Lacey after a long day. He didn't smell food cooking like he normally did or see her sitting on the couch. He figured she was just in her room studying or something. Maybe she was taking a nap. She had been doing that a lot lately. Hell, they both were. He walked to her bedroom and walked in. He found Lacey laying in her bed. She was crying. He wondered what was wrong. Maybe she was thinking about her father and them getting married again. He wouldn't be surprised. Somehow he didn't think that was it. She seemed to really be sobbing and he could tell she had probably been at it for a while. He hasn't seen Lacey cry much, so he figured she must really be going through something. She really only cried about her father dying and then thinking about him wanting them to get married before he died.<p>

"Lacey, what's wrong?" He asks as he walks over to sit on the bed. He started to stroke her leg. That seemed to make her cry more. Danny was starting to get concerned. "Lacey. Please tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" He asks again.

Lacey turned towards him and he really didn't like the look on her face. It hurt him to see her that way. She managed to muffle out through sobs, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
